Baby Reaction
by Fredou26
Summary: Embarquez dans une aventure rocambolesque où les deux ennemis, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, seront ensemble pour s'occuper de quelque chose d'inattendu...un BÉBÉ! Mais Drago plus Harry plus un bébé nous donne...une équation du délire et une fanfic bien sympathique tout comme ses deux auteures! COÉCRITURE
1. Prologue

**FICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES DE FANFICTIONS: Samyye33 et Fredou26**

_**Avertissement:**_ **(Sam, les poings sur les hanches) _C'EST UNE DRARRY {Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter} ALORS HOMOPHONES PARTEZ! ALLEZ OUSTE!_**

** (Fred, en train de mourir de rire, se roulant par terre) _Hahaha! Sam! C'est HO-MO-PHO-BES! Pas homophones! _**

**_Note des Auteures:_ (Sam: Meeeuh oui, parce qu'on est deux!) (Fred en soupirant: Et c'est reparti!): **

(Fred, toute enjouée) _Coucou tout le monde!_ (Sam) _Hola a todo el mondo! _ (Fred) _Sam, on est ni en Espagne ni au Mexique! Tu es ni une espagnole ni une mexicainne, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise? _(Sam) _No me comprendo Fredo! *Sam en train de rire et de se lisser sa fausse moustache d'espagnol*_ (Fred) _Un, je m'appelle Fred et deux... Depuis quand as-tu une moustache!? Ne me dis pas que tu fais ta travestie façon espagnole/mexicaine*Fred regarde mieux* Vraiment Sam, je vois très bien que tu tiens tes cheveux sous ton nez, maturité 101._ (Sam) _Gâcheuse de fun! *Boude*_ (Fred, essayant de raisonner sa collègue) _Bon ok, je te demande qu'un peu de sérieux pour notre Fanfiction. Ce n'est pas trop te demander, après tu pourras retourner à tes mariachis. _(Sam se défait de son costume d'espagnol et fait un gros clin d'oeil pas très discret à Marichou qui lit un peu plus loin) _Okeeeeey...Okeeey... Bon ben.. euh..hum.. en fait... Voilà, quoi!_ (Fred qui commence à être vraiment irritée de l'attitude de Sam, d'une maturité en dessous de celle d'un foetus)(Sam) _WTF?!_(Fred) _SAM! Concentre-toi! Je vais faire l'intro toute seule! En plus, avec notre discution, nous allongeons l'attente du lecteur! (_Sam) _Okeeey d'abord! Bonjour à toi cher lecteur perdu dans les confins de Fanfic et dans l'infinité de l'internet. Bon... on la fait cette intro ou pas? _(Fred) _Je vais la faire, vite fait, bien fait... BONNE LECTURE! Voilà. _

**(Cette fanfiction est une Drarry, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est consacrée au couple Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter et pour plus d'infos, vous n'avez qu'à lire!)**

****_Disclamer: _Mwhahahaha! Allons jeter un sort d'Oubliettes à J.K. pour qu'Harry Potter soit à nous! *Soupir de Fred* Sam...On peut pas faire ça. C'est contre la loi. Tu le sais très bien! *Sam avec des yeux de biche* Juste un tout petit! Alleeeeeez! *Fred exaspérée* Non Sam! *Maugrément de Sam* Ok...Ok J'abandonne cette idée...ou pas! *Sourire machiavélique de Sam digne de Voldemort* ****

* * *

**Baby Reaction**

**PROLOGUE**

PDV EXTERNE

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine d'être entamé. Une ambiance oppressante, froide et silencieuse s'insinuait dans chaque maison, chaque rue, chaque école. Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, reflétait bien la saison fraîche qu'était l'automne.

Dans cette école, comme tous le savaient, entre les sorciers de certaines maisons se trouvaient une merveilleuse amitié; d'autres s'haïssaient, mais tout le monde connaissait la profonde aversion qui se faisaient sentir lorsque les griffondor et les serpentard se retrouvaient face-à-face...

Des bruits de bagarre provenant du couloir se faisaient entendre à travers tout le grand château. Les deux jeunes hommes concernés, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, reconnus pour être des ennemis depuis toujours, étaient en plein affrontement qui avait débuté encore à cause d'un simple échange de noms. Bien vite, les mots ne leur suffirent plus et ils en vinrent aux poings et aux sortilèges. Chacun sentait en lui une profonde haine envers leur adversaire. Ce n'était pas seulement une autre simple ''bataille'' Serpentard/Griffondor comme l'école avait souvent eu l'habitude de voir durant des siècles. Entre ces deux jeunes hommes, il y avait une véritable animosité qui remontait à bien longtemps et qui n'allait sûrement jamais finir. Pourtant, alors que tous deux étaient trop occupés à se battre, ils avaient complètement oublié le discours de Dumbledore...

Soudain Harry se pencha, évitant ainsi une droite venant du blond qui lui servait de pire ennemi. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir des deux côtés. Chacun essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger et, en même temps, d'attaquer son adversaire. Soudain, sans laisser le temps à Drago de réagir, Harry lui jeta un sort qui fit allonger les cheveux blonds et qui fit pousser de longs poils blonds sur tout le corps de son ennemi. Harry ne put retenir son rire.

\- « Potter! » , rugit un jeune homme blond dont l'uniforme affichait les couleurs de Serpentard.

\- « Oui le blond peroxydé? », répondit Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le visage de Drago se crispa de colère et son regard devint si menaçant qu'il aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui qui se trouvait à proximité. Heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle et Harry n'était pas du genre à se défiler devant Malfoy. Celui-qui-avait-survécu eut soudainement une envie incontrôlable de rire: il était si facile de faire sortir le Serpentard de ses gonds. Son rire resta coincé dans sa poitrine: le Serpentard venait de le frapper au ventre et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Le Survivant se mit à voir rouge, il balança son poing dans l'épaule de Drago, mais celui-ci le retint et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, celui de Drago où de longs poils blonds commençaient déjà à disparaître, signe que le sort s'estompait.

Drago tenta de prendre le dessus, tandis que le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair avait la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser faire, mais tous deux, étant de force égale, Harry n'eut un avantage que durant un court moment. Soudain, un revirement de situation inattendu surprit l'Élu.

Il se retrouva plaqué sur le mur, le torse de Drago plaqué contre lui, ses deux poignets fermement retenus au-dessus de sa tête par le blond. Le coeur du Survivant manqua un battement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son rival sur son visage, se rapprocher peu à peu de sa joue. La situation était de plus en plus embarrassante et l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes devenait de plus en plus électrisée. Les joues complètement rouges et le souffle court sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, Harry se débâtit, sans succès, tentant désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte du Serpentard. Par contre, dans la tête de Drago, le blond était complètement en état de choc. _Qu'est-ce-que Potter fait à se frotter sur moi comme une pucelle en chaleur? ... Potter est une pute!?_

Drago jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent emprisonné par nul autre que lui-même, celui-ci, se frictionnant toujours contre lui. Drago se mit à ressentir une vague de chaleur en lui qu'il connaissait très bien. _Non, non, non je ne ressens aucune attirance envers Potter! NON!_

Le souffle court, Harry tenta une fois de plus de se défaire de la prise de Drago. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement qui fit frissonner Harry. Sans qu'il ne rendre compte, le front de Drago s'était appuyé contre le sien et la respiration d'Harry se fit encore plus haletante. L'atmosphère qui entourait les deux adolescents se chargea de magie. Tous deux commencèrent à se sentir de plus en plus tendus. Le souffle de Drago caressait doucement le visage d'Harry, le rendant de plus en plus fou. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, geste qui n'échappa pas à son assaillant. Drago fixa un instant les lèvres de sa Némésis- oh combien désirables. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Les yeux d'émeraude d'Harry disparurent derrière ses paupières. Drago avança sa tête, lentement, doucement avec un regard plus que lubrique sur le garçon dans ses bras. Harry, complètement déboussolé, sentit son coeur battre comme jamais il n'avait battu. Son esprit était ailleurs et ses pensées concentrées sur le jeune blond qui était sur le point de l'embrasser. Le souffle du Serpentard caressait ses lèvres et Harry pouvait déjà goûter l'haleine de menthe de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes pensèrent qu'ils avaient atteint le paroxysme du désir lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, s'effleurant seulement.

Des bruits se firent entendre et des élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, le discours étant terminé. Drago se décolla rapidement d'Harry avec un grognement de frustration. Harry, tant qu'à lui, pantois, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, était très embarrassé.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa un regard lumineux chocolat: celui d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci souriait assez drôlement, elle avait un air moqueur et blagueur sur le visage et elle regardait les deux jeunes hommes. Harry se sentit rougir et il faillit pouffer de rire lorsqu'il vit la teinte rosée sur les joues et la mine perdue de Malefoy.

Hermione se rapprocha tout en regardant les deux garçons avec un air malicieux qu'Harry n'appréciait guère.

\- « Alors, on rate le discours pour se bécoter? », dit-elle, sur le point de rire.

Un "NON!" sonore se fit entendre. Le Griffondor et le Serpentard avaient crié ce "NON!" si fort que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et posèrent leurs regards surpris sur eux. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement, soudainement gênés. C'est alors que Drago parla, reprenant une expression de glace, ne voulant pas avoir l'air faible, brisant ainsi le silence étouffant qui régnait autour des trois étudiants.

\- « Pourquoi me regardes-tu Granger? Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves une quelconque attirance envers ma personne? »

\- « Excuses-moi Malefoy, mais je ne fais pas que te regarder toi, je VOUS regarde. », répondit-elle, avec la même hilarité que tout à l'heure.

\- « Vous? »

Là, c'est Harry qui parla. _Vous? _Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée, mais c'était quoi ce délire!?

Drago eut un frisson de dégoût et s'éloigna considérablement de son ennemi qui, lui aussi se serait bien éloigné s'il n'était pas collé au mur où, il y avait une minute de cela, un Malefoy le retenait fermement, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, ce qui lui donna, soudainement, une envie de vomir contrairement à il y a un instant. Harry secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de chasser la pointe de désir qu'il avait éprouvée pour son ennemi.

\- «Malefoy?»

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers Hermione et celle-ci continua:

\- « Tu devrais aller demander à tes copains en quoi consistait le discours de Dumbledore, parce que, crois-moi, c'était très important. », lâcha Hermione en laissant dévier son regard amusé sur les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

\- «Tu te soucies de moi maintenant?», répliqua-t-il, puis il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry, qui était toujours aussi rouge, et partit.

Harry était vraiment troublé, mais Hermione s'approcha de lui et elle lui changea les idées en lui parlant du discours. Elle lui expliqua que le Ministère de la Magie avait instauré un cours de Mise en contexte familial avec la nouvelle professeure, Lola Primadonna. Le cours consistait à créer un bébé en couple pour ensuite l'élever au courant de l'année.

\- «Un vrai bébé?»

\- «Oui Harry, un vrai bébé!»

\- «C'est en équipe de deux?»

\- «Oui, il ne faut pas que je t'explique comment on fait des bébés j'espère. Juste te dire que c'est par deux.»

\- «Attends un peu, il va falloir FAIRE un bébé, tu veux dire FAIRE comme FAIRE?», dis Harry, commençant à paniquer.

\- «Oui, avec une potion.», répondit Hermione, déconcertée, avant de poursuivre, «À quoi tu pensais? ... Oh! ... Hahahahaha!»

\- «Haha! Ouf! Tu m'as fait peur! Je ne veux pas FAIRE un bébé avec n'importe qui, surtout pas de la manière, euhm, naturelle. Donc, tu es avec qui?», lui répondit Harry avec une pensée sur le fait qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais d'enfants aux vues de son attirance envers la gente masculine.

\- «Avec Ron!», dit-elle, rêveuse, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

\- «Je m'en doutais! Vous êtes enfin ensemble et vous aller avoir un bébé. Le Ministère veut que l'on soit vite en affaire!»

La réplique du brun les firent bien rire. Ils ont ensuite discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Hermione lâche un cri.

\- «'Mione, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?», dit Harry d'un ton paniqué.

\- «Oh non! Je suis en retard pour mes études!»

Découragé, Harry lui répondit qu'elle en faisait trop, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Ils montèrent alors dans notre salle commune. Hermione passa devant Ron et celui-ci l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses bécotages pour l'instant. Ron bouda, marmonnant qu'Hermione préférait ses livres et son étude à lui. L'Élu s'approcha pour lui faire comprendre qu'il agissait d'une manière enfantine ce qui eut pour effet le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Harry s'attendait à ce que Ron rit de sa blague et qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement de leur journée, mais non, il comprit de travers et il le prit mal. Il prit dix minutes à comprendre que c'était une plaisanterie, sacré Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, les deux étant en couple et ensemble pour le "projet bébé". Les trois sorciers avaient discuté du discours et Drago leur disait de ne pas s'en faire parce que, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore de coéquipière, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, car il était certain que le lendemain, toutes les filles seraient à ses pieds pour être en équipe avec lui. _Quoi que, pensa-t-il, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la gente féminine... _

Puis, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, du côté des Griffondors et du côté des Serpentards, tous et chacun allèrent se coucher, impatients pour la journée du lendemain. Mais, un certain Griffondor et un certain Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas été présents dans la Grande Salle au moment du discours, ne savaient pas à quel point ce petit discours qui paraissait sans importance allait changer leurs vies à jamais.

* * *

_ **Blablabla des Auteures: **_

(Fred) _ALOOOOOOOOOOOOORS? C'était comment? Vous avez aimé, détesté, adoré, apprécié, haït, trouvé fantastique, formidable, merdique? J'attends votre avis avec impatience! Aloooooors? J'attends pleins de reviews, pleins pleins, pleins de reviews! Waaaaaah! *Fred chantonnant*_

(Sam qui parait plus que désespéré) _Marichou! Appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique, j'pense que ses pilules font plus effet! Et toi Fred... Calme-toi! Relaaaaxe! Chill down Bro! _(Fred paraît choqué et au loin on entend Marichou déguisée en mariachi courir à en perdre haleine pour aller chercher les comprimés magiques de Fred) _Cours Marichou, coooooours! J'ai besoin de toi et de mes comprimés aromatisés au substances dont je ne dirai pas le nom _(AVERTISSEMENT: Aucuns comprimés ou quelconques drogues n'ont été utilisées pour écrire ce texte. Les auteures ne sont sous aucunes substances illicites ou illégales. Merci.)

(Sam, soupirant) Bon ben sinon... laissez-nous des reviews! :)

**On vous aime fort,**

**Fred votre auteure en herbe et Sam votre Cutiepie vos deux auteures préférées! ****Plus de reviews vous nous laissez, plus de danse avec les mariachis nous ferons et donc plus de Drarry nous écriront! Marchiii!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**FICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES DE FANFICTIONS: Samyye33 et Fredou26**

_**Note des Auteures: **_

(Fred super enjouée) _Par le string zébré fluorescent de Merlin qui chante du rock!_ (Sam super enjouée comme Fred) _Par le string léopard à paillettes de Salazard Serpentard qui fait de la claquette!_ (Fred&amp;Sam ensemble) _NOTRE CHAPITRE 1! *Danse de la joie!* _(Sam qui hoche frénétiquement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres) _Meeeeuh oui! Vous ne rêvez pas bande de gens perdus sur le Net! :) _(Fred, tout en dansant) _Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 1 de "Baby Reaction", une Drarry rocambolesque écrite par nul autre que Samsam et moi!_ (Sam trop dedans) _SAMSAM! LE-PLUS-PETIT-DES-GRANDS-HÉROS! _(Fred, découragée) _Sam, s'il te plait, la dernière fois, c'était des mariachis et maintenant c'est une émission pour les enfants? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois? Ne me dis surtout pas que ce sera Voldemort et Salazard Serpentard dansant tous deux de la claquette dans des strings léopard et zébré à paillettes fluorescentes!?_ (Sam, choquée) _Comment t'as deviné?_ (Fred avec un air supérieur et intelligent) _Je sais tout. Je suis Dieu._ (Sam, d'un ton sérieux) _Donc ouais... Voilà le chapitre 1 de notre fanfic écrit par Samsam et par Dieu! :D_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:**_

**marichou: **Saluuuuuut la petite espagnole mariachi! Marchi pour mes comprim... euh non, je n'ai rien dit! Love ya et merci pour ta review!

**Dracolina3:** Merci! J'espère que le chapitre 1 te plaira! c:

**Dreamsang1185:** Alors pour toi, voici le chapitre 1! Après une longue discution sur ce chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur que tu l'aimeras! Bonne lecture!

**Nyimphadora:** Ravie que tu ais trouvé le prologue drôle! Si tu as aimé le prologue, la suite sera prometteuse selon moi! ;)

**caence:** Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**_Disclamer: _****(Sam avec un sourire qui se veut innoçant) ****_Fred-Chérie, puisque TU ne veux pas que je jette un sort d'Oubliette à JK Rowling, est-ce-que je peux au moins verser quelques gouttes de Potions d'Amnésie dans son thé matinal? _****(Fred) ****_Tu ne préfères pas le mettre dans son "Four O'Clock tea" à la place? Ça fait plus anglais. Comme tous les personnages du fantastique monde d'Harry Potter! Si nous réussissons notre mission, celle de rendre JK amnésique, alors tout dans Harry Potter, j'ai bien dit TOUT, sera à nous. *Rire sadique* Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons que le scénario de cette fanfic! _****(Sam)****_ Pour l'instant... MOUHAHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

**Baby Reaction**

**CHAPITRE 1**

PDV EXTERNE

À sept heures tapantes, dans les dortoirs de chaque maison, les réveils sonnaient, les lève-tôt s'amusaient à réveiller leurs compagnons de chambre et bien vite, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réveillés et tous se préparaient pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Une certaine euphorie flottait dans l'air due à l'annonce de la veille concernant le "projet bébé". Le nouveau nom, donné ainsi par les élèves concernés au projet de mise en contexte familial, donc tout les septièmes années, se promenait de bouche à oreilles partout dans l'établissement scolaire et était le sujet de nombreuses discutions. Ledit projet consistait à s'occuper en binôme d'un bébé pendant toute l'année.

Les couloirs étaient bondés d'étudiants affamés. Malgré leur appétit, ils prenaient tout de même le temps pour discuter. Le projet bébé était sur les lèvres de tous et les discutions allaient de bon train. Même si le projet était strictement que pour les septièmes années, tout le monde en parlait et avait hâte au dévoilement des binômes. Les élèves étaient fébriles. Des bébés à Poudlard, c'était une première! Et surtout, des élèves parents! L'excitation était générale.

Harry était dans le même état d'excitation que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard même s'il ne savait pas encore avec qui il allait être en équipe. _Peut-être avec l'une des jumelles Patil... Elles sont assez sympathiques..._

Bien sûr, le Survivant aurait préféré être avec quelqu'un de, disons-le ainsi, un tantinet plus masculin, mais n'ayant pas encore fait son comming-out, il préférait faire semblant d'être encore hétéro pour ne pas choquer ses amis et ses proches.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude avait été tiré du lit à 6h45 par sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger qui était montée dans le dortoir des garçons au grand bonheur de son autre meilleur ami Ron. Hermione était trop impatiente de commencer ce projet très instructif et enrichissant, comme elle ne cessait de le répéter, et Harry l'était presque autant qu'elle.

L'estomac gargouillant de Ron obligea bien vite le Trio d'Or à entamer le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Les bruits des conversations entre les étudiants dans les couloirs étaient si assourdissants que les trois Gryffondors étaient obligés de crier pour s'entendre. Ils remarquèrent rapidement que toutes les conversations n'avaient qu'un même sujet: le ''projet bébé''. Amusés, le Trio d'Or commença à porter une attention particulière aux babillages qui circulaient dans les couloirs qui étaient assez drôles.

\- « Par Merlin! Comme j'ai hâte!», annonça une jeune Poufsouffle de septième année pendue au bras de celui qui allait sûrement lui servir de coéquipier.

\- « Le nôtre, on l'appellera Robert! Ou Fernandin! Ou encore Charles-Bertrand ou même Ginet!», affirma une autre septième année rêveuse et excitée à son petit-ami.

\- « Tu as tellement du goût en nom, mon sucre! Les vieux noms donnent du caractère! Tant qu'à y être, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Elvis?», répondit le copain sur un ton très sarcastique que sa copine ne comprit pas.

\- « Par Merlin! Elvis! Tu connais les chanteurs moldus? Tu imagines si on l'appelle Elvis et qu'il devient un super chanteur? C'est trop super! », répliqua la petite-amie du jeune homme qui fit une moue de dégoût dès que sa petite-amie eu le dos tourné, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le Trio d'Or qui s'amusait à épier les gens.

\- « Une chance qu'on a donné nos noms hier! Je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver avec n'importe qui! », lâcha une Serdaigle un peu plus loin.

\- « Ça aurait trop été la honte si je n'avais pas donné mon nom hier! Imaginez l'année horrible que j'aurais passée si je m'étais retrouvé en binôme avec Lavande Brown! », s'exclama un adolescent dont l'uniforme affichait les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Harry fronça les sourcils. P_ourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde parlait des équipes qu'ils avaient fait la veille? Ce n'était pas ce matin qu'ils choisissaient? _ Peut-être que certain avait déjà fait leurs couples à l'avance... Néanmoins, Harry décida de passer outre ses interrogations et continua son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

Non loin des cachots, du côté des serpentards, se trouvait un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde platine et au teint pâle qui semblait très préoccupé par les petits attroupements d'élèves qui discutaient autour de lui. Le sujet du projet faisait fureur même parmi les serpents. Drago Malefoy attendait ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, tous deux encore dans leur dortoir.

Pour passer le temps, il s'était mis à écouter les différentes discussions des élèves autour de lui. Il entendait toutes sortes de choses, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la grande présence du projet de Mme Lola dans les conversations de tous. Les mots "choix", "binôme" et "couple" revenaient très souvent et il entendit à plusieurs reprises le fait qu'il fallait s'inscrire sur un parchemin magique. Le problème c'était qu'en écoutant, les gens avaient tous l'air d'être déjà prêt à accueillir un bébé, malgré le fait que les équipes n'aient même pas encore été confirmées. Ce qui alarma le blond. E_t si les équipes avaient déjà été créées? Et si Blaise et Pansy avaient voulu me faire une mauvaise blague et ne pas me dire qu'il fallait s'inscrire avant ce matin? Et si... _Pourquoi se stresser? Le stress amenait des boutons. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite avant de se retrouver défiguré. Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit projet sans importance. Bien vite, Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent et rejoignirent Drago et les trois amis partirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller se remplir le ventre de bonnes pâtisseries et de jus de citrouille frais.

Puis, petit à petit, les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. À chaque fois qu'un élève ou un groupe d'élèves entrait dans la Grande Salle, celui-ci jetait un bref coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs pour apercevoir la rayonnante Lola Primadonna, la nouvelle professeure envoyée par le Ministère de la Magie pour le "projet bébé".

Rapidement, la Grande Salle fut remplie. Tous les élèves étaient présents et tous mangeaient à leur guise tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout du fameux projet. Soudain, lorsque tous et chacun eurent mangé à leur faim, les plats sur les tables disparurent d'un coup et tous les yeux se posèrent sur le directeur de l'école: Albus Dumbledore. Généralement, le matin, Dumbledore ne parlait pas aux élèves vu que ceux-ci arrivaient et partaient de la Grande Salle comme bon leur semblait, mais en cette journée, maintenant spéciale à cause du nouveau projet, c'était dans le devoir du directeur de donner un discours sur ce sujet pour débuter en beauté ce projet et de répondre aux questions que chacun avait. Après avoir éclaircit sa voix et après avoir lancé un petit sonorus pour parler plus fort, Dumbledore débuta son discours:

\- « Mes très chers élèves, bon matin! J'espère que vous et vos estomacs pleins sont prêts à écouter mon petit discours. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, aujourd'hui seront annoncés les coupl...hum... les binômes pour le cours de mise en contexte familial. Je ne vous ferai pas plus attendre, donc voici les binômes pour cette année...», commença le directeur à la barbe blanche avant de se saisir d'un long bout de parchemin qu'il déroula sous le regard attentif des élèves.

\- « Commençons par les Serpentards : Monsieur Blaise Zabini avec Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson, Monsieur Gregory Goyle avec Miss Saphira Jefferson, Monsieur Jamie Carlton et Mademoiselle Milicent Bulstrode, Monsieur Théodore Nott avec Mademoiselle Daphnée Greengrass, Monsieur Vincent Crabbe avec Miss Catarina Bluesky...»

À chaque nouveau binôme, des "Félicitations!", des ''Bravo!'' et des ''J'en étais sûr!'' se faisaient entendre. La liste continua pendant plusieurs minutes puis, ce fut au tour des Serdaigles, puis des Poufsouffles pour conclure avec les Gryffondors.

-« Pour finir, voici les binômes pour les élèves de septième années de Gryffondor: Monsieur Cormac Mclaggen avec Miss Lavande Brown, Monsieur Dean Thomas avec Miss Padma Patil, Monsieur Neville Londubat avec Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood suite à une demande spéciale du professeure Chourave qui est convaincue que Monsieur Londubat travaillera mieux avec une personne faite pour lui qu'avec une personne au hasard, car, je le précise, ce projet doit être fait dans l'amour. Poursuivons, Monsieur Seamus Finnigan avec Miss Parvati Patil, Monsieur Ronald Weasley avec Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, Monsieur...»

Dumbledore continua à annoncer les binômes mais Harry, lui, était complètement dans la lune, le regard rivé, un peu contre-lui, sur un certain Serpentard blond platine assis directement devant lui à la table d'en face.

Soudain, le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le sortit de sa contemplation involontaire de Drago.

\- « Alors Harry, tu baves sur Malefoy?», laissa échapper en riant Hermione, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les joues du Survivant se teintèrent de rouge tandis qu'il essuyait le filet de bave qui était sur le point de toucher la table.

\- « Je.. je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... Enfin... quand même.. comme si... Non... vraiment pas... », bafoua Harry, troublé par le commentaire de sa meilleure amie et du sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui.

Hermione pouffa de rire, amusée par le comportement d'Harry.

\- « Allez, gardes tes excuses vaseuses pour toi Harry. » Elle rajouta, « Tu n'as pas été appelé. Tu dois monter sur l'estrade des professeurs pour que l'on puisse t'attribuer quelqu'un pour le projet! Le professeur Dumbledore vient de le dire! Allez! Dépêche-toi! Ce que tu es distrait! », lui ordonna la brunette d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire s'absentant de dire _distrait par Malefoy_.

Harry soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour se rendre sur l'estrade des professeurs sous le regard étonné de tous qui étaient certain que le Survivant aurait été en équipe. Puis, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers un certain élève qui s'était lui aussi levé. Chacun resta bouche bée, choqué, leur regard passant à tour de rôle sur les deux élèves qui s'étaient levés.

Harry regarda, un peu angoissé, le sourire satisfait de son directeur s'étirer encore et encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire, c'était certain... Le jeune homme au regard émeraude n'avait pas encore aperçu l'autre élève qui s'était levé et plus il avançait vers l'estrade des professeurs, plus il prenait peur. Il se plaça aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore et ç'est là que son coeur manqua un battement. Le regard d'Harry rencontra deux prunelles couleur acier qui le fixaient ardemment. Drago Malefoy arriva à son tour sur l'estrade sous les regards curieux des élèves et des professeurs qui se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, remarquant ainsi que celui-ci avait fait de même et qu'il ne cessait pas de le fixer. Les deux étudiants se dévisagèrent mutuellement durant un instant. Un mélange de haine, d'autorité, de passion, de désir et de quelque chose qu'Harry ne put déterminer brillait dans le regard du blond, faisant bien vite baisser la tête au Survivant, intimidé par la puissance qui émanait de ce regard.

Puis, d'un air enjoué surprenant, tous et chacun sursautèrent au son de sa voix, Dumbledore rouvrit la bouche et recommença à parler:

\- « Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur Drago Malefoy sont les seuls à ne pas s'être inscrit sur le parchemin magique hier. Malgré la demande de s'inscrire lors du discours, il me semble que ces deux jeunes hommes n'ont pas assez prêté attention au discours qui était, je le répète, d'une importance capitale. À cause de votre comportement honteux de délinquant, je vais être obligé de choisir votre binôme à chacun. Je ne sais pas si c'est un malheureusement ou un heureusement pour vous, mais comme vous, Monsieur Potter et vous, Monsieur Malefoy, êtes les seuls à ne pas être en binômes, il serait judicieux de faire une pierre deux coups et... de vous mettre ensemble! Je suis certain que vous avez fait exprès pour finir ensemble... Comme vous êtes mignons! Tout le monde, veuillez féliciter notre premier coupl.. désolé, binôme homosexuel et en plus venant de différentes maisons! Je suis ravi d'accueillir à Poudlard des gens qui sont capables d'affirmer leur orientation sexuelle! Félicitations au couple Malefoy-Potter! Tenez, un bonbon au citron chacun! »

Tandis que Dumbledore distribuait un bonbon aux deux garçons qui étaient figés sur place et plus que troublés, la professeur Primadonna s'approcha et enlaça les jeunes hommes un après l'autre avant de s'avancer devant les quatre tables des différentes maisons et de commencer un petit discours de félicitations:

\- « Par Merlin! Les garçons! Je suis tellement fière de l'école qu'est Poudlard! Laisser ses étudiants être ce qu'ils sont, hétéro ou homosexuel ou même bisexuel, c'est sublime! Vous avez tous un si beau respect les uns envers les autres, une si belle maturité, une belle tolérance! Je suis ravie d'être votre professeure de mise en contexte familial et de passer la majeure partie de l'année avec les septièmes années et surtout avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy. Mes garçons, j'admire votre courage! Je... »

Un regard noir de la part de Drago la fit taire. Émue, la professeure retourna s'asseoir en essuyant les larmes qui avaient pris place aux coins de ses yeux et qui menaçaient de couler. Dès qu'elle fut assise, Drago Malefoy commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers les portes de la Grande Salle tandis que Harry, de son côté, avait pris une teinte si blanche que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un fantôme.

PRISE 1: PDV HARRY

Malefoy se dirige vers la sortie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la déclaration de notre directeur. En y repensant...

QUOI!? Attendez... QUOU-A? Je fais un rêve, je rêve, un mauvais rêve, ce n'est qu'un stupide cauchemar, je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre... Voldy est mort, il ne peut pas s'insinuer dans mon esprit et qu'est-ce que le fait que je sois avec Malefoy lui rapporte? Qu'est-ce que je raconte? J'ai vaincu Voldemort, alors je rêve. Mon esprit est fou!

Juste pour en être certain, je vais essayer de me pincer discrètement pour me réveiller. _Ouch!_ Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être couché. Je ne dors pas debout et je ne suis pas somnambule, alors... NOOOON! Il n'y a aucune chance que cela soit vrai! Comment se fait-il que je sois pris avec... Malefoy? Ma vie est finie, ma vie est finie, ma vie est finie, ma vie est finie. Je suis maudit! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi? Pourquoi la vie me déteste autant? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter cela? J'avais une prophétie- qui sonnait plus comme une malédiction- sur le dos et maintenant, c'est Malefoy qui me tombe dessus pour une année entière! Arg!

Nom du slip de Merlin!

Oh non! C'est pas vrai! La professeure Primadonna se lève et s'approche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'enlace? J'étais troublé par la déclaration de Dumbledore et maintenant, je suis traumatisé par l'attitude de ma nouvelle professeure. J'espère qu'il reste des chambres dans la section de psychologie de Ste-Mangouste parce que je sens que je vais finir là bientôt... Et voilà qu'elle commence un discours sur les homosexuels. Mon coming-out est foutu... Elle parle avec tant d'enthousiasme, comment fait-elle?...Pourquoi ça tombe encore sur moi? ...Mais qu'est-ce que fait Malefoy? On dirait qu'il part. Hum, en fait, on ne dirait pas qu'il part... Il part. Oh l'enculé! On est deux dans cette merde et il me laisse tout seul! Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... Oh là là! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout! Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Oh tiens! Les murs bougent maintenant? Et le plancher? Je croyais que ce n'était que le plafond qui était magique! Oh... Là c'est ma tête qui tourne... Je sens le sol s'approcher dangereusement et puis, noir total.

PRISE 2: PDV DRAGO

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, je ne pouvais pas rester là avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur moi même si habituellement j'aime bien être le centre d'attention. _Il me faut de l'air, je n'en reviens toujours pas..._

Ce n'est pas croyable! C'est impossible! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi... et Potter?

Eh oui. Le fameux discours de Dumbledore consistait à former des binômes pour toute l'année. Ces binômes qui seront ensemble pour s'occuper d'un bébé créé à partir d'une potion d'amour je crois... enfin... j'espère... Mais ce que mes amis ont oublié (oui, ils ont oublié de me faire parvenir l'information la plus importante dite pendant le discours), c'est que les couples ne s'inscrivent pas le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, mais non! Il fallait nous inscrire sur un parchemin magique qui acceptait les groupes hier. HIER! Nom du string léopard à paillettes de Salazard Serpentard! Alors ceux qui ne s'étaient pas inscrits allaient être mit ensemble. Le seul problème c'est que Potter et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas s'être inscrits à cause que nous étions... occupés. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cette rencontre.

En tout cas... MAIS COMMENT CE FICHU DIRECTEUR FOU A-T-IL FAIT POUR CRÉER LE COUPLE MALEFOY/POTTER, COMMENT? MON PÈRE EN ENTENDRA PARLER DE CELUI-LÀ! Quoi que... Si mon père apprend qu'au fond je suis homosexuel, je suis un homme mort... Il vaudrait mieux que je me la ferme... Une chance que Père est à Azkaban, suite à ses agissements en tant que mangemort, sinon, je serais dans de beaux draps. L'héritier Malefoy gay! C'est littéralement inacceptable. Oulala! J'imagine déjà les grands titres dans les journaux et magazines! L'horreur!

Mon esprit recommence à divaguer sur Potter et je me rappelle que... Arg... Je suis pris avec le balafré toute l'année et je n'ai pas le droit de me retirer vu que le directeur a supposément raison sur l'amour qui émane de notre "couple". Ri-di-cu-le! Le jour où je serai en couple avec Potter, Celui-qui-n'est-plus va porter des strings léopard en faisant de la claquette pour vénérer Salazar Serpentard! Quoi que... Je soupçonnais depuis longtemps le Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire de la claquette en vénérant le maître Serpentard... Bref, maintenant il est mort alors, on s'en bat les couilles. Non mais sérieusement... Potter et moi? NAN NAN NAN! JE PROTESTE! Quoi que sans son chandail Petit Pote Potty doit être pas mal musclé avec tous ces entraînements de Quidditch... Je me gifle mentalement. Potter, sexy? Pff, je déraille totalement...

PDV EXTERNE

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Drago Malefoy qui venait de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et sur Harry qui venait de s'évanouir sur l'estrade des professeurs.

Soudain, les gens présent dans la Grande Salle commencèrent à entendre des "Boum Boum Boum" répétitifs. À chaque Boum!, quelques élèves sursautaient. C'est alors que Blaise Zabini décida de se lever. On aurait dit qu'il avait été poussé par Pansy Parkinson... Il sortit et suivit le même trajet qu'avait emprunté Drago. Un silence s'empara de la Grande Salle déjà silencieuse.

Hors de la Grande Salle, Blaise vit Drago qui se cognait la tête contre le mur adjacent de la Grande Salle et, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son ami qui, en cet instant, ressemblait beaucoup à un elfe de maison. Le basané s'attendait presqu'à ce que Dray commence à hurler Méchant Dray! Méchant Dray! Tellement il ressemblait à un elfe de maison qui tentait de se punir de ses mauvaises actions. Blaise éclata de rire.

\- « Dray... Tu vas avoir une bosse... », annonça Blaise, amusé par l'attitude -ma foi- légèrement stupide de son meilleur ami.

Ledit Dray arrêta immédiatement, lui-même choqué par sa propre attitude. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son sang-froid et qu'il prouve à tout le monde que rien ne peut choquer un Malefoy, même pas une année complète à s'occuper d'un bébé avec son pire ennemi. Il prit de grandes inspirations sous le regard moqueur de Blaise qui rajouta:

\- « Ah, et au fait, Potter s'est évanoui. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Drago Malefoy retourna dans la Grande Salle sous les visages questionnés des élèves présents. Tous regardaient son front qui avait pris une teinte rosée qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Celui-ci alla directement s'asseoir à sa place à la table des Serpentards, non sans jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'estrade où se trouvait bel et bien Harry Potter, évanoui et entouré d'une masse de professeurs et de deux élèves à l'allure inquiète: l'un à la chevelure rousse et l'autre aux cheveux bouclés bruns.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer une Mme Pomfresh qui affichait un air stressé. Elle accourra au corps d'Harry qui était encore évanoui et elle l'amena, par lévitation, à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore, au regard pétillant et souriant drôlement, reprit la parole et annonça que le premier cours de la journée était annulé et que tous les élèves avaient un temps libre. Il prit même un petit moment pour féliciter tous les couples et pour leur donner l'horaire des cours avec Mme Lola qui étaient, disons-le, plutôt fréquents.

Durant l'heure libre, chacun et chacune firent ce qui leurs plaisaient. Certains allèrent se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, d'autres firent un tour à la bibliothèque et il y en a même quelques-uns qui retournèrent dormir, car une heure de plus de sommeil était une offre très alléchante.

Hermione et Ron, inquiets pour Harry, décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Sans surprise, Harry était encore dans les pommes. Il était bien installé dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie placés en rangés. Hermione et Ron s'étaient confortablement assis l'un sur l'autre sur la chaise à côté du lit de leur ami et discutaient à voix basse en attendant le réveil imminent de leur ami. Effectivement, quelques minutes après avoir s'être évanoui, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie. _Dans quelle merde me suis-je encore fourré?, pensa-t-il en soupirant._ Hermione fut la première à remarquer son réveil.

\- « Harry! Tu es enfin réveillé! » lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'Harry se releva.

\- « Je crois... », commença Harry en replaçant ses lunettes. « Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici? »

\- « Tu t'es évanoui, vieux », annonça Ron devant le visage intrigué du garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, comme pour poser une question, mais Hermione fut plus rapide:

\- « À cause de l'annonce de ton coupl... hum... de ton binôme... », le devança Hermione, l'air amusé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le binôme... le binôme? Ça y est, ça lui revenait! Le fameux ''projet-bébé''! Mais le truc c'est qu'il ne se rappelait déjà plus avec qui il était...

\- « Hum... J'ai un blanc... Avec qui suis-je en binôme déjà? », demanda Harry tandis qu'un silence pesant s'insinuait dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Hermione lâche un petit rire.

\- « Tu vas être content Harry! Je suis presque certaine que tu fantasme à chaque nuit sur lui.»

_Sur lui...? Sur LUI! _Attendez une minute... _LUI?!_ Il était en binôme avec...avec.. un gars?! _Ok... On se calme, on respire..._ Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même.

\- « Ouais Harry, tu es en coupl...hum... excuse-moi, en binôme avec Malefoy! T'es chanceux, hein! » Annonça Hermione, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ça, par-contre, c'était vraiment la fin du monde...

Harry retomba sur son oreiller, évanoui... pour une deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Du côté de Drago, celui-ci était retourné dans son dortoir et avait la ferme intention de ne pas sortir... et de ne laisser entrer personne. Rester à bouder dans son lit -ce qui était, pour préciser, une activité des plus ennuyante- ne lui amènerait pas une très bonne réputation et il était hors de question qu'il perde celle qu'il avait déjà. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre son titre de Prince des Serpentards pour une journée perdue à bouder. Une chance qu'il avait sa période libre; personne ne soupçonnerait son absence. Et puis, s'il avait envie de bouder, il avait le droit! Et tant pis pour Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que bouder c'était pour les gosses! Il avait le droit d'être un gosse s'il le voulait et quand il le voulait!

Ouais... C'était bien beau de faire le gosse quand ça lui plaisait, mais après quelques heures -parce que oui, il avait séché ses cours, petit délinquant qu'il était- c'était long et ennuyant.

Par contre, il n'allait pas rester dans son havre de paix qui se nommait aussi _lit_, il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il aille manger. Il pourrait dire qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à midi sans le savoir, car oui, il n'allait pas rater un repas, ça fait grossir.

Pendant ces quelques heures, il avait pu réfléchir à son nouveau problème qui se nommait Potter et au second qui allait bientôt faire surface: le bébé. Il pensait à Potter sous tous les angles... certain le firent taper dans son oreiller, car il se trouvait stupide de penser à Potter de cette manière ou tout simplement parce que Potter l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait frappé son oreiller à ne plus avoir de force dans les bras. Il s'était finalement convaincu à aller à la Grande Salle. Mais évidemment, il avait pris sa décision trop tard; il allait arriver en retard, le repas étant déjà commencé. _Comment se faire remarquer? En arrivant en retard pour manger..._

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il entra dans la salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et bien vite, des chuchotements emplissaient le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle. Il fit comme si de rien était et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Blaise et d'une Pansy intrigués.

\- « Je dormais. », annonça Drago à ses deux amis, satisfaits de la réponse et n'en demandant pas plus de la part de Drago, car ils savaient que celui-ci avait de la difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments et ses pensées les plus intimes et qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer.

Bien vite, tous les élèves finirent de manger et Drago se retrouva quasiment seul dans la Grande Salle. Il restait encore quelques élèves et la professeure Primadonna qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air assez troublant. C'est alors que le blond décida qu'il était temps de partir même s'il n'avait presque pas touché à la nourriture dans son assiette.

Dans les couloirs, Drago se promenait en traînant les pieds, ne voulant pas aller à son cours de métamorphose. Il emprunta un long couloir qui, en étant long, prendrait plus de temps à parcourir, sans toutefois le laisser arriver en retard. En tournant dans le couloir, Drago surprit deux élèves de Serdaigle qui semblaient être en trois ou quatrième année et, n'ayant rien à faire, commença à écouter leur conversation, ce qui le choqua:

\- « Non mais, tu crois ça! Potter, LE Potter, LE Survivant, le gars qui a tué Celui-qui-a-vécu, s'est évanoui une deuxième fois en quelques heures! Moi qui le prenais pour un héros! Il agit comme un trouillard! », disait le premier.

\- « Tout ça à cause du Ô grand Malefoy, du Ô célèbre Malefoy et de son Ô nouvel amoureux Malefoy! », répliqua le deuxième qui commençait à rire et qui continua, « En plus, je ne sais pas ce que Potter trouve à Malefoy. Avec ses cheveux presque blancs, on dirait un qu'il a soixante ans!... Ou qu'il est un albinos! », termina l'étudiant avant son ami et ils partirent dans un fou rire.

Là, c'en était trop. Drago ne pu se retenir et il se racla la gorge, dévoilant ainsi sa présence. Les deux serdaigles se retournèrent avant de ravaler difficilement leur salive et de commencer à marcher rapidement vers le fond du couloir. Drago les observait d'un regard mauvais qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Le supposé albinos décida d'avancer vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient osé se moquer de lui et ceux-ci prirent peur et coururent vers la sortie sous le visage moqueur d'un Drago Malefoy fier de lui. Le Serpentard continua sa marche et bien vite, la discution des Serdaigles refit apparition dans son esprit. _Alors, comme ça Potter s'est ré-évanoui?... À cause de moi?_

Après cette journée pleine d'annonces surprenantes, de cours ennuyants et de commérages sur le ''projet-bébé', tout le monde dans le grand château était affamé. La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. Ceux-ci commençaient à manger le festin qui se dressait devant eux tout en discutant avec leurs copains sur le même sujet que le matin-même: les binômes du ''projet-bébé''. Le sujet n'avait pas changé. Mais, parmi les élèves, un certain gryffondor et un certain serpentard manquaient à l'appel, ce qui était assez fréquent et ce qui amena les gens à parler du nouveau "couple" Malefoy-Potter. Quand les deux étudiants ennemis depuis toujours n'étaient pas là aux repas, l'explication la plus probable était qu'ils se bagarraient, mais là, de nouvelles idées sortaient des imaginations fertiles des élèves. Plusieurs étant déplacées... Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, "le couple homo" de l'école, faisait définitivement la une de Poudlard en cette journée agitée d'octobre.

En effet, les deux septièmes années concernés marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de la grande école, chacun sur un chemin différent menant à la Grande Salle. L'un avait eu la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie après que Pomfresh eut la confirmation que ce dernier n'allait pas se ré-évanouir, et l'autre avait été retenu par un professeur à la fin de son cours. Ce que tous deux ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils allaient se croiser.

_Pff... Encore en retard. Les gens vont vraiment se demander ce que je faisais..., pensa Drago qui était presque rendu à destination._

_Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi et encore moi? Je vais être le centre d'attention pour une millième fois et je déteste cela!, pensa Harry de son côté._

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, dans le couloir aux portes de la Grande Salle, là où un moment intime avait eu lieu la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'en même temps, ils levèrent la tête et que leurs yeux se croisent, chacun sachant à qui il avait affaire.

\- « Potter...», siffla Drago en fusillant du regard celui qui était devenu la source de ses problèmes.

\- « Malefoy...», répliqua Harry sur un ton menaçant.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard, oubliant un instant le monde qui les entouraient. Acier contre Émeraude. Pas un seul mot, pas un seul geste, juste deux regards, s'affrontant dans une lutte sans merci. La tension montait rapidement tout comme la haine profonde et le sentiment inconnu qui habitaient les deux individus envers la personne se trouvant devant eux. Plongés ainsi dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis, les deux jeunes hommes oublièrent tout: de la raison de leur haine mutuelle à leur présence en ces lieux. Jusqu'à ce que les bruits de leurs estomacs affamés ne les fassent revenir à la réalité.

\- « Oh, et en passant Potter, c'est toi la femme dans notre couple, c'est non-négociable! », lâcha Drago, un sourire typiquement malefoyen sur les lèvres.

Harry, sur le point de répliquer, se fit couper par le blond qui continua:

\- « Tut tut tut! C'est moi qui parle et n'oublie pas, je t'ai à l'oeil, femme. », termina Drago avant de s'avancer vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry, fulminant, s'avança d'un pas frustré vers Drago et cria d'une voix emplit de colère qui résonna dans le couloir de l'école:

\- « MALEFOY! »

* * *

_**Blablabla des Auteures:**_

(Sam, toujours aussi enthousiasme) Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, où est située votre haine à notre égard? Mais ce n'est pas grave parce queeeeuh moi j'vous aimeuuuh! (Fred se racle la gorge et reprend un air sérieux emplit de raison) C'est ce qui compte, non? Perso, je ne vous aime pas. Je n'aime personne même si Dieu est supposé d'aimer tout le monde. (Sam, discrètement) Freeed.. T'es pas supposé leur dire! Sinon ils ne vont pas nous mettre de reviews! (Fred, toujours avec son air sérieux et un air désolé) Désolé Sam et désolé aux lecteurs, mais il faut le dire, la vérité fait mal. (Fred qui commence à sourire) BAH NON! JE LES ADORE CEUX QUI REVIEW! Donc reviewez et Samsam et moi vous aimerons et en plus vous courrez la chance de gagner une soirée avec le couple Drarry (En association avec La Compagnie des Kidnappeurs et de JK Rowling qui est maintenant confirmée en tant qu'amnésique... dommage).

**Un gros merci de la part de votre cutiepie Samyye33 et de votre petite auteure en herbe qui, finalement, vous aime, Fredou26!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**FICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES DE FANFICTIONS : Samyye33 et Fredou26**

**ALERTE: Cette fanfiction est basée sur un couple fictif GAY! Homophobes passez votre chemin! Nan mais quand même, les gens qui sont homophobes, votre vie ne doit pas être très gaie, bref... *Ceci était la blague poche d'Anne-so du jour* (Sam et Fred) **_**Tu vois Soso, on pense à toi!**_

_**Note des Auteures:**_

(Sam, enjouée sous les acclamations de la foule en délire) _Voilà pour vous les chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices, que j'aime, que j'adore et que j'admire, le chapitre 2 tant attendu de Baby Reaction, la magnifique, l'amusante, la parfaite-de-la-mort-qui-tue-avec-des-sabres-lasers-et-des-licornes, fanfiction écrite par Moi, la déesse de l'écriture, la fervente admiratrice d'Harry Potter et la Shippeuse de couples improbables, et par Fredou-d'Amour, la divinité suprême des écrits, la Professional Fangirl et la Shippeuse compulsive de Drarry! _(Fred avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles) _ÇA C'EST MOUAH! :D _(Sam, avec le même ton que tout à l'heure) _Mes très chers amis, vous ne rêvez pas! Le chapitre 2 est lààààààà! Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de surprises, de rigolade et de moments Draaaaaaarry! Parce que c'est ça qu'on aime! _(Fred, en bonne pom-pom girl fangirl qui se respecte, en se trémoussant et en agitant des pompons imaginaires) _Allez, donnez-moi un D! Donnez-moi un R! Donnez-moi un A, un R, un R, et un Y... Et ça donne..._*roulements de tambour*_... DRARRY! _*La foule en délire scande "DRARRY" en répétions* (Sam à la foule) _PLUS FORT! ON N'ENTEND RIEN! _*La foule s'époumone en criant "DRARRY!" et plusieurs cris typiquement féminins se font entendre* (Fred et Sam en reprenant leurs calmes) _Bon bon bon, nous revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de notre fanfic. Messieurs_ *parmi les cris virils des hommes, d'autres cris aigus provenant des fangirls en chaleur sortent du lot et parviennent aux oreilles fragiles des deux auteures*_... et...hum... mesdames, hihi... Nous vous laissons maintenant l'honneur, le plaisir, de lire le, littéralement parfait chapitre 2 de Baby Reaction! Nous n'avons qu'une dernière chose à dire..._*re-roulements de tambour*..._ BONNE LECTURE! _*Sous les cris déments de la foule un peu trop prise d'excitation, les deux auteures quittèrent la scène un peu troublées par les gens pleurant de joie, des filles criant à ne plus avoir de cordes vocales et par d'autres essayant de monter sous la scène, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Elles laissèrent leurs très chers lecteurs lire leur fabuleuse oeuvre et partirent, relativement vite, sous peine d'être prises et de mourir sous une rafale de fans...* (Sam, avant de quitter la scène) _Ah! Et aussi les fans de Drago seront servis dans ce chapitre! Héhéhé..._

_**Disclamer:**_** (Fred commence, sérieuse, son petit discours) **_**Bah, maintenant que JKR est amnésique... TOUT EST À NOUS! À NOUS! MWAHAHAHAHA! **_**(Sam, doucement pour ne pas péter la bulle de Fred) **_**Hum... En fait... Elle-est-comme-plus-amnésique!**_** (Fred, la mâchoire par terre) **_**Attends... ne me dis pas que... NOOON! *Fred réfléchit* Euh... Sam? Il te reste de la potion d'amnésie? Hihi? **_**(Sam, fouillant et farfouillant un peu partout) Hum... Va falloir en commander d'autre... T'as encore le numéro de Sevy-chou d'amour, mon maître des potions adoré? (Fred) **_**Si j'ai le numéro de ce... hum... gars-là? **_**(Sam) **_**Allez, chipe qu'on commande un peu de potion d'amnésie!**_** (Fred) **_**Ah. D'accord.**_** *Fred chuchotant et faisant mine de bouder* **_**C'était censé être un secret! Pourquoi le dire aux lecteurs? **_**(Sam) **_**Oh merde... J'aurais pas du dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...**_** (Fred) **_**Tout à fait! Mais bon, ce qui est dit est dit. Attends, je l'appelle...**_

**Dans le silence du moment, deux petits rires démoniaques se firent entendre... Les auteures avaient-elles leur potion?**

_**Réponse aux Reviews:**_

**Sel: **Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes! ^^

**DreamSang11857:** Mwahaha! Je finis un chapitre comme je veux, non? Et pauvre petit Harry, il se fait dominer! Bonne lecture de ce fabuleux chapitre!

**Fan-de-drarry:** J'avoue aussi que Harry ne dévoile pas beaucoup son côté griffon, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va venir. Il a juste eu une petite passe difficile.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Baby Reaction**

**CHAPITRE 2**

PDV EXTERNE

Tous les élèves coupèrent court à leur discutions animées lorsqu'un cri enragé et colérique parvint à leurs oreilles.

\- « MALEFOY! »

Tous se retournèrent vers le bruit familier des voix singulières de deux élèves qui animaient de nombreuses rumeurs depuis le matin même -moment où les deux dits élèves avaient été mis en binôme. Les élèves présents, de la première à la septième année, se ruèrent hors de la Grande Salle, espérant assister, pour certains, à un duel épique entre les deux ennemis de toujours, et pour d'autres, un peu plus rêveurs, à la naissance d'un couple. Pourtant, les nombreux étudiants de Poudlard n'assistèrent à ni l'un ni l'autre, mais plutôt à une situation qui portait à confusion et qui, penchant plus sur la deuxième théorie, au grand bonheur de ceux qui ne juraient que par Cupidon et sa couche-culotte, en conclusion, les fous de la romance.

Les deux ennemis -ou plutôt les deux personnes ayant une relation maintenant difficile à cerner- étaient, l'un sur l'autre, couchés par terre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux sans faire le moindre mouvement. Au moment où ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient observés par la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, ils se décollèrent sans briser leur lien visuel, comme si, en brisant ce lien, le monde tel qu'ils le connaissait allait se briser en mille morceaux et que le simple fait d'avoir ce moment d'iris à iris pouvait montrer à leur adversaire que seulement avec ce regard, il était possible de montrer sa haine, sa force et sa supériorité. Le blond et le brun gardèrent le contact visuel jusqu'à se tordre le cou pour apercevoir l'autre en étant amené, chacun de leur côté, par leurs amis respectifs. À partir d'un certain moment, ils ne se virent plus. Néanmoins, le contact visuel perdu, le monde ne se brisa pas.

\- « Houlala Harry, c'était intense entre toi et Malefoy! Je suis certaine que ça va être encore plus intense et chaud au lit...», lâcha soudainement Hermione, amusée par la tournure des événements.

\- « Mais à quoi tu penses? Malefoy n'est qu'un salaud et un homme aussi en passant, et je ne serai jamais au grand jamais avec lui et encore moins au... RAH! Je le déteste! », s'exclama Harry, qui, tout en parlant, se frappa la tête pour que les images très peu catholiques de lui collé contre Malefoy ne resurgissent pas dans son esprit.

\- « Ils disent toujours ça! Tu sais Harry, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un seul pas! Aussi, tu dois savoir que même si tu le détestes, comme tu dis, l'amour se cache peut-être pas si loin que ça et il est peut-être ton amour véritable, ton âme soeur! Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, deux coeurs battants à l'unisson et chantant leur amour mutuel à coup de joutes verbales et de poings, le couple impossible et aussi incroyable que vrai, et bientôt, les tourtereaux les plus en vogue du monde magique! », lui répondit philosophiquement la brunette, rêveuse, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Ouais, bah, si tu l'aimes tant que ça Malefoy, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire le projet avec lui! Et tu dis tellement n'importe quoi! C'est troublant et déplacé! », grommela Harry qui s'en voulait de rougir dans un moment pareil.

\- « Maaaais non, je te le laisse, petit chanceux! Parce que moi, je suis encore plus chanceuse parce que j'ai mon Ron d'amûûûûûr! Et pourquoi monsieur Harry se fâche-t-il? Mais attends un peu... Oh! C'est moi ou tes joues viennent de prendre une belle couleur rosée! Ça cache quelque chose ça! », termina la née-moldue avant de s'esclaffer.

Harry se renfrogna à cette phrase, et en piètre tentative de bouderie, tenta de ne plus adresser la parole à Hermione et à Ron, le traître qui ne faisait rien de rien pour essayer de le défendre contre la lionne. Mais dès que le rouquin en question se mit à aborder le sujet du prochain match de Quidditch, la langue d'Harry se délia d'elle-même et bien vite, le Trio d'or fut de retour à leurs dortoirs.

**0o0**

Le blond, tant qu'à lui, avait vite été amené à son dortoir, contre son gré, par ses deux amis, Blaise et Pansy, le laissant le ventre vide. Pansy fut celle qui entama une conversation que Drago aurait bien aimé ne pas être le sujet:

\- « Dray, des explications s'il te plait... ou des détails? », commença sa meilleure amie, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Ouais Dray, Pansy n'est pas la seule à se demander ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. », rajouta Blaise.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Encore Potter qui veut me sauter dessus et... »

\- «Te sauter dessus!? », s'écria le couple en même temps.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez vous deux? Je disais qu'il veut me sauter dessus parce que je l'ai mis en colère. Vous et vos cerveaux fixés sur "tout-est-sous-entendu"! », coupa Drago avant que la conversation ne tourne sur le sujet indésirable de son supposé couple avec Potter.

Malgré l'explication de Drago, Pansy, bien décidée à en savoir plus, décida qu'il était important de poser sa question qui, pour elle, était très intéressante et était assez intéressante pour pouvoir la poser.

\- « Alors, dis Dray, tu as aimé avoir Potter sur toi? », questionna Pansy à Drago.

\- « Pansy! Quelle question! C'est de Potter que l'on parle là! Quand il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai voulu le massacrer! Arrête de te faire des idées! », s'écria Drago à bout de nerfs de ses amis, d'Harry, et le fait de ne pas avoir mangé n'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- « D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas... », termina Pansy pas du tout convaincue.

Un peu plus tard, Drago avait finalement réussit à échapper à ses meilleurs amis pour enfin retrouver son lit douillet qu'il allait bientôt quitter pour se retrouver avec Potter dans des appartements privés à cause du foutu projet. Il maudissait Potter de lui avoir fait rater le dîner. Passer des repas fait grossir! Il allait devoir passer par les cuisines quand tout le château sera endormi pour être certain de manger un petit quelque chose avant de se coucher. Il va, en plus, se coucher tard à cause de son escale aux cuisines, ce qui est très mauvais pour le teint. Maudit soit Potter! Pas juste pour son repas, mais aussi pour toute l'année qu'il allait devoir passer en sa compagnie et de... leur bébé. LEUR! Drago avait envie de vomir à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec le balafré. _Quoique, il était certain que leur bébé allait être le plus beau, vu la sexytude de ses deux parents... Venait-il de penser que Potter était sexy? Par Salazar..._

L'heure de sortir du dortoir sonna -tout le monde était endormi- et Drago enfila sa robe de chambre en soie et sortit de son dortoir en compagnie de sa baguette et entama le chemin vers les cuisines. Il alla jusqu'au tableau de la poire et chatouilla celle-ci qui se transforma en poignée. Le blond ouvrit la porte et entra dans une immense salle remplie de casseroles, d'instruments de cuisine et de marmites où une délicieuse odeur flottait, comme toujours. En entrant il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi mille, celle de Potter:

\- « Merci Dobby. Ce dégénéré de Drago Malefoy a décidé de prendre notre binôme en main et de se déclarer père et moi mère! Pff... Comme si j'étais une fille! Bref, cela m'a mis hors de mes gonds et j'ai été ramené à mon dortoir sans avoir eu la chance de manger. Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à cette heure tardive... »

Drago trouva que le moment fut opportun pour se montrer:

\- « Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre Potter, _tu_ es la femme de notre couple. », répliqua le blond qui sortit de derrière une montagne de casseroles.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme devant lui._ Beau pyjama... Mignons les petits vifs d'or!_

\- « Que fais-tu ici Malefoy? Pourquoi persistes-tu à dire que je suis la femme de notre couple et aussi pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes un couple? Un couple! On dirait que t'essais de t'en vanter... », continua Harry sur un ton farceur, surpris de retrouver encore son ennemi aujourd'hui, au plein milieu de la nuit, dans cet endroit inusité.

Le Serpentard resta coït un instant, ses yeux aciers plongeant dans les prunelles émeraude du Survivant, lui enlevant les mots de la bouche. Voyant que le blond n'allait pas lui répondre, Harry soupira, se prit une pomme pour la route et amorça une marche vers la sortie des cuisines. Pourtant, soudainement pris d'un élan de désir ou de besoin envers sa Némésis, il se retourna avant de passer la porte.

\- « Bonne nuit Drago. »

Harry se mordit furieusement la lèvre après avoir dit ces quelques mots, se punissant ainsi de son imprudence. Un silence oppressant s'éternisa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Dobby le coupe d'un "Au revoir Monsieur Potter!" pour Harry avant que celui-ci quitte les cuisines sans même se retourner vers le blond qui était toujours aussi bouche bée du fait que son ennemi de toujours lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, mais surtout parce qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Après le départ du Survivant, un silence persista.

\- «Bonne nuit... Harry», lâcha soudainement Drago, un peu trop tard.

Après être sorti de sa torpeur, le blond se retourna vers Dobby et vers les autres elfes de maison qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, se demandant ce que le jeune sorcier venait faire dans leur cuisine et en quoi ils pourraient lui être utiles.

\- « Monsieur voudrait quelque chose? », tenta un elfe plus petit que les autres en s'approchant de Drago.

Drago reprit de sa prestance et revêtit son masque de froideur habituel.

\- « Donnez-moi ce que vous avez servi au dernier repas et s'il ne vous en reste plus, préparez-en tout de suite... Plus vite que ça, bande d'incapables sous-développés! »

Les elfes s'affairèrent rapidement, portant dans leurs mains pleines milles-et-uns plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Mais lorsque tous les elfes arrivèrent devant Drago, les mains chargées de bons mets, le blond but un jus de citrouille rapidement, mangea une bouchée dans une assiette, une autre bouchée dans une autre, prit une pomme, comme Harry et, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux elfes des cuisines, partit, les laissant avec leurs plats fraîchement préparés pour rien. Il retourna, traînant les pieds, par pure flemmardise, aux cachots en longeant les couloirs et en portant bien attention aux bruits. Très peu pour lui les heures de colle, surtout depuis son expérience dans la forêt interdite en première année. Une fois entré dans son dortoir, il se débarrassa de ses souliers et de sa robe de chambre en soie d'un coup de baguette, étant bien trop paresseux pour se pencher et les retirer. Ayant mangé sa pomme en chemin en essayant de la croquer et de la mâcher le moins bruyamment possible, plus rien ne le retint de sombrer dans un sommeil profond qui ne se laissa pas attendre bien longtemps. Une fois que le Serpentard eut mis sa tête sur son oreiller soyeux, il se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut son réveil le lendemain matin qui le réveilla à 6h00, comme à tous les matins de semaine. Le blond, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir, se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que ses compagnons de dortoir se réveillent. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation et ensorcela une barre de savon pour que celle-ci se transforme en radio sorcière, et dès que cela fut fait, la radio se mit à faire jouer les chansons les plus hits et énergiques du Monde Sorcier.

La première chose que Drago faisait à chaque matin et qui lui était indispensable était la musculation. Il, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une barre fixe pour faire ses _Chin up*_. Il sauta pour s'agripper à la barre qu'il tira en montant son corps jusqu'à ce que son menton atteigne la barre et il répéta l'exercice une quarantaine de fois sur le rythme de la musique. Drago lâcha ensuite la barre et retomba gracieusement au sol. Il secoua ses mains engourdies et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front et sur son torse avec l'une des nombreuses serviettes présentes dans la salle de bain. Puis, pour garder son fessier bien ferme, le Serpentard fit des _Squats_*. Il fléchit ses jambes tout en gardant sa tête et son dos parfaitement droit, descendant le plus bas possible. Drago en fit jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son fessier et de ses cuisses commencent à le faire souffrir. Après les _Squats_, il fit un autre exercice important pour tonifier ses fesses: les _Steps_*, autrement dit, monter et descendre à plusieurs reprises la marche qui aide à entrer dans le bain toujours sur le rythme énergique de la musique qui faisait vibrer la pièce. Après avoir fait bon nombre de _Steps_, il passa à l'exercice suivant: muscler ses triceps plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, donc, en d'autres mots, faire le plus de pompes possible. La sueur ruisselant sur tout son corps, reflétait la lumière du soleil levant provenant de la fenêtre magique. Par après, il se coucha sur le sol de céramique froid de la salle de bain, prêt à faire ses redressements assis, il entama ceux-ci, la musique couvrant sa respiration haletante due aux efforts qu'il faisait.

Il se releva et se plaça devant le miroir et commença à s'observer, faisant toutes sortes d'expressions faciales inusitées, aguichantes et sexy. Il s'amusa à contracter ses biceps et à faire des sons virils. Puis, entraîné par la musique qui résonnait bien fort dans toute la salle de bain, Drago commença par hocher la tête frénétiquement et frapper du pied sur le rythme avant de faire rouler ses épaules et d'agiter ses mains dans les airs d'un mouvement abstrait. Ensuite, les paroles de la chanson s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il se mouvait joyeusement.

\- « Can you dance like a hippogriff?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Swooping down, to the ground

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Wheel around and around and around and around...**», chantonna-t-il d'une voix virile et pleine d'entrain, faisant quelques erreurs vocales au passage, mais en continuant tout de même de danser de tout son saoul.

Soudain, il arrêta de chanter et de danser, figé d'horreur devant son miroir. Il se fixait. Il fixait, en réalité, le petit bouton sur son front, imperceptible, mais tout de même présent. Pris d'une vague de panique tant qu'à l'image publique qu'il allait renvoyer s'il sortait ainsi, il maudit un instant Dumbledore et ses idées de fous qui le faisait stresser et qui le défigurait. Néanmoins, il se prit bien assez vite et saisit sa baguette pour jeter un sort rapide à la pharmacie qui dévoila une petite trappe secrète dissimulée dans le mur où étaient cachés tous ses produits de soins personnels. Le Serpentard ne voulait surtout pas qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir utilisent SES produits. Il sortit une fiole de couleur orange pétant et en prit une petite quantité et Drago appliqua la substance granuleuse sur son tout mini bouton. Il soupira de joie lorsque ledit bouton disparut de son visage en même temps que la crème aux grumeaux orange. Il l'avait échappé belle! Le bouton disparu, le blond prit trois autres fioles, respectivement bleue, verte et rose, et se nettoya le visage avec la première, s'exfolia avec la deuxième et fit disparaître ses cernes avec la troisième. Puis, d'un _Accio, _Drago fit venir à lui un petit miroir grossissant et sa pince à épiler verte, entretenant ses parfaits petits sourcils blonds. Il n'eut pas grande chose à faire de ce côté-là, ses sourcils étant déjà magnifiquement parfaits.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers l'horloge murale de la salle de bain dont les aiguilles affichaient 6h45, il était grand temps qu'il prenne sa douche. Il se défit de son boxer et observa fièrement et narcissiquement son corps si parfait en tenue d'Adam.

_Pfff... C'est certain que Potter à poil n'est pas aussi sexy que moi! Quoique... Une vérification serait nécessaire!, pensa le blond en admirant ses abdominaux d'acier, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser un certain brun à lunettes._

Drago entra dans la cabine de douche et l'eau froide dissipa aussitôt la pensée de Potter de son esprit. La musique énergique résonnait toujours dans la salle de bain et Drago se mit à fredonner tout en se lavant les cheveux avec son super shampoing _''Perf-Hair, pour des cheveux parfaits en toutes circonstances - super-hydratant avec extrait d'ambre, d'huile d'olive et de menthe''._ Soudain, une éclaboussure de mousse épaisse verte olive, qui recouvrait précédemment ses cheveux, coula sur le front de Drago et alla dans ses yeux. Il cessa brusquement de chantonner et lâcha un grognement de douleur. Son shampoing avait beau être super et rendre ses cheveux sublimes, mais dès qu'il entrait en contact avec ses yeux, une vague de brûlements s'en suivaient et ça faisait un mal de chien! Le blondinet, soupirant, retira ledit shampoing de ses yeux et rinça intensément ses cheveux pour bien enlever tout le shampoing. Pas question qu'il ait des pellicules! Un Malefoy n'avait, n'a et n'aura jamais de pellicules!

Drago empoigna ensuite une bouteille dorée qui portait une étiquette qui affichait:_ ''Phénixo: Faites revivre vos cheveux avec ce conditionner qui revitalise et hydrate en profondeur le cuir chevelu avec extrait de vanille mentholée''. _Une fois ses cheveux bien hydratés, le Serpentard prit une autre bouteille, plus petite que les deux dernières autres, d'un profond vert foncé, qui rappela à Drago les yeux de sa Némésis, dont l'étiquette annonçait: _'' Démêl-Express: Un démêlage aussi rapide qu'un Éclair de feu! Avec extrait de sauge et de romarin''. _Par la suite, le blond se lava le corps en prenant tout son temps et s'exfolia avec un exfoliant à la vanille, chassant toutes ses petites peaux mortes et rendant sa peau plus douce que celle d'un bébé.

Puis, ayant terminé son lavage, Drago sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse et douce serviette verte. Il secoua sa tête, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux humides.

Une fois sec, il enfila un boxer gris et entreprit de sécher sa chevelure blonde grâce à un sort simple. Drago prit sa baguette et d'un _Accio -_un sort dont il ne pouvait plus se passer maintenant-, il fit venir à lui un pot de crème hydratante dont il s'enduit le corps. Le Serpentard se dirigea ensuite vers la pharmacie et sortit, de sa petite cachette secrète, une potion capillaire _Lissenplis_ qu'il étala sur ses cheveux pour les rendre encore plus parfaits qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il passa ensuite sa main dedans pour leur donner un effet ébouriffé tout en restant chic et plus que présentable. Déclarant ses cheveux parfaits, il sortit de sa cachette secrète un petit pot rempli d'une crème grise contre la corne pour les pieds, d'une texture visqueuse et dégoûtante. Après l'application de la crème, les pieds de Drago étaient doux et sentaient les oranges. Tout en chantonnant et dansant, le blond mit son déodorant et anti sudorifique deux en un, rasa sa mince barbe et sa moustache -il n'était pas question qu'il ait l'air d'un pouilleux ni qu'il ait une moustache molle!- se parfuma et enfila son uniforme, rajustant quelques fois sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et se dit parfait. Il fit ensuite apparaître une espèce d'onguent à l'odeur d'alcool et une petite lime à ongles et il se nettoya les ongles un à un avec ce produit et les lima.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il prit le temps de se brosser les dents, deux fois plutôt qu'une car un Malefoy se devait d'avoir une haleine parfaite et des dents aussi blanches qu'une perle, et passer la soie dentaire malgré le fait qu'il l'avait passé le soir même et qu'il allait le refaire après avoir mangé. Il prit sa soie dentaire et la mit dans sa poche de robe de sorcier. C'est toujours important d'avoir ce fil quand il bravait le danger qui se nommait... les petits morceaux de nourriture! Ennemis du parfait Malefoy! Avec sa soie, il prit son petit miroir de poche, lui aussi, indispensable. Le blond se rinça alors la bouche avec une potion créée exprès pour la bonne haleine et pour finir, il mit une pastille à la menthe sur sa langue qu'il commença à suçoter. Pastille essentielle pour avoir une bonne haleine pour le voyage vers la Grande Salle. Drago était beau, sentait bon, était bien habillé, avait des cheveux évoquant le parfait Malefoy. Drago était heureux. Un sourire aux lèvres, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain à 7h35 exactement.

De son sort préféré, l'_Accio_, Drago fit venir à lui son sac à bandoulière qui contient tout son matériel de cours. Puis, alors que la plupart des gens de son dortoir commençait à peine à se réveiller, il prit un roman traitant sur l'aristocratie, qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit en attendant que ses suje...hum... ses amis soient prêts. Blaise fut le premier à arriver suivi de, quelques minutes après, Théodore. Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent tout en se rendant dans leur Salle Commune où Pansy, quatrième membre de leur groupe d'amis, les attendait. Ils la saluèrent et Blaise donna son baiser matinal à Pansy avant que celle-ci ne se gêne pas pour entamer une conversation au sujet que Drago aurait bien préféré ne pas aborder.

\- « Bien dormi Dray? Je suis certaine que tu as rêvé de ton cher Potter, attends, c'est quoi son petit nom déjà, ah oui, Harry! Drago, Harry et un bébé, tu n'as pas hâte? Tu dois être excité à l'idée de voir ton Potty-chéri! Tu dois avoir hâte de le voir, non? Avez-vous déjà cherché des noms pour _votre_ bébé? », débuta Pansy, un air narquois imprégné sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas aimé se faire fermer le clapet la veille, elle prenait sa revanche sur Drago.

Drago soupira et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- « C'est moi ou ton cruel manque de vie sociale te fait t'intéresser de trop près à la mienne? », lui lâcha Drago exaspéré de l'attitude enfantine de Pansy et sa cruelle idée de lui parler de son homologue.

Toutefois, Drago savait que ses paroles, qui étaient assez méchantes, n'affectaient pas Pansy. Tous deux se connaissant depuis qu'ils portaient des couches, nul ne se gênait de se faire entendre pour dire ses quatre vérités. De plus, ils ne sont pas à Serpentard pour rien ; ici, les coups bas et la mesquinerie sont assez fréquents. La jeune fille soupira, ignora le blond et alla se cramponner au bras de son petit-ami, Blaise, qui était hilare tant qu'au comportement très enfantin de Pansy et Drago. Le petit groupe entama la marche vers la Grande Salle, et à leur arrivée Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser errer son regard vers la table des Gryffondor où un certain jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraude prenait tranquillement son déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry leva la tête, sentant le poids d'un regard sur lui, et croisa deux prunelles d'acier. Il baissa précipitamment la tête, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui leva à son tour les yeux et remarqua le jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la brune tandis qu'elle fixait, tour à tour, le blond et le brun avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- « Un problème Harry? Tu as l'air plus tendu et tu viens de te reverser ton jus de citrouille dessus... »

Ledit Harry ne bougea point, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que son visage se tourne vers sa meilleure amie qui le fixait ardemment, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter brusquement et celui-ci essaya de s'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire fut une série de bégaiements sans aucun sens. Avec un soupir amusé, Hermione lui jeta un _Récurvite_ et le petit-déjeuner s'en poursuivi sans aucun autre incident jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève pour parler à l'ensemble des élèves de septième année.

\- « Ce message s'adresse aux élèves de septième année, qui sont sur le point de commencer un nouveau projet qui, je l'espère, sera enrichissant et amusant. Tous vos cours de cette semaine ont été revus et réorganisés pour laisser plus de temps au fameux projet du cours de Mme Lola sur la mise en contexte familial. La classe de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard seront ensemble pour le cours de botanique et celui de potions pour l'année pour l'activité afin que le coupl... binôme de monsieur Potter et de monsieur Malefoy puissent travailler ensemble. »

Plusieurs regards mécontents du côté des Gryffondors comme du côté des Serpentard se tournèrent vers les deux dénommés que ceux-ci ignorèrent royalement. Dumbledore continua son discours concernant Luna et Neville pour expliquer à Luna qu'elle aussi aura un nouvel horaire et qu'elle est la seule sixième année à faire le projet. Elle devra faire preuve d'une grande collaboration et d'une bonne écoute parce qu'elle sera sous pression tout le temps à cause de ses cours réguliers et du bébé. Après avoir tout expliqué ce qu'il avait à dire, Dumbledore clôt son discours:

\- « C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, passez tous une excellente journée! Ah! N'oubliez pas vos horaires! Ils sont placés par ordre de maisons sur la table des professeurs. Et encore, bonne journée! »

Tous et toutes s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs où était disposé les différents horaires. Chacun prit le sien et des cris de joie de ceux qui se retrouvaient avec leurs amis des autres maisons ou des soupirs de mécontentements de ceux qui auraient bien voulu ne pas passer l'année avec les gens de la maison à laquelle ils étaient en groupe remplirent la Grande Salle, entraînant un brouhaha qui parut sans fin. Puis, les élèves retournèrent manger, pour certains, ou partirent pour leurs cours, pour d'autres.

Le petit groupe de quatre Serpentard avec en tête Drago et Théodore qui discutaient des horaires et de tous ''_les fabuleux moments'''_ qu'ils allaient passer avec les griffons et les deux autres, Pansy et Blaise, collés l'un contre l'autre, les suivant vers les cachots car ceux-ci devaient aller chercher leur affaires pour leurs cours du matin, en l'occurrence, Métamorphose et Potions. Commencer la journée en Métamorphose avec la nounou des Gryffondors? Les Serpentards auraient bien aimé sécher ce cours...

En râlant et en se traînant les pieds, le quatuor finit quand même par arriver à leur classe de Métamorphose. La professeure McGonagall, assise derrière son bureau, salua les élèves d'un regard et à neuf heures tapantes, elle débuta son cours portant sur les différents sorts de métamorphose qui pourraient s'avérer utiles lorsque le projet-bébé commencera réellement, c'est-à-dire lorsque les binômes auront leur bébé. Elle expliqua en détails comment créer des sorts simples en relation avec des objets de bébés issus de la transformation de n'importe quel autre objet divers. Le cours fut intéressant malgré le haut taux de non-écoute de la part des vert et argent, qui ne prirent pas beaucoup part aux exercices. Dix points furent même retirés à la maison des serpents qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas écouter ce que disait la professeure. Toutefois, malgré le fait qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas écouter, Drago prenait mentalement des notes. _Cela peut toujours s'avérer utile, pensa le blond en gribouillant dans son cahier. _Un faible ricanement à sa droite le fit se retourner. Pansy riait et elle souriait railleusement. Drago fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme lui indiqua d'un discret signe de la main le cahier dans lequel le blond gribouillait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il baissa précipitamment la tête, curieux, et la remonta aussitôt, les joues devenues rouges. En effet, sans même s'en apercevoir, Drago avait dessiné un coeur dans lequel étaient inscrit les initiales HP.

En jetant un regard noir à son amie, Drago s'empressa de barbouiller sur le petit dessin jusqu'à ce que le coeur et les initiales ne soient plus visibles, se sentant tout de même un peu troublé._ C'était quoi son problème? Il s'était cogné la tête ou quoi? Il était hors de question qu'il aime Potter! Non, non, non et non! Aimer et Potter, voilà deux mots qui ne vont vraiment pas ensemble! HP veut sûrement dire autre chose!_ Il ne sut pas se convaincre…

\- « Monsieur Malefoy, comme vous paraissez porter si attention à mon cours, je vous prierais de me dire quelle formule je viens de montrer et son utilité!», le réprimanda la professeure McGonagall en le fusillant du regard.

À sa grande chance et à son à plus grand bonheur, la cloche, signifiant que le cours était fini, sonna. Drago fit un petit sourire à la professeure et prit ses affaires avant de partir au plus vite, Pansy à ses trousses.

\- « Dray! ... Dray! Mais, par Salazar!... Dray, attends-moi quoi! », cria Pansy, suivi de Blaise et Théodore, essayant tant bien que mal de se faufiler à travers la masse d'élèves.

PDV DRAGO

Je soupirai. Je savais éperdument pourquoi Pansy voulait me rattraper mais, contrairement à elle, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas parler de ce petit incident qui venait tout juste de se dérouler!

Et voilà que j'entends Blaise et Théo qui demandent à Pansy pourquoi je m'enfuis d'eux et je sus au moment où quelqu'un me fonça dedans que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'arrêter. Je me retrouvai par terre et j'essayai en vain de me relever malgré tous les élèves qui me bousculaient. _Qui ose bousculer un Malefoy? Bande de mal élevés!_, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras tout en criant: « Enfin! Je t'ai! ». Je grognai. Ils ont réussi à m'attraper et là Pansy va tout faire pour que je parle et Blaise et Théo vont sûrement rire de moi. Les vrais amis, pff...

\- « Drago Malefoy! », cria Pansy dans mes oreilles. « Tu n'es pas capable de m'attendre? »

\- « Si, je suis capable de t'attendre, par contre, seulement aux moments où _je_ le veux et pas quand _tu_ le veux. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. », lui répondis-je en tentant de me dégager de son emprise.

\- « Tut-tut-tut! Tu ne pars pas encore toi! Tu dis pouvoir m'attendre quand tu veux? Eh bien moi, je peux te suivre et te tirer les vers du nez quand JE veux! »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui soutirer Pans'? », commença Théo. _Quoi?_ _Lui aussi s'y met maintenant?_

\- « Oui, je me le demande aussi. Faites vite parce que nous devons aller en Potions avec les griffons et toi Dray, avec Potter. », continua Blaise en riant. _Potter... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de lui?_

\- « Alors Dray, ce petit dessin...? » _La question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre et qui explique ma fuite vient d'être posée, hourra!_

\- « Ça ne te regarde pas Pans'. », répondis-je, légèrement agacé par l'attitude de mon amie.

\- « Pour que quelque chose ne me regarde pas, ça doit te tenir vraiment à coeur! Tu sais Drago, je vais t'aimer quand même si tu es gay et si tu aimes Potter. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un "gay best friend"! », me répliqua-t-elle.

"_Gay best friend"? Meilleur ami gay?...Le monde à l'envers..._ Elle a le tour de trouver ce qu'elle cherche, mais aujourd'hui, elle est dans le champ! _Moi? Aimer Potter? C'est quoi cette connerie? J'ai bien beau aimer les hommes -même si je suis bisexuel en réalité-, je n'aime pas et je n'aimerai jamais Potter! HP doit sûrement dire ''Hautement Professionnel'' ou un truc du genre, mais pas Harry Potter!_

\- « Le train de ta stupidité roule sur les rails de mon indifférence et s'arrête à la gare de mon plus grand mépris. » lançais-je avant de me retourner d'un coup et de partir en direction des cachots.

\- « Arrête avec ta philosophie. Blaise et Théo écoutent eux aussi. C'est triste de voir qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu dis contrairement à toi et moi...», me nargua-t-elle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Je soupirai et continuai ma route, laissant mes amis en plan: Blaise et Théo, tous deux commençant à crier après Pansy pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Sans me soucier d'eux, j'entrai dans la classe de potions.

PDV EXTERNE

Tapie dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne remarque sa présence, Hermione avait tout entendu et tout vu. En commençant par la course folle et la débarque de Drago, passant par les joues de celui-ci qui rosissent et terminant par les répliques cinglantes et philosophiques des deux camps. Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, elle le savait, elle le savait, elle le savait! Elle lâcha un petit cri de joie avant de se mettre les deux mains devant sa bouche, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Ron.

PDV DRAGO

La première chose que je vis lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de classe fut deux prunelles émeraude. Deux prunelles émeraude qui hantent mes nuits depuis le début de l'année. Je me décalai pour laisser passer Potter sauf que celui-ci se décala aussi et je ne pus entrer dans la classe. Ce petit manège dura quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles mon regard, un peu contre moi, s'accrocha à de petits détails anodins que je n'avais jamais remarqué chez ma Némésis. Par exemple, ce petit grain de beauté en haut de son sourcil gauche, ces longs cils noirs cachés derrière ses lunettes, la profondeur de son regard, la courbe de ses lèvres, sa peau blanchâtre qui semblait si douce .Je secouai ma tête, ignorant délibérément le jeune homme en face de moi.

Au même moment, une brunette décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle entre dans la salle de classe. Comme si de rien n'était, elle se faufila grossièrement entre Potter et moi, nous bousculant tous deux au passage, avant d'empoigner celui qui est la cause de tous mes problèmes et de l'emmener s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle.

Voyant que la majorité des élèves s'installaient sur leurs chaises, je fis de même, m'installant à une table vide.

PDV HARRY

Je laissai Hermione me tirer à une table et je m'assis sans plus de cérémonies, encore un peu choqué de mon face-à-face avec Malefoy. Cette façon qu'il avait de me fixer, de me transpercer de son regard acier... _Pourquoi par Merlin ai-je trouvé cela agréable? Pourquoi n'ai-je pu me retenir de contempler sa perfection? Ses magnifiques yeux comme du métal en fusion qui me faisait fondre, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres si tentantes, si provocatrices, sa peau d'albâtre sans aucun défauts... _Je soupirai.

\- « Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire...», lâcha philosophiquement Hermione, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à lui répondre quelque chose qui lui clouerait le bec sur un éventuel ou futur, impossible et cent pourcent improbable amour entre Malefoy et moi._ Non mais quand même! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi! Malefoy et moi... pfff... im-po-ssi-ble!_

Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, Snape entra dans la classe avec un air aussi sévère que d'habitude imprégné sur son visage aux joues creuses et au teint cireux.

\- « Étant donné le projet de mise en contexte familial instauré par le Ministère de la Magie, en potion, cette année, vous vous mettrez avec votre coéquipier de binôme et le premier qui se plaint gagne une retenue avec plusieurs pages de parchemin en prime! », clama le maître des potions de Poudlard en prenant place derrière son bureau.

_Aussi charmant que d'habitude ce Severus!, pensai-je aussitôt._

Voyant que personne n'obéissait à ses ordres, Snape jeta un regard noir à tous ses élèves. Regard qui en fit frémir plus d'un.

\- « J'ai dit: EN ÉQUIPE AVEC VOTRE COÉQUIPIER DE BINÔME! », beugla-t-il, une veine du front palpitant sous la colère du professeur.

Sans dire un seul mot, tous les élèves changèrent de table, provoquant une légère cacophonie de raclement de chaises. En grommelant, je pris place à côté de Malefoy, celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de me jeter un regard, mais en même temps, je l'en remercie, car je ne voudrais surtout pas me retrouver encore face à ce regard gris si profond qui me chamboulait tant.

\- « Aujourd'hui, vous devrez faire une potion qui est capitale pour votre projet. Échouez votre potion et les conséquences seront désastreuses. Réussissez-la et votre projet sera mené à bon terme et sera sans difficultés! La recette de la potion que vous devez faire aujourd'hui se trouve à la page 394 de votre manuel de potions. Suivez très bien les instructions et n'oubliez pas l'amour dans vos ingrédients; l'amour est l'ingrédient principal et indispensable à la bonne réussite de la graine qui résultera de votre potion et qui deviendra, dans peu de temps, l'enfant que vous devrez élever pour votre projet. », termina Snape en fixant ardemment Malefoy et moi.

Il a la manie de nous fixer, Malefoy et moi quand il parle de son ingrédient magique, nul autre que l'amour, il me donne la nausée.

Malefoy prit son manuel et l'ouvrit à la page 394. Il lut rapidement la section_ Ingrédients_ et sans même me demander mon avis, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire où sont rangés les ingrédients. Je soupirai, la matinée allait être longue.

Rapidement il revint avec tout ce dont nous allons avoir de besoin pour la potion : un flacon contenant trois larmes de phénix, des racines de gingembre, des éclats de pierres précieuses sélectionnées par les concepteurs, un bouquet de valérianes cueillîtes à la pleine lune, cinq gouttes d'un parfum floral au choix de celui qui désire faire la potion, de la poussière d'étoiles et un flacon contenant du sang de cygne blanc. Les deux derniers ingrédients n'étaient nul autre qu'une pincée d'amour et un échantillon des deux futurs parents. _Un cheveu devrait suffire, pensais-je, me rappelant ma deuxième année._

Soudain, sentant un regard sur ma nuque, je me retournai vivement.

\- « Tu vas travailler ou non? Je ne compte pas faire la potion tout seul.», me reprocha bêtement le blond, en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Je roulai mes yeux et me mit à la tâche. La concoction de notre potion se déroula presque dans un silence des plus total.

\- « J'ai, maintenant, tout. Un cheveu Potter? », me questionna Malefoy sarcastiquement en tendant la main.

\- « Tu oublies la pincée d'amour Malefoy! », lui répondis-je d'une voix sarcastique imitant celle de notre cher professeur de potions.

Le Serpentard me jeta un regard noir avant de m'arracher un cheveu sous mon air plus que scandalisé. Pour me venger, je fis de même, avec un air victorieux sur le visage lorsque j'eu arraché un de ses cheveux, et je reçu un coup sur la main. Un choc électrique me parcouru le corps lorsque nos deux peaux entrèrent en contact, un instant durant. Troublé, j'observai, sans piper mot, Malefoy mettre le cheveu qu'il venait tout juste de m'arracher dans le chaudron et aussitôt, la potion vira au vert émeraude. _Comme mes yeux, pensais-je, surpris._

Le regard pesant de mon coéquipier de binôme sur moi me fit sortir de mes pensées et, à mon tour, j'ajoutai le fin cheveu blond dans la mixture qui se colora, cette fois ci, d'un or des plus purs. Malefoy commença à remuer la potion et, après vingt-cinq secondes exactement, il arrêta comme le disait les instructions. Notre chaudron se mit ensuite à laisser échapper une épaisse fumée blanche qui nous bloqua la vue pendant quelques secondes. Puis, lorsque la fumée se dissipa pour finalement disparaître, il ne restait plus rien de notre étrange mixture dorée. Une graine, pas plus grosse qu'un pois, ronde et blanche nacrée, l'avait remplacé au fond du chaudron.

Malefoy et moi échangeâmes un regard, à la fois émerveillés et embarrassés. Le projet commençait véritablement. Cette petite graine ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à une jolie petite perle blanche allait, comme le disait la recette et l'avait expliqué notre professeur, devenir_ notre_ bébé.

D'un signe de tête, le blond me fit comprendre qu'il prenait la graine, obéissant ainsi aux ordres de Snape qui avait bien spécifié que, dès la graine créée, nous devons aller dans les serres afin de la planter. Tandis que Malefoy attrapait délicatement la petite graine comme si elle était son bien le plus précieux, je m'arrachai à ma contemplation de celle-ci et me tourna vers mes camarades.

Je souriai à la vue des visages complètement fascinés de Ron et Hermione, qui tenaient dans leurs mains une graine ovale, grosse comme un pouce, d'un rouge foncé ressemblant drôlement à un petit grenat taillé. Dans la main de Luna, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué et fier de Neville qui n'était pas habitué à réussir ses potions, se tenait une graine blanche de forme ronde plate, au fini mat et à l'aspect fragile, plus petite que les autres. Tandis que dans la main de Parvati, la coéquipière de Seamus, se trouvait une belle graine bleutée aux reflets d'argent. Pour finir, se tenant dans la paume de l'autre jumelle Patil, Padma, qui était à côté de Seamus, une graine de la grosseur d'un bulbe mature de couleur rouge écarlate teintée de noir.

Mon attention se re-focalisa sur Malefoy, qui, trop concentré sur notre graine semblable à une petite perle, ne remarqua même pas que je le fixais depuis maintenant quelques secondes. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent, une fois de plus. Aussitôt, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux d'acier disparu et son visage revêtit ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence que je déteste tant.

\- « Alors, on va la planter cette damnée graine? » me questionna-t-il en soupirant.

Les paroles qu'Hermione m'avait dit tout à l'heure me revinrent à l'esprit. _Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire...songeai-je en fixant le blond qui me servait de partenaire, Qu'est-ce-qu'il désire, lui?_

Malefoy se leva et je lui emboîtai le pas jusqu'aux serres, les deux yeux rivés sur notre petite graine qu'il tenait dans son poing. Nous entrâmes dans la deuxième serre, comme nous l'avait demandé Snape et nous avançâmes jusqu'au bout de la serre où s'alignaient une série de pots. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant celui qui portait une étiquette où les noms Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient inscrits. Voyant que le pot était vide, je laissai Malefoy avec la graine et je revins sur mes pas pour prendre un sac de terre tout en un; ce qui veut dire qu'il comporte la terre, le compost et tous les nutriments nécessaires au bon déroulement de la croissance de notre plante. Malefoy tenant encore fermement notre semence, je déduisis donc que c'était à moi de mettre la terre dans le pot, ce que je fis aussitôt sans échanger une seule parole avec mon coéquipier. Ayant terminé de placer la terre et ayant creusé un petit trou pour y insérer notre bulbe, je fis signe à Malefoy de s'approcher afin qu'il le dépose.

Une fois la graine déposée et recouverte de terre, un silence lourd persista dans la serre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je commençai à me balancer légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire...

En me balançant ainsi, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai de Malefoy. Après quelques balancements de gauche à droite, je l'accrochai et je sentis le contact chaud de sa main contre la mienne. Il se retourna alors, surpris de ce toucher et il me dévisagea. Nos regards perdus dans celui de l'autre, dans ses nuances de gris et dans mes nuances de verts émeraude, ne pouvaient se détacher. Je ne le sentis même pas s'approcher de moi, trop préoccupé à sentir les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer encore et encore, tambourinant fortement dans mes oreilles, tandis que la chaleur augmentait considérablement dans la serre alors que nos respirations commençaient à s'entrecouper et nos deux coeurs à battre de plus en plus fort et rapidement. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, contre mon gré, ma main glissa d'elle-même et prit place sur sa joue, qui me paraissait si douce. Elle était d'une douceur que je n'aurais pu imaginer même dans mes songes les plus fous et chauds. Son regard brûlant, me faisant sentir à découvert, me troublait étrangement, et malgré tous mes efforts, je suis presque certain d'être rouge comme une tomate en ce moment même, à la merci de Malefoy. Ma poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa de plus en plus rapidement lorsqu'il imita mon geste et qu'il mit sa main sur ma joue, la caressant délicatement. Je le sentis se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, nos respirations se mariant l'une à l'autre, son haleine mentholée me déstabilisant peu à peu. Cette haleine si délectable. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement ma joue puis, descendirent tranquillement, sans me lâcher du regard, sur mes lèvres.

Je fixai les siennes. Un sourire y avait prit place. Ma main se fit baladeuse à son tour, allant se caler au creux de sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du mien. Le blond sourit et fit de même, nos fronts maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre. Comme par réflexe, je fermai les yeux, envahi par toutes ces sensations contradictoires qui se bousculent en moi, profitant allégrement de ses mains caressant ma nuque, mon cou, mes joues et de son souffle qui balayait agréablement mon visage.

_Ses petites caresses... J'ai cette montée de chaleur en moi, comme un volcan qui bouillonne ardemment sans pouvoir être contrôlé,_ _ comme si je désirais quelque chose... Je me sens perdu tout en ayant l'impression d'être enfin à ma place... Mes pensées ne sont plus claires... Plus claires du tout..._

Je m'agrippe à son cou, ne voulant le lâcher pour rien au monde. Renonçant à ses douces caresse, je vais blottir ma tête dans le creux de son cou et son odeur m'envahit. _Que se passe-t-il avec moi? Se pourrait-il que... Non... C'est impossible! Mais pourtant...Ce n'est qu'une sensation... une incroyablement bonne sensation, mais une simple sensation au final... _ Je viens à penser que j'aime être dans ses bras, je voudrais y rester pour toujours, ses mains qui me caressent tendrement, son coeur contre le mien, cette sensation de chaleur perdue au plus profond de mon ventre lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Je suis simplement bien, là, avec lui, dans ses bras.

Pourtant, je le sens qui se détache brusquement de moi. Une vague de froid m'envahit._ Pourquoi?_

\- « Bravo Ron! Tu as gâché ce beau moment! Ils allaient enfin s'embrasser et s'avouer leur amour mutuel! N'est-ce pas, mes deux tourtereaux préférés? Et toi Ron, tu me déçois. », lâcha tristement Hermione sous le regard désapprobateur de son petit copain et de son meilleur ami.

\- « Je te déçois... attends, quoi? Mon coeur, à quoi tu penses? Ils étaient sur le point de se frapper sur la gueule! Tu interprètes très mal les situations! », la coupa Ron, toutefois peu sûr de sa réponse.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche et me défendre contre les sottises d'Hermione? Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Maintenant ce n'est plus une sensation de plénitude et de calme que je ressens, mais de la colère. Je suis fâché. Fâché contre Hermione qui pense à n'importe quoi. Fâché contre Malefoy qui me pousse à bout... à sa façon qu'il fait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rends bizarre. Et je suis fâché, par-dessus tout, contre moi. Depuis l'incident du couloir, je me sens différent, j'agis différemment._ Peut-être que quelqu'un a mis une potion dans mon jus de citrouille? Quelle potion? Ne me dis pas que... non, c'est impossible...Mais pourtant, c'est si évident!... Pas de l'amortentia! Non non non non NON! Je ne viens pas de légèrement et subtilement admettre aimer Malefoy? Non, c'est irréel et ridicule! _

Sur ce, je crois que le plus simple serait de partir me rafraîchir les idées. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je grommelle un ''_m'en vais aux toilettes''_ à mes amis et je quitte les serres pour me rendre à la salle de bain la plus proche.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me jette littéralement sur l'évier et je m'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche avant de me regarder dans le miroir. _Et merde, _c_e que je suis stupide!_ J'ai oublié d'enlever mes lunettes... _C'est encore de la faute à Malefoy, ça!_ Les voilà maintenant remplie de gouttelettes d'eau. Je les enlève alors et commence à les essuyer à l'aide de mon bas de chandail. Ça va sûrement laisser des traces... En baissant mon chandail, je sens quelque chose dans ma poche. Je suis définitivement plus stupide que je le pensais! Ma baguette, maintenant sortie de sa cachette nommée _poche_, je n'ai qu'à dire un simple _Récurvite_ et mes lunettes sont magiquement propres. Je les remets sur mon nez et je peux finalement me voir dans le miroir. J'ai grandi depuis l'année dernière et beaucoup disent que j'ai maturé physiquement et mentalement. Physiquement, je ressemble plus à un homme qu'à un adolescent. Mes cheveux légèrement plus longs qu'avant, mais encore aussi indomptables, forment encore un mélange désordonné de boucles et de mèches rebelles rempli de noeuds sur ma tête. _Je devrais me les couper bientôt, pensai-je en passant ma main droite dans ma chevelure noir de jais._

M'étant calmé, je sortis des toilettes et croisai Ron et Hermione qui m'annoncèrent qu'ils allèrent manger, l'heure du dîner étant arrivé. En les remerciant mentalement de ne pas aborder l'incident avec Malefoy dans la serre, je les suivis jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

PDV DRAGO

Après que Potter soit parti, j'attendis impatiemment Blaise, Théo et Pansy puisqu'après avoir planté notre stupide graine de ce stupide projet obligatoire, c'était rendu l'heure de manger. Je n'eus qu'à attendre une quinzaine de minutes, le temps que mes amis plantent chacun leur graine: celle de Blaise et Pansy était ovale, indigo strié de gris agathée tandis que celle de Théo et de sa coéquipière Daphnée Greengrass était bien ronde, d'un doux jaune miel lumineux teinté de rose saumon. Les autres couples avaient d'autres graines différentes, toutes bien jolies et, contrairement à celle de Potter et moi, remplies d'amour véritable. Ils avaient tous, soit le visage crispé de concentration pour être certain de réussir à bien planter leur bulbe, soit de larges sourires sur leurs lèvres montrant leur joie. Je les observai un moment, les enviant de cet amour naissant ou continu. J'ai peut-être le fameux titre de Prince des Serpentards, mais contrairement à tous, je n'ai pas une des seules choses que j'aimerais avoir: l'amour. Aimer et être aimé en retour. Je dis ne pas avoir besoin d'amour, mais au plus profond de moi-même, je sais que ce sentiment, qui m'a cruellement fait défaut lors de mon enfance, m'est indispensable.

Blaise et Pansy me rejoignirent en premiers, des étoiles pleins les yeux, suivi de près par Théo, qui avait l'air d'hésiter entre être joyeux comme presque tous les autres binômes ou bien d'être ennuyé par sa partenaire de binôme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom avec qui il a eu des escapades nocturnes.

Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, il se décida à adopter une attitude décontractée comme si le plus gros projet de l'année n'était qu'un simple quizz sur l'alcool et le sexe: deux sujets qu'il connaissait de long en large grâce à moi et, à ses nombreux coups d'un soir. Nous prîmes le chemin vers la Grande Salle dans un silence interrompu par les gloussements de Pansy, excitée à cause du projet. Elle était pendue au bras de Blaise qui lui chuchotait milles-et-uns secrets à l'oreille, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions déjà arrivés à la Grande Salle et nous nous assîmes à notre table. Je mangeai assez rapidement, les yeux rivés sur un certain adolescent à la chevelure sombre assis à la table des Gryffondors, incapable de le lâcher du regard.

Après le repas, je fus trainé par mes amis à l'extérieur de la salle jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, à l'orée de la forêt interdite où se tenait la cabane d'Hagrid et, en l'occurrence, notre cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Au contraire de l'habituel espace gazonné vert entourant la maison d'Hagrid se trouvait plusieurs enclos où, à l'intérieur, nous pouvions distinguer des petites silhouettes à l'aspect vivant, de toutes formes. _Encore des animaux soit disant inoffensifs? J'ai eu ma dose avec cet idiot d'hippogriffe dangereux en troisième année! _

Puis_,_ en m'approchant de plus près, je distinguai au moins cinq bébés Sombrals dans l'enclos le plus proche. Ce qui m'attrista fut le fait qu'après la guerre gagnée par Potter au début de l'année dernière, tout le monde -ou presque- réussirent à voir ces créatures décharnées qui possédaient tout de même un certain charme. Tandis que les autres élèves s'approchaient, je m'avançai vers l'enclos à la gauche de celui des Sombrals qui contenaient quatre petites boules de fourrure de couleur crème et rose et je réalisai, après quelques secondes, qu'il s'agissait de Boursoufs. Je sursautai lorsque Pansy poussa un petit cri et qu'elle s'affaira devant l'enclos des Boursoufs en arrêtant pas de répéter qu'ils étaient la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Je la laissai avec les petites boulettes poilues et j'arrivai devant une boîte de bois, où plusieurs couinements s'en échappaient, plutôt qu'un enclos. Dans cette boîte, je pus apercevoir une bonne dizaine de mini Niffleurs, ces petits animaux ressemblant drôlement à des souris, mais pouvant être, en même temps ravageurs et de l'autre part, très affectueux et doux. Mon regard dévia au-dessus de la boîte remplie de Niffleurs, et dans un petit enclos, tout au fond, mon pire cauchemar était là, en chair et en os, s'amusant à chasser les papillons qui avait le malheur de s'aventurer dans son enclos. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Voldemort et Lucius dansant la gigue en jupes hawaïennes sur du_ Heavy Magical_ en chantant un remix de _Petit Papa Merlin_, c'était encore pire! C'était monstrueux, sauvage, cruel!

Sautillant gaiement dans son enclos, un bébé Hippogriffe de couleur noisette virant vers le caramel et dont les plumes étaient striées de roux aux pointes foncées, m'horripilai de sa simple présence dans mon champ de vision. Détournant le regard, je revins aux côtés de Pansy qui fantasmait encore sur les Boursoufs avec Blaise et Théo qui la fixait d'un air amusé. Elle peut vraiment ressembler et agir comme une gamine quand elle veut.

Soudain, un petit groupe d'élèves regroupés autour des Sombrals laissa passer Hagrid qui arrivait, marquant ainsi le début du cours.

\- « Aaah! Je vois que vous avez vu les créatures. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi j'ai autant d'enclos et autant d'animaux cette année, non? Pour commencer, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de septième année! Maintenant, l'explication tant attendue du pourquoi de ces animaux. Cette année vous allez devoir vous occuper d'un bébé animal - pour être en concept avec le projet du cours de Mme Primadonna- et comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y en a assez pour que chacun d'entre vous en ai un ! J'ai déjà établi les paires et vous allez voir, ça va être ben ben ben ben l'fun! », révéla Hagrid de sa voix bourrue et d'un ton un peu trop jovial qui, en vérité, m'effraya un peu.

Je priai intérieurement Merlin, Salazar et même Godric -voyez à quel point je suis désespéré ici- pour ne pas devoir m'occuper de l'hippogriffe, ayant -disons-le ainsi- une mauvaise expérience avec ces vils bestioles. Il n'y en a qu'un seul sur tous les autres, la chance qu'il me tombe dessus est mince. Le demi-géant sortit un parchemin de sa poche et commença à lire les paires:

\- « Donc, pour commencer, Pansy Parkison avec Fluffly -un Boursouf, Blaise Zabini avec Loki -un Sombral, Théodore Nott avec Nyx -un Sombral, Daphnée Greengrass avec Gaïa -un Niffleur, Vincent Crabbe avec Chuck -le Niffleur endormi, Gregory Goyle avec Red -le Niffleur roux, Milicent Bulstrode avec Willy -un Boursouff, Catarina Bluesky avec Fury -un Niffleur...»

La liste continua, mais j'arrêtai d'y porter attention, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

\- « Et finalement, Drago Malefoy avec, le dernier et non le moindre, Eros -l'hippogriffe. Allez maintenant tous vous occupez de votre mini-compagnon, vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler par son prénom et il viendra à vous et vous devrez vous en occuper pendant tous les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques jusqu'à la fin de l'année et aucun échange de pair ne sera fait. Amusez-vous bien les enfants! », termina finalement Hagrid tandis que je paniquai intérieurement.

IL ÉTAIT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE CE SATANÉ ANIMAL! À cause de lui, je stresse et le stress, ça donne des boutons, je le répète souvent! La fichue créature va sentir ma peur et il va me faire plus mal que l'adulte qui a failli me tuer! JE PROTESTE! Je suis bien trop beau et sexy pour mourir aussi jeune!

Tandis que je faisais ma mini-crise intérieure, tous les autres élèves partirent joyeusement vers l'enclos respectif de leur nouveau compagnon. Pour ma part, je n'allais pas du tout m'approcher de l'hippogriffe qui était en train de regarder les autres élèves, attendant son maître. Qu'il se trouve un autre maître car ce maître ne sera pas moi, oh que non!

Soudain, Hagrid m'empoigna les épaules et me traina de force jusqu'à l'enclos où la bête sanguinaire attendait toujours son fameux maître.

\- « Je sais que tu n'as pas une très bonne expérience avec les hippogriffes Malefoy, mais tu verras, Eros est adorablement gentil -il est bordé, têtu et fier aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... Je veux que tu vainques ta peur des hippogriffes. Si tu le traites bien, il te rendra la pareille et vous allez devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Allez, amusez-vous entre amis! », conclua Hagrid avant de me laisser, dans l'enclos de la bête, devant l'espèce de bébé oiseau-cheval-et-autres-animaux qui me fixait, intrigué, de ses petits yeux à l'air curieux, jaunes et globuleux.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'observations, je décidai d'essayer de le nourrir. Je pris de la viande qui était dans un sceau et, à quelques mètres de distance -une précaution totalement nécessaire, pour plus de sécurité- de la bête, je lançai une tranche de viande qu'il attrapa avant de l'avaler goulûment et de me regarder avec un air me disant qu'il ne disait pas non à en avoir plus. Brusquement, la petite bête se rapprocha rapidement de moi, faisant de petits bruits, et je reculai de plusieurs pas, effrayé. Il s'arrêta alors, surpris de ma réaction défensive et se mit à faire de plus en plus de petits bruits vraiment inquiétants.

\- « Gentil, gentil le petit hippogriffe! Pas tuer le sexy Drago! », lâchai-je à la bête en espérant qu'elle me comprenne.

Je crois que ce fut le cas car l'hippogriffe se coucha par terre élégamment tout en continuant de m'observer, des points d'interrogation pleins les yeux. Son regard passait de moi, au sceau. Je compris, il en voulait d'autre, le petit gourmant. Sans attendre, je lui lançai une autre tranche de viande qu'il avala d'un coup. Puis, désobéissant à mon précédent ordre, il se leva et me rejoint rapidement en gambadant. Il m'arracha le sceau des mains et commença à tout dévorer le contenu du sceau. Alors qu'il dévorait avec véracité la viande, je m'assis dans l'enclos, commençant à avoir plutôt mal aux jambes. Tranquille, le bec dans le sceau, je devais avouer que le bébé hippogriffe était plutôt mignon et rigolo. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il leva sa petite tête vers moi, comme s'il espérait que j'aie d'autre nourriture pour lui.

\- « Mais non, t'as tout mangé petit glouton! », lui appris-je tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi en me reniflant.

Étant encore méfiant de cette bête, je le laissai s'approcher, mais j'étais tout de même sur mes gardes. Il me renifla pendant que je restais immobile et contre toutes attentes, il laissa tomber sa tête sur mes jambes et commença à émettre un drôle de grognement ressemblant drôlement à un ronronnement. Lentement, je levai ma main et la posai sur sa tête et commençai à caresser doucement ses petites plumes de duvet caramel.

Tout en flattant distraitement Eros, j'observai les alentours, partant de Pansy qui rigolait tandis que son Boursouff la chatouillait, passant ensuite à Blaise qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire avaler de l'herbe à son Sombral -il devrait écouter un peu en classe celui-là, un Sombral, ça mange de la viande, pas de l'herbe!-, puis mon regard dévia vers Théo qui tentait de sauver ses mollets des dents de son Sombral qui s'amusait comme un petit fou à les lui mâchouiller. Les relations animaux/élèves étaient différentes pour chacun. Certains s'entendaient très bien comme Eros et moi et d'autres... _BANG! _Ce gros maladroit, il ne sait pas comment se conduire? Goyle qui se tient le doigt, sur le point de pleurer, a l'air de s'être fait mordre par son Niffleur et sous la panique, il a reculé et a trébuché dans la corde qui était par terre. Puis, il a fait une chute magistrale sur les enclos des Boursouffs. Les animaux sont maintenant très énervés, la pagaille quoi! Malgré tout ce vacarme et toute cette panique, le seul animal qui est resté calme est Eros. Il est resté là tranquillement, la tête sur mes jambes, se faisant gratter le crâne et en émettant ses drôles de ronronnements. Finalement, je l'aime bien ce petit hippogriffe. Après cet instant de panique générale, Hagrid arriva et rétablit l'ordre en quelques minutes. Sifflant dans son sifflet et beuglant après Goyle tout en calmant les animaux d'une voix douce. Ce qui fut très étrange. D'un coup il criait et de l'autre, il chuchotait des mots doux à ces protégés.

\- « Bon, eh bien, je suppose que c'est la fin de votre cours. Votre devoir à remettre pour le prochain cours est 20 centimètre de parchemin sur votre compagnon à poil... ou à plume..», finit le demi-géant en rigolant d'un gros rire bourru.

Donnant une dernière caresse à Eros, je me levai, devant ses petits yeux tristes, et rejoignis Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui commençaient à se diriger vers les serres, notre prochain et dernier cours étant Botanique, pour la deuxième fois en cette journée.

Je suis découragé..._ Pourquoi Potter et moi?_ _Qu'avais-je donc fait à Merlin pour mériter pareille torture?_

Tout en laissant échapper de mélancoliques soupirs, je suivis mes amis et, bien trop rapidement à mon goût, nous fûmes à la serre avec les quelques griffons déjà arrivés. La professeure Chourave donnait les pots avec la graine plantée ce matin aux concepteurs de celle-ci. Elle s'approcha de moi avec le pot brun métallique remplit de terre où le nom de Potter et le mien était inscrit. _Je suis le premier alors! Potter n'est pas encore arrivé, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui... Et voilà que le cours commence et que ce balafré n'est pas encore arrivé. _

\- « Bon après-midi à tous! Pour ce deuxième cours, nous parlerons de ce qu'il faut faire pour que votre plante soit le plus en santé possible. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour que la semence pousse bien? », débuta la professeure avant de choisir un des élèves ayant la main levée. Il s'avéra que c'était Londubat.

\- « Eh bien, un des éléments essentiels pour la pousse grandisse est bien évidemment l'eau. », répondit Londubat à la question. Je crois que Botanique est la seule matière où il est capable de donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule bonne réponse.

\- « Très bien! Cinq points pour Gryffondor! », dit Chourave sur un ton enjoué.

D'autres élèves levèrent leur main et les éléments soleil, engrais, eau et... amour se firent entendre. C'est Loufoqua qui nomma cet "ingrédient", l'amour, c'est mignon et joyeux, l'amour est beau, NON!

Sérieusement, l'amour? C'est ridicule. Si l'amour est véritablement un ingrédient, je commence à avoir peur de ce que va devenir ma plante...

Quelle surprise! Plusieurs regards se tournent discrètement vers moi quand l'on parle d'amour. Les gens dans cette école sont décidément tous fous! Potter et moi, représentants gays de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le couple d'amoureux composé de deux hommes s'aimant d'un amour mutuel... Ils se mettent le, non les doigts dans l'oeil tant c'est impensable!

Le claquement d'une porte sur un mur me fit sortir de mes pensées. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait Potter, le souffle court, les joues rouges, avec les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, la chemise légèrement détachée ce qui laissait apercevoir le creux de son cou et le haut de son buste -Miam...comme j'aimerai enfouir ma tête dans son cou et l'embrasser encore et encore, le déguster avec délice, lui... ... ... NON MAIS À QUOI JE PENSE LÀ? NOM D'UN BASILIC NAIN TRANSEXUEL QUI MANGE DES CHOCOGRENOUILLES PÉRIMÉES DEPUIS L'AN 40!- et la cravate défait.

\- « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. J'aimerais que vous alliez à votre place à côté de Monsieur Malefoy qui vous attend depuis le début du cours. Il aura besoin de vous pour réaliser la plante et comme je le répète, d'amour. Aussi, un peu de tenue s'il-vous-plait Monsieur. Votre accoutrement est légèrement déplacé. Poursuivons maintenant! Vous allez pouvoir commencer à vous occuper de votre plante respective entre binôme. », conclut Chourave avant que les élèves commencent à se lever pour aller placer leur plante le plus au soleil possible, en dessous d'un arrosoir ou près des sacs d'engrais.

Il ne restait que Potter, notre plante et moi à notre table en train d'observer les autres sans s'observer l'un l'autre.

\- « Euuh... on devrait pas faire quelque chose? Genre pour la plante? Tu sais, du style -je ne sais pas moi... euh-... l'arroser peut-être? Ou... ou... la mettre au soleil? Ou bien encore mettre de l'engrais? Tu vois le genre? Comme les autres tu sais? Tu ne sais pas c'est ça? Vraiment Malefoy, je suis là depuis même pas deux minutes et j'en sais plus que toi. », me questionna Potter.

Je l'observai un instant. _Mais ce qu'il pouvait être con! Non mais ça me dépasse complètement à quel point une personne pouvait être stupide!_

\- « C'est toi l'imbécile ici, Potter, ne l'oublie pas... Pourquoi veux-tu vraiment me prouver une fois de plus que tu es un imbécile. Il y a longtemps que je le sais... », lui lâchais-je en le regardant avec mépris.

_N__on mais, comment j'ai pu, un jour, le trouver magnifi... euh… À la limite du passable! _Il se retourna vers moi, une lueur d'indignité dans le regard et beugla :

\- « MALEFOY! Espèce de vieux furet puant et peroxydé trop accro à la menthe! »

_COMMENT OSE-T-IL? COMMENT OSE-T-IL CET...? __ARRRG!_

\- « Son of a bitch!***» _Eh oui, Bam dans les dents de ce petit connard!_

\- « Bah, si tu parles de ma mère... Oui ça pourrait se rapprocher vu que la biche est la femelle du cerf. », répliqua-t-il.

_QU-OUA? De quoi parle-t-il? Ok... moi j'en connais un qui a besoin d'aller consulter et c'est urgent! De quoi parle-t-il sérieux?_

\- « Alors comme ça tu es un cerf? Alors je remporte la loi du plus fort vu que mon nom veut dire Dragon. Tu n'es qu'un petit gibier qui ne devrait pas se mettre à travers mon chemin! Les petits gibiers comme toi, je les bouffes pour le déjeuner! BAMBI!»

\- « _Bambi_, Malefoy, vraiment? Tu me désespères. Je suis certain que c'est la seule chose que tu te rappelles du cours d'Étude des Moldus! » _Bon... Il n'a pas tort, mais jamais je ne l'avouerai!_

\- « Peut-être que c'est une des seules choses que j'ai retenu, mais toi par contre, tu n'arrives même pas à te rappeler de tes parents! », je réalisai que j'y étais allé un peu fort seulement au moment où je vis une image qui s'imprégna dans ma rétine accompagnée d'un léger pincement au coeur et qui me marqua pour toujours, ces deux prunelles émeraudes qui se remplirent un instant de larmes avant que la fureur remplace la tristesse.

Puis, le frustré en chef -que j'ai aussi nommé Potter- me sauta dessus avec un cri de rage, toutes griffes sorties, me faisant tomber au sol et égratignant ma joue au passage. Mais, mes yeux étaient trop occupés à fixer notre plante qui tombait, avec nos deux corps entremêlés, au ralenti contre le sol. Mon coeur manqua un battement. Mon souffle se coupa tandis que Potter, assis sur mes hanches, me ruait de coups de poings. Je le laissai faire, trop absorbé par son bassin qui se mouvait contre le mien tandis qu'il laissait aller sa rage. Une chaleur naquit dans le creux de mon ventre et, je ne me préoccupai même pas du liquide chaud et poisseux que je sentais couler sur mon visage ni même de ma pommette gauche et de mon arcade sourcilière qui me faisaient souffrir le martyre. Les coups de Potter continuèrent de pleuvoir sur moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses prunelles émeraude remplient de colère que j'aurais tant voulu faire disparaître.

\- « HARRY POTTER !», beugla Chourave dans mes oreilles. _Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là... ainsi que la horde d'étudiants qui nous fixaient depuis tout à l'heure!_ « Je n'en reviens pas! De un, vous vous disputez avec Monsieur Malefoy, de deux, vous commencer à l'assener de coups et de trois, si je n'aurais pas passé quelques heures de mon temps libre à ensorceler les pots contenants les fleurs, vous auriez perdu votre plante! Je suis vraiment très déçu de votre attitude! Tous les deux, tout de suite au bureau de Dumbledore! », s'époumona la professeure en nous fusillant tous deux du regard.

Tandis que Chourave expliqua au groupe que Neville sera en charge de la classe jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, Potter prit notre plante et la posa délicatement sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la serre avant de revenir d'un pas rageur vers moi tout en me fusillant du regard, pour ensuite nous diriger vers le bureau de notre cher directeur, la professeure Chourave aux talons.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau du vieux fou et Chourave dit le mot de passe qui fut, contre toutes attentes, "Lemony Lemon". Cela ne servait à rien de le retenir car il sera changé vu que nous le savions.

Un bon quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, avec beaucoup de bonbons au citron mangés et d'autres, refusés, quelques sermons et une panoplie d'excuses et de nouvelles retenues, nous purent finalement sortir. Lorsque nous ressortîmes du bureau, je soupirai de plus belle. Bilan de la bataille: 45 points en moins pour chaque maison, un joli mal de crâne suite à toutes ces réprimandassions, un mal de coeur suite à une indigestion de bonbons au citron et mon beau visage défiguré par Potter parce que, puisque que les blessures ont été infligées à la Moldu, je dois guérir à la Moldu... _Pff! Vieux fou complètement barge! _et quelques retenues pas compliquées pour Chourave.

Dès que l'on fut sortis, la professeure Chourave nous dit, à Potter et à moi que puisqu'il ne restait que cinq minutes au cours, nous n'étions pas obligés de retourner à la serre avec elle. Elle partit, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir où résonna, durant un instant, le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant. Je me retournai vers Potter, qui avait encore les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

\- « ... » Je restai sans mot, un cours moment, avant de reprendre la parole. Les remords montaient peu à peu en moi pour les durs et cruels mots que je lui avais dit.

\- « Je... je suis désolé...», lâchai-je avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers mon dortoir.

Je sentis son regard me brûler la nuque jusqu'à ce que j'eus bifurqué au coin du couloir. Arrivé à mon dortoir, je m'empressai de sortir mes parchemins, mes plumes et tous mes outils nécessaires pour faire mes fabuleux –oh! Comme j'aime mon sarcasme!- devoirs. Je décidai de commencer avec le devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et écrire sur Eros. Cela va me changer les idées. Je commençai à décrire mon nouvel ami l'hippogriffe physiquement, puis je passai aux choses essentielles à savoir comme sur lui et les autres membres de son espèce comme:_ que mange-t-il?_, _où les hippogriffes habitent-ils en général?_ et d'autres questions du genre. Je remarquai seulement une fois mon devoir entièrement complété et corrigé que j'avais fait beaucoup plus que ce que le professeur avait demandé. À vue d'oeil, je dirais que j'ai au moins fait une quarantaine de centimètre de parchemin. Ayant terminé le devoir demandé par mon demi-géant de professeur, je réalisai que ce devoir était le seul que j'avais à faire. Je portai mon attention sur la salle commune des Serpentard où... j'étais seul. La joie totale de devoir attendre mes amis parce que -et c'est bien connu- un Malefoy ne se montre jamais au grand jamais en public sans sa cour... euh... sans ses amis... D'un simple _Accio_, je fis venir à moi un livre qui traînait dans mon dortoir et commença ma lecture, légèrement impatient, car je commençai à avoir vraiment faim.

Mon estomac gargouilla. Après toute cette énergie que j'ai dépensé à écrire, je crois que je mérite un bon repas pour bien me remplir le ventre.

Dès que mes amis franchirent la porte de la salle commune, je ne leur laissai même pas le temps de faire leurs devoirs et je les entraînai à ma suite jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne me préoccupant guère de leurs protestations. _Ah! Enfin de la nourriture pour nourrir mon pauvre estomac affamé! _

Malgré le fait que j'aurais bien avalé la totalité des plats qui se dressaient devant moi en une bouchée, je pris le temps de bien mastiquer mes aliments et de manger en personne bien élevé, pas comme ces griffons qui s'empiffrent comme des porcs sans bonne éducation. De toute façon, manger en moins de vingt minutes fait grossir! Beaucoup de choses font grossir en y pensant…

Pendant que nous délections des succulents plats de Poudlard, Blaise eut soudainement une idée de génie:

\- « Hé les mecs, vous savez quoi, je viens de penser à ça! Une soirée de gars, ça vous tente, ce soir, au septième étage à vous-savez-quel-endroit? »

Je regardai Théo qui affichait un grand sourire et en même temps, nous répondîmes _Oui!_ à Blaise. Il était vrai que nous n'avions pas encore fêté la rentrée scolaire comme à notre habitude. _Au programme: Whiskey Pur-feu, pizza et musique! Bref une soirée masculine remplit de testostérones!_

\- « Je suis là aussi! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir? », bougonna Pansy en nous jetant tous un regard offensé.

\- « Pansy, soirée de gars! Garçons, ça te dit quelque chose? Je ne crois pas que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie à moins que... Blaise, elle est bien une femme? », questionna Théo avec un air blagueur.

\- « Eh bien, mon cher Théo, pour ton information, elle a un vagin, ça, je peux te le confirmer! »

Pansy parut choquée du langage cru de son petit-ami.

\- « Ouais et tu ne vas pas le revoir de sitôt! », maugréa-t-elle en mimant sa sortie de la Grande Salle alors que Blaise l'attrapa à la taille avant de l'amener vers lui.

\- « Tu ne pars pas tout de suite toi! Je ne veux pas être puni! », commença Blaise avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Pansy.

Je me tournai vers Théo, légèrement dégoûté par toute cette guimauve aux pointes sexuelles.

\- « Salazar! Trouvez-vous une chambre! », lâcha Théo tout aussi dégoûté que moi tandis que les bruits de succion des lèvres de nos deux amis venaient troubler notre repas.

Je repoussai mon assiette, la vision des deux tourtereaux qu'étaient mes amis s'embrassant à pleine bouche eut raison de mon appétit. Théo fit de même.

\- « On va y aller. Blaise tu nous rejoindras tu-sais-où...», dis-je en désignant Théo et moi avant que nous partions vers le fameux endroit.

Mais avant, pour être certain de passer une bonne soirée réussie, nous partîmes en direction des cuisines, question de se revitaliser en nourriture et en boissons. Arrivés aux cuisines, nous prîmes tout ce que nous avions de besoin, les rétrécirent d'un coup de baguette afin de pouvoir les emporter clandestinement à travers le château, et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Nous montâmes jusqu'au septième étage et nous commencèrent à passer et à repasser devant un mur ordinaire en pensant à ce que nous voulions. _Une pièce assez grande, tout de même accueillante, des sièges confortables, une table... _Puis, j'ouvris les yeux et là où, anciennement, se trouvait un mur ordinaire, se trouvait une porte._ BOOYA! Ça a fonctionné! C'est qui le meilleur, c'est moi! Qui d'autre? _

Un regard suffit à Théo pour comprendre que l'on entrait.

À l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande, le nom de cette pièce formidable, se trouvait tout ce que j'avais souhaité. Théo plaça la nourriture sur la table et s'assit sur un des fauteuils verts qui paraissait tellement confortables.

\- « On attend Blaise? », me demanda Théo et en réponse à sa question, je pris un verre et y versai du Whisky Pur-Feu et l'avalai d'un coup.

\- « Pourquoi l'attendre? Il préfère le vagin de sa copine à nous! », lui répondis-je, une sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je savourai l'exquise brûlure qui descendait dans ma gorge et la douce chaleur intérieure que me procurait le Whisky.

Théo rigola un coup et se prit, à son tour, un verre qu'il but lentement. Un doux silence régnait. J'aimais le silence, c'était paisible, calme et tellement relaxant.

J'en étais à mon quatrième verre lorsque Blaise arriva, les joues rouges et la chemise à moitié déboutonné.

\- « Combien de fois? », lui demanda Théo, hilare, commençant à être sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- « Deux! Euh... non... Trois! », répondit fièrement Blaise, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Je pouffai de rire.

\- « Seulement? »

Blaise roula les yeux et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et prit rapidement un verre.

\- « Levons nos verres à cette année qui s'annonce follement éducative -ark!-, et à tous les rapprochements que cela occasionnera! À nos futurs gosses, qui nous empêcherons de venir nous soûler la gueule! », déclara solennellement Blaise en levant son verre remplit à ras-bord de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Nous trinquâmes à ce merveilleux discours et buâmes en coeur. Puis nous nous mîmes à discuter allégrement, laissant l'ivresse nous emporter peu à peu.

Après un bon nombre de verres ingurgités, le fameux jeu vérité/conséquence fit son entrée.

\- « Blaaaaaise! Vérité ou conséquenceuuh? », dit joyeusement Théo, son huitième verre de Whisky presque vide.

\- « Conséquenceuh voyons! Moi, j'aime vivre dangereusement! Roar! Parce que je suis un tigre noir sauvage! », s'exclaffa ledit Blaise en faisait une immitation d'un tigre avec les grognements et les coups de griffes dans le vide.

Sans dire un mot, j'observai Blaise se ridiculiser face au défi de Théo -qui consistait à se lécher le coude, mission impossible, mais hilarante. Puis, Blaise donna une conséquence à Théo -danser une danse de poteau durant 10 minutes- qui à son tour en redonna une autre à Blaise- porter un tutu rose pour le restant de la soirée.

C'était maintenant au tour de Blaise de choisir à qui il allait donner une conséquence ou demander une vérité. Soudain, il se tourna vers moi avec un regard machiavélique et je soupirai.

\- « Dray, dis, vérité ou conséquence? », dit Blaise en tournant autour de moi, un verre à la main.

\- « Vérité! ... Je ne suis pas stupide!»

\- « Je ne savais pas que la réponse à cette question pouvait définir l'intelligence! », hurla Théo, rigolant, qui faisait de la dance de poteau au fond de la salle, sa conséquence qu'il n'avait pas complété dû au fait que ça devait durer dix minutes.

Je lui lançai un regard plus que noir.

\- « Bon et bien alors, je vais prendre conséquence ! », maugréais-je, l'alcool m'engourdissant peu à peu les sens et la raison.

\- « On change d'avis maintenant? Petit connard! Hahaha! », l'alcool faisait effet, de me faire traiter de connard me fit enrager légèrement, il n'a vraiment pas peur de mourir celui-là, « Donc, pour ce léger changement de situation, je te donne trois choix de conséquences. La première, tu devras répondre à trois vérités, la deuxième quatre et la troisième cinq. Alors, que choisis-tu? »

Théo s'exclaffa à cause des conséquences stupides que Blaise m'avaient choisi. Sous l'influence de l'alcool, je choisis...

\- « Je suis un homme d'honneur et fier et je choisis la troisième! », m'écriai-je sous les regards surpris de mes amis.

\- « D'accord, mais sache que choisir le numéro trois ne te rend pas très honorable, haha! », dit Blaise en riant, « Bon bon bon, les cinq vérités, -je vais y aller avec des simples-. Alors, premièrement, aimes-tu la menthe? »

\- « Vraiment Blaise, questions simples? Plutôt, questions évidentes et inutiles, mais bon, oui j'aime la menthe. », répondis-je.

\- « Tu dois dire oui ou non, pas d'explications okay? Prochaine question: es-tu blond? »_ Il se fout de moi ou quoi?_

\- « Oui. »

\- « Appartiens-tu à la maison Serpentard? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Aimes-tu le vert, le jus de citrouille, les Malefoy, l'alcool, les aristocrates... »

\- « Hého, c'était cinq questions Blaise! » Il continua, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que je venais de dire, et je continuai aussi, répondant à toutes ces questions stupides par un_ oui_.

\- « Aimes-tu les serpents, la magie, le sexe, la beauté, le sort _Accio_, tes produits de beauté... »_ Il commence à m'énerver..._ « ...ta mère, ton manoir, ton lit, ton corps, le Quidditch, Potter? »

\- « OUI! J'aime toutes ces choses, sans exception! T'as fini!? », criai-je sous l'exaspération et je réalisa..._ Oh non... _Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, voilà qu'il sourit tout comme Théo qui s'approche, ses dix minutes terminées. Ils vont me le payer. Théo ouvre la bouche. _Ne t'avise pas de parler Nott!_ Mais des mots sortirent tout de même de ses lèvres:

\- « Vraiment Dray? Tu ne nous contredis pas? »

\- « Si, je vous contredis! Vous avez usé de ma patience et de la présence d'alcool dans mon organisme pour me faire dire ce que vous vouliez! Bande de petits consanguins! » Sur cette dernière phrase, trop en colère contre ces deux mâles bourrés, je pris la direction de la sortie de la Salle sur Demande sous les rires de ceux que j'appelais, il y a de cela quelques minutes, mes amis.

Soudainement, je sentis un bras qui m'agrippait et qui m'entraîna vers les coussins éparpillés._ Lâche-moi sale monstre!_ Évidemment, ils n'allaient pas me laisser partir comme ça!

\- « Dray? Pourquoi veux-tu t'enfuir? Tu pourrais simplement rire à cette blague, mais non, tu la prends mal, ça cache quelque chose ça. », commença Théo sous le regard approbateur de Blaise.

Je ne leur répondis pas. La seule chose que je ressens vis-à-vis Potter est de la haine, de la colère et du dégoût. J'ignorai le sentiment de bonheur que je ressentis au moment où je pensai à lui. Je le déteste et le détesterai toujours, rien ne fera changer cela. Ce pauvre griffon m'a rejeté en première année, il a dès lors, perdu toutes onces de respect et d'admiration que j'aurais pu éventuellement lui porter et en même temps, il s'est fait un ennemi de taille. _Non, mais! On ne refuse pas l'amitié d'un Malefoy!_ Potter est mon plus grand ennemi et il va le rester. Blaise et Théo qui s'amusent à essayer de changer mes sentiments, ne vont jamais réussir!

Grognon, je les boudai durant un instant avant que leur discussion animée sur le Whiskey Pur Feu versus d'autres alcools ait raison de moi. Puis, nous entrâmes dans un débat pour déterminer la meilleure boisson alcoolisé existante tout en continuant de siroter nos verres.

Théo fut le premier à s'endormir, soudainement prit de ronflements, tandis que Blaise et moi argumentâmes sur les avantages et inconvénients du nouveau balai Le Lightning-sky, notre conversation ayant tournée vers le Quidditch et donc, vers les balais. Nous discutâmes avec entrain quelques heures durant avant que mes paupières deviennent lourdes, très lourdes. Le sommeil me gagna peu à peu. Néanmoins, avant de me laisser aller au pays des songes, j'ensorcelai un coussin, qui se transforma aussitôt en réveille-matin programmé pour sonner demain matin -ou plutôt dans quelques heures- à 6h00 précises, histoire de pouvoir me préparer convenablement.

PDV HARRY

Je me levai, avec peine et misère, frappant mon réveil, dont la sonnerie stridente m'agressait fortement les oreilles, d'un coup de poing. Le seul problème c'est que j'avais complètement oublié que dans la guerre _réveil versus poing_, c'est toujours le réveil qui gagnait. Avec un grognement, j'observai le bleu qui commençait à s'étendre sur ma main. _Saloperie de machine! _

Puis, un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, Ron dormait encore. C'est habituel, mais aujourd'hui semblait un bon jour pour lui jouer un tour à ce traître qui ne me défend jamais face à Hermione et ses hypothèses farfelues. Non, mais quand même..._ Malefoy et moi entretenant des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre? Pff... Elle délire sérieusement. Son amour pour Ron lui a bousillé la cervelle!_

Je m'approchai vers mon ami sans faire de bruit. J'eus un sourire presque sadique en voyant à quel point il dormait profondément et sans aucune gêne, ronflant allègrement. D'un mouvement expert de baguette, je lui envoyai un _Aguamenti_ en plein visage sans aucun remord.

J'éclatai aussitôt de rire en voyant la tronche qu'il tirait. Il s'était assis dans son lit dès qu'il était entré en contact avec l'eau tout en criant et en se débattant, donnant l'impression qu'il menait un combat sans merci. Son regard tomba sur moi et il comprit, se renfrognant sur lui-même dans ces couvertes détrempées en disant des mots intelligibles, sauf le_ Connard_ que j'entendis très bien. Il me prit au moins dix bonnes minutes et presqu'autant de regards noirs de la part de Ron, avant que je me calme.

Cela faisait vraiment du bien de rire un peu, d'oublier tous mes problèmes, l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparu de mon esprit, ils y revinrent, me hantant, me rappelant toutes ces histoires de projets, de bébés, d'homologues, de couples, d'amour et d'orientation sexuelle. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Étais-je homosexuel? _Évidemment, me répondit une petite voix dans ma tête._ Il était vrai que je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour les filles en général, préférant milles fois la vue d'un torse musclé à celle d'une volumineuse poitrine. Je bavais à la simple vue des corps de mes amis -DE MES AMIS! Par Merlin...- dans les vestiaires de Quidditch je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer leurs torses bien dessinés, leurs bras musclés, leur fessier d'acier et je fantasmais, des fois, au moment où un des gars portait qu'une serviette, que celle-ci tombe et quand... Oui, j'étais vraiment homo... Et surtout, il y avait ce corps qui hantait mes nuits, ces lèvres que j'avais tant envie de sentir contre les miennes, ces bras musclés dont j'avais si envie qu'ils me rapprochent contre son torse... Ce corps à damner un Saint, si sexy, un pur appel à la luxure et à la débauche… Drago Malefoy. Comment était-il possible que j'ai si envie de lui et pourtant, que ma haine à son égard soit si élevée? Je ne savais qu'une seule chose: je le voulais. Ardemment. Du plus profond de mon être. Et puis... NON MAIS! À quoi est-ce que je pense? Je peux très bien être attiré par les hommes, mais de là à éprouver une quelconque attirance envers l'héritier Malefoy, j'y vais un peu fort, je peux trouver mieux voyons. Beaucoup mieux même! Par exemple, comme... comme... euh... comme... QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, VOILÀ! Pas besoin du nom ou du profil d'homme de mes rêves, que du bon sens, et je ne me retrouverai pas avec ce blondinet pourri gâté!

Ron, toujours bougon à cause de ma petite blague matinale qui a brisé ses dernières minutes de sommeil TRÈS importantes paraît-il, se leva finalement et, au moment où j'allais commencer à discuter, s'enferma dans la salle de bains. _Il ne changera donc jamais? Mais bon, c'est Ron quoi! Espèce de gros bébé qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour..._

Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, je me trouvai dos à la porte, trop occupé à attacher les boutons de la chemise de mon uniforme. J'entendis un vague murmure avant qu'un grand jet d'eau glacé me submerge, me trempant de la tête aux pieds.

\- « Revaaaaaanche! », hurla Ron, soudainement enjoué en rigolant comme un idiot.

Je roulai des yeux. Je m'y attendais. Je me jetai un sort de séchage rapide et nous filâmes vers la Grande Salle, ramassant Hermione, encore le nez dans un bouquin, assise dans la salle commune, au passage.

Nous petit-déjeunâmes en discutant et en rigolant avant de nous diriger vers la classe de Métamorphose, le premier cours de la journée. Le cours passa assez rapidement, entre les prises de notes de cours et les pratiques de sortilèges, le temps passait assez vite vu que nous étions pas mal occupés.

Le deuxième cours de la journée était Soins aux créatures magiques, un cours que j'attendais avec impatience. D'après l'avis de tout- ou presque- les autres élèves des autres maisons, cette année, le programme en Soin aux Créatures Magiques était plus qu'intéressant. J'avais entendu beaucoup d'élèves en parler et tous ceux qui en discutaient avaient l'air de bien aimer. Avec une boule d'impatience et de curiosité dans le creux de mon ventre, je sortis dans le parc et me dirigeai vers la cabane d'Hagrid en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, pelottés l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Harry! Hermione! Ron! Vous allez bien? », s'écria Hagrid de sa voix rauque et enjouée, comme d'habitude.

\- « Bonjour Hagrid! Pour ma part, je vais très bien, et vous? », répondis-je sur un ton tout aussi énergique et joyeux que celui que mon professeur et ami avait employé.

\- « Super! Je suis très content que vous commenciez le projet ce matin, il fait beau donc les animaux sont plus tranquilles, il sera donc plus facile, pour eux et vous, de faire connaissance. », dit le demi-géant qui paraissait vraiment heureux.

\- « La direction vous a donné le droit de nous enseigner à l'aide de créatures? Après tous les évènements concernant ceux-ci? », demandais-je, légèrement blagueur.

\- « Un petit tour au bureau de ce cher Albus m'a donné une bonne trentaine de bêtes. Nous avons vraiment un bon directeur. »

Parler de Dumbledore ne me faisait pas trop chaud au coeur vu la façon pas très super qu'il a eu de me coller Malefoy au derrière avec ce _projet bébé_. Puis Hagrid continua à parler:

\- « Il va falloir que je commence le cours maintenant. On se reparlera plus tard d'accord? »

Hermione, Ron et moi-même répondîmes un _D'accord! _collectif, ce qui fit rire Hagrid qui s'éloigna en criant à tous les élèves de se rapprocher.

\- « Bonjour à tous! Cette année, j'ai eu l'incroyable permission de pouvoir avoir en possession plusieurs créatures aussi fascinantes les unes que les autres. Vous allez voir, il y en certaines que vous connaissez, croyez-moi. Ces créatures sont le point crucial de notre projet cette année. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer en détails. Premièrement, chaque élève se verra attribuer une créature avec qui, il passera beaucoup de temps; soit pour la nourrir, soit pour la dresser, soit pour tout simplement s'amuser avec ou encore pour tant de choses qui seront bénéfiques à vous et à l'animal. Deuxièmement, vous serez notés sur la relation que vous entretenez avec la bête et aussi si vous vous en occupez bien selon les méthodes et les notes que nous avons apprises les années dernières. Pour terminer, j'espère, au final, que j'aurai pu réussir à vous faire aimer ces créatures autant que je les aime moi. Nous allons débuter par les équipes animal/élève... »

Le demi-géant annonça chaque équipe. Les créatures qui étaient en plus grand nombre étaient les niffleurs, puis il y avait des Boursouffs, des sombrals et finalement, seul, couché dans l'herbe dans son enclos, un petit hippogriffe. Quand Hagrid dit mon nom et celui d'Eros -l'hippogriffe se nomme Eros, joli!-, il me montra du doigt la petit boule de plumes étendue dans son enclos. Quand Hagrid eut fini de nommer les équipes, il fit une petite description sur chacune des créatures et il nous laissa aller à la rencontre de ceux-ci.

Je me séparai de mes amis tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers un Niffleur au nom de Fury -ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de placer Ron avec un Niffleur...- et Hermione, vers un Sombral au nom de Nyx qui lui valait bien son nom aux vues de sa robe et de sa crinière, tous deux, noir ténébreux.

En m'approchant de l'enclos de mon futur ami -du moins, je l'espère-, celui-ci leva la tête et commença à me dévisager. Je me tournai vers Hagrid pour voir si cela était normal et je remarquai qu'il me regardait et me faisait des signes avec ses mains. Je compris qu'il me disait d'aller voir l'hippogriffe.

Je sautais par-dessus la clôture et j'atterris en face de l'hybride. Toujours en regardant par terre, je m'approchai et j'entendis l'animal de lever, mais rester à sa place. Je continuai de m'approcher, sachant qu'il fallait mettre la bête en confiance si nous ne voulions pas avoir de problèmes. Après plusieurs pas vers l'animal, je mis ma main en avant de moi pour ne pas foncer sur Eros. Je lui laissai le temps de sentir ma paume et mon bras et finalement, il me laissa lui caresser la tête. Je pus enfin relever la tête et détailler le magnifique bébé hippogriffe qui se dressait fièrement devant moi.

Eros était un bébé hippogriffe de bonne taille, au moins de un mètre de haut. Ses plumes brunes foncées me faisaient penser à Buck. En observant bien la bête, je remarquai que celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup au seul hippogriffe mature que je connaissais, autrement dit, Buck.

Je passai la moitié du cours à courir après Eros qui s'était emparé de mon écharpe et qui n'arrêtait pas de courir. _Il est en forme ce bébé, il ne manque pas d'énergie!_

Vers le milieu du cours, je nourris Eros avec la viande que Hagrid avait mis dans un sceau. Eros mangea tout d'un coup en émettant ce grognement caractéristique des hippogriffes comme étant le ronronnement, me faisait penser à ce cher Buck.

Avant la fin du cours, j'observai les ailes refermées d'Eros et je décidai que, vu qu'Eros était orphelin, je me devais de montrer à ce bébé ce que sa mère n'avait pas pu lui montrer: voler. Je m'approchai donc et touchai ses ailes, les ouvrant et les fermant tandis qu'Eros me regardait avec un regard interrogatif. Je ne pus, malheureusement, pas l'aider plus aujourd'hui car, vers midi, le cours se termina. Hagrid beugla que le cours était fini et qu'il était temps de mettre les animaux dans leurs cages ou enclos et ranger ce que nous avions sorti. Avec une dernière caresse sur la tête d'Eros, qui me fit une moue triste comme s'il savait que je devais partir, je rejoignis mes amis, sans lâcher du regard le bébé hippogriffe qui geignit de tristesse. Eros était vraiment adorable! C'était vraiment un beau spécimen et je me promis intérieurement de bien m'en occuper de lui durant toute l'année et de lui apprendre à voler. De toute façon, j'avais déjà beaucoup d'expérience avec les hippogriffes et je sentais qu'avec Eros, le courant passait déjà.

Je dînai tranquillement, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur les hippogriffes qu'Hagrid m'avait offert à la fin du cours, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, le bruit de succion de leurs échange de salives troublant ma lecture.

Je ronchonnai, pour la forme, et bien vite, le repas fut terminé et nous devînmes retourner en cours. L'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas des plus joyeux. Premièrement, deux heures de Potions en commun avec les Serpentard et pour finir, une heure de Botanique, encore en commun avec les serpents. Puis, comme si mon après-midi et ma soirée ne s'annonçaient pas assez désastreux ainsi, à minuit, je me devais d'aller en cours d'Astronomie.

Je traînai des pieds jusqu'aux cachots, redoutant l'instant fatidique où j'allais revoir le blond qui me servait de partenaire. Je n'avais aucune envie de le revoir, sa simple vue m'inspirait de la haine, une haine profonde, pourtant, j'avais une sordide envie -presqu'un besoin vital- de sentir son corps contre le mien, son souffle contre mes lèvres. C'était à en devenir fou.

Mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'il entra dans la classe.

PDV DRAGO

Je me laissai choir sur mon tabouret, en faisant bien attention à ce que celui-ci soit le plus éloigné possible de celui de Potter. Toutefois, son odeur à la fois sauvage et douce emplit mes narines, faisant naître un sentiment dont je ne réussis pas à mettre un nom dessus au creux de mon estomac. Comme un doux frisson qui m'effleurait, une tornade qui se déchaînait, une étincelle qui s'allumait.

Je déglutis, les paroles que j'avais prononcé la veille me revenant soudainement à l'esprit malgré la quantité phénoménale d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité hier. J'avais avoué aimer Potter... _Était-ce vrai?_

Je me risquai un regard vers le Griffondor qui se passait sans cesse la main dans les cheveux -comme si cela allait aider!

Je devais toutefois avouer qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vu, qu'il était assez séduisant, que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait un air sauvage, un air d'un gars qui vient de prendre son pied -et je me demandai de quoi il aurait l'air après une nuit de sexe-, qu'il avait un de ces fessiers -Salazar! Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour m'enfoncer en lui. Son fessier était simplement divinement délicieux-, et que la simple vue d'une parcelle de peau de son corps me faisait faire des rêves -très peu catholiques- durant des jours. Je ne savais pas quels étaient mes sentiments à son égard, mais je savais une chose, je le voulais, je le désirais. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de lui.

Dans mon dos, je sentais les regards lourds de sous-entendus de mes amis et leurs rires. Je me tournai brusquement, m'arrachant à contrecœur à la contemplation de ma Némésis, et leur adressai un regard plus que noir.

Durant ce court moment, Snape entra dans la classe, en un bruissement de cape. Le cours débuta aussitôt.

Snape nous expliqua brièvement la potion du jour. Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire une potion d'Incrementum, qui s'avérait être un engrais que nous allions ensuite devoir ajouter à notre pot pour favoriser la croissance de notre graine.

La recette de l'engrais se trouvait à la page 46 de notre livre de potions et, selon notre très cher professeur, la concocter devrait prendre toute la période de cours donc, deux heures à cause des maintes manipulations. Cet engrais allait servir de nourriture à notre plante, rendant ainsi le temps de germination plus court. Nous allions lui donner en cours de botanique qui était juste après ce cours-ci. Je me penchai alors au-dessus de mon livre pour lire la recette. Celle-ci comportait de nombreux ingrédients, comme, des feuilles de houx émiettées, quelques gouttes de salive de gnome, des feuilles de thé épicé, de la sève de tilleul et de violette récoltée au clair de lune, de l'eau verte de bassin, du miel de trèfles, des éclats de crystal coloré, du terreau de compost minéralisé par la magie, une pincée de poudre des champs, des épines de ronces, des feuilles d'asaret, du grenat en poudre et le lait d'une biche venant de mettre bas.

Je soupirai. Le protocole avait l'air complexe et long, très long, remplit d'étapes incompréhensibles où les ingrédients doivent être manipulés avec une telle précision.

Au lieu de désespérer devant les deux heures de travail à venir en compagnie de mon coéquipier, qui était plus que médiocre en potions, je décidai d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires au premier mélange. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les bibliothèques remplies d'ingrédients tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Pour la première manipulation, il me fallait: l'eau verte du bassin, la salive de gnome et la pincée de poudre des champs et les éclats de cristaux. Tous ces ingrédients, je les mélangerai pour faire une base nutritive. En même temps de mélanger, je vais devoir verser la mixture dans un des chaudrons et faire bouillir le tout jusqu'à ce que, comme le dit le protocole, des grosses bulles vertes se forment à la surface du mélange.

Évidemment, rien de cela ne se passa comme prévu... Alors que je revenais des étagères d'ingrédients, les bras chargés, je faillis tout faire tomber en fonçant dans quelqu'un qui était aussi chargé d'ingrédients que moi. Je levai la tête, prêt à engueuler ladite personne, avant de simplement lui lancer un regard des plus noirs. C'était Potter! _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait? Pourquoi avait-il des ingrédients? C'était moi qui avais décidé de les amener! Arg..._

Je déposai mes ingrédients sur notre table de travail et me tournai vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit bouquet de feuilles d'asaret que le brun tenait, à travers les autres ingrédients qu'il avait apporté. Je venais tout juste d'apporter le même bouquet de feuilles, il ne peut pas prêter attention une petite minute? Je venais de commencer à chauffer le terreau moi-même, pendant que lui flânait dans la classe, allant chercher des ingrédients avec une lenteur inimaginable. Il me met à bout cet incapable!

En même temps, malgré ses bonnes notes de l'année dernière, je pense encore à ces échecs consécutifs en potions avant la sixième année... Je préfère qu'il ne touche pas aux mélanges de peur qu'il fasse des erreurs et que l'on finisse avec un bébé difforme et stupide. En même temps, si le bébé lui ressemble, il aura ces deux traits, deux traits très distincts chez Potter. Je regardai encore le bouquet qu'il tenait, et, ne pouvant plus me retenir, ouvrit la bouche et parla:

\- « De l'asaret? Vraiment Potter? Durant un bon nombre de minutes, j'ai travaillé sur le terreau pour l'engrais, tandis que toi, tu t'amusais à ne rien faire et à aller chercher, de temps à autre, des ingrédients quelconques! »

\- « Ah, Malefoy! J'aurais bien fait quelque chose si tu ne prenais pas tout l'espace de travail avec ton gros cul et tout ce qu'i faire sans me demander d'en faire un peu! », répondis Potter avec un ton exaspéré.

\- « Figure-toi, Potter, que je pense que tu es assez grand pour t'imposer un peu. Si je t'intimide avec _mon gros cul_, dit-le moi, nous pourrons, ensuite, nous entendre. » dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- « Nous entendre? _Nous?_ Tu te moques de moi Malefoy? C'est facile d'essayer de s'incruster et de _s'entendre_ quand la personne avec qui on est en équipe ne nous laisse même pas une petite chance de travailler! »

\- « C'est ton problème Potter! Tu n'as qu'à faire un homme de toi, quoique, j'ai des doutes là-dessus... »

\- « Qu'insinues-tu, par là, Malefoy? Tu ne remets pas sur le tapis cette stupide histoire de femme de couple? »

\- « Non, je ne remets pas ce sujet en question car il est très clair que tu es bel et bien la femme dans notre couple! », dis-je. Eh oui, je l'ai dit, j'ai osé le dire malgré que la dernière fois, le griffon m'a sauté dessus. Ce coup-ci, il ne me sauta pas à la figure, mais il commença à m'insulter, une expression de colère sur le visage.

\- « Rah, mais tu m'énerves espèce de blond peroxydé pourri gâté! Si tu es un homme, eh bien, si ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes est la même chose que ce qui se trouve entre les miennes, tu peux te le foutre dans le derrière! Ouais! C'est ça! Va auto-baiser ton joli petit cul! », répliqua-t-il.

_Non mais c'est quoi cette insulte pourrie! M'auto-baiser? Quoi? Il en connait des plus stupides? _

Puis, je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire...

\- « Alors, comme ça j'ai un joli petit cul? Parce que tu le regardes, mon cul? » m'exclamais-je, hilare de la bourde qu'il venait tout de suite de commettre.

Potter ne pipa mot, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- « Pff... Sérieusement Malefoy, t'es vraiment con! Comme si moi, je regardais ton cul! Non, mais tu me prends pour qui? Une des membres de ton stupide fan club? Vraiment débile! Vraiment Malefoy, t'es super con! Le roi des cons même... Ouais, t'es le roi des cons! »

Je ne répondis point, me contentant de rouler des yeux. Il m'énervait, lui!

Je tentai de me calmer et de contrôler ma respiration. _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Potter est plus qu'un idiot. Allez Dray, ouvre tes chakras, respire calmement, concentration... Voilà, c'est bien! _

J'ouvris les yeux. Cet imbécile était encore là, à me fixer bêtement... Je roulai des yeux et l'ignorai royalement. Décidant que nous avions pris assez de retard sur la préparation de la potion, j'allumai une flamme sous un premier chaudron et me mis à préparer les ingrédients. Potter me fixait toujours avec son air ébahi et stupide. _Arg, ce qu'il peut être énervant! Monsieur pense qu'il sait tout, parce qu'il nous a tous sauvé de Voldy, il peut ne rien faire et il laisse les autres tout faire à sa place. Non mais?_

\- « Potter, tu m'aides ou pas ? », sifflai-je entre mes dents, ma colère remontant de plus en plus en moi.

_Chakras Drago, chakras! Pense à tes chakras!, songeai-je, tandis que le Survivant me fixai avec son air stupide._

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du chaudron, sans dire un mot. Il lut le protocole et ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il lisait. _Non, non, non... Dites-moi qu'il comprend s'il-vous-plait! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel idiot comme partenaire?_

\- « Tu fais la préparation du chaudron 1? », osa-t-il demander en me fixant tandis que moi, je travaillais.

\- « T'as eu l'aide de Merlin pour deviner ça, Potter? », lui répondis-je sarcastiquement en ne lâchant pas ma préparation des yeux.

Il eut un petit silence, puis, il se reprit:

\- « Je vais faire la préparation 2 alors... », dit-il sans grands intérêts.

_Bah, c'est ça. Fais la stupide préparation 2! Au moins, je ne serais pas le seul à travailler! _

Je continuai, du plus calmement dont j'étais capable, la préparation 1. J'ajoutai aussitôt dans le terreau: l'eau verte de bassin, la salive de gnome, la poudre des champs et les éclats de cristaux colorés dans le chaudron. Des nuages vaporeux, verts et bleus s'échappaient après l'ajout de chaque ingrédient. Le nuage m'étourdit un instant avec ses arômes de feuilles humides et de sels. Je toussai un peu avant de mélanger ma préparation durant 30 secondes tout en laissant tomber la poudre de grenat comme le précisait le manuel dans le mélange. Ensuite, je devais laisser reposer ma préparation pendant quinze minutes.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, je me tournai vers Potter qui paraissait un peu trop confiant à mon goût. Je l'observai quelques secondes et j'eu une mini-crise cardiaque alors qu'il déposait un ingrédient dans son chaudron. Un ingrédient qui n'était pas sur la liste...Par réflexe (et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas rater ma potion), je lui frappai la main. Potter enleva aussitôt sa main d'au-dessus du chaudron avec un "_Aie, ça fait mal!",_ mais cet idiot laissa tomber les branches d'hélonias dans sa potion.

* * *

**Blablabla des Auteures : **

(Sam) _Heeeey peuple! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce très long chapitre? C'était bien, hein? Fredouille et moi, on a travaillé vraiment fort dessus et, au début, il faisait plus de 40 pages Word mais comme c'était un peu -beaucoup- trop long, donc on a décidé, finalement, de le couper en deux...Là, guys, on dit un gros merci à la courageuse Fredou qui a décidé de tout relire le chapitre et de tout recorriger!_ (Fred qui somnole) _J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu après avoir eu une nuit de sommeil médiocre et de la correction à ne plus finir. Donc, je demande de la compassion si vous trouvez des erreurs._ (Sam, en riant machiavéliquement) _Sinon, quelqu'un a des hypothèses pour la suite? Quels seront, d'après vous, les répercussions des fleurs d'Hélonias sur leur potion et ainsi sur leur plante? Héhéhé... vous allez voir... dans le prochain chapitre! _(Fred) _Bah, dans ce chapitre Samsam!_

**(Sam&amp;Fred) **_**Sinon, si vous avez aimé, laissez-nous une review, si vous avez détesté, laissez-nous une review aussi... Donc, peu importe votre réaction face à ce magnifique chapitre, laissez-nous une review parce que nous n'avons point de vie sociale et que vos reviews font notre journée!**_

**Fred, votre auteure en herbe et Sam, votre Cutiepie, vos deux auteures fav'! ^^**


	4. Bonus 1: Protocole INCREMENTUM

**FICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES DE FANFICTIONS: Samyye33 &amp; Fredou26**

**Blabla des auteures:**

(Fred) _Est-ce que c'est un chapitre? Est-ce que c'est la suite?_ *Long silence* (Sam, criant presque) _EH NON! MWAHA! Nous sommes délinquantes et diaboliques!_ (Fred) _Très diaboliques et délinquantes!_ *Un rire plus que machiavélique s'échappa des lèvres de Fred* _Mais bon, c'est quand même intéressant ce que nous vous présentons là! _(Sam) _Tu as tout à fait raison ma chère Fredounette! Pour faire patienter nos magnifiques lecteurs que nous adorons, nous avons décidé de publier ce petit bonus pas comme les autres... Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous vous souvenez de la potion que Dray et Harry préparaient? Celle où Harry a échappé involontairement un quelconque ingrédient dans la potion..._ (Fred) _Oh oh! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave! _(Sam) _Ça va leur exploser dans la figure et ils vont arriver dans l'espace en couche-culotte, en dansant du baladi avec Merlin et Salazar Serpentard et nous, évidemment!_ (Fred, impressionnée par ce que venait de dire Sam) _Wow! Tu ne manques pas d'imagination Samsam! En tout cas, nous allons vous laissez en compagnie de ce magnifique protocole! Bonne lecture et bon apprentissage!_

P.S. des auteures: Les réponses aux reviews se retrouveront dans le chapitre suivant!

À très, très bientôt!

xoxox

Vos deux auteures favorites de la-mort-qui-tue, Sam &amp; Fred.

* * *

**SURTOUT, À NE PAS ESSAYER À LA MAISON. DANGEREUX! AVOIR UN MINIMUM D'EXPÉRIENCES EN POTIONS AVANT D'ESSAYER CETTE POTION!**

PROTOCOLE DE LA POTION INCREMENTUM

p. 46-47 du Manuel de Potions des Septièmes Années

Temps de préparation: environ une heure cinquante minutes (1h50min)

**"**

INGRÉDIENTS:

\- huit feuilles de houx émiettées;

\- quelques gouttes de salive de gnome;

\- trois feuilles de thé épicé;

\- 75ml de sève de tilleul et de violettes récoltées au clair de lune;

\- 25ml d'eau verte de bassin;

\- deux cuillères à soupe de miel de trèfles;

\- deux pincées d'éclats de cristaux colorés;

\- 50g de terreau minéralisé par la magie;

\- une pincée de poudre des champs;

\- quatre feuilles d'asaret réduites en cendres;

\- 20 grammes de grenat en poudre;

\- 24 épines de ronces;

\- 15ml de lait d'une biche venant de mettre bas;

\- deux chaudrons standard en étain, taille 2;

\- mortier et pilon;

\- agitateur.

**"**

ÉTAPES:

1\. Régler la température d'un premier chaudron à faible intensité. Ajouter aussitôt l'eau verte de bassin, la salive de gnome, la poudre des champs et les éclats de cristaux colorés.

2\. Mélanger pendant 30 secondes dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout en ajoutant progressivement le grenat en poudre jusqu'à obtenir un liquide homogène de couleur foncée. Éteignez la flamme du chaudron et laisser reposer durant quinze minutes.

3\. Pendant ce temps, écraser dans un mortier les feuilles d'asaret réduites en cendres et les feuilles de houx. Puis ajoutez-les dans un deuxième chaudron sous la flamme réglée à forte intensité avant d'y verser la sève de tilleul et de violette.

4\. Mélanger lentement pendant 2 minutes jusqu'à ce que le mélange bouillonne. Puis, dissoudre les épines de ronces une à une dans la préparation.

5\. Verser le mélange du chaudron 1 dans le mélange du chaudron 2 tout en continuant de mélanger plus énergiquement le contenu des chaudrons. Baisser l'intensité de la flamme.

6\. Laisser mijoter pendant cinq minutes à feu doux.

7\. Verser finalement le lait de biche et le miel de trèfles. Mélanger pendant cinq minutes lentement.

8\. Incorporer les feuilles de thé épicé dans la préparation sans mélanger.

9\. Laisser reposer quinze minutes avant l'utilisation. Au moment de l'utilisation, verser le terreau minéralisé dans la potion juste avant de l'utiliser.

**"**

**AVERTISSEMENT**

Les ingrédients utilisés lors de la concoction de cette potion sont rares, instables et si, mal mélangés, peuvent s'avérer dangereux et nocifs, autant pour celui qui prépare la potion que pour la plante. Tout mélange, avec une substance autre que celles inscrites sur la liste, pourrait provoquer des réactions néfastes sur la plante sur laquelle cette potion sera utilisée. Ces effets vont d'une insuffisance en minéraux à une défaillance de la tige et du bourgeon.

De plus, durant la préparation de cette potion, il faut faire très attention de ne pas laisser tomber des fluides corporelles (sang, sueur, salive...) car cela lierait l'essence vitale de la plante à celle du sorcier et cela peut s'avérer très dangereux, aussi bien pour la plante que pour le sorcier.

Les éclats de cristaux colorés se doivent aussi d'être des pierres fines telles que la cornaline, la topaze, le jaspe, le péridot, l'agate ou même le jade. Ces cristaux doivent être réduits en éclats lors du deuxième cycle lunaire après le solstice d'été. Évidemment, le choix des mélanges d'éclats de cristaux dépend du sorcier qui prépare cette potion, néanmoins, lorsque vous aurez tous les éclats, ceux-ci doivent absolument être de la même couleur.

Surtout, ne mélangez jamais, durant la préparation, des fleurs de la famille des Liliacées (le lys blanc -le lys oriental n'a pas d'effets néfastes-, l'hélonias bullata, l'hellébore blanc, la tulipe blanche, toutes les types de hosta, et etc... SURTOUT éviter les muguets sauvages à trois feuilles qui ont une composition chimique qui détruit l'équilibre de la potion), des Typhacées (toutes les espèces de quenouilles sont à éviter) et de la famille des Caprifoliacées de l'espèce spécifique Symphorine, très répandue en Amérique du Nord et celle de Chèvrefeuille, celle-ci, plus présente en Europe).

Les effets de ces fleurs sur la préparation sont encore inconnus et diffèrent souvent d'une potion à l'autre, pouvant même aller jusqu'à déformer ou même tuer la plante sur laquelle la potion est versée.

* * *

**Blabla des Auteures:**

(Sam, un gros sourire aux lèvres) _Alors, est-ce-que vous avez apprécié?_ (Fred) _Bien sûr que vous avez aimé! Qui n'a pas aimé, qui?_ (Sam, un sourire machiavélique en coin) _Maintenant, est-ce-que vous avez des... hum... idées sur ce qui va se passer avec leur seeexy potion (et par omission, leur seeexy bébé)?_ (Fred, enjouée) _Vous allez voir, mes namis d'amûûûûr, vous allez voir!_ (Sam, en gesticulant joyeusement) _Et bientôt! C'est moi qui vous le dis!_ (Sam et Fred, beaucoup trop souriantes_) Laissez-nous des reviews, on vous aimeeee-uuuh et on se revoit trèèèès bientôt pour le chapitre 3!_

**On vous aime, Sam votre cutiepie &amp; Fred votre auteure en herbe, les deux incroyables auteures de Baby Reaction!**


	5. Chapitre 3

**FANFICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES: Samyye33 &amp; Fredou26**

**ALERTE AUX HOMOPHOBES! CE CHAPITRE PEUT CONTENIR DES SUJETS SENSIBLES COMME LES GRAINES!**

**Blabla des auteures: **

(Sam &amp; Fred)_Bonne lecture les chocos, parce que oui, vous êtes aussi sweet que du choucoulaaaat! C'est pour ça qu'on vous aime fort fort fort! En tout cas, re-bonne lecture et désolé pour ce petit blabla. Il est petit pour vous, pour que vous puissiez lire plus rapidement le chapitre 2.2, baaah, 3 maintenant! Bebyyye! _

**_Disclaimer:_ Avaient-elles eu leur potion? Malheureusement non, rien ne leur appartient... Mais qu'est-ce qui dit qu'elles n'y arriveront pas un autre jour?**

**_Réponse aux Reviews:_  
**

**fan-de-drarry: **Rahlala, Harry est gryffon même s'il s'évanouit... Il va se reprendre, t'inquiètes! ^^

**AngelinaDark: **Pourquoi le chapitre s'arrête comme ça? Pour le continuer comme ÇA! -La meilleure réponse que je n'ai jamais écrite xP Pour tes hypothèses, nous allons voir pour la suite. Et NON Harry et Dray ne s'entre tuent pas, dans ma tête à moi, ils s'aiment... Enfin, ils vont s'aimer un jour, non? J'espère que j'adhère à tes demandes pour un chapitre posté plus tôt. Quelques jours et un nouveau chapitre, la classe! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**sjrogers: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like this new chapter!

**Samyye33: **SAAAAM!? Euuuuh, d'accord, merci pour grossir mon nombre de reviews, fou love for you cutie!

**marichou: **HEEEEEEEY DAAARLING! Ta review est longue et je fais ma flemmarde pour juste te dire que je t'aime et... que je t'aime et ouais, c'est pas mal ça... Meeeeuh nan, je t'aime plus et ta review est vraiment drôle et je t'adore! Breeeeuuf, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce magnifique chapitre remplit de surprises! Love ya!

* * *

**BABY REACTION**

**CHAPITRE 3**

PDV DRAGO

\- « Potter! Te rends-tu compte? _Tu_ viens de _tout_ faire foirer!», criais-je, plus que mécontent.

Il me regarda, incrédule, les sourcils froncés.

\- « C'était des épines de _ronces_ qu'il fallait que tu incorpores, pas des fleurs d'_hélonias_! », fulminais-je, en pensant aux effets désastreux que cela aurait sur notre potion. « Où as-tu lu l'ingrédient ''fleur d'hélonias'', où?», beuglais-je à l'intention du brun sans cervelle qui me servait de coéquipier, _coéquipier mon œil!_

Potter ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder les élèves qui travaillaient autour, et leurs chaudrons.

En regardant bien notre chaudron et celui de nos voisins -en l'occurrence Granger et Weasley- la couleur de la potion dans le chaudron 2 était identique. _Bon, me calmais-je intérieurement, si la potion de Granger a la même couleur que la nôtre, les répercussions de l'hélonias sur notre potion ne doivent pas être trop graves!_

Je soupirai, une fois de plus. Potter haussa les épaules et murmura un faible_ "Désolé."_. Je décidai de passer outre ce petit incident en me convainquant que notre _ingrédient secret_ ne nuira pas à notre engrais, et nous continuâmes la préparation de celui-ci. Il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps, vingt minutes tout au plus.

Rapidement, le Gryffondor m'aida à verser nos deux chaudrons l'un dans l'autre sans en échapper une seule goutte. Je baissai l'intensité de la flamme et nous attendîmes cinq minutes, comme il était précisé dans le manuel de Potions. Un malaise s'était installé entre nous deux. J'évitai son regard et il en fit de même avec moi.

_Arg, je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire que j'éprouvais une certaine attirance non-identifiée envers lui! Comment est-ce possible qu'une personne soit si sexy et tellement stupide? Pourquoi lui? Il y a des milliers d'autres poissons dans l'océan! Mais non, un Malefoy ne peut pas ressentir un tel sentiment… Rah! Pourquoi, par Merlin tout-puissant, j'étais attiré par... lui?_

Soudainement, me tirant de mes pensées, notre potion vira au bleu pâle, sans même que nous y ayons touché. _Non, non, non! Mauvais signe... Stupide Potter, stupide gryffondor aussi incapable que son pied!_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux chaudrons autour de nous. Tous les autres élèves étaient rendus à la même étape que nous: attendre. Leurs potions étaient toutes d'un beau et profond violet presque noir. Même celle de Londubat!

_Par Salazard! Tout ça, c'est encore la faute de Harry stupide Potter le balafré! À cause de lui, je vais paraître encore plus stupide que Londubat! Ma vie est f-i-n-i-e! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre ou sauter en bas de la tour d'astronomie...Une telle perte pour l'humanité! Ma vie est FOU-TUE!_

La voix du professeur de potions, alias mon parrain tant aimé, me sortit de mes pensées:

\- « Le cours va bientôt terminer, veuillez emmener votre chaudron aux serres pour aller y verser le contenu de votre futur bébé... Euhm, le contenu de votre chaudron que vous verserez sur votre plante respective qui deviendra votre futur enfant. »

Toujours aussi paniqué, je ne fis rien, trop occupé à imaginer le pire des scénarios. Potter me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je me retournai et le fusillai du regard. Tout était de _sa_ faute! Il venait de faire rater l'engrais! À cause de lui, le chef d'oeuvre qui sera notre enfant sera sûrement déformé avec des bras en trop ou un visage digne d'un brûlé au cinquième degré!

\- « Euh… Malefoy, je crois qu'il faut y aller... Tous les autres sont déjà partis... », lâcha-t-il, en passant la main dans ses cheveux entremêlés.

Effectivement, comme Potter me disait, la salle de classe était vide. Tout le monde était parti aux serres. Il ne restait que nous...

Sans répondre, je pris précautionneusement le chaudron sous le regard pesant de mon coéquipier. Je préfère faire tout moi-même parce que, dès que Potter fait quelque chose, il le fait mal et fait des gaffes. Déjà que notre engrais, il l'a massacré! Avant de sortir, je dis à Potter:

\- « Prends nos trucs, on a Botanique après. On n'aura pas à revenir. »

Après avoir dit ce que j'avais à dire, Potter se soumit à cette demande sans rouspéter et me suivit vers les serres. _Oh! Potter est soumis! C'est bon à savoir... songeai-je, amusé… Non mais! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à des choses tant ridicules?_

Aucune discussion n'avait suivi celle concernant notre matériel pendant le voyage jusqu'aux serres. J'étais encore bien trop frustré contre son incompétence à suivre correctement un protocole.

En arrivant, je vis que la majorité des élèves avaient déjà versé leur engrais sur leur plante. Je m'approchai de notre pot et je versai lentement la mixture bleutée sur la petite pousse qui sortait de la terre. L'engrais fut absorbé en quelques minutes et nous vîmes quelque chose d'incroyable.

La plante grandissait à vue d'œil, grandissant de centimètres en centimètres jusqu'à atteindre un bon dix centimètres de hauteur. Un bourgeon blanc, de la grosseur d'un poing, placé au sommet de la tige, donnait de la splendeur et de la hauteur à la plante qui, il y avait quelques secondes, était encore une petite pousse. Je sentis un corps près du mien et, par réflexe, tournai la tête.

Potter était à côté de moi et observait, fasciné, notre petite pousse grandir. Il avait un de ces regards qui me rappelle le bonheur des enfants le matin de Noël lorsqu'ils déballent leurs cadeaux. Cette petite lueur de joie enfantine si magnifique…

Il avait un petit sourire innocent, un sourire qui m'amena une douce chaleur à la poitrine, mais quand il se tourna vers moi et qu'il vit que je le regardais, son sourire disparu et il se leva, sans un mot. Je crois que j'ai brisé son petit moment _Mère_/Plante. Parce que non, je n'ai pas changé mon avis sur le fait qu'il est la femme de notre couple temporaire...

Comme Potter, je me levai et je regardai comment les autres plantes se portaient. L'inquiétude me reprit à cause de l'erreur de mon stupide partenaire. Par contre, celle-ci s'estompa quelque peu lorsque je remarquai que notre pousse avait au moins deux bons centimètres de plus que les autres. Et bien... Peut-être que finalement ce que Potter avait fait à notre engrais était bénéfique. Notre plante poussait bien plus vite que les autres, c'est certain que notre bébé sera plus beau, plus intelligent et plus précoce que tous les autres -gênes Malefoy obligés et pour ceux de Potter... bah, c'est Potter quoi.

Avec les autres Serpentard et Gryffondor présents dans la serre, nous attendîmes que le cours de potion se termine pour que la professeure Chourave fasse son apparition et que le cours de Botanique commence. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes après que quelqu'un eut crié que le cours de Potions était terminé.

Chourave passa voir chaque binôme, un par un, afin de commenter les progrès de leur plante. Elle resta ébahie devant la nôtre.

\- « C'est de toute beauté les garçons! Le résultat d'un parfait mélange d'engrais, de terre, de soleil et surtout, d'un amour si pur et parfait! Bravo! Oooh, lorsque cette plante va fleurir, cela sera d'une telle perfection! Félicitations les garçons! », nous dit-elle en observant notre pousse sous tous ses angles.

Je me tournai vers Potter, malaisé, tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi tout aussi malaisé. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et je supposai que les miennes étaient sûrement de la même teinte.

Chourave nous expliqua le déroulement du reste de la période tandis que nous prenions place à notre table de travail respective. Le cours consistait à prendre des notes, à observer notre plante et à la désherber... Une belle heure de plaisir en perspective, sarcastiquement parlant, bien sûr!

J'ouvris nonchalamment mon cahier et inscrivis la date d'aujourd'hui. Potter fit de même.

Alors que les élèves sortaient leur matériel pour le cours, la professeure fit apparaître une craie qui commença à écrire par elle-même sur le tableau.

\- «_ L'amour des plantes_. Notez. », initia la professeure en même temps que sa craie continuait de noter diverses informations sur ce nouveau sujet. Elle continua: « Vous noterez tout ce que la craie écrit, mais n'oubliez pas d'écouter! Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre l'importance qu'est l'amour pour une plante. Certains diront que les végétaux n'ont pas besoin d'amour et que cet ingrédient ne leur est d'aucune utilité. Néanmoins, la grande partie des végétaux sur la Terre, principalement ceux magiques, ont grandement besoin d'amour. Ceux qui n'en ont pas reçu dégénèrent et cela crée des générations de nouvelles espèces malveillantes. Nous pouvons cependant sauver ces plants en leur donnant de l'amour, s'ils veulent bien l'accepter, évidemment.

Plusieurs botanistes du Monde Magique ont passé toute leur vie à essayer de changer une plante tombée du côté obscur en une plante heureuse, positive et aimée.

L'amour est aussi une façon de donner une bonne personnalité aux plantes. Celles-ci se sentent aimées et elles deviennent positives, ce qui est le meilleur pour leur forme.

À maintes reprises, ces derniers jours, je vous ai répété l'importance de l'amour pour votre plante. Nous allons tester cet amour bientôt, mais avant cela, je vais vous en apprendre plus sur le sujet! »

La professeure continua son long et ennuyant discours sur l'amour et les plantes pendant un moment qui me parut interminable, puis finalement, nous pûmes commencer la partie pratique du cours. Nous devions prendre des notes de nos observations sur notre plante. Les miennes ressemblaient un peu à cela:

_-Longue tige noire (20cm);_

_-Gros bourgeon blanc laiteux rond, 10cm de diamètre (environ);_

_-Une bonne trentaine de petites épines sur la tige;_

_-Apparence de la tige: solide, robuste, mais assez mince;_

_-Apparence du bourgeon: doux, solide, en santé, début de pétales blancs;_

_-Approvisionnement en soleil en date d'aujourd'hui : normal;_

_-Approvisionnement en eau en date d'aujourd'hui : normal;_

_-Approvisionnement en ''amour'' en date d'aujourd'hui: faible/nul;_

_-L'engrais a eu un effet plus que bénéfique sur la plante (plus grande, robuste et plus grosse que les autres plantes);_

_-Apparence générale de la plante: à la fois délicate et robuste, magnifique, en bonne santé._

_-Éclosion prévu: Journée de Vendredi_

Ayant fini mon analyse de notre plante, je me tournai vers Potter qui, lui, continuait d'écrire. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration et ses yeux partaient de son cahier, puis allait sur notre plante avant de retourner à ses notes. Je le détaillai du regard.

Il était vraiment mignon avec son visage concentré. Il écrivait, cherchait ses mots pour détailler notre futur enfant, regardant le beau bourgeon pour essayer de trouver la meilleure façon de le décrire… Puis, il déposa sa plume, ayant terminé son travail et porta ses mains à son visage pour retirer ses lunettes, dévoilant encore mieux ses prunelles émeraude, cachées quotidiennement par ces verres grossissants. Une boule de chaleur monta en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. _Non mais! Comment ne pas réagir devant ce corps aussi sexy?_ Et comme si le fait de voir ses yeux sans lunettes n'était pas assez, il fit cette action qui le caractérise tant: il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux brillants et presque sauvagement entremêlés. Il ne savait pas tout ce que ces petits gestes d'apparence anodine pouvaient avoir comme effet sur moi. En un mouvement, il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Pour une des premières fois, je détournai le regard et je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes joues qui devaient être sûrement rouges à présent et pour qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaires qui m'obligeraient à me tourner vers lui pour lui répondre.

Je soupirai, reprenant mon calme, chassant cette rougeur sur mes joues et ce sentiment de béatitude. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses notes. Je ne pus rien déchiffrer de ce qu'il avait écrit, son écriture était illisible. Puis, je me décidai enfin à me tourner vers lui pour lui poser une question:

\- « Tu crois que ça va être quelle espèce de fleur?», lui demandai-je, intéressé par sa réponse.

Sincèrement, moi, je n'avais aucune idée de l'espèce de fleur qu'était le nôtre. La botanique ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Par contre, Potter me répondis avec conviction:

\- « Rose. C'est une rose. »

\- « Comment peux-tu en être si certain? », le questionnai-je, surpris par sa réponse et sa conviction.

\- « Ça, pour en être sûr, je le suis. Après une bonne dizaine d'années à arroser ces plantes pour ne pas être privé de repas et à être puni à cause que mon cousin les piétinait, faisant croire que c'était moi, je connais tout leur cycle de vie. Tu vois, les petits pétales qui recourbent légèrement au-dessus du bourgeon? » Je fis le signe de oui de la tête. « Cela montre que notre rose va bientôt éclore. »

Wow! Décidément, Potter m'étonnera toujours. En Potions, je prenais le prenais pour un moins que rien, mais maintenant, je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant... Anatomiquement parlant, bien sûr!

Néanmoins, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se tordre lorsqu'il avait raconté le pourquoi du comment qui amenait au fait qu'il connaissait tout des roses. Et moi qui avait toujours cru que Potter avait eu une enfance des plus parfaites, cajolé et adoré par sa famille, car il était le Survivant. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir eu facile. Ces traits s'étaient attristés lorsqu'il avait parlé des roses. Avec sa petite bouille adorablement triste, la seule envie que j'avais était de lui faire un câlin, de chasser cette tristesse de son beau visage. Cependant, je ne fis rien, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, même si j'essayais tant bien que mal de repousser cette envie...

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait! Tous! », s'époumona Mme Chourave.

Des rires se firent entendre. Je me tournai et je vis Blaise, roulé en boule, par terre, en train de rire. Je levai mon regard et je vis Théo avec un pot sur la tête et de la terre partout sur lui tandis que sa coéquipière n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et d'essayer de réparer son dégât.

\- « Monsieur Nott, Mademoiselle Greengrass! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on ajoute de la terre à votre plante pour en mettre partout! Regardez votre état Nott! Nettoyez tout cela! 5 points de moins chacun à Serpentard! » _Suuuuper... C'était marrant, mais Madame Plante est venue tout gâcher... _

\- « Mais Madame, c'était un accident... », tenta Daphnée, navrée, les mains pleines de terre.

\- « Mademoiselle Greengrass, », coupa la professeure avant de continuer: « vous et votre compagnon avez dérangé mon cours et salit les serres. Maintenant, nettoyez en silence et plus vite que ça pendant que je commencerai les inspections de vos plantes et de vos futurs bébés. J'ai déjà fait un compte-rendu sur leur progrès, mais maintenant, je vais y aller plus en profondeur. », clôt la professeure.

Pendant que Théodore chuchotait à Daphnée qu'elle aurait pu faire plus attention et que celle-ci ramassait en silence leur dégât, la professeure prit, sur son bureau, une trousse en cuir et elle s'approcha de la première équipe, c'est-à-dire Neville et Luna. Curieux, je cherchai à entendre ce qu'elle leur disait, je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre lorsqu'elle allait arriver à notre table, à Harry et à moi.

Potter m'observa un instant avant de pouffer de rire.

\- « Tu as l'air d'un enfant! », s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Je l'ignorai royalement, en roulant des yeux, toutefois amusé par mon propre comportement. Assez rapidement -mais pas assez à mon goût-, la professeure Chourave arriva à notre table. Elle déroula sa trousse, remplie de seringues à très longues et très fines aiguilles, tout en nous expliquant :

\- « Votre plante, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy est très belle et parait bien se développer jusqu'ici. Comme toutes les autres fleurs, la vôtre devrait éclore ce vendredi.», dit la professeure avant d'appeler les élèves pour nous rejoindre. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, tous, leur bourgeon est le plus gros de la portée... Bah portée de plantes. Ce qui signifie, soit, que votre plant est en meilleure forme et grandit plus vite ou soit, il y a un problème... Ne faites pas ces têtes-là! Je suis certaine que votre enfant est en parfaite santé! Nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite. Je ferai quelques tests qui nous dicterons la santé de votre plante. Vous êtes prêts? », nous demanda la professeure.

Potter et moi acquiescèrent en coeur. Chourave prit l'une des seringues vides et commença à tâter délicatement notre bourgeon de sa main libre. Puis, j'eus un pincement au coeur, et je suppose que Potter aussi, lorsque Chourave planta sa seringue, rentrant l'aiguille au complet, dans le haut de notre bourgeon. Alors que son aiguille était toujours dans le bourgeon, elle le pinça un peu- pour libérer l'essence magique de notre futur bébé, disait-elle- avant de retirer sa seringue remplie d'un liquide brillant doré où y flottaient des fins filaments argentés. Captivé, je ne pouvais lâcher des yeux le contenu de la seringue.

Chourave prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la seringue, dont le contenu se mit à tournoyer tel un mini-tourbillon. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils un instant, mais son expression changea et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Sourire qui nous rassura tous les deux, Potter et moi, stressés qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de bizarre avec notre futur bébé.

Oui, oui, notre futur bébé... Il était _loin_ le temps où je refusais obstinément de faire le projet avec Potter et où la simple idée d'avoir un enfant -même faux- avec lui me dégoûtait... En réalité, il n'était pas si loin que cela ce _temps_, c'était vraiment fou comment, depuis hier, mon opinion sur Potter avait changé. Maintenant, une certaine excitation prenait possession de moi, au fur et à mesure que le projet se transformait en quelque chose de plus concret. J'allais avoir un faux bébé. Avec Potter. Le mec que je déteste, sur lequel je fantasme à un bas degré, mais qui est d'une telle stupidité...

\- « Alors? » demanda Potter, aussi impatient et curieux que je l'avais été il y a de cela, quelques minutes.

Chourave sourit face à l'impatience de mon partenaire et je fis de même. Intérieurement, bien entendu!

\- « Votre bébé est beaucoup plus formé que celui des autres binômes. De plus, son taux de cellules végétales est plus élevé, synonyme de bonne santé, d'une activité cérébrale très active et d'une croissance rapide dû à des radiations élevées d'amour... Votre plante se sent aimée et désirée par ses deux parents et donc, c'est comme si elle tentait de vous remercier de tout cet amour en grandissant plus vite, en étant forte et en bonne santé. Son rythme cardiaque est plus fort et plus élevé que la moyenne des autres plants à ce stade. Il est même assez fort pour qu'on l'entende, avec l'aide d'un sort, bien entendu! Est-ce-que vous voulez l'entendre? »

Mon regard croisa celui de Potter où une lueur de pur bonheur et d'euphorie flottait. Il était mignon... Ses yeux me supplièrent du regard. J'hochai la tête et un magnifique sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

La professeure nous fixa, nous trouvant sûrement adorables -comme la plupart des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard, d'ailleurs... Je ne fais qu'accompagner Potter dans cette aventure et tout le monde pense à la future impossible possibilité que le couple Malefoy/Potter se forme. Lentement, d'un coup de poignet, la professeure lança un sort. Un rayon jaune sortit de sa baguette alla envelopper notre bourgeon. Soudain, alors que le rayon jaune entourait complètement notre bourgeon, le blanc du bourgeon vira au translucide et un bruit se fit entendre. À travers le bourgeon, on pouvait voir des ombres, des formes abstraites, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il s'agissait là, du fœtus de notre futur bébé. Je voyais une tête, la forme vague d'un corps recourbé en position fœtale, deux petits bras avec, en leur bout, de minuscules mains, deux petites jambes avec deux petits pieds tellement mignon.

Je voyais mon premier enfant. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je ne m'attendais pas à être père avant un bon dix ans minimum. Mais pourtant, il y a le projet. Cet enfant qui va venir au monde, que je vais éduquer au mieux de ma connaissance durant toute l'année. Cet enfant qui sera un peu comme mon premier. Cet enfant vient de mon coéquipier qui est nul autre que Potter et de moi. Ce petit corps qui bouge, qui n'attend que de venir mettre sa marque sur terre, de prendre son premier souffle, de vivre.

Autour de nous, un bruit fort et sourd résonna dans toute la serre. C'était rapide, répétitif, c'était le battement du cœur de mon futur enfant. Même si je tentais du mieux que je le pouvais de le cacher, j'étais vraiment ému. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je n'avais qu'une envie: d'avoir cet enfant dans mes bras, de le voir, de le faire sourire, d'entendre son rire, de le rendre heureux, de lui montrer que son père sera toujours là pour lui, qu'il l'aime déjà et qu'il l'aimera pour toujours. Je commençais sérieusement à aimer ce projet, à aimer ce petit être, ce mélange de Potter et de moi. Je l'avais créé. Bon, pas de la véritable manière qui demande des rapprochements sexuels, mais je l'avais tout de même créé...

Potter, lui, avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Il était plus qu'heureux, ça se voyait à son expression faciale qui en disait long. À force d'être toujours avec lui dans tous les cours, j'avais fini par apprendre quelque chose sur Potter, c'était une personne qui débordait d'amour.

L'image de notre fœtus persista encore une minute avant de s'effacer. Toutefois, mes yeux et ceux de Potter restèrent fixés sur le bourgeon, qui à peine quelques instants plus tôt montrait notre futur bébé.

Le silence régnait dans la serre. Granger, elle aussi, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha de Potter par derrière et elle l'étreignit, enroulant ses bras autour de la poitrine de mon coéquipier, elle accota sa tête sur son dos tandis que lui, il lui prenait la main, les larmes de joie coulant toujours sur ses joues. J'éprouvais une once de jalousie à l'égard de Granger avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Weasley. Pourtant, ma jalousie ne disparut pas. Ce moment avait été le nôtre, à Potter et à moi, et le nôtre seulement.

Ce moment que je n'oublierai jamais; Le petit foetus, le coeur battant, illuminé par le sort de professeur Chourave, mais aussi ce sentiment qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faufiler en moi quand je regardais Granger enlacée à Potter...

La cloche sonna, brisant la magie du moment. Je jetai un dernier regard vers mon futur bébé, puis vers Harry toujours entrelacé par Granger, avant de sortir de la classe, bien vite talonné par mes amis. Une seule larme de joie coula sur ma joue pâle avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. Pansy était émue, mais comme moi, elle tentait de le dissimuler. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Comme Granger l'avait fait plus tôt avec Potter, elle m'étreignit, sans même se soucier du fait que nous étions tous deux à Serpentard, une maison où les démarcations d'affections n'avaient pas lieux d'être. Pourtant, je me laissai faire, accotant tendrement ma tête sur la sienne. Blaise et Théo aussi paraissaient bouleversés mais ils ne vinrent pas me faire un câlin et je ne leurs en fit pas un non plus... Non, ça faisait trop gay selon eux et puis moi, je ne suis pas très affectueux de nature.

Chamboulés par les récents événements, nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la Grande Salle, Pansy me tenait toujours la main, signifiant qu'elle serait toujours là dans les futures épreuves à venir. Je ne la remerciai pas à voix haute, le seul fait que j'acceptai cette marque d'affection en public valait plus que le plus sincère des mercis.

PDV HARRY

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de la plante, la plante qui contenait mon enfant. Mon enfant à moi, celui que j'avais créé de toute pièce, ce mini-bout de moi. L'image de mon bébé était encore imprégnée dans ma rétine.

À partir du moment où je l'ai vu et quand j'ai entendu ses battements de cœur, ce bébé était devenu d'une importance capitale à mes yeux, tout comme le projet.

Les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage, je décidai qu'il fallait bien que j'aille manger, que j'aille prendre des forces avant l'arrivée de ce petit miracle. Hermione se détacha lentement de moi, presqu'aussi émue. Puis, tandis qu'elle allait chercher ses choses à sa table, je m'approchai de ma plante.

Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur le bourgeon, le cœur battant d'amour pour ce petit être pas encore né. Soudain, sous mes doigts, je sentis un léger coup, à peine perceptible, comme si mon bébé savait que j'étais là, à côté de lui et que je l'aimais déjà du plus profond de mon cœur.

Puis, Hermione arriva avec Ron, leurs affaires en main, celle-ci me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner à la bibliothèque demain matin parce que ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle nous le demandait et que c'était annulé. J'acceptai pour une énième fois. Je dus alors quitter mon futur bébé, un peu contre moi, le cœur serré, inquiet qu'il lui arrive malheur si je le laissais seul.

PDV DRAGO

La soirée passa passablement rapidement entre mes devoirs, ma lettre mensuelle pour ma mère, les discutions de Pansy sur les bébés et sur le projet, et les idioties de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Bien vite, je fus dans mon dortoir, confortablement installé dans mon lit, fixant le plafond en attendant que le sommeil daigne venir à moi, les images de mon futur bébé me hantant toujours. Le son du battement de son cœur résonnait encore à mes oreilles. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, mon futur bébé... Je me surpris à me l'imaginer...

Si c'était un garçon, il aura sûrement les cheveux noirs de jais de Potter et ses yeux -parce que Merlin seul sait à quel point j'aime ses yeux émeraude- mais il aura mon beau visage d'aristocrate. Une copie conforme de Potter, sans les lunettes et avec mes traits. Un bébé parfait en perspective...

Si c'était une fille, une petite princesse, je m'imagine un bébé aux cheveux blonds, comme les miens, mais entremêlés comme ceux de Potter, des yeux verts profonds brillants comme deux pierres précieuses, des joues rondes et roses, un teint pâle, mon nez fin, mais le menton droit de Potter... Un visage angélique, un parfait mélange de Malefoy et de Potter...

Je m'endormis avec l'image de mon futur bébé en tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres...

**0o0**

PDV EXTERNE

La journée de mercredi fut assez ordinaire. Les élèves se sont réveillés, sont allés manger un bon repas pour bien commencer la journée dans la Grande Salle et après, le premier cours a débuté pour tous et chacun.

Le premier cours des Gryffondor était nul autre que le cours du Professeur Binns, en d'autres mots, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pendant une grosse heure à s'endormir sur des tonnes de notes prises un peu n'importe comment pendant le cours, les griffons avaient tous vraiment hâte que le cours termine. Du côté des Serpentard, ceux-ci étaient pris en cours de Divination avec la mystérieuse et étrange Professeur Trelawney. Rares étaient les élèves bons en divination et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui aimaient cette matière. Donc pour les gryffondor tout comme pour les Serpentard, le premier cours de ce mercredi ne fut pas très intéressant. Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves reprirent littéralement vie et les deux groupes de septième année se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et ensuite, les serres pour un autre cours de Botanique avec leur futur bébé.

En botanique, pour le prétendu couple que formaient Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, le cours fut des plus spéciaux. En effet, comme ils avaient pu le remarquer la veille, leur plante évoluait plus vite que les autres et semblait presque déjà prête à éclore comme le démontrait le bouton de rose qui s'était formé durant la nuit à la place du bourgeon blanc qui recouvrait précédemment leur enfant, contenu en plein centre de la plante. Pour tous deux, c'était le plus gros bouton de rose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de toute leur vie. Néanmoins, pour ce cours, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de revoir leur futur bébé à travers la fine membrane de pétales blanchâtres, ni même d'entendre le battement de cœur de l'enfant. Ils purent tout de même passer du temps avec leur futur bébé ce qui les rendit heureux. De plus, l'embryon parut s'apercevoir de la présence de ses géniteurs, car il leur fit plusieurs "coucou" en donnant de petits coups contre la bordure des pétales, ce qui mit un sourire sur les lèvres du gryffondor et du Serpentard.

Puis, après le deuxième cours de la journée, ce fut déjà l'heure du dîner. Tous les élèves accueillirent cette longue pause d'une heure avec joie. Certains commençaient déjà leurs devoirs qu'ils avaient reçu dans la matinée tandis que d'autres, profitant pleinement de cette pause bien méritée, discutèrent avec leurs amis ou même allèrent se promener dans le Grand Parc de Poudlard, profitant des derniers jours chauds d'automne avant l'arrivée de l'hiver qui s'annonçait glacial.

Ensuite, pour les Serpentards, un ennuyeux cours d'Histoire de la Magie les attendait. Ce cours parut durer des heures et des heures... Et ce fut de même pour les Gryffondors qui se trouvaient ensuite en cours de Divination à inventer toutes sortes de présages et de prophéties de pacotilles. Cependant, l'après-midi s'améliora un peu -du moins, pour les Serpentard, les gryffondor détestant ce cours- avec le cours de Potions. Le cours de ce jour-là consistait à créer un lait magique à partir de sang de cygne, de lait de licorne, de poussière d'étoiles brutes et de plusieurs autres ingrédients pour le moins loufoques qui allaient servir de première nourriture aux nouveau-nés lorsqu'ils allaient naître le vendredi. Le cours parut durer une éternité et un petit coquin des gryffondor fit sauter son chaudron. Le pauvre Seamus Finnigan dût recommencer sa potion en entier avec sa coéquipière, qui était assez découragée.

Puis, ensuite, ce fut la fin de cette longue journée de cours et tous se mirent en route vers leur dortoir respectif ou bien la bibliothèque de l'école pour aller faire leurs devoirs avant d'aller, finalement, prendre le dernier repas de la journée avec tous les autres élèves à la Grande Salle. Tous mangèrent à leur faim jusqu'à être repus. Après un petit discours de Dumbledore concernant la température qui se faisait de plus en plus froide, les élèves purent retourner à leur dortoir et pour certains, dormir, d'autres, terminer leur devoirs et pour quelques-uns, discuter entre amis avant que le sommeil ne les rattrapent. Toutefois, pour les Serpentard, la nuit fut de courte durée parce qu'ils durent se lever, à minuit tapante, afin d'aller en cours d'Astronomie. Après ce cours avec le trois quart de la classe endormie, les élèves de septième année de Serpentard étaient épuisés et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'ils se laissèrent aller de bon gré dans les bras de Morphée.

**0o0**

Le réveil fut très difficile pour un certain élève de gryffondor, Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se rendormir. Son lit était si douillet et le rêve qu'il faisait, mille fois plus intéressant que ses cours. Harry avait la vive impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, comme s'il s'était levé pendant la nuit. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Étonnamment, son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, était déjà réveillé -bon, il avait encore son pyjama et ses yeux semblaient encore endormis mais, il était levé...-, lui qui était friand des grasses matinées. Ron secoua un instant le corps d'Harry en lui marmonnant de se réveiller. Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce que son meilleur ami roux lui disait. _Furie, bibliothèque, matin, vite..._

Il se décida à ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué, puis mit ses lunettes.

\- « Allez, dépêches-toi, Harry! Avant qu'elle ne débarque et nous engueulent.», lâcha Ron entre deux bâillements.

Harry grommela un petit ''Oui'' en comprenant à ce que faisait allusion Ron, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Le Weasley et lui sortirent finalement de leur lit lorsqu'une brune entra dans leur chambre en criant leurs noms.

Hermione en avait assez de la flemmardise de ses amis. La veille-même, elle leur avait dit à maintes reprises qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque tôt le matin et elle avait demandé à Harry et Ron s'ils ne voulaient pas l'accompagner. Ceux-ci lui ont répondu qu'ils allaient venir. Mais voilà qu'ils la laissaient tomber pour leurs lits!

En entrant en trombe dans la chambre des garçons, Hermione, tout en beuglant les noms, avait commencé à tirer les couvertures des lits de ses deux compagnons et à leur lancer des oreillers, puis à sauter d'un lit à l'autre en criant. Les deux garçons avaient criés quand leur amie était entrée en furie dans leur dortoir et regardaient celle-ci avec des yeux fatigués très étonnés.

\- « Vous êtes réveillés maintenaaaant? », cria Hermione, ses yeux tueurs lançant des regards plus que noirs à ses deux stupides meilleurs amis.

\- « Par Merlin Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ne me dis pas que... », essaya Ron pour calmer sa petite-amie.

\- « Oui je suis bientôt dans ma semaine, alors tais-toi, bouge ton gros derrière et viens avec moi à la bibliothèque comme il était prévu! »

\- «Mais.. Hermione...» tenta d'argumenter Harry, troublé par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

-« Ce message est aussi pour toi Harry! » lâcha-t-elle comme seule réponse.

Hermione, après un silence sans un mot de ses amis, dévisagea les deux griffons avant de demander:

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez ses visages apeurés? », tout en descendant des lits, sa colère soudainement partie.

\- « Hermione, tu viens de nous crier après comme tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu nous demandes pourquoi nous avons peur? », répondis Harry calmement.

\- « Oh, désolé les gars. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette. Le projet-bébé me stresse vraiment... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de tout rater... » En terminant sa phrase, des larmes perlaient dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de flammes, gêné.

\- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou à être stressée, 'Mione. Tu es la meilleure dans tout ce que tu ce que tu entreprends... Tu... tu vas être à la hauteur, surtout que je serai là pour t'aider... Tu vas voir, ce projet va être vraiment amusant et... notre bébé sera parfait, comme toi... En plus, ce sera de la pratique... pour... pour plus tard. Sincèrement, je crois que... tu vas être la plus géniale des mamans...», bégaya timidement Ron, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui jurait avec l'orange de ses cheveux.

Hermione parut émue. Les paroles de Ron avaient vraiment fait leur chemin jusqu'à son coeur. Elle laissa échapper un ''Oh Ron'' avant de se jeter dans les bras de son rouquin et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Harry observa ses deux meilleurs amis, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble. Puis, après ce baiser brûlant, Hermione laissa cinq minutes à ses amis afin qu'ils puissent se préparer pour la journée qui allait suivre. Puis, après ce court laps de temps, le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle, où ils prirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller finalement à la bibliothèque avant que leurs cours de la journée débutent.

PDV HARRY

Je me traînai les pieds jusqu'aux cachots, Ron et Hermione à ma suite. Hermione ne cessait de vanter les mérites de ce nouvel écrivain qui venait tout juste de publier un roman, roman qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je soupirai d'amusement, elle n'allait jamais changer...

Je n'avais aucunement envie d'aller en cours de Potions, même si je savais que chacune des potions que je faisais allait aider mon futur bébé à grandir et à bien se développer. C'était justement pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas aller en Potions... Mon niveau de Potions était assez médiocre. J'avais peur de rater ma potion, ce qui aurait un effet néfaste sur mon futur bébé.

Toutefois, mon stress se dissipa légèrement lorsque je me rappelai que mon partenaire de binôme n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy, l'un des meilleurs de notre année en Potions. Il n'allait pas me laisser faire des erreurs qui auraient des répercutions sur le bébé. Je savais que ce projet lui tenait, surtout depuis mardi, où nous avons entendu le battement de coeur de notre bébé et où nous l'avons vu.

J'entrai dans la salle de classe, encore un peu nerveux de nuire de quelques manières que ce soit à mon futur bébé.

Malefoy était installé bien droit sur son tabouret et avait l'ait de trouver la discussion avec ses amis Parkinson, Zabini et Nott plutôt marrante et intéressante. Il avait ce sourire... _Par Merlin... _Je ne pouvais nier que, quand il souriait, il était vraiment attirant. Mais quand il se tourna vers moi, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et il détourna son regard du mien pour le reposer sur ses amis qui riaient. Je m'approchai et je déposai mes cahiers et mes plumes au coin du bureau que je partageais avec le blond et je m'assis sur mon tabouret qui était placé à même pas un mètre de distance de Malefoy. Cette proximité fit monter en moi une étrange bouffée de chaleur. Vivement que le cours commence et que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps si près du mien.

Répondant à mes prières silencieuses, Snape entra dans la classe, exposant d'un ton froid le contenu de la période.

\- « Aujourd'hui, pas de manipulations. Qu'un cours long remplit de théorie, que vos petits cerveaux débiles n'arrivent jamais à comprendre, sur des comprimés multivitaminés que vous allez devoir donner à vos bébé-plantes. Ces vitamines seront indispensables à leur survie car vous devez sûrement le savoir que ces bébés sont tous des végétaux, et les végétaux ont besoin de faire la photosynthèse pour vivre. Ces enfants auront de la difficulté à aller chercher tous les éléments nécessaires à cette réaction puisqu'ils seront manipulés à longueur de journée par vous. Les vitamines que nous créerons permettront aux enfants d'avoir tous les nutriments nécessaires à leur survie, par contre, celles-ci doivent être créées avec une grande précision et plusieurs ingrédients sont nécessaires à la réalisation de ces capsules vitaminées. Nous allons en créer un bon nombre le prochain cours pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins des enfants pendant un moment. À chaque deux mois, nous recréerons cette potion pour que les bébés ne manquent de rien. Je vous demanderai de bien lire les pages quatre-vingt-sept à cent trois de votre livre de potions. Ensuite, vous pourrez discuter de ce que vous avez lu avec votre coéquipier de binôme pour vous assurer de votre compréhension. Il faut que vous réalisiez l'importance de ces vitamines. Je vous laisse maintenant travailler. »

Obéissant aux consignes, j'ouvris mon manuel de potions et je vis que Malefoy en fit de même. Nous commençâmes la lecture des pages demandées, chacun de notre côté, dans un silence presqu'oppressant.

J'appris que les vitamines étaient une des bases de l'alimentation des enfants-fleurs. Ils devaient absolument boire un lait spécial et prendre ces vitamines à chaque jour, sinon leur système immunitaire pourrait mal réagir parce que leurs nutriments seront débalancés et donc, cela aura de graves répercussions sur leur santé.

Le fameux "amour" fait et fera toujours parti des ingrédients pour fabriquer cette vitamine... Eh oui, l'amour est le troisième et ultime ingrédient pour que le bébé soit en pleine forme. Plus l'enfant reçoit d'amour, plus il sera heureux et en santé. J'ai un petit peu peur pour mon bébé parce qu'il sera dans un foyer pas stable de tout. Entre Malefoy et moi, aucune bonne relation ne tient. Il faut dire qu'au moment où je l'ai rejeté en première année, ça a été le début de nos rivalités sans fin...

Ayant fini de lire les pages demandées par Snape, je me tournai vers le blond. Le voir ainsi me surprit. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et il avait l'air soucieux ou penseur. Quelque chose le tracassait, mais quoi?

D'un coup, il tourna la tête et son regard croisa le mien, me faisant tressaillir. Ces yeux de ce gris acier si pur et si indescriptible me fixant ardemment et qui me faisait totalement perdre la tête étaient d'une beauté remplie de mystères cachés derrière un voile retenant dans son filet toutes les émotions dont personne n'avait jamais eu accès. J'essayai de déchiffrer son regard impénétrable, mais il détourna celui-ci avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler avec une intonation énervée:

\- « T'as finalement fini? Il était temps. Bon, il faut discuter à ce que je vois, alors parles. »

\- « Tu peux commencer, tu as l'air de bien connaître la matièr... », répondis-je sur un ton décontracté.

\- « Je n'ai rien à te dire. », me coupa le Serpentard.

\- « Eh bien, si c'est comme ça, ne parlons pas et cela va faire me satisfaire à moi aussi de ne pas entendre des stupides insultes immatures! »

Malefoy me regarda avec des gros yeux, surpris de cette attaque verbale de ma part, un peu, je l'avoue, précipitée par rapport au contexte, mais il reprit son visage de marbre.

\- « Quoi? », dit-il sur un ton de défi.

\- « Tu ne veux pas parler, donc ne parle pas. Point. », terminai-je avant d'ouvrir mon livre et de lire une page au hasard en ignorant tout ce que mon coéquipier disait.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy! Il est question d'un travail d'équipe et vous travaillez avec Potter, alors Monsieur Potter, lâchez votre bouquin et veuillez discuter tout de suite avec votre coéquipier sinon je serai obligé de vous donner une retenue. », clama Snape d'un ton dur. _Dire que, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait punir Malefoy... Je me fais des idées. Les gens ne changeront donc jamais?_

Passer le reste du cours en compagnie d'un Malefoy muet aurait été le plus beau moment de toute ma vie! En grommelant, Malefoy instaura un semblant de discussion à propos de la vitamine qu'il fallait faire au prochain cours. Il m'expliqua fermement les étapes de la conception de ladite vitamine, me parlant comme si j'étais stupide ce que je ne suis pas, pour son information...

\- « Je ne veux absolument _pas_ que tu fasses encore tout foirer, tu comprends Potter?», siffla-t-il, d'un ton qui me parut plus que mécontent, je dirais plutôt, énervé.

Je tentai de l'interrompre afin de lui rappeler l'effet bénéfique qu'avait eu l'engrais sur notre jeune plante après que j'y ai malencontreusement _déposé_ des fleurs d'hélonias, mais il ne me laissa pas l'opportunité de parler.

\- « Au prochain cours, _tu_ iras chercher les ingrédients - et les bons, hein! Et _je_ m'occuperai de la préparation... Tu ne feras _rien_ foirer, compris? », continua-t-il en me lançant un de ses regards froids et glaciaux qui me firent me demander si un jour il allait prendre froid à cause de la froideur glaciale de son âme.

Une image d'un Drago Malefoy, malade, enrhumé, au nez rouge plein de mucus, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture de laine faite par une mamie, m'apparut soudainement. Je manquai d'éclater de rire devant cette image absolument trop hilarante, par contre je ne niai pas le cachet mignon de cette image.

Malefoy parut s'apercevoir de mon hilarité car il se mit à me fusiller du regard avant de continuer ses consignes et ses conseils pour le prochains cours. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête en écoutant seulement à demi-mots ce qu'il disait...

Finalement, le cours finit enfin et je pus sortir de ces fichus cachots aux odeurs d'égouts avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours: Botanique.

La professeure Chourave nous attendait tous avec un grand sourire. L'éclosion arrivant à grands pas, tout le monde était fébrile et impatient à l'idée d'avoir leur bébé demain. C'était encore irréel. La dernière chose que j'aurais pensé faire cette année était bien m'occuper d'un bébé.

Toutefois, même si cette idée m'enchantait, le destin avait été assez cruel avec moi... Me placer avec Malefoy... Ça aurait pu être pire? Non, ça m'étonnerais.

Mais bon, je me fais peu à peu à l'idée que je serai avec Malefoy toute l'année. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé ce scénario pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, jamais. Bon, il faudrait que j'arrête de penser un peu, de toute façon, le cours va commencer d'une seconde à l'autre et, dès demain, je tiendrai dans mes bras ce petit mélange de lui et de moi que j'aurai ensuite à éduquer convenablement pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Je m'assis donc à ma place, encore à côté de Malefoy. C'est fou en quel point j'avais plus vu mon ennemi de toujours en quelques jours que durant les six dernières années à l'école... En parlant d'ennemi, l'était-il toujours? Je n'en n'étais pas trop certain... Notre ''relation'' était assez étrange à expliquer... Nous étions capables d'avoir de la discussion presque civilisées… En fait non, mais nous nous améliorons par contre! Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à me faire à sa présence aussi... présente jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Chourave prit la parole lorsque la cloche sonna. Tous les élèves dans la serre se turent. Elle expliqua qu'en cette journée, tout notre amour pour notre enfant devra lui être donné. Il va devoir sentir que nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir et que nous sommes heureux qu'il vienne à nous. Par-dessus tout, il doit se sentir heureux. J'ai vraiment peur pour notre enfant, à Malefoy et à moi... Moi, je l'aime déjà, ce petit ange, mais Malefoy? L'aime-t-il au moins, pas son sosie, mais l'autre moitié du bébé, la moitié de moi et aussi, le bébé tout court? Je sais qu'il l'aime quand même un peu vu la façon dont il regardait le bourgeon translucide et quand il entendait les battements du cœur de notre enfant dans la serre. Mais, peut-être que je me fais des idées après tout…

Mais mes peurs s'envolèrent quand je vis le bourgeon flamboyant de vie de notre plante. Le bourgeon n'était plus qu'un immense bouton de rose, empilant parfaitement couches de pétales sur couches de pétales d'un blanc si pur que je ne me rappelais pas en avoir déjà vu. Alors que nous nous approchions de notre plante, Malefoy et moi, celle-ci se mit à onduler, la surface des pétales se gondolait doucement, comme si un vent avait frappé le bouton de rose. Pourtant, mon coéquipier et moi savions parfaitement que ce n'était pas là l'action du vent. C'était plutôt notre petit miracle qui nous faisait ''coucou''. Je sentis mon coeur se gonfler de joie. J'avais si hâte de voir ce magnifique petit bébé.

Soudainement, il eut un silence dans la serre... Comment est-ce que l'on donne de l'amour à une plante? Tout le monde se regardait, sans mots, essayant de trouver une solution en observant ses voisins de tables, mais personne ne savait quoi faire. Je n'osai pas regarder Malefoy pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais aussi perdu que les autres.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver comment donner de l'amour à un végétal, mais tout ce qui me venait en tête était de l'amour physique et verbal... Ce qui serait vraiment étrange si tout le monde commençait à embrasser leur bébé, ce qui veut dire, l'immense bourgeon.

Des rires de l'autre côté de la classe se firent entendre, je me tournai pour voir ce qui se passait et je vis Neville qui essayait de caresser sa plante tout en lui donnant de petits baisers. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il dût se sentir observé parce qu'il les ouvrit aussitôt. Quand il vit que nous l'observions, il rougit et a balbutié un faible petit: « Je lui donne de l'amour. » Après que Neville s'eut défendu contre les regards amusés et pleins de reproches de ses collègues, Zabini qui cherchait de l'attention, commença à faire une espèce de déclaration d'amour à son futur bébé qui ressemblait un peu à ça: « Bonjour toi, petite plante d'amour qui va gâcher toutes mes soirées de beuverie avec mes potes et qui va m'aider à me pratiquer en attendant le jour où la capote va percer, mais je t'aime quand même tu sais? Toi qui va me demander trop de temps et trop d'argent… Mais bon, t'inquiètes, je t'aime Petite Graine! »

Malefoy, à côté de moi, éclata silencieusement d'un léger rire cristallin. Son rire me donna envie de rire à mon tour. Je me retins avec difficulté.

\- « La pomme ne tombe jamais loin du pommier, hein, petite graine! », cria Malefoy à Zabini.

Zabini parut insulté et protesta:

\- « Quoi? Nooon! J'ai une grosse graine, tu veux la voir? Allez Pans', dit à tout le monde que j'ai bel et bien une grosse graine. »

Parkinson, gênée, les deux joues rouges comme des coquelicots, regardait Zabini d'un regard insistant comme pour lui demander d'arrêter de l'inclure dans leurs niaiseries. Tout le monde qui la fixait n'aidait pas sa situation. Évidemment, toute l'école savait que Zabini et Parkinson couchaient ensemble depuis un bon moment, mais de les voir le dire à voix haute, ça devait être assez malaisant.

Mme Chourave, avec les deux yeux écarquillés, outrée, mit fin à la dispute de Zabini sur… les graines.

\- « Les garçons, arrêtez de parler de pénis dans mon cours! Nous ne sommes pas dans un cours sur la sexualité ni sur la grosseur de votre sexe et celui de votre futur enfant Monsieur Zabini! », ordonna la professeure, choquée.

Blaise ainsi que tous les élèves se retournèrent vers la professeure et la fixèrent d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- « Mais Madame! Nous parlons de graines, pas de pénis, voyons! Arrêtez d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné! On est dans un cours de botanique et non dans un cours sur la sexualité comme vous dites! », répliqua Blaise sur un ton décontracté.

Chourave soupira bruyamment, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, le blond à côté de moi lâcha une phrase qui fit éclater de rire tous les élèves présents, mais qui ne fis pas rire du tout la professeure:

\- « Et vous, Madame, aimez-vous les grosses graines?», demanda Malefoy, hilare, les larmes aux yeux tant il riait comme toute la classe maintenant.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy, retenue! Ce que vous venez de dire est déplacé. Quinze points de moins pour Serpentard! », répliqua la professeure d'un ton clame.

Voyant que Malefoy voulait répliquer, je lui donnai un petit coup de coude dans les côtes parce que de un, il manquait de respect envers Chourave et de deux parce que si je n'aurais pas fait cela, je l'aurais sûrement frappé.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter par Salazar? », rétorqua Malefoy en me jetant un regard énervé.

\- « Ta gueule... », lui répondis-je.

\- « Les garçons, arrêtez! Reprenez votre travail. Monsieur Londubat le fait très bien, vous pouvez suivre son exemple. », clôt Madame Chourave tandis que les élèves tournaient la tête vers Neville, plusieurs, en d'autres mots, les Serpentard, dégoûtés.

Je soupirai. Comment donne-t-on de l'amour à une plante? Finalement, je décidai de m'essayer puisque Malefoy boudait élégamment.

Je m'approchai de notre plante, le coeur battant. Je passai mon doigt sur les pétales du bouton de rose, appréciant leur douceur sous mon toucher.

\- « Bonjour toi... Tu sais, moi, je n'ai pas eu de parents -donc je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'exemple, et mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas les meilleurs exemples à suivre- et je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile, mais tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, du mieux que je le peux. J'ai hâte de voir ta petite bouille d'ange. Je suis certain que tu seras le plus beau bébé au monde... Je t'aime déjà tellement, tu sais... », murmurais-je à mon futur bébé, les joues cramoisies à la simple idée que quelqu'un entende mes confessions.

Sous mes doigts, la surface des pétales ondula doucement. Un doux sourire prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que demain, tu seras là, avec nous. Malefoy et moi, on ne s'aime pas vraiment mais je suis certain que tu seras tout de même heureux avec nous, enfin, j'espère... Ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, je te l'accorde, mais n'oublie jamais, je t'aime, -nous t'aimons...»continuais-je, en m'imaginant ce petit bout de chou dans les bras, dès demain.

PDV DRAGO

J'observai Potter, en silence. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que je l'écoutais depuis un moment. Son discours me toucha plus qu'il aurait dû. Je n'osai pas m'approcher de lui, ne voulant briser son petit moment avec notre plante. Le son de sa voix fit battre mon coeur tandis qu'il continuait de murmurer milles secrets et mots d'amour à notre futur bébé.

J'essayai de m'imaginer la vie avec ce petit être miraculeux, mais je n'en fus pas capable. Je ne m'imaginais pas capable d'être aussi à l'aise avec l'enfant que lui. Potter était si calme et avait l'air tellement heureux de caresser ce petit être à travers la membrane du bourgeon. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de l'arrivée du bébé. Je l'étais aussi, mais j'étais loin d'être prêt. Les responsabilités, éduquer convenablement un enfant, montrer l'exemple, je n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Pourtant, dès demain, j'allais être père.

Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains et m'approchai silencieusement de lui. Mon regard s'accrocha à sa nuque et je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant de la tendresse de ses mots, même s'ils ne m'étaient pas adressés.

\- « Tu vas voir bébé, ça va être sympa quand tu seras là. Moi et... ton autre papa, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois. Tu sais, Malefoy, il a peut-être l'air d'un imbécile -et parfois il peut l'être! Ah ça, je te jure!-, mais je suis certain que lui aussi t'aime fort et s'occupera bien de toi... Il doit t'aimer fort, il ne peut pas pas t'aimer... Tu vois, tu n'es même pas entièrement avec nous, mais je t'aime déjà. Lui aussi, j'imagine... », continua Potter, en un faible murmure remplit de tendresse à notre plante.

Soudain, Potter arrêta de parler et je vis ses épaules tressauter. Inconsciemment, je m'étais approché de lui et mon souffle faisait virevolter les mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque. Je ne dis rien et Potter fit de même. Mon regard était hypnotisé par les mouvements de la surface des pétales du bouton de rose. J'avançai mes doigts et les posai sur les pétales qui ondulaient doucement. Sous mon toucher, un mouvement, comme si une vague venait frapper la surface, se fit sentir. C'était fabuleux et magique, de sentir la vie à l'intérieur de ce bourgeon.

PDV EXTERNE 

Une larme. Une seule larme montra à Harry que ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Drago était vrai, qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour ce petit être. Cette seule larme qui roulait sur la joue du blond eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry. Il ne sut parler. Ce côté de Malefoy ne lui avait jamais été accessible, il le voyait pour la première fois et pour la première fois, il se dit que, malgré toutes les fois où il était certain que Malefoy serait toujours le même petit fils à papa riche, gâtée et égoïste, il y avait tout de même une chance à laisser au changement...

L'heure du dîner arriva assez rapidement et les cours du matin prirent fin. Tous et chacun allèrent se délecter des délicieux mets de la Grande Salle.

Après le dîner, pour les serpentards, c'était le cours de Métamorphose, là où, ils perfectionnèrent leurs sorts de transformation d'un objet simple en un objet pouvant aider à s'occuper du bébé -tel que transformer une plante verte en une table à linger, un vase en une poussette, un verre en une tétine, etc... Pour les gryffondors, qui étaient en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le cours se passa passablement bien et vite, entre les sorts de défense contre les Épouvantards, à réviser pour nos futurs ASPIC, et les sorts d'attaque.

Puis, la période d'après, c'était au tour des Serpentard d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et aux Gryffondor d'aller en Métamorphose.

**o0o **

Non loin de là, dans la serre numéro cinq, les Poufsouffles de quatrième année suivaient leur cours de Botanique, bien tranquillement. Un silence régnait dans la serre tandis que tous travaillaient d'arrache-pied à récolter du pus de Bubobulb. Même si la professeure Chourave était partie un instant chercher des paires de gants en peau de dragon dans ses réserves personnelles pour ses pauvres élèves qui avaient oublié les leurs, les élèves se tenaient tranquilles et continuaient avec acharnement leur travail dans un silence quasi-religieux. Soudain, au loin se fit entendre un écho. Un écho des pleurs d'un bébé. Tous les élèves froncèrent simultanément les sourcils. Un bébé?

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous entendu parler du fameux projet-bébé, mais les bébés n'étaient-ils pas supposés naître le lendemain? Les élèves cherchèrent en vain leur professeure et, au loin, les cris ne cessaient d'amplifier.

Une petite bande de filles, plus courageuses que leurs compères, décidèrent alors d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la serre numéro sept, là d'où les sanglots déchirants du nouveau-né se faisaient entendre. Elles avancèrent pas à pas vers la serre, se demandant bien ce qu'elles allaient y trouver. Timidement, elles ouvrirent la porte de la serre.

Dans l'un des pots, une magnifique et immense rose venait d'éclore. Au creux de ses pétales d'un blanc pur, un nouveau-né hurlait en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ses deux petits poings battaient l'air furieusement et son visage rosé rougissait à vue d'oeil sous l'effet de la montée de sang vers sa tête. L'enfant paraissait tellement petit et faible en ce centre de fleur éclot.

\- « Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait? », demanda la première, une petite blonde dont le visage affichait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, affolée devant le déplorant spectacle.

La deuxième paraissait encore plus affolée.

\- « Je n'en sais rien! », lui répondit celle aux cheveux brun chocolat, ses yeux remplit de panique.

La troisième, néanmoins, parut plus calme que les deux autres, même si elle était presqu'autant affolée.

\- « Une de vous va chercher Mme Chourave! Moi, j'ai un petit frère, je peux peut-être essayer de calmer le bébé. », tenta de se convaincre la plus grande des trois, aux flamboyants cheveux roux. Après ses paroles, l'une de ses amies partit à la recherche de Chourave.

La rouquine s'approcha prudemment de la rose, où le nouveau-né hurlait encore à pleins poumons. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant. Sa peau était rosée, mais un liquide métallique et transparent le recouvrait entièrement. Les lèvres bleutées du nouveau-né inquiétèrent immédiatement l'adolescente, si elle ne le sortait pas de là, il allait mourir. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle plongea les mains dans le creux de la rose, et tenta d'en sortir délicatement l'enfant. Mais un cordon partant du nombril de l'enfant jusqu'au fond du milieu du bourgeon qui avait l'air de descendre le long de la tige pour se rendre aux racines empêcha l'élève de prendre le bébé.

\- « Kim, prend tes lacet et fait deux noeuds autour du cordon ombilical! Un près du nombril et un autre plus loin! Vite, si le cordon n'est pas coupé dans les cinq minutes suivant la naissance, les risques de mortalités s'élèvent! », ordonna la rouquine, à la fois paniquée et en contrôle de la situation.

La blondinette se défit de son lacet, tremblante, et fit les noeuds du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- « Maintenant, va chercher quelque chose de coupant! Un couteau, des ciseaux, un sécateur... n'importe quoi! », s'écria la rousse à l'intention de son amie.

La rousse savait que plus longtemps l'enfant restait sans soins, plus il risquait de développer des séquelles ou même, sur plus grande échelle, de mourir. Finalement, la blonde revint avec un sécateur et demanda à son amie les instructions:

\- « Et maintenant quoi Ada? »

\- « Tu vas couper le cordon ombilical. », répondit la rousse tandis que la blonde blanchissait à vue d'œil en déglutissant. Elle essaya de se reprendre. La nommée Ada esseya d'aider son amie:

\- « Kim! Écoute-moi! Tout va bien se passer! Tu n'as qu'à le couper! À environ un centimètre et demi du nombril. J'ai appris cela quand mon frère est né. Tu es capable Kim, je compte sur toi et le bébé aussi! »

Kim, prit plusieurs bonnes respirations afin de se calmer et tremblotante de la tête aux pieds et blanche comme un drap, elle approcha le sécateur du cordon qui retenait le bébé à la plante. Ne pouvant pas regarder, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche du cordon, elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle pesait sur les deux branches du sécateur. Un bruit signifiant que le cordon était coupé fit ouvrir les yeux de Kim. Soulagée d'avoir bien coupé le cordon ombilical, la jeune étudiante se détendit légèrement, mais était tout de même à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. La rousse put enfin prendre le bébé, elle l'enveloppa dans son débardeur gris et elle le serra contre sa poitrine en murmurant des mots doux. Le petit être arrêta de pousser des cris, mais continua de pleurer.

\- « Merci Kim. », dit la rousse, soulagée que le bébé arrête de crier, même si elle était encore effrayée de la situation.

\- « Sans toi Adèle, le bébé était perdu. C'est à moi de te dire merci. Tu m'as aidé même si tu étais aussi affolée que moi et c'est comme ça que nous l'avons sauvé. », répondit Kim à Adèle.

Soudain, Madame Chourave, suivi de la brunette, entra dans la septième serre et observa la scène sans bouger.

Le bourgeon était ouvert en entier et du bourgeon, une substance métallique s'échappait du centre. Quelque chose dans les bras de la jeune Adèle Markwell attira son attention. La rousse tenait un bébé recouvert de la même substance qui sortait de la plante. L'enfant sanglotait sans arrêt. La professeure regarda le bébé avec incompréhension. Même si les bébés n'étaient supposés naître que vendredi, en conséquent, le lendemain, la professeure, dans un élan maternel, prit le petit bébé qui pleurait des bras de la jeune de quatrième année qui avait l'air apeurée. L'uniforme de la jeune fille était maculé de la substance métallique et la jeune adolescente paraissait sur le bord des larmes. D'un rapide coup d'œil au pot qui contenait le bébé, elle remarqua que l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras était celui d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy et cela ne l'étonna même pas.

Chourave sortit de sa stupeur et elle demanda aux trois élèves présentes d'aller, Marwell, de trouver Drago Malefoy, la brunette, de trouver Harry Potter et la blonde, d'aller chercher Dumbledore et de lui dire que c'est une urgence.

Les trois filles partirent à la course accomplir ce qui leur avait été demandé. Dumbledore fut le premier à arriver. Kim ne fut même pas arrivée au bureau de son directeur qu'elle l'avait croisé en chemin, lui qui s'en venait joyeusement aux serres comme s'il savait déjà pour la naissance prématurée du bébé.

Pour la petite Laura, la brunette, son chemin jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose ne fut pas très long. Bouleversée, elle cogna à la porte de la classe et rapidement Mme McGonagall lui ouvrit.

\- « Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille? », demanda la professeure, surprise.

Laura reprit son souffle avant de répondre:

\- « Harry Potter, il doit venir aux serres... Tout de suite, son bébé à lui et à M. Malefoy est né... », répondit poliment l'élève.

McGonagall, stupéfaite, laissa alors partir son élève avec la petite Poufsouffle.

Une boule d'angoisse avait pris place dans le ventre d'Harry. Son bébé était né... Cette phrase résonna encore et encore dans sa tête. Tel un automate, il suivit la jeune Poufsouffle.

Du côté d'Adèle, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des septièmes années, elle était essoufflée. Durant un instant, elle n'osa pas frapper à la porte, timide. Elle qui, en usant de son courage, venait de sauver un nouveau-né, avait peur du professeur Fol'oeil, l'ex-Auror. Finalement, décidant que M. Malefoy avait bien le droit de savoir que son bébé était né, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa timidement sur la porte. Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre côté, puis, des bruits de pas. Le professeur Fol'oeil ouvrit la porte qui grinça dans ses gonds. Son oeil de verre fixa la Poufsouffle qui était là, devant la porte, en chemise blanche, sans son débardeur, maculée d'un liquide métallique et transparent, les cheveux débraillés et le visage rouge d'avoir trop couru.

\- «Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, gamine?»

\- « Je viens des serres professeur. La professeure Chourave m'envoie chercher Monsieur Drago Malefoy parce que son bébé est né... », répondit simplement Adèle, en tentant de reprendre son souffle de sa course folle à travers l'école.

Fol'oeil aboya un '"MALEFOY, DEHORS!" dans sa classe tandis qu'Adèle resta devant la porte, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis, Drago sortit enfin de la classe, traînant nonchalamment les pieds se demandant pourquoi ce fichu professeur était toujours sur son dos. Sur le point de répliquer, Fol'oeil le coupa:

\- « Faut que tu ailles avec cette fille-là. Un truc avec ton bébé. Tu vas être content je crois. »

Son bébé? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son bébé? Drago sortit de la classe, la porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Drago regarda la petite rousse à côté de lui et vit qu'elle était recouverte d'une substance étrange inquiétante.

\- « Viens, il faut aller aux serres Malefoy. Tout de suite! », s'étonna elle-même Adèle de parler au grand et populaire Malefoy ainsi.

\- « Mais attend toi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il a? », dit Drago, alarmé, même s'il tentait de ne pas le faire paraître, en haussant le ton à chaque mot.

\- « Du calme. Ton bébé est né, tu es papa. »

Drago eut du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Il se figea. Il était évidemment content de l'arrivé de son enfant, mais comment réagir à cette nouvelle n'étant pas préparé? Son bébé était supposé naître que le lendemain et voilà qu'il pointait son nez avant la date prévue!

La jeune fille lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'ils partent tout de suite et Drago ne pensa plus qu'à son bébé. Son bébé naissant était le seul à occuper ses pensées. Durant le chemin jusqu'aux serres, Adèle décida de faire la conversation avec le Serpentard pour briser le silence malaisant qui s'était insinué entre eux deux.

\- « Tu sais, ce sont mes amies et moi qui l'avons trouvé. Il venait à peine de naître et il craint tellement fort... La professeure Chourave n'était pas là et nous avons dû faire quelque chose afin que ton bébé se calme... C'est moi qui l'ai fait naître, si tu veux... Je l'ai sorti de cette fleur -c'était une immense rose, je crois... », raconta Adèle, attendrie par le visage illuminé de Drago.

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent aux serres, presqu'en même temps qu'Harry et Laura. Un sourire, mi-heureux, mi-inquiet, ornait le visage de celui qui se faisait appeler Le Survivant. Les deux poufsouffles conduirent les deux septièmes années à la serre numéro sept.

La première chose que virent les deux coéquipiers fut la grosse rose blanche, complètement ouverte, dont le centre était maculé de liquide transparent aux reflets métalliques. La rose, ainsi fleurie, était vraiment magnifique. De larges pétales blancs s'ouvraient en grand à partir de son centre et la fleur faisait au moins quarante-cinq centimètre de large. Jamais auparavant, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor n'avait vu de rose aussi massive et aussi magnifique. Tous deux cherchèrent des yeux, l'enfant qui, auparavant, avait grandi au centre de la fleur.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua Madame Chourave, qui tenait dans ses bras un amat de couvertures placée en une espèce de cocon, accompagnée de Dumbledore, qui souriait allégrement. Harry sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Ça y est, son bébé, son petit miracle, était né. Drago, quant à lui, paraissait impassible, mais son coeur battait la chamade comme jamais et une douce chaleur l'avait envahi.

\- « Hé bien, les garçons, apparemment, votre bébé a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez un peu plus tôt que les autres. Cela signifie que votre projet commence dès maintenant. Vous avez le reste de la journée de congé, afin de préparer votre nouvelle vie à trois et vous êtes dispensés de tous vos devoirs qui étaient à remettre demain... Autant bien vous avertir, votre enfant ne vieillit pas de la même façon qu'une personne normale. Chaque jour qui passe sera une semaine pour elle... Ainsi, à la fin de l'année, elle aura environ 5 ans. Donc, selon mes calculs, le 22 novembre, ce sera comme son premier anniversaire.. », commença Chourave, un doux sourire aux lèvres avant que Dumbledore la coupe, lui aussi souriant.

\- « Comme je l'ai annoncé en début d'année, dès que le projet commencera, les binômes devront aller habiter dans des appartements communs et cela sera donc votre cas, avant tous vos camarades. Je vous montrerai où sont situés les vôtres, mais avant... Je vous laisse faire un peu la connaissance de votre petit miracle. »

Mme Chourave s'approcha des garçons qui avaient tous deux l'air ému par cette première rencontre.

\- « Je vous présente votre petite fille. », dit la professeur avant de dévoiler le visage du bébé caché par les couvertures.

C'est à cet instant que des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Harry. Voyant que Drago ne faisait aucun mouvement pour prendre l'enfant des bras de leur professeure, Harry tendit doucement les bras et Chourave y déposa délicatement la nouvelle-née.

Les yeux embués de larmes d'Harry se posèrent sur le poupon qui ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder de ses yeux déjà ouverts bleus clairs. Harry se demanda intérieurement s'ils allaient garder cette teinte si caractérielle à tous les nouveau-nés ou s'ils prendraient, un peu plus tard, la couleur de ses yeux à lui ou même l'acier de ceux de Malefoy. De fins cheveux blonds clairs parsemaient la tête de la nouvelle-née. Les cheveux de Malefoy, remarqua immédiatement Harry.

Hors de la petit bulle de la première rencontre du binôme avec leur enfant, Chourave récompensa les trois élèves pour leur courage et leur sang-froid exemplaire. Elle partit dans la fond de la serre et revenu avec un petit sac jaune pastel avec un dessin de hochet dessus. Elle le donna à Drago qui l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu. À l'intérieur se trouvaient, un pyjama bleu, un body, une grenouillère, une sucette bleue, une paire de chaussettes et un bonnet blanc de nouveau-né. Chourave regarda la petite famille avec un regard tendre avant de s'éclipser avec ses trois élèves pour reprendre le cours des quatrièmes années dans la serre numéro cinq où la classe se demandaient fortement ce qui s'était passé dans la serre du bébé pleurant. Dumbledore, leurs laissant un peu d'intimité, sortit de la serre, les attendant dehors.

À travers la couverture, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa petite fille, cette douce chaleur qui se propagea ensuite en lui. La couverture se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de la respiration de la petite. Elle était si petite, avait l'air si fragile, était si belle... Harry réalisa alors que sa fille venait de se faire une place dans son coeur à jamais.

Harry observa sa fille longuement avant de lever les yeux vers le blond. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et il regardait le bébé, incrédule. Harry décida de partager son bonheur car il se dit que Malefoy avait aussi le droit de serrer sa fille contre lui, il avait aussi le droit d'être heureux et de connaître cet amour. Il demanda alors d'une voix plus qu'émue à Drago:

\- « Tu veux la prendre? »

\- « Je... j'ai trop peur de l'échapper. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal... », avoua honteusement Drago, en faisant non de la tête.

Le blond s'approcha tout de même et s'arrêta devant Harry. Contre toutes attentes, il passa sa main à travers les couvertures du poupon et prit sa petite main tandis que la petite l'observait avec un regard curieux.

Elle était douce et minuscule. Il pouvait sentir ses cinq fragiles petits doigts, sa paume, ses ongles et sa peau d'une douceur incroyable. Soudain, la petite main de sa fille se referma doucement sur son pouce. Il osa lever les yeux vers sa fille et lorsqu'il vit son visage d'ange, il fondit.

Les deux pères eurent un bon petit moment familial avant que Dumbledore ne les interrompt pour discuter des détails de leurs appartements. Finalement, après un moment, Dumbledore les invita à le suivre.

\- « Je crois que vous êtes prêts à visiter votre nouveau chez vous, non? Suivez-moi! »

Sans dire un mot, les deux nouveaux parents suivirent leur directeur, Harry serrant contre lui le poupon et Drago ne lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard sa fille. Dumbledore s'arrêta dans un immense couloir, qui paraissait sans fin -c'était là où allaient loger tous les septièmes années, annonça-t-il ensuite-, devant une porte, semblable à toutes celles présentes dans le couloir vide, qui affichait le numéro 1. Dumbledore révéla ensuite aux nouveaux parents qu'ils devaient choisir un mot de passe. Après un instant de réflexion, Drago et Harry lâchèrent simultanément le mot "Rose" comme s'ils avaient lu dans les pensées de l'autre. Dumbleodre leur souhaita ensuite une dernière "Bonne chance" avant de s'en aller et de laisser les deux nouveaux parents à eux-mêmes.

Drago poussa la porte de leur appartement, Harry ne pouvant le faire puisqu'il avait le bébé dans les bras. Drago entra en premier et lorsqu'Harry fut entré, Drago referma la porte. Ils commencèrent tous deux à observer les lieux.

Ils se tenaient dans un grand salon aux murs d'un bleu foncé strié de quelques lignes grises donnant à la place un côté masculin qui plut aux deux nouveaux pères. Un canapé était placé au milieu de la pièce devant une immense bibliothèque qui était placée contre le mur. Une massive cheminée était incrustée dans le mur à côté du divan. Au centre gauche du mur de bibliothèques, une porte menant soit à une chambre ou soit à une salle de bain était visible. Les deux garçons et leur bébé se dirigèrent vers la porte, curieux. Finalement, derrière celle-ci se trouvait une salle de bain. Le plancher de la salle de bain était d'une magnifique céramique blanche lumineuse. La couleur accent de la pièce était le bleu aqua qui rappelait la mer et l'eau. Une salle de bain tranquille et reposante. Certes, la salle de bain était un peu petite, mais pour une petite famille comme eux, ça allait leur suffire. Drago, Harry et leur petite continuèrent leur chemin. Ils sortirent de leur salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers la deuxième porte qu'ils virent, sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Derrière la porte de bois foncé se trouvait une immense chambre aux murs gris où, d'un côté se trouvait une beau lit de taille "Queen" recouvert d'un couvre-lit bleu rappelant la couleur du séjour avec deux tables de chevets et un grand garde-robe, et de l'autre côté se trouvait un espèce de chambre d'enfant intégrée avec un magnifique berceau blanc avec une douillette rose, une table à langer et une sublime chaise berçante placée dans le coin à la gauche de la table à langer. À la vue du seul lit, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard malaisé.

Les deux étudiants remarquèrent que leurs valises et toutes leurs affaires étaient déjà dans l'appartement. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils retournèrent dans le séjour et prirent place sur le divan car tous deux commençaient à avoir légèrement mal aux jambes à force de rester debout. L'enfant, dans les bras d'Harry échappa un bâillement ce qui attira l'attention du gryffondor.

\- « On devrait peut-être lui trouver un nom? », laissa-t-il échapper, brisant le silence oppressant de l'endroit.

Drago ne répondit point, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Je... j'avais pensé à Lily...», déclara Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard fixé sur sa fille.

\- « Non. Ce n'est pas assez...hum...unique et original comme nom. », objecta le Serpentard immédiatement.

\- « Tu as une idée, alors? », répondit Harry, un peu insulté que sa Némésis n'aime pas le nom de sa défunte mère.

\- « Comme je suis un être qui dépasse la perfection, le nom de mon bébé...», commença philosophiquement Drago avant de se faire couper par Harry.

\- « Cette petite enfant est aussi mon enfant à ce que je sache. », coupa Harry.

\- « Mon… », Drago se tut devant le regard noir que lui jeta le brun avant de continuer, « _Notre_ bébé pourrait avoir un nom qui honorerait son paternel, en d'autres mots, moi… et toi. », dit Drago sous un autre regard noir de Harry, « Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait emprunter un de nos noms et, ainsi, devenir un Drago junior, mais aux vues de sa féminité, un nom féminin serait plus adapté. Donc, que dis-tu de Draguesha? », termina Drago avec un sourire satisfait.

\- « Sérieusement? Draguesha? C'est quoi cette idée? Tu sais quoi? Ça fait vraiment ghetto*. », répliqua Harry sous le regard perdu de Drago qui ne connaissait pas la définition du mot ''ghetto''. Il se reprit avant de parler:

\- « J'avais sinon pensé à Adèle, mais j'aimerais trouver mieux. Plus original. Pour remercier Adèle, la petite qui a fait naître ce petit être sans l'aide de Chourave. »

\- « C'est assez beau Adèle et c'est une bonne idée. Rares sont les fois où nous sommes d'accord... »

Drago garda le silence, un instant. Il posa son regard sur le visage poupin de sa fille.

\- « Adélaïde!», laissa-t-il échapper, satisfait de la beauté et de l'originalité du prénom.

Des étoiles commencèrent à briller dans le regard d'Harry. Il se pencha ensuite vers le visage de sa fille et caressa du bout de son doigt la douce peau chaude de sa joue.

\- « Coucou Adélaïde! »

Dans les bras d'Harry, la nouvelle-née leva les yeux, comme si elle s'était reconnue et les deux parents sentirent leurs coeurs fondre. Tandis que le Survivant s'amusait avec Adélaïde, Drago se promena dans le séjour et un petit livre attira son attention. Sur la couverture se trouvait des dessins de landau, de biberons, de hochets, bref, des objets de bébés. Le titre du livre était : « Le Manuel pour les nuls: Les bébés ». Le blond feuilleta grossièrement le volume (parce qu'on s'entend qu'un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'un manuel pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Un Malefoy réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend à la perfection.) avant de le lancer derrière lui, se disant qu'il n'allait pas en avoir de besoin.

Après un moment, Harry songea que maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, au calme et seuls, c'était là un bon moment pour que la petite fasse réellement connaissance avec son autre père. Il savait éperdument qu'en public, Drago ne démontrait que peu d'émotions vis-à-vis les autres.

\- « Malefoy, je vais la mettre dans tes bras, une seconde, tu ne l'échapperas pas, assis-toi, il n'y aura aucune chance que tu l'échappes et c'est promis, je t'aiderai. De toute façon, vous deux devrez faire connaissance à un moment ou à un autre. », annonça Harry, en se levant du divan et en s'approchant de Drago, le bébé toujours bien emmitouflé au creux de ses bras.

Drago se tendit un instant. Mais ses inquiétudes le quittèrent au moment où Harry déposa Adélaïde dans les bras du blond. Agenouillé devant le Serpentard, Harry soutenait l'enfant sous les bras de Drago afin de bien s'assurer que celui-ci ne le fasse pas tomber.

-« Soutiens un peu plus sa tête... Voilà... »

Ainsi, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une vraie famille. Toutefois, la magie du moment se brisa lorsqu'un elfe de maison transplana dans leur appartement.

\- « Messieurs, le souper est servi. Et pour la petite, il y a un biberon avec une vitamine spéciale dissoute dedans sur la table de la salle de séjour, messieurs, bon appétit!», couina l'elfe de maison en déposant ses victuailles sur la table de séjour avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent les alentours et remarquèrent une table, des chaises et une chaise haute pour Adélaïde dans un coin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. Drago demanda à Harry de reprendre la petite et de l'emmener à la table pour qu'ils puissent la nourrir.

Harry s'assit et Drago lui, prit le biberon et le tendit à Harry qui le prit. Drago observait la scène avec intérêt. Harry, tant qu'à lui était si heureux, mais tout de même un peu nerveux à l'idée de mal s'y prendre, il était en train de nourrir pour son premier repas, sa petite fille. Pendant qu'il la nourrissait Drago mangeait tranquillement en les regardant. La petite bu comme un glouton le contenu de son biberon sous les regards amusés et étonnés de ses parents. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Harry lui fit faire son rot et Adélaïde régurgita un peu sur l'épaule du brun sous le regard dégoûté de celui-ci. Toutefois, il n'en garda pas rancune à sa fille, cela arrivait à tous les bébés. D'un rapide coup de baguette, ayant passé l'enfant à Drago, qui venait de terminer de manger et qui se sentait capable de s'occuper de sa fille, Harry jeta un _Récurvite _et aussitôt, la régurgitation de sa fille disparut de son chandail. Harry mangea à son tour, tandis que Drago, nerveux, tenant dans ses bras sa toute minuscule et adorable petite fille.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini son assiette, celle-ci disparue avec le reste des plats. Adélaïde somnolait dans les bras de son père blond, celui-ci décida donc qu'il était temps que son bébé aille dormir. Après tout, les nouveau-nées dorment environ 18 heures sur 24 ce qui fait beaucoup de dodo. En se dirigeant vers la chambre, la petite se mit à gigoter ce qui alarma Drago. Quand elle arrêta de gigoter, elle commença à pleurer et Drago se rendit compte que sa fille dégageait une odeur nauséabonde d'excréments. Harry s'était peut-être fait régurgité dessus, mais là, Drago allait devoir changer Adélaïde et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire cela. Les pleurs de la petite inquiétèrent Harry qui accouru vers Drago.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Wouah, t'en as lâché un bon! », dit Harry à Drago.

\- « Hé! Ce n'est pas moi! Un Malefoy ne pète pas! C'est le bébé, il nous a fait un _cadeau _je crois. Tu veux le déballer? », répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

\- « Sans façon! Je te le laisse. Tu vas voir, c'est quand même simple, changer une couche -du moins, je crois...- Moi, je vais prendre une douche. Bonne chance! Et aussi, un Malefoy ne pète peut-être pas, mais quand ça fait un _numéro deux_, ça ne sent pas les roses! »

Harry partit vers la salle de bain tandis que Drago resta là, pantois, avec sa fille dans les bras qui pleurait de plus en plus fort. C'est seulement lorsque Drago entendit le son de l'eau de la douche qui coulait qu'il réalisa qu'Il était bel et bien seul pour affronter cette terrible épreuve.

Portant Adélaïde à bout de bras, il l'amena dans la chambre et changea sa première couche, avec peine et misère. Fière de lui, il observa son chef d'œuvre avant de jurer. La couche était à l'envers! Tant d'efforts et il fallait recommencer. Finalement, après avoir placé la couche sur le bon côté, Drago réalisa qu'Adélaïde ne portait que sa couche sous sa couverture. Il décida donc de lui mettre un pyjama. Il la déposa tendrement dans son berceau et ouvrit un tiroir au hasard d'une commode et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Les vêtements du bébé étaient aux couleurs des maisons de ses parents, c'est-à-dire, verts, argent, rouges et or. Drago prit en main une grenouillère verte et argent où un petit serpent était brodé à l'avant. Sa fille était une Malefoy, c'était donc une Serpentard sans aucun doutes!

Après maintes et maintes reprises, Drago réussit finalement à habiller sa fille. Il la reprit alors dans ses bras, alors qu'elle baillait de plus belle. Après lui avoir donné un chaste baiser sur le front, il s'installa dans la chaise berçante de la chambre et commença à se balancer tandis que les paupières d'Adélaïde se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Drago entendit l'eau qui coulait s'arrêter, signifiant que Harry avait terminé de prendre sa douche. Il eut sa confirmation lorsque le brun entra dans la chambre et fixa le blond et sa fille, maintenant endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène mignonne. Drago, lui, fixait Harry en déglutissant. Les cheveux encore humides d'Harry lui collaient au front, ce qui lui donnait un petit air mignon et son chandail de pyjama -un vieux chandail blanc- moulait le torse du brun à la perfection. Dans son vieux jogging, le brun était à croquer.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et de leur fille qui était déjà partie au pays des rêves. Le jeune homme lui baisa paternellement le front et indiqua d'un coup de tête le berceau. Suivant le conseil du Survivant, Drago déposa son précieux petit trésor dans son berceau. Celle-ci dormait à poings fermés et les deux nouveaux parents espérèrent qu'elle allait dormir toute la nuit. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Par contre, lorsqu'elle fut endormie, la chimie familiale qu'avaient eue ses parents s'envola.

\- « Euhm... Malefoy? Je crois que nous avons un problème... », commença Harry.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Potter? »

\- « Nous n'avons qu'un seul lit. »

\- « Bah, je connais déjà la suite Potter: moi dans le lit, toi par terre. », répondis le blond avec un ton décontracté.

\- « Quoi? Non, mais fait chier! », répliqua Harry en attendant la réponse de Drago qui n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche sachant parfaitement que c'était lui qui allait avoir le lit, il voulait l'avoir, il allait l'avoir, parole de Malefoy. Alors Harry parla pour le faire réagir: « Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je t'emmerde! », et il sauta sur le lit tandis que Drago lui riposta:

\- « Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire. »

Drago commença à se dévêtir jusqu'au ce qu'il soit en boxer sous le regard insistant d'Harry. Non mais sincèrement, pensa Drago, il n'était pas question qu'il ne dorme pas comme il le voulait simplement à cause de Potter!

-« Alors, Potter, t'aimes ce que tu vois?», demanda Drago, avec un ton railleur.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais tenta tout de même et en vain de cesser de lorgner sur le torse parfaitement musclé du blond, sur ses abdos magnifiquement sculptés, sur son _v-line_, sur ses cuisses fermes et sur son boxer vert Serpentard épousant les formes de son fessier ferme.

Drago prit place dans le lit, ignorant royalement Harry qui était de l'autre côté. Celui-ci, malaisé, se contenta de faire de même. D'un coup de baguette, Drago éteignit les lumières de la chambre, plongeant ainsi celle-ci dans un noir ténébreux. Après un moment que les deux jeunes hommes prirent à se couvrir de couverture, Harry dit à Malefoy, même s'il aurait bien crié, mais Adélaïde dormait, donc dit tout de même ce qu'il voulait dire:

\- « Malefoy! Tu prends toutes les couvertures! Par Merlin! »

\- « Ta gueule, tu vas réveiller le bébé! », beugla Drago bruyamment.

\- « Mais... c'est toi qui cries. », se défendit Harry, calme

Harry tirait la couverture de son côté tandis que de l'autre, Drago tirait la couverture de son côté à lui.

\- « Potter... », menaça Drago.

\- « Malefoy... », répondis Harry sur le même ton menaçant.

Drago tira les draps et Harry aussi, mais Drago tira plus fort et soudain, à force de tirer sur la couverture, Harry s'était enroulé dedans, mais quand Drago le tira du plus fort qu'il put, Harry fut entraîné dans le mouvement, enroulé en sushi dans les draps. C'est alors qu'Harry roula sur Drago et arriva dessus le blond. Tentant de se dégager, Harry se mouva sur le corps de Drago, encerclés par les draps. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup.

\- « Merde...», jura le Serpentard en repoussant vivement le gryffondor.

\- « C'était ton genoux, ça, hein?» demanda Harry qui, une seconde auparavant avait senti une bosse se former sous lui.

En seule réponse, Drago grogna et poussa de plus belle le gryffondor qui finit par tomber en bas du lit en un gros "BANG" sonore, enroulé dans la couverture.

\- « Malefoy! Réponds-moi! », hurla cette fois-ci Harry, en colère.

Drago ne répondit pas, se leva et se dirigea rageusement vers la salle de bain. Harry cessa de s'acharner à engueuler le blond lorsqu'il aperçut la bosse qui ornait le boxer de celui-ci.

Tentant d'oublier cette image mentale ou essayant de se convaincre qu'il rêvait, Harry retourna sagement dans le lit, replaçant les draps en même temps et se recoucha de son côté du lit. Il était si fatigué que le sommeil l'emporta en quelques minutes. Le dernier bruit qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, ce fut le son de la douche. Douche qui devait être très froide pour un certain Serpentard...

Au milieu de la nuit, Drago, qui avait rejoint le lit après s'être calmé, se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un rêve tout sauf catholique. Il respira quelques grandes respirations et se tourna vers Harry, qui dormait tel un gros bébé, emmitouflé dans toutes les couvertures. Toutefois, même si Drago avait légèrement froid, en boxer et sans couvertures, il ne fit rien, ne voulant pas troubler l'expression sereine de sa Némésis qui dormait.

Soudainement, un couinement se fit entendre, avant de devenir de plus en plus fort et de se transformer en pleurs.

Drago, sur le point de bouger et de se lever pour aller s'occuper de sa fille pour qu'elle ne réveille pas le brun, ne bougea point, à cause que celui qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller se réveilla et se leva pour aller s'occuper de la petite. Drago ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier son rêve en attendant que le sommeil le reprenne.

Après une trentaine de minutes, les pleurs cessèrent et un poids se fit sentir sur le matelas signe qu'Harry venait de se recoucher. L'Élu se plaça à son bout du lit et remarqua que Drago dormait sans draps. Malgré le fait qu'une partie de lui, lui disait de ne pas le faire, il couvrit Drago de couverture avant de couvrir à son tour et de se rendormir.

Quand des ronflements se firent entendre, deux prunelles aciers s'ouvrirent et elles fixèrent la couverture avant de se refermer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil méritée...

Néanmoins, la nuit fut plus agitée que prévue...

* * *

** Blablabla des Auteures: **

(Sam, fatiguée) _El Merguez! Guys, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais ce chapitre d'environ 45 pages Word et de plus de 33 000 mots(chapitre 2 et 3, qui étaient, au départ, un très-vraiment-__extrêmement__-incroyablement long), on l'écrit depuis le mois d'août. LE MOIS DE FREAKING AOÛT! Et là, alors qu'on conclut sur une note un peu plus sérieuse que d'habitude, il est freaking 2h30 du matin! Moi je suis fou fatiguée làààà!_ (Fred, tout aussi fatiguée) _Oh mon Dieu Sam, fatiguée? Vraiment? Je suis morte et il faut finiiiiiiiir... Ahlala, c'est long..._ (Sam, de plus en plus en train de s'endormir) _Alors, voilà, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez aimé, nous on vous aime beaucoup et donc voilà, c'était notre magnifique chapitre 2... Non, mais, n'était-il pas assez Beautiful? Y'a des moments Drarry, des scènes drôles, de l'alcool, des personnages un peu cons, Hermione qui est une folle, des gens qui parlent de graines, les plantes, des moments super adorables de la mort qui tue, l'arrivée d'Adélaïde..._

(Sam &amp; Fred, enjouées) Laissez-nous des reviews, on vous adore les namours! Vos reviews font notre journée! :D WOOT WOOT!

xoxo

Vos deux auteures, Fredou26, une petite auteure en herbe et Samyye33, votre cutiepie d'amour, toutes deux bonnes pour l'hôpital psychiatrique dû à leur cerveaux mous consumés par le Drarry!


	6. Chapitre 4

**FANFICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES : Samyye33 &amp; Fredou26**

**ALERTE: CETTE FANFICTION EST DESTINÉE AUX AMATRICES ET AMATEURS DU COUPLE DRARRY (DRAGO MALEFOY ET HARRY POTTER), ALORS CEUX QUI N'AIMENT PAS, VOUS AUREZ ÉTÉ PRÉVENUS! Et pour les autres, profitez! :D**

**Blabla des auteures:**

(Samsam, avec de l'attitude) _Attention peuple, ce chapitre contient des scènes guimauves -ou "marshmallow", ou encore "chamallow", à vous de voir ! Sortez les biscuits et le chocolat et on va tous se faire des S'mores! _(Fred, salivant comme pas possible) _ .Des.S' . ! Give me more S'mooooooores! *Va chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la création de ce merveilleux délice pour les papilles, prépare le dessert et avale tout d'un coup, terminant en se léchant grossièrement les doigts...-Cette phrase sonne légèrement pervers, désolé chers lecteurs... ou pas.*_ (Sam, sous un rush (plus que surdose) de sucre dû à une trop grande quantité de guimauves présentes dans ce chapitre) _Miam! Miam! Miam! Miam! Miaaaaaoooouuuum! Vive les guimauves, vive les Drarry, vive les gays, vive les S'mooores! Moi, j'aime ça, beaucoup! _(Fred encore sous l'effet de multiples glucides ingérés) _Bon bon, revenons à vous très chers lecteurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez vraiment pas faire une surdose de guimauves... Seulement lorsque vous lirez certaines scènes. Nous faisons juste, Samsam et moi, une légère surdose de joie et de S'mores..._ (Samsam, qui se balance d'avant en arrière dans un coin, en écho derrière) _Et de gays, et de joie, et de flufflyness, et de graines, et de sucre, et d'oiseaux cracheurs de feu, et de licornes en speedo, et de salades saaaxy qui dansent sensuellement dans la verdoyante verdure, et des crottes de fromages qui se trémoussent sur la Macarena!_

(Fred, inquiète de la santé mentale de Sam) _Après toutes ces... euhm... Belles choses dites par notre très chère Sam d'amûûûûûûr, nous allons vous souhaiter, nos ptits cocos d'autruches en sucre un: Bref-eudidou, bonne lecture!_ (Samsam avec un petit rire assez troublant) _Les guimauves, c'est bon! J'aime ça moi! Eeeet, La droooogue-eeeeeuuuh, c'est mal-eeeuh! Mal, mal, mal!_ (Fred, essayant de contrôler son excitation) _Très bon conseil de la part de la merveilleuse Sam, donc, la drogue c'est mal, mais lire notre chapitre, c'est bien, très bien même, allez LISEZ! *Rire démoniaque de Fred*_

**2e ALERTE: Aucunes "S'mores" comme disent nos très chères auteures n'ont été blessées durant l'écriture de ce "Blabla des Auteures". Et aucunes des substances illicites répertoriées dans ce "Blabla" n'ont été consommées. (****Sam: ****Le chocolat, est-ce que ça compte comme étant de la drogue?) . N'en consommez point si vous lisez cette fanfiction, vous êtes assez fou comme cela! (****Sam:**** Ceci dit, vous avez entièrement le droit de manger autant de chocolat que vous voulez! :D) (****Fred:**** Ils disent qu'on a pas le droit de manger des S'mores par contre... JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE ROYALEMENT AVEC LES CHEVEUX DANS LE VENT SUR UN CHEVAL BLANC VOLANT ET COURANT SUR... UN BANC! *Deuxième rire diabolique*)**

_**Disclamer: (**__**Severus Snape, d'un ton dur et froid**__**) Non mesdemoiselles. La potion d'amnésie doit être utilisée avec précision et en petite quantité. Je ne vous donnerez point de cette substance!**__** (Sam, boudeuse)**__** Oui, mais là! Moi, j'en veux! Je veux obtenir les droits d'auteur sur HP! **__**(Severus sous le même ton dur)**__** Mademoiselle Sam, veuillez arrêter d'agir comme une enfant de deux ans. Vous savez très bien que les droits d'auteur de l'écrit de base de cette fanfiction ne vous appartiennent pas.**__** (Fred, pensive) **__**Cher Severus, aux vues de mon lien avec mon très cher Fred Weasley, mon homonyme roux Poudlardesque, les droits d'auteur sont tous à moi ET vu que Sam est ma coéquipière, elle aussi, elle a le droit d'avoir les droits! BOOYA! **__**(Severus) **__**Même après cette déclaration, ma réponse est toujours non. Point final.**__** (Fred, en quasi-coupant Severus dans son intervention)**__** Point sur la gueule! **__**(Severus, confus) **__**Pardon?**_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Reapersis: **:) Une review, même en étant simple, peut vraiment faire plaisir, merci! ^^

**AngelinaDark: **Premièrement, merci pour la review sur le protocole malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas un véritable chapitre. On a vraiment du temps à perdre Sam et moi... Oh non! Je ne sais pas où nous avons trouvé le temps de créer ce protocole dont je suis assez fière, je dois l'admettre. ^^ En tout cas, le chapitre 4 maintenant! Haha! *retourne lire la fin du chapitre* Ohlala, cette phrase, je l'avais oubliée! x'D Tu vas voir pourquoi cette phrase dans pas long! ;D Pour une certaine brunette, disons que Hermione a ses hauts et ses bas, elle n'est qu'une pauvre fille dans la mauvaise semaine du mois et qui en met un petit peu trop... Harry a compris? Huuum... Je crois qu'il sait ce qu'est une érection, mwahaha, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veut l'admettre ou le dire tout haut... Enfin, merci pour la review, j'ai hâte que tu lises ce chapitre!

**AislingGra:** Coucou! Vivement le prochain chapitre dis-tu? Eh bien, le voici! J'espère que tu vas l'aime malgré sa "hottitude", yeah!

**Hellwenna:** Hellooooow! J'avoue que le dernier chapitre était assez bien! Mwaha! Mais celui-ci, ouhlala! J'espère que tu aimes quand c'est hot et guimauve, parce que c'est pas mal ça le chapitre! ... Et aussi un peu de Blaise, ne pas l'oublier! Bonne lecture! :)

**Marichou/Moony:** HEY! Eh bien, méchant paragraphe que tu m'écris là! Donc ok, c'est un bon début que tu l'ais fini après un bon bout de temps xP Tout comme toi, je supporte vraiment Hermione, la pire passe du mois. *Suicide collectif féminin, naaan j'déconne, bref.* Hahaha! Lol, si tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre malaisant à cause d'une discussion ne traitant surtout pas de parties génitales masculines, non non, eh bien, attends un peu... Mwahahahaha... Et oui, Blaise est un ptit con que Sam et moi adorons, tout simplement, et nous aimons aussi Draguesha autant que Ryry! Meuh oui! Dernière chose, Adélaïde, c'est juste trop beau so chut! Ah! Et ta review n'est pas merdique, c'est la plus longue de celle qu'on m'a écrite 3 FOU LOVE!

**Anas:** J'aime vraiment ton pseudo c'x Attends... UNE REVIEW! :D Rareté suprême xD Mais non, je dis n'importe quoi! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais lu et reviewé. Comme tu dis, vive Drarry! Merci pour tes beaux petits mots et oui, même moi, des fois, je suis comme, attends, qui a écrit ça? On se complète et c'est juste trop cool :) Un super travail d'équipe pour un super, ou comme dirait notre très cher Drago, parfait, petit (pas si petit que ça) chapitre! Voilà! Bonne lecture cutie!

**Et merci à un certain _Guest_ pour avoir écrit une review (Thank you unknown "_Guest_ person" :) I'm just really bad in english so I'm just thanking you, héhé...)**

**3e ALERTE: ****(****Fred, avec un petit sourire coquin****) **_**Hé bien, un petit dernier avertissement, attention ça va être chaud! **_**(****Sam, d'un ton pervers****) **_**Oui, c'est hot! Il y a le feu! Fred, appelle les pompiers... mais juste ceux des calendriers!**_** (****Fred, amusée, mais reprenant ENCORE son calme contrairement à sa weirdo de coéquipière****) **_**... D'accord. Donc oui, **__**HOT** __**est le mot qui décrit très bien certains moments dans la fanfic'. Bref, bonne lecture! Et aussi, ce n'est pas juste hot ici... Sam! Apportes les citrons, on va faire de la limonade! *En parlant de **__**lemons**__**, petits lecteurs jeunes et innocents, vous pourrez passer des parties de notre écrit que vous jugerez inappropriées, à vous de voir! Mais bon, vous aurez été prévenus!***_

* * *

**BABY REACTION**

**CHAPITRE 4**

PDV EXTERNE

Un doux effleurement réveilla Drago. Il n'ouvrit néanmoins pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant de l'état encore léthargique dans lequel il était plongé. La caresse se faisait sentir sur son torse aussi délicatement qu'une plume, comme si quelqu'un passait doucement le bout de ses ongles sur ses pectoraux fermes. Drago frissonna. C'était agréable...

Doucement, un mélange d'odeurs vint chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur de noisettes grillées, combinée à celle de muscade et de cèdre. Une fragrance qui était étrangement familière au blond et qui le rassura immédiatement. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ces suaves effluves qui imposait la paix dans la tête de Drago.

Puis, un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue et un autre à la commissure de ses lèvres. La bouche taquine se déplaça ensuite dans le creux de son cou n'arrêtant sans aucun cas les doux effleurements sur sa peau pâle. La respiration qui caressait sa peau amena des petits frissons à Drago. Des lèvres s'emparèrent de la peau du cou du blond, y déposant des centaines de baisers, avant de l'aspirer sensuellement, ce qui allait certainement laisser un beau suçon.

Drago se laissa faire, les yeux toujours fermés, sans un mot, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure que la coquine bouche se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, rendue maintenant à son torse, ayant déjà laissé sa signature un peu plus haut, infligeant maintenant un douloureux supplice aux tétons du blond. L'excitation montait petit à petit en Drago. Quelle plus belle et plaisante façon de se faire réveiller!

Drago avait la vive impression qu'un volcan s'allumait doucement au creux de son ventre. De la lave en fusion réchauffait ses entrailles d'une tendre passion.

En plus de la bouche qui tiraillait sans fin ses tétons déjà durs et rouges, des mains baladeuses se mirent à explorer son corps d'Apollon, caressant allégrement son torse ferme, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses bras musclés, massant tendrement la bosse de son boxer qui commençait à être de plus en plus serré... Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. L'adrénaline pulsait dans chacune des veines du blond. Son corps était parcouru d'agréables frissons.

Brusquement, les mains quittèrent son corps et allèrent jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

Une traînée de baisers partant de son cou et descendant jusqu'à son nombril lui firent oublier les mains qui descendaient petit à petit son boxer, s'en emparant et l'enlevant lentement, laissant apercevoir sa verge tendue, gorgée de sang. Un poids écrasa les cuisses de Drago, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur lui. Un corps entièrement nu et celui d'un homme. Drago sentait le sexe érigé de son partenaire contre sa cuisse.

Lorsque son boxer lui fut entièrement enlevé et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, une des mains de l'inconnu flatta doucement son sexe, faisant frissonner et cambrer délicieusement Drago, et glissa lentement sa main sur sa longueur le délaissant ensuite pour titiller ses testicules, le laissant échapper un petit cri rauque. Par contre, Drago s'aperçut que les caresses de l'homme mystère devenaient de plus en plus inappropriées malgré le fait qu'il soit perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Même si le réveil était plus qu'agréable, se faire caresser si intimement par un inconnu -qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître- était plaisant et enivrant en incluant le fait que celui-ci commençait à aller un peu trop loin.

Drago voulu protester, mais la main empoigna vivement son sexe, délaissant ses testicules, et commença aussitôt un va-et-vient qui coupa court aux plaintes du blond. Il se mit plutôt à gémir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Celui qui lui infligeait ce traitement était mille fois meilleur que toutes ses autres conquêtes. Il savait très bien comment s'y prendre, enchaînant les rapides va-et-vient mêlés de tendres caresses.

Le volcan dans le creux du ventre de Drago bouillonnait et menaçait à tout instant d'exploser, surtout lorsque l'inconnu prit son sexe à deux mains, lui faisant subir un délectable plaisir. À chaque mouvement, Drago laissait échapper des plaintes erratiques à l'homme qui lui faisait vivre des sensations incomparables alors que ses mains se resserraient sur les draps du lit et que son bassin suivait le rythme effréné des mains entourant sa verge.

D'un seul coup, les mains de l'homme cessèrent leur agréable mouvement de haut en bas. Drago grogna. Une frustration sans pareille prit place en lui.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois et tenta un regard vers l'inconnu. Il ne vit qu'une tête aux cheveux entremêlés noir de jais qui descendait vers sa hampe tendue. Des lèvres remplacèrent rapidement les mains, suçotant lentement son gland rougi. Drago referma ses yeux, profitant pleinement de cette douce et intime caresse tandis que le plaisir ne cessait d'augmenter.

En voulant plus, le blond encouragea l'inconnu en agrippant fermement les cheveux de l'homme et en l'intimant à aller plus vite. Ces cheveux étaient doux, mais Drago ne put s'attarder aux détails tant le niveau de jouissance augmentait et lui brouillait l'esprit. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Après toutes ses caresses sous les mains expertes du brun, le dit Prince des Serpentards sut qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, si celui-ci commençait à utiliser sa bouche et sa langue...

Les lèvres happèrent son sexe dur et descendirent, le léchant sur toute sa longueur et le prenant totalement en bouche, chose que nombreuses de ses anciennes conquêtes n'avaient pas réussi à faire. La pipe que lui taillait ce mystérieux inconnu était sublimement divine!

Le sang pulsait douloureusement dans la verge tendue du blond. C'en était presque douloureux. Les hanches de Drago se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes, enfonçant à chaque fois son sexe plus profondément dans la gorge de son mystérieux inconnu.

Les yeux embués, Drago perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Cette douce torture était simplement trop délicieuse. Sa hampe happait le palais de son inconnu et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier son plaisir déjà grandissant. Petit à petit, un violent orgasme s'insinua en lui.

Drago ne lâcha pas les cheveux du brun même si le plaisir était à son paroxysme, au contraire, ses mains étaient crispées plus que jamais dans la chevelure de celui-ci, au point à faire blanchir ses jointures et à arracher des quelques cheveux à l'homme à lui en faire mal, mais le dit homme ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, léchant toujours la verge du blond sensuellement de haut en bas. Drago lui demandant, à chaque coup de rein, d'aller plus vite, l'inconnu accepta finalement sa demande, se démenant sur le sexe du Serpentard qui sentait le sang affluer furieusement à cette certaine partie de son anatomie. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps si l'inconnu continuait sur cette cadence.

Puis, Drago fit, pour seul avertissement qu'il allait jouir, un gémissement rauque, ses mains se resserrant de plus belle sur les cheveux de jais de l'homme mystère. Après un dernier va-et-vient rapide, il jouit au fond de la gorge de son inconnu, qui s'empressa aussitôt de tout avaler avant de lécher les gouttes de sperme sur le sexe de Drago, le nettoyant sensuellement de sa langue expérimentée. Drago, perdu dans un kaléidoscope de plaisir, ne sentait que la chaleur de cette langue sur son sexe dans le monde taché de couleurs derrière ses paupières hermétiquement fermées. Le blond se laissa faire tandis que sa respiration revenait lentement à la normale et qu'il se remettait petit à petit de ce puissant orgasme. Drago ne remarqua même pas que la langue s'était retirée du charmant nettoyage qu'elle faisait subir à son sexe.

En soupirant de bien-être, Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux afin de finalement découvrir l'identité de son mystérieux inconnu qui venait de lui tailler une pipe d'enfer!

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Harry, dont le corps était entièrement nu, le regard lubrique, était assis sous ses hanches, sur ses cuisses. Le regard de Drago ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps nu et parfait de son coéquipier. Son sexe érigé, ses cuisses à l'aspect si ferme, son ventre plat, ses abdominaux, ses tétons durs, ses épaules, ses bras, son cou si tentateur, ses joues couleur piment... Mais surtout, Drago ne put détacher son regard de la bouche qui venait de lui procurer tant de plaisir. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient légèrement rouges et gonflées et un peu de sperme subsistait à leur commissure. Malgré tout, Drago le trouvait si beau, terriblement débauché et adorablement licencieux.

\- « Bon matin, mon amour...», lui susurra Harry d'une voix sensuelle, un sourire lascif aux lèvres, avant de se pencher vers Drago pour lui donner un baiser.

Lorsque les lèvres de son brun rencontrèrent les siennes, ce fut l'extase. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et un léger goût salé y prenait place, ce qui ne dérangea pas une seule seconde Drago. Le Serpentard se redressa, empoignant les hanches de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui, embrassant de plus belle le Gryffondor, délaissant le passé pour laisser place au moment présent qui était plus que plaisant. Le corps nu d'Harry se colla contre le sien et leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus sauvages, de plus en plus pressés. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si ces minutes étaient les toutes dernières de leurs vies, un doux dernier moment passionné.

Lentement, des pleurs assourdissants en écho se firent entendre. Des pleurs sonores et déchirants d'un bébé de plus en plus forts jusqu'à...

Drago ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut violent d'un coup. Les dernières images de son rêve qui avaient été des plus troublants défilaient encore dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire sur nul autre que... son coéquipier! Et ce coéquipier n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était Harry Potter, Harry Saint-Potter! L'Élu, le Survivant, LE jeune de dix-sept ans qui avait sauvé le Monde de la Magie d'une ère noire remplie de peur et d'horreur... En plus Potter était son pire ennemi! Non, mais c'était quoi ce rêve délirant?

Le blond ne comprenait rien de son rêve. Si, il comprenait qu'il venait de carrément et grossièrement fantasmer sur le brun dont la tête était calée au creux de son cou... Dont la tête était quoi!?

Eh oui, Harry, pendant la nuit, avait l'air de s'être approché de Drago et il avait calé sa tête bien confortablement sur l'épaule jusque dans le creux du cou du Serpentard. Le dit Serpentard, remarquant la position de son coéquipier, se dégagea brusquement, poussant de toutes ses forces la tête d'Harry qui retomba d'un coup sur son oreiller -ou du moins sur celui sur lequel il aurait dû dormir.

Après avoir été poussé par le blond encore plus que troublé par son rêve, Harry se réveilla, lui aussi en sursaut en sentant sa tête frapper son oreiller. Mais il ne fit qu'émettre un grognement de mécontentement avant de s'enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller et de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- « ... Dormir... Arrête le bruit Ron... », marmonna Harry encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil en se callant la tête dans son oreiller sous le regard choqué du blond à ses côtés.

Drago fronça les sourcils et ses yeux aciers se teintèrent d'interrogations. Potter était décidément une personne très étrange, autant dans ses... hum.. rêves que dans la réalité. Comme si lui, un Malefoy, allait lui obéir! Dans ses rêves! Quoique... Rêve n'était plus le mot maintenant! De plus, le prendre pour ce crétin de Weasley, il en avait du culot ce Potter!

Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, lorsque Drago soupira devant les agissements du brun, Harry leva précipitamment la tête, surpris et déconcerté. Il regarda Malefoy avec un air perdu avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler:

\- « Que... que fais-tu dans ma chambre... Dans mon lit, Malefoy? », s'étonna Harry, en s'éloignant rapidement de Drago d'une voix encore endormie. Avant de réaliser qu'en reculant de cette façon, Harry allait tomber en bas du lit, il observa de ses deux petits yeux émeraudes surpris et endormis, le blond qui se trouvait dans _son_ lit.

Le griffon cria, durant sa courte chute, avant d'atterrir, sur le derrière, sur le sol dur de la chambre. Derrière lui, en écho, lui parvenait encore les sanglots d'un bébé.

Cela prit, à Harry, le cerveau encore à _off _se réveillant peu à peu, quelques secondes avant que les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille reviennent à sa mémoire d'un coup. Le projet-bébé, la rose blanche, Adélaïde, leur appartement commun à Malefoy et à lui...

\- « Merlin... », souffla Harry.

Se relevant avec misère, le bas du dos lui faisant affreusement mal, et jetant un regard noir à Malefoy, Harry se dirigea vers le berceau de la nouvelle-née qui pleurait si fort malgré sa petite taille. Au-dessus de son berceau, Harry remarqua quelques minimes changements chez le bébé. D'après ce que lui avait appris la Professeure Chourave la veille, à chaque jour qui passait, l'enfant vieillissait de sept jours donc, aujourd'hui, elle avait une semaine. La rougeur de sa peau commençait déjà à s'estomper.

Doucement, Harry passa sa main sur la joue de sa fille qui hurlait toujours à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il prit la petite dans ses bras en faisant très attention à sa tête. Il eut un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'il remarqua la grenouillère verte et argent que portait sa fille. Même si elle était adorable ainsi, son bébé était une Gryffondor, c'était certain!

Harry approcha sa petite de lui, afin de couvrir de baisers son petit visage poupin, mais une odeur peu agréable lui vint aux narines ce qui le fit grimacer et reculer sa tête de l'enfant. Il transporta alors sa petite jusqu'à la table à langer et il entreprit de la changer, gardant toujours une main protectrice sur son petit corps pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais où donc étaient ces foutues couches et ces foutues lingettes?

En même temps d'essayer d'assurer la sécurité de sa fille, le brun ouvrit difficilement -en effet, il était difficile de garder une main sur un bébé et de se pencher en même temps- les tiroirs en-dessous de la table, cherchant l'endroit où étaient cachées les couches. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvées, il en prit une et choisit un petit pyjama rouge et or qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir sous les fameuses couches.

Lorsqu'il allait lui enlever sa grenouillère aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard pour l'habiller au style de _sa_ maison, Adélaïde recommença à pleurer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui enlève cette couche sale et encore plus ce pyjama indigne! Et ça n'allait pas être son stupide papa blond qui allait le faire!

Posant le pyjama rouge et or à côté de son bébé, Harry entreprit, au mieux de ses compétences, de changer la couche de la petite. Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il s'y attendait, excluant l'odeur infecte qui l'empêchait de se concentrer, ce n'était pas si mal. Adélaïde ne bougeait pas vraiment, étant encore trop jeune et ses muscles, trop faibles. Le Gryffondor entreprit ensuite d'enlever cette vilaine grenouillère qui faisait honte à la maison des rouge et or.

La nouvelle-née recommença à geindre lorsqu'elle ne fut plus réchauffée par la grenouillère, mais elle cessa aussitôt quand Harry lui enfila tendrement le petit pyjama aux couleurs de sa future maison -du moins, selon le jeune homme à la cicatrice d'éclair.

Puis, le griffon prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, appréciant le contact de la peau chaude et douce du bébé contre la sienne. Harry jeta un regard noir à Drago, qui était toujours dans le lit, les joues virant étrangement vers le rouge, redressé en position assise, emmitouflé jusqu'à la taille dans les draps, qui ne les avait pas lâchés du regard et qui n'avait pas plus bougé.

\- « Malefoy! Tu pourrais, au moins, te lever et m'aider, non? À moins que ce ne soit trop te demander? », lâcha Harry, légèrement de mauvaise humeur dû au réveil brutal qu'il avait eu et à l'attitude égoïste du Serpentard.

Ledit Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, un instant. _Merde, je ne peux A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T PAS sortir de ce damné lit!_, pensa-t-il en sentant toujours cette inconfortable bosse dans son boxer et essayant de cacher discrètement une certaine tache sur les draps en regroupant toutes les couvertures du lit en un amas.

\- « Euhm... Va dans le séjour avec Adélaïde, je... je te rejoins. Le temps de... Le temps de faire le lit! Tu dois être capable de t'occuper de la petite, seul, durant quelques minutes. », bafouilla le blond, vraiment malaisé d'être dans une telle situation même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer en affichant un visage de marbre.

Harry soupira en roulant des yeux. Non, mais quel petit Serpentard égoïste qui ne pensait pas une seule seconde à leur nouvelle-née qui avait besoin de ses deux parents et qui sortait des excuses de merde pour ne pas s'occuper de leur petit miracle! Faire le lit? Il pouvait très bien le faire plus tard! En plus...

\- « Mais Malefoy, il y a des elfes de maisons qui donneraient leur vie pour faire les lits! Donc, tu peux très bien venir m'aider parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec la petite! »

\- « Potter, Potter... Je peux très bien faire mon lit, ce n'est pas très compliqué et ce n'est pas long! J'en suis plus que capable. L'habitude quoi! Arrête de t'énerver pour si peu! Ce sont des draps en soie après tout et la soie se doit d'être bien traitée! », répliqua Drago, essayant toujours de se trouver de quelconques excuses qui étaient plutôt vaseuses.

Harry lança un regard curieux au blond. Ce Serpentard était vraiment une personne étrange! En plus d'être étrange, il ne prenait pas du tout son rôle de père au sérieux! Des draps en soie plus importants que leur fille!_ Quelle mentalité égoïste ce Malefoy!, _pensa Harry en dévisageant le blondinet à qui il pensait.

Le Gryffondor fit néanmoins ce que lui avait demandé le blond et, Adélaïde dans les bras, il se dirigea vers le séjour.

Drago, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre constance. Il maudit Merlin d'avoir fait de sa vie un tel enfer. Premièrement, il se trouvait en binôme avec son pire ennemi, deuxièmement, il avait un enfant avec lui et troisièmement, le blond se retrouvait à fantasmer, plutôt faire un cauchemar érotique sur son coéquipier... Sa vie était vraiment de la grosse merdre d'hippogriffe puante! ... Ça ne pouvait être vrai, ça n'était pas vrai!

Lorsque Drago fut certain que Harry ne reviendrait pas dans la chambre, il se délaissa enfin de ses pauvres draps en soie crasseux. Étant stressé que Harry revienne et qu'il le voit dans cet état, Drago ne parvint pas à trouver sa baguette tant il était stressé. _Pourquoi être stressé pour ce rien? De toute façon, si Potter se pointe, il ne pourra pas résister à ce corps de Dieu!,_ songea Drago, des images de son rêve lui flottant encore dans la tête.

Tout en cherchant sa damnée baguette qui semblait se moquer de lui royalement, Drago se calma intérieurement et, après quelques minutes infructueuses, il trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise qui avait roulé sous le lit durant la nuit.

D'un mouvement de poignet, Drago lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage aux draps qui redevinrent aussi bleu pâle et soyeux qu'avant son "malencontreux événement".

Puis, faisant venir à lui d'un _Accio _un boxer propre et sa robe de chambre en soie, Drago prit la direction de la salle de bain d'un pas dédaigneux à cause de l'inconfortable humidité qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Heureusement pour lui, dans la chambre, il y avait une porte adjacente à la principale qui menait vers le séjour. Le blond n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait dû passer par le séjour, où Harry aurait pu apercevoir la tache qui ornait son pauvre boxer.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Drago se changea rapidement, enfila sa robe de chambre en soie, tout comme ses draps, et se brossa les dents -un Malefoy se devait de ne jamais avoir mauvaise haleine, même le matin-, et passa quelques minutes devant le miroir à admirer sa sublime beauté digne d'un dieu grec. Avant de sortir de la petite pièce, Drago prit un peigne dans son sac de cosmétiques de voyage qui était sur le rebord de l'évier et il se peignit les cheveux grossièrement, se donnant un air dépeigné sexy.

Même avec ses mèches rebelles, Drago Malefoy était vraiment sexy. Il le savait, tout le monde le savait et tout le monde savait qu'il le savait. Le mot narcissique n'est pas assez grand pour le décrire, lui, le parfait Malefoy Junior, Prince des Serpentards, riche héritier, chouchou de Snape et maintenant... coéquipier du célèbre Harry Potter et deuxième père d'Adélaïde.

Son sourire en coin et sa confiance en lui revenus, Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin de se rendre dans le séjour, offrant enfin à Potter l'honneur de sa _sublissime _présence.

Sorti de la salle de bain, Drago se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour accéder au séjour, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de l'ouvrir, il entendit son coéquipier l'appeler. Le brun était maintenant de retour dans la chambre donc Drago décida de passer par l'autre porte de la salle de bain, celle qu'il avait franchi quelques minutes plus tôt et sortit en robe de chambre.

Dans les bras de son coéquipier reposait Adélaïde qui sanglotait encore un peu, sa bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant à téter.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy? C'est long et en plus la petite a faim et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire! »

\- « Ah euh... Oui. », essaya Drago.

\- « Dis, tu n'étais pas supposé faire le lit? Parce que, à ce que je vois, tu n'as rien fait. »

\- « Oui, mais tu sauras, Potter, qu'un Malefoy ne fait pas son lit! Il y a les elfes de maisons pour ça! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- « C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques minutes! »

\- « Arrête de t'inventer des trucs Potter! », continua Drago, niant effrontément tout ce que Harry disait.

\- « Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy, tu ne joueras pas ce jeu avec moi! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement que tu le penses. Tu crois sûrement que je suis stupide, mais pas au point d'oublier ce que tu as dit il y a de cela quelques minutes! Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le lit! », s'impatienta Harry en haussant légèrement le ton, lasse des enfantillages du blond.

\- « Je viens de te le dire Potter, les elfes de maisons sont là pour ces tâches-là. »

Harry soupira fortement. Ce petit blond stupide commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Harry ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais Adélaïde le coupa en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les deux nouveaux pères échangèrent un regard inquiet, oubliant leur précédente dispute sans queue ni tête, ils la remettraient à plus tard de toute façon, afin de concentrer leur attention sur la nouvelle-née dans les bras du Survivant.

\- « Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée... Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je vais devenir fou! », lâcha soudainement Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, Adélaïde s'époumonant maintenant dans ses bras.

Drago jeta un regard à sa petite fille. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage était rouge à force de pousser tous ces cris. Sa petite bouche rose était entrouverte et elle tétait l'air à la recherche de lait tout en pleurant. Le blond caressa doucement la joue potelée d'Adélaïde.

\- « Elle a faim...», remarqua le Serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard énervé que le blond ignora royalement.

\- « Sais-tu comment préparer son biberon? Parce que moi, je suis complètement perdu! Aucune idée de comment la nourrir! Il y a des biberons vides et du lait en poudre dans le coin cuisine du séjour, mais aucunes instructions! », lui répondit simplement le Gryffondor en soupirant, reposant son regard sur le petit être dans ses bras.

Au mot "instruction", un déclic se fit dans la tête de Drago. Il repensa aussitôt au manuel pour les nuls sur les bébés qu'il avait tout bonnement lancé par terre, pensant n'en n'avoir jamais besoin... Évidemment, se faire donner des instructions par un stupide manuel était indigne d'un Malefoy, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Le blond ne supportait plus de voir et surtout d'entendre la petite Adélaïde pleurer.

\- « Attends une seconde! J'ai peut-être une idée!... Il faut seulement que je le retrouve! »

\- « Que... quoi? Que dois-tu retrouver? », questionna aussitôt Harry à Drago, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas, sortit de la chambre et partit dans le séjour.

Mais où avait-il lancé ce fichu manuel? Drago se rendit dans le séjour, puis dans la salle de bain et finalement dans la chambre, sous le regard intrigué et de plus en plus insistant d'Harry. Le blond fouilla dans tous les recoins possibles où le livre pourrait être, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il repassa alors partout tandis que les pleurs de sa petite amplifiaient, ce qui ne l'aidait pas dans ses recherches. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. En cherchant sous la table devant le fauteuil, il vit quelque chose coloré sous le fauteuil. Le manuel! Finalement, il prit ce damné manuel et revint dans la chambre en le brandissant, le poing en l'air, victorieux. Il s'assit aux côtés d'Harry, qui tentait de calmer le bébé du mieux qu'il pouvait, et commença à feuilleter le livre.

_L'importance de la routine? Non, pas ça... Le bain avec bébé? Non plus... Bébé et la nourriture? Ah voilà!_

Drago survola du regard les quelques pages sur l'alimentation des bébés fleurs -comme le manuel nommait les bébés issus d'une création végétale- avant de dire à son coéquipier de le suivre dans l'espace cuisine du séjour où, effectivement, trônaient une douzaine de biberons vides, un pot rempli de lait en poudre et un autre pot contenant les vitamines pour le bébé qu'ils avaient créées en cours de Potions.

Puis, pendant qu'Harry berçait doucement Adélaïde tout en observant méticuleusement; Drago expérimentait pour la première fois la création d'un biberon du lait spécial pour les bébés fleurs avec l'aide du manuel. Le blond songea que Potter devait être bien attentif à tous les mouvements qu'il effectuait car la prochaine fois, ça allait être son tour!

Drago allait mélanger parfaitement les ingrédients pour être certain que le lait était parfait. Jamais il ne laisserait Potter faire ce mélange, lui et ses_ talents_ de futur potioniste en herbe... C'était sûr que le brun allait empoisonner leur bébé en mixant n'importe quoi!

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds toujours parfaitement coiffés même s'il venait de se réveiller et commença à lire la liste d'étapes pour créer le parfait mélange nutritif pour son bébé. _Étape 1: Prendre un biberon. Bon, pour l'instant, c'est simple..., _songea-t-il en prenant le biberon et en jetant au moins cinq sorts de nettoyage à l'intérieur pour être bien certain qu'il n'y avait aucun germe ni aucune bactérie dans le récipient. Drago était convaincu que Potter n'aurait même pas pensé une seule seconde à stériliser le biberon. Mais lui, il y avait pensé, il pense toujours à tout, énième preuve de son intelligence supérieure et confirmation que Potter ne sert à rien.

_Étape 2 : Remplir le biberon d'eau jusqu'au trois-quarts._

De l'eau... De l'eau...

Drago jeta un regard à l'évier avec dégoût. Est-ce que l'eau de Poudlard était filtrée et pure? Pourquoi prendre le risque de faire boire de l'eau contaminée à sa petite nouvelle-née quand on connait un sort pour créer de la parfaitement saine et pure?

Le blond prit sa baguette et jeta un petit _Aguamenti _dans la bouteille qui se remplit aussitôt d'une eau claire à l'aspect propre –et évidemment ultra propre, comme si elle avait été recueillie directement de la fonte d'un glacier. Le regard du nouveau père dévia vers Adélaïde. Elle allait boire son lait dans un biberon parfait comme son papa!

_Étape 3: Rajouter 3 cuillères à thé de lait en poudre._

Drago ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait les ustensiles de cuisine. Quatre différentes tailles de cuillères prenaient place dans le tiroir. Heureusement qu'il avait reçu des leçons de savoir-vivre et de bonnes manières à table. _Bénie fut sa mère_, pensa aussitôt le blond, elle qui l'avait obligé depuis son plus jeune âge à savoir reconnaître tous les ustensiles de cuisine susceptibles d'un jour se trouver sur la table. Drago choisit alors la parfaite cuillère à thé étincelante et il l'essuya avec son mouchoir de soie propre, qu'il sortit de la poche de sa robe de chambre, elle aussi en soie -la soie étant un signe de niveau social élevé et un Malefoy se doit d'avoir de la soie avec lui en tout temps, même quand il dort, encore plus quand il dort...-, maintenant sali à cause de l'infinité de bactéries que peut contenir un tiroir.

Après s'être assuré que la cuillère était plus que propre, Drago prit le pot de lait en poudre et l'ouvrit. Il versa ensuite, délicatement, trois cuillères de poudre de lait dans l'eau avant d'agiter légèrement comme lui démontrait la quatrième étape. Il passa alors à la cinquième étape qui consistait à, comme l'indiquait le manuel:

_Étape 5: Prendre un mortier et un pilon et émietter une vitamine spéciale bébé-plante avant de l'incorporer au lait._

Le Serpentard nettoya parfaitement le mortier et le pilon comme il avait nettoyé tout ce qu'il avait utilisé et il commença à essayer d'émietter la vitamine qu'il avait mise dans le mortier en frappant dessus avec le pilon avant que Harry ne l'arrête:

\- « Malefoy, si tu essayais un peu plus de faire un mouvement circulaire à la place de frapper directement sur la vitamine, peut-être que la vitamine se briserait plus facilement? ... Dire que je donne un conseil au chouchou de notre très cher potioniste. »

\- « Potter, je ne faisais que tester la solidité de la vitamine, être certain qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse pour Adélaïde. », coupa Drago tandis que Harry se retenait pour ne pas envoyer un "Papa poule!" au blond.

La vitamine émiettée, ou plutôt, en poudre, était fin prête à être incorporée au lait. Le blond essaya d'homogénéiser le liquide, sans succès, alors il passa à l'étape suivante:

_Étape 6: Jeter le sort de "Dissolutio infantem herba lacte" d'un mouvement de poignet en 8 et patienter durant vingt minutes avant de servir le biberon._

Les sourcils parfaits de Drago se froncèrent. C'était un sort dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Un stress monta rapidement en lui. Et s'il ratait tout?

Non, lui, rater? Aucunement et même pas dans mille ans!

Il est un Malefoy, il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend. Toujours. Pour preuve, Adélaïde! N'était-elle pas la définition même de la perfection?

Il commença par énoncer à voix basse, le sort, afin d'être certain de bien le prononcer.

\- « _Dis-so-lu-ti-o in-fan-tem her-ba lac-te... __Dis-so-lu-ti-o in-fan-tem her-ba lac-te.._.», murmura-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de sa prononciation, sous le regard plus qu'intrigué de Harry qui tentait de son mieux de calmer leur bébé en attendant le biberon.

Puis, Drago sortit sa baguette et pratiqua un mouvement de poignet en forme de huit. Cette partie du sort était la plus simple.

Le blond prit une grande respiration avant de jeter véritablement le sort.

\- « _Dissolutio infantem herba lacte_! », dit-il fort, d'un ton certain.

Le mélange à l'intérieur du biberon commença à faire des petites bulles. Il avait réussi. Bien sûr qu'il avait réussi, il réussissait tout le temps parce qu'il est le meilleur, mais bon, ça, Drago le savait déjà!

\- « Maintenant, il faut attendre vingt minutes avant de lui donner le biberon. », lança Drago à son coéquipier avec un air qui voulait clairement dire ''JE suis le meilleur de tous et TU es une merde bien fumante qui ne mérite aucune attention''.

Le blond s'approcha d'Harry et d'Adélaïde en laissant le biberon sur le comptoir. Il prit place sur une chaise aux côtés de son coéquipier, les yeux rivés sur leur bébé. Son visage poupin, sa peau rose, le petit duvet sur sa tête, ses grands yeux, ses fines lèvres, son petit nez, tout chez elle le faisait simplement fondre.

\- « Non mais je rêve! », s'indigna soudainement le blond, faisant sursauter Harry qui voulut demander qu'est-ce qui se passait, mais fut coupé par Drago qui continua sur sa lancée. « Te rends-tu compte? Attends... Tu te fous vraiment de moi là! »

L'incompréhension sur le visage du Gryffondor était presque amusante. Drago le fixait avec tellement de sérieux et Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi le blond lui parlait. _Qu'avait-il fait de mal... encore?_

\- « Par Salazar! Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Non mais tu as sérieusement osé... », continua Drago d'un ton presque outré sous le regard tout aussi questionneur du lion.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malefoy? Tu es toujours sur mon dos et ne me lâches jamais! En plus d'Adélaïde qui me met à bout, il y a toi qui me rabaisses sans arrêt! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que_ j'ai_ _encore_ fait? », ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, en haussant le ton, le brun en soupirant fortement.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cries après? Je ne faisais que mentionner... », débuta Drago d'un ton indigné jusqu'à ce que Harry le coupe.

\- « Oui! Que mentionnes-tu, parce que comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne capte pas ce que tu essais si bonnement de me dire, alors vas-y, dis-moi à la place de me faire poireauter sur place! », énonça clairement le brun, dépassé par l'attitude de merde de son coéquipier.

Wow. Première journée officielle du projet et déjà ils s'engueulaient. L'année s'annonçait des plus belles... Harry regardait Drago avec un air énervé, il n'allait jamais être assez parfait pour le serpent pour s'occuper de leur fille? C'est ce qu'elle insinuait, la fouine?

Harry n'était peut-être pas assez parfait pour quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un n'était certainement pas Adélaïde. Il se croyait dur comme fer comme étant un père parfait pour son bébé. Avec toute l'occupation que Harry devait porter à celle-ci –alors que son certain coéquipier, lui, ne faisait pas de trucs très importants selon le griffon-, il était épuisé et avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de mal. En plus de toute l'énergie que sa petite lui drainait, il devait avoir ce stupide Malefoy sur le dos jour et nuit maintenant. _Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça Potter, tu es une sous-merde, tu es trop maladroit pour faire quelque chose de bien..._

Il n'avait même pas encore passé une journée complète avec sa fille et son fameux coéquipier qu'il en avait déjà marre. Il était tout à fait capable de supporter son petit ange de fille, mais la machine blonde à perfection qui lui servait de coéquipier de binôme était tout simplement insupportable.

Les yeux écarquillés de Drago étaient fixés sur son coéquipier. Jamais le blond n'aurait pensé le mettre dans une telle colère pour une si petite broutille. Voyant le regard déconcerté du Serpentard, la colère d'Harry enfla un peu plus. Cet idiot le critiquait et alors qu'il lui demandait des explications, ce stupide blond ne répondait même pas!

\- « Non, mais je t'ai posé une question! », fit Harry, de plus en plus irrité par son idiot de coéquipier.

Drago secoua la tête et reprit constance. La colère du Gryffondor l'avait définitivement surpris.

\- « Du calme Potty! Je ne fais que te faire explicitement remarquer que notre très chère fille porte un pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ce qui est totalement in-nac-cep-ta-ble étant donné qu'elle est une future Serpentarde, c'est certain et indiscutable! », répliqua Drago avec mépris en désignant d'un mouvement de menton le morceau de tissu infâme et rouge qui servait de pyjama à son bébé.

Un mal de tête pointait déjà dans la tête du Survivant. Mieux valait pour lui d'arrêter de se quereller avec ce blond si têtu. Il savait éperdument qu'avec Drago, il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot tant le blond était borné. Harry savait pourtant qu'il était le seul à être capable d'avoir ce dernier mot, mais pas aujourd'hui, il en avait marre. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec lui? Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

\- « Tu sais quoi? Prends Adélaïde et va l'habiller comme bon il te semble et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais aller me préparer. », dit finalement Harry avec exaspération, en tendant délicatement sa petite chérie en direction de son autre père qui s'empressa de la prendre, sans rien demander de plus.

Harry se leva aussitôt et partit en direction de la chambre, laissant Malefoy et Adélaïde seuls. C'était au tour du blondinet de régler la crise de larmes!

Heureusement pour le Serpentard, la petite avait arrêté de pleurer et ne faisait que geindre faiblement ce qui était une véritable bénédiction pour les oreilles. Drago fut calmé de sa précédente discorde avec son coéquipier par la douce odeur de bébé de sa fille et la sensation agréable de sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

\- « Mais qu'il est vilain ton père, hein bébé? Te mettre un pyjama à l'effigie des Gryffondors! Pff... et puis quoi encore? Toi, ma chérie, tu es une petite Serpentarde, c'est certain! », murmura avec amour le nouveau père à sa fille.

Adélaïde cessa ses gémissements et fixa son père de ses grands yeux dont la couleur n'était pas encore définie. Malgré le fait qu'il arborait son coéquipier de binôme, Drago espérait secrètement que son bébé allait avoir les jolis yeux verts émeraude d'Harry car le Serpentard les enviait secrètement. Drago sentit son coeur fondre. Elle était si mignonne!

Entendant le bruit de la douche qui venait de s'actionner, Drago décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller habiller sa petite princesse de vêtements dits acceptables. Faisant très attention à sa nouvelle-née dans ses bras, il prit la direction de la chambre.

Tenant sa fille du mieux qu'il pouvait, il fouilla en même temps dans ses armoires, cherchant quelque chose de mignon à lui mettre. Contrairement à ce que son coéquipier pensait qu'il allait faire, Drago ne lui mit pas un pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard. C'est plutôt un petit ensemble blanc avec un coeur rose pâle brodé au niveau du coeur qui attira son attention. Le petit _one piece_ était tout simplement adorable. Drago prit l'habit et entreprit de le mettre à Adélaïde.

\- « Bon, tu vas laisser... papa faire et tu ne vas pas trop bouger d'accord? », dit Drago -essayant de digérer graduellement le fait d'être père- à sa petite qui était maintenant sur la table à langer même s'il savait qu'elle ne comprenait rien, il réalisa qu'il aimait parler à son petit bout de choux. Ça le rassurait, même s'il trouvait cela stupide et que c'était une perte de temps.

Drago déshabilla Adélaïde et il lui enfila le mignon pyjama, faisant passer une jambe après l'autre dans le bas de l'ensemble et les bras dans les manches avant de boutonner tous les boutons devant. Fier de son travail à la vue de son parfait bébé, Drago réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il recommença à fouiller dans le tiroir et en sorti une joli petit chapeau rose avec une boucle tout mignon, parfait avec le pyjama. Sa petite fille était tout simplement parfaite et tellement mignonne, Drago était fier de son travail!

Au moment où il contemplait Adélaïde qui cognait déjà des clous dans ses bras, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta et quelques minutes après, Harry fit son apparition dans la pièce, vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient encore humides et des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son visage. Le jeune Gryffondor paraissait légèrement mal à l'aise. Une certaine tension s'était glissée dans la pièce, en même temps que lui. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides et faisant tomber quelques gouttelettes d'eau, Harry se rapprocha de sa fille et de son coéquipier, les fixant du regard. Son stupide coéquipier allait sûrement lui demander encore de s'occuper de la petite -chose qui ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire-, mais le seul fait que ce soit la volonté de son coéquipier donnait envie à Harry de ne rien faire du tout. Pourtant, la seule chose dont il était certain était qu'Adélaïde était maintenant, et à partir de ce jour, sa priorité et que Malefoy ne l'empêcherait pas de mener à bien leur projet.

Lorsque le blond leva les yeux vers le Survivant, celui-ci en eu le souffle coupé, et avec plus d'efforts qu'à la normale, il réussit à cacher sa surprise. La vue de Harry sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, un peu fous, son air et... sa cravate! Non, mais quel homme sort d'un endroit réajustant sa cravate? Aucun!

C'est comme sortir d'une pièce en se replaçant la ceinture, ça ne se fait juste pas, c'est juste trop... sexy et ça peut donner des... comment dire... idées?

Drago n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détacher son regard acier de sa Némésis. Sa tête lui disait d'arrêter de le fixer, mais une toute autre partie de lui l'en empêchait. Cette partie, ou plutôt, ce sentiment, qu'il se maudissait d'avoir pour Potter était nul autre que le désir. Drago ne parvenait juste aucunement à se l'avouer. ll désirait Potter, il le voulait.

Le Serpentard réussit tout de même, de justesse, à reprendre contenance devant son ennemi. Il baissa la tête vers Adélaïde au même moment où Harry tourna les yeux vers lui. Drago ignora royalement son foutu désir et se poussa à parler:

\- « Bon, c'est à mon tour maintenant! Potter, dès que le biberon sera prêt, tu lui donnes, c'est clair? Et fait attention, vérifie la température du lait, on ne sait jamais avec tous ces stupides sorts... N'oublie pas de vérifier hein! Et ne la laisse pas s'endormir, à moins que tu ne veuilles la réveiller et dire adieu à tes tympans! Elle peut vraiment crier pour avoir ce qu'elle veut! », prévenue Drago en posant délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son coéquipier et en réunissant sa trousse de toilette et son nécessaire afin de paraître à son meilleur devant tous ces gens tout à l'heure.

_Shampooing, check!_

_Après-shampooing, check!_

_Savon, check!_

_Produits pour le visage, check!_

_Crème visage, pieds, cheveux... check!_

Drago fit mentalement une liste de tous ses produits au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait son sac. Il choisissait tous ceux qu'il allait avoir besoin, les mémorisait, les comptait, il n'allait pas en oublier un et encore moins s'en faire voler un. Potter ne lui aspirait pas du tout confiance, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais eu confiance en ce Balafré et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Pendant qu'il prenait précautionneusement toutes ses crèmes et autres effets personnels, il sentit un regard brûler sa nuque. _Potter n'a rien d'autre à faire que de me reluquer? En plus, de dos, il a une belle vue sur mon derrière, petit pervers! Quoi que, je l'excuse, c'est vrai que mon derrière est tellement sexy!_

Les pensées du blond se re-concentrèrent sur ses merveilleux produits qu'il avait presque fini de tout mettre dans son sac.

Puis, Drago se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Harry avec une expression de défi.

\- « Deux mots, Potter, concernant mes magnifiques produits: "Pas touche". Sinon, tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances, _capish_? »

\- « Wow, Malefoy, je ne savais pas que tu étais si attaché à un petit pot de crème! », répliqua rapidement Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Sans même lui répondre, mais en pensant tout de même que le Gryffondor n'avait aucunement le droit d'insulter ses malheureuses et parfaites crèmes, le blond se leva, se dirigea et entra dans la salle de bain d'une démarche témoignant sa splendeur et sa supériorité face à son coéquipier qui ne comprenait absolument rien et qui aurait bien rit de lui si son rire ne serait pas resté coincé dans sa poitrine à la vue du parfait postérieur mouvant du Prince des Serpents. Harry mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure et s'obligea à détourner le regard, le regard brûlant.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Drago vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée. Il était hors de question que ce petit pervers de Potter vienne l'observer sous la douche -il avait déjà passé assez de temps à mater son illustre postérieur. À l'énonciation mentale du mot _douche_, une image pas très catholique du brun nu et de lui-même vint en tête à Drago. Il secoua aussitôt la tête, chassant du même coup cette pensée obscène.

Drago se dénuda et comme à toutes les fois où il prenait sa douche, il ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner devant son corps digne d'Apollon. Parfait n'était pas un mot assez grand pour le décrire. Fier de son très cher _body_, Drago entra dans la douche, s'enduisant de mille et un produits aussi étranges les uns que les autres, mais efficaces, et ressortit de la douche quarante minutes plus tard, la salle de bain étant maintenant toute embuée. Drago ne s'étant pas entraîné ce matin, il décida de remettre son exercice matinal à plus tard, maintenant, sa priorité, même s'il essayait de faire paraître que cela ne le préoccupe pas tant, était sa petite Adélaïde.

Drago se prépara aussi parfaitement que toujours. La peau parfaite. Les cheveux parfaits. Le corps parfait. Bref, l'homme parfait. Ensuite, il passa aux vêtements. En cette superbe journée de congé, tout de même dans l'obligation de porter son uniforme, il mit des pantalons serrés sombres et s'amusa à observer et à mouvoir son fabuleux derrière devant la glace. Reprenant contenance, le blond mit une chemise blanche, détacha les derniers boutons et attacha presqu'entièrement sa cravate de sa maison pour l'effet sexy que tout Malefoy qui se respecte est contraint d'avoir. Il prit alors un de ses cardigans vert foncé et le mis par-dessus. Après avoir brossé et re-brossé ses dents et avoir mis une menthe dans sa bouche, Drago sortit de la salle de bain avec tous ses produits sans exception sous le regard brûlant d'Harry que Drago ignora royalement, allant ranger -ou plutôt cacher, ne jamais être trop prudent- ses effets personnels.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue qui venait de terminer de donner le biberon à Adélaïde. La petite, repue et rassasiée, observait maintenant, d'un regard curieux, le monde qui l'entourait. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air minuscule dans les bras de son coéquipier. Le regard émeraude de celui-ci croisa alors celui du blond.

\- « Je vais me servir un verre d'eau. La voir boire tout ce lait m'a donné soif. En tout cas, surveille-la_… »,_manda le Gryffondor en tendant délicatement la petite en direction de Drago.

Sans dire un seul mot, Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'Harry quittait la chambre avec sa baguette, à la recherche d'un verre.

De nouveau seul avec Adélaïde, Drago laissa ses élans paternels prendre le dessus. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Adélaïde, avec ses joues potelées, sa peau douce et chaude, son petit nez, ses grands yeux, ses minuscules lèvres roses, ses toutes petites oreilles, ses minces et pâles cheveux qui recouvraient sa petite tête, ses minuscules doigts et orteils, son petit corps fragile, était simplement devenu, pour le nouveau père, la définition même de la perfection. Dans cette parfaite enfant, il y avait un morceau de lui, ce grand et charismatique Drago Malefoy, et cela suffisait à remplir le cœur du blondinet d'un amour pur comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Drago perdit son regard dans les grands yeux bleus –de ce bleu si spécial propre aux nouveau-nés– de sa fille. D'un mouvement tendre, il effleura du bout des doigts ce petit duvet blond qui recouvrait la tête d'Adélaïde.

\- « C'est qui la princesse à son papa? C'est Adélaïde! Mais oui! C'est la mignonne petite Adélaïde! »,commenta Drago avec cette petite voix que tous utilisent lorsqu'il s'agit d'un bébé.

La petite ne répondit pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas Drago de continuer à lui parler.

\- « Entre toi et moi, princesse, on sait tout deux que tu as hérité de la perfection des Malefoy... Tu es tellement, tellement, tellement belle! Juste comme moi! », continua le blond avec sa petite voix.

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit fit reprendre constance à Drago. Harry en sortit, sa baguette en main avec un sourire satisfait. Il vint pour s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de Drago et d'Adélaïde, mais n'en eut même pas le temps puisqu'un toquement se fit entendre à la porte de leurs appartements.

Intrigués, Harry et Drago, toujours la petite dans les bras, se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils furent surpris de trouver Dumbledore, au sourire étincelant, debout devant leur entrée d'appartement. Le binôme invita alors leur directeur à entrer. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas prier et entra tout en entamant une discussion, les yeux sur la nouvelle-née:

\- « Comme elle est mignonne la petite Adélaïde! Très joli prénom en passant! », dit l'homme à la barbe sous les regards inquisiteurs de Drago et de Harry qui ne comprenaient pas comment Dumbledore avait sût le prénom de leur fille.

Le directeur, sans même regarder les deux jeunes hommes, répondit aussitôt à la question qu'ils étaient sur le point de poser:

\- « Vous savez tout comme moi que je sais une bonne infinité de choses sur cette école et ses pensionnaires et cette petite bouille de jeunesse est maintenant une pensionnaire à ce que je sache, non? », termina Dumbledore.

\- « Bien sûr professeur, mais dites-nous, que faites-vous ici? Nous sommes en congé, non? », demanda Harry.

\- « Évidemment! Mais mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'avez pas mangé. Je crois que ce serait un bon moment pour vous, de présenter votre petite devant tout le monde, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, vous ne croyez pas? », répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- « Bien sûr. On peut y aller tout de suite je crois. Nous avons déjà nourrit _Ada_. », affirma le papa griffon d'Adélaïde.

\- « Euhm, professeur? Nous allons vous rejoindre dans un instant, vous pouvez nous attendre a l'extérieur? », répliqua Drago sur un ton le plus pacifique possible, mais tout de même insistant.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement Dumbledore dans son coeur.

\- « Bien. Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy, je vous attends dehors, mais ne me faites pas trop patienter. »

\- « Évidemment. », continua le blond tandis que le directeur se dirigeait vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

Drago se retourna alors vivement vers Harry, faisant toujours attention au précieux être qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

\- « _Ada_!? Attends, tu l'as appelée _Ada_? », s'objecta Drago, les yeux lançant des éclairs à Harry que le celui-ci ignora, vraiment énervé par l'attitude plus qu'exaspérante de son coéquipier.

\- « Oui je l'ai appelé Ada et..? C'est un surnom, et personnellement, je l'aime bien. Je trouve que c'est très mignon, beaucoup plus simple et court qu'Adélaïde, malgré que ce soit vraiment un prénom magnifique, je crois que j'ai parfaitement le droit de surnommer ma fille comme je le souhaite. »

\- « _Notre_ fille Potter! », répliqua amèrement le Serpentard.

\- « C'est ce que j'ai dit! »

\- « Oh non! », continua Drago alors que les tons des deux jeunes hommes s'amplifiaient rapidement.

\- « Ça suffit! », cria Harry, « Nous devons aller manger, on va remettre nos disputes à plus tard, c'est vraiment l'enfer vivre avec toi! », dis Harry avant de lui aussi, comme Dumbledore, sortir de l'appartement.

\- « Avec toi aussi ce n'est pas la joie! », essaya Drago, mais Harry était déjà parti.

Le blond serra Adélaïde contre son torse ferme avant d'aller chercher un joli petit sac bleu qu'il changea de couleur à l'aide d'un sortilège simple de _Colovaris Pernemamente_ pour sa petite fille, donc rose –manifestement, toutes ses choses étaient roses–, et il y fourra des couches, une couverture, un pyjama de rechange et le biberon avec quelques mélanges à lait, quelques vitamines sans oublier le pilon et le mortier. Il mit le sac sur son épaule, sortit la coquille pour bébés et installa confortablement son poupon dedans avant d'emmitoufler Adélaïde dans une couverture. Le temps de tout placer Adélaïde était déjà partie pour le royaume des rêves. Elle était trop mignonne.

Il était fin prêt à partir manger. Il regarda une énième fois son ange et son coeur fondit encore. Elle était l'être le plus parfait au monde... après lui, évidemment! Drago était certain qu'elle allait briser des coeurs quand elle allait grandir, mais il fallait bien qu'elle commence à quelque part et ce quelque part était la Grande Salle avec tous les élèves qui ne devaient pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient réunis, ce matin, dans la dite salle.

Drago, transportant la petite dans sa coquille, suivit son coéquipier qui était déjà sorti de leur appartement il y a un moment. Le blond jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier qui discutait allégrement avec Dumbledore. Il déposa doucement la coquille par-terre et fixa Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne.

\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Malefoy? », demanda le brun, énervé.

Le blond ne fit que lancer le sac rose contenant tout le nécessaire pour Adélaïde au griffon que celui-ci attrapa de justesse à contrecœur, outré.

\- « D'accord, fais comme tu veux Malefoy. Ne me parle pas et envois-moi des sacs roses en pleine figure! Mais vu que nous allons manger à la Grande Salle, tu viens manger à MA table. Tu viens manger à la table des Gryffondors, aucune excuse! Tu dois veiller à être un bon père pour Adélaïde. », annonça Harry tandis que ses yeux allaient du Serpent au directeur pour clairement montrer au blond qu'il ne pouvait changer cette demande, ou plutôt, ordre -dont Harry était assez fier, il devait l'avouer.

Drago parut sur le point de répliquer, mais il se retint à la dernière seconde, se contentant de fusiller du regard son homologue, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. S'il avait répliqué à Harry, il savait qu'il se serait mérité plus qu'une heure de colle. Drago se contenta donc de reprendre la coquille contenant Adélaïde et de suivre, en maugréant, Harry et le directeur, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il allait en aucune façon s'asseoir à la table de ces stupides rouge et or.

Drago s'arrêta net devant les portes de la Grande Salle, refusant d'avancer.

\- « Potter, je refuse d'aller m'asseoir à l'_abominabilité_ qu'est la table des Gryffondors. », énonça clairement le blond.

Harry ignora superbement son coéquipier et entra dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Dumbledore et finalement, Drago n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'entrer lui aussi, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile, là, tout seul dans le couloir avec une coquille où un bébé dormait dans les bras.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent tranquillement vers lui, les élèves mettant fin à leurs multiples discussions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago détesta cette sensation d'avoir les yeux de tous braqués sur lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il devait porter une coquille toute rose. Il continua néanmoins à marcher, la tête haute - fierté Malefoy obligée -, suivant Harry et Dumbledore son malaise se transformant de plus en plus en fierté de montrer son bébé parfait à tous.

Le directeur les fit monter sur l'estrade des professeurs et, au grand désespoir du blond, entama un discours sans aucun doute interminable, sur les deux élèves qui avaient déjà débuté le projet-bébé, dont Drago et Harry.

\- « Bon matin en ce magnifique début de journée! Je vous fais un petit discours rapide ce matin, afin de vous annoncer que M. Harry Potter, de la maison des Gryffondors, et M. Drago Malefoy, de la maison des Serpentards, sont les tous premiers à avoir commencé le projet-bébé. Je vais leur laisser la parole afin qu'ils expliquent à tous leurs avis vis-à-vis ce nouveau projet et qu'ils nous présentent le premier bébé de ce projet. », déclara joyeusement le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Drago tiqua. _Je suis vraiment maudit par Merlin!, songea-t-il, Depuis le tout début de ce foutu projet!_

Le blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir Mme Primadonna qui venait de se lever de la table des professeurs et qui se dirigeait vers eux, d'un pas enjoué avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Alors, les garçons, comment trouvez-vous le projet pour l'instant? », leur demanda-t-elle.

\- « Amusant... Même si Malefoy et moi avons quelques fois des, comment dire, petits malentendu. », répondit Harry, en rigolant d'un ton plus faux et froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- « Ce projet est horrible... », marmonna Drago entre ses dents, en même temps.

\- « Voulez-vous nous présenter, à tous, votre bébé? », les invita la professeure, en jetant un coup d'oeil appuyé sur la coquille qui contenait Adélaïde qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Drago lâcha un ''Non'' sec et précis, mais tous firent comme s'ils n'avaient absolument rien entendus. Le blond raffermit sa prise sur la coquille, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de présenter leur bébé.

\- « Elle s'appelle Adélaïde, et pour l'instant, elle dort. C'est un vrai petit ange, et lentement... Malefoy et moi, nous apprenons à nous en occuper. », confia le brun à tous les élèves et les professeurs qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

\- « Comme vous l'a dit Potter, elle dort, alors vous êtes mieux de ne pas faire trop de bruits et de ne pas la réveiller. Vous la verrez plus tard. », dit Drago sur un ton dur, certain que personne ne contrerait sa demande.

\- « M. Malefoy, puis-je seulement jeter un petit regard à cette bouille d'ange? » demanda la professeure en avançant la main vers la coquille.

\- « Non. », lui répondit aussitôt le blond, possessif et protecteur envers sa fille.

Mme Primadonna soupira.

\- « Ce n'était pas une question, M. Malefoy. », dit-elle sur un ton avec un semblant rude.

Drago parut offusqué, mais la professeure ne s'en soucia pas une seule seconde et prit littéralement, des mains du blond. la coquille contenant le bébé qui dormait, insouciant de l'échange verbal entre l'étudiant et la professeure et de l'attention qui lui était porté.

Les yeux de la jeune professeure yeux s'illuminèrent et elle passa, un petit moment, que tous les gens dans la salle trouvèrent malaisant tandis qu'elle s'amusait à faire des petites faces et bruits pour Adélaïde, qui elle, dormait à poings fermés et qui ne réagissait aucunement à tout ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Les petits sons étranges que la professeure de Mise en Contexte Familial -maintenant renommé par les élèves MCF- résonnaient dans la Grande Salle sous les regards de tous. Primadonna réalisa enfin que l'enfant n'allait pas répondre à ses demandes car la petite dormait. Elle passa alors devant la table des professeurs et présenta le premier bébé de la portée des bébé-plantes devant les yeux pétillants des professeurs devant la jeunesse incarnée de ce petit ange. Professeure Chourave souriait, fière que son valeureux travail ait porté le fruit de ce bébé en parfaite santé.

\- « Ce spécimen de _Flos Vitae_ est juste trop magnifique! Félicitation les garçons, vous avez fait du très bon boulot! », dit la professeure de botanique au binôme composé de Drago et de Harry qui ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre. Ils ne firent que sourire légèrement à leur professeure.

Après avoir passé et repassé avec l'enfant devant chaque professeur présent sur l'estrade, Mme Primadonna remit enfin Adélaïde à un de ses pères, autrement dit, Harry. Sous le regard tueur de Drago que la professeur ne vit pas. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et avança vers les deux étudiants.

\- « Eh bien, merci les garçons, et j'espère que le projet se déroulera à merveille pour vous. Vous pouvez aller manger ensemble maintenant. Bon appétit! », annonça Dumbledore aux deux coéquipiers qui se tenaient, un peu malaisés, devant l'estrade des professeurs.

Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent vers les tables afin de profiter d'un bon petit-déjeuner après ce petit moment embarrassant. Tenant la coquille qui contenait Adélaïde, le brun se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, sous le regard presque choqué de Drago.

Drago n'en revenait pas, il n'allait pas manger à côté de son ennemi et encore moi à la table de _cet _ennemi. Il devait agir.

Comment avait-il pu être pris dans une telle situation devant toute l'école? Il n'avait pas mille solutions, il n'en avait que trois, qui, selon-lui, étaient les plus respectables. Les gens le regardaient et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer au maximum. Bon, il pouvait s'enfuir, mais il devait avouer que ce choix était peu envisageable, un Malefoy ne recule devant rien. Deuxième choix: il pouvait tout simplement aller s'asseoir à sa table, mais il ne voulait pas y aller sans son ange. Cette stupide professeure en chaleur avait enlevé la coquille de ses mains et, par conséquent, Adélaïde pour montrer aux professeurs la plus jolie petite bouille de bébé-fleur ou de ce, comment dire déjà, _Flos Vitae?_, qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Mais bon, faut aussi dire que c'est la première, mais aussi la meilleure.

Dumbledore avait bien évidemment demandé à la très chère Mme Lola de remettre l'enfant à ses parents et cette grande incapable l'avait remise à Potter! _Pourquoi!? Pourquoi lui!? Rah! Il n'est même pas capable de se faire un thé sans en mettre partout!, pensa amèrement Drago._ Elle aurait pu lui donner, cette irresponsable professeure Primadonna aurait pu, mais non, il fallait qu'elle remette son trésor dans les bras de ce... Potter! Potter est synonyme de problème, de stupidité et d'incompétence. Tandis que Malefoy est juste comme le plus pur et joli diamant taillé le plus parfaitement qui n'ait jamais existé.

Drago voulait profondément aller à sa table, montrer sa petite à ses amis et ses disciples -en fait, à bien y penser, seuls ses amis feraient l'affaire- alors il était hors de question qu'il suive ce stupide Potter à sa stupide table remplie de stupides personnes.

\- « Potter... Potter! Reviens-ici! », susurra le blond entre ses dents.

Harry soupira et se retourna discrètement vers Drago -quoi que, quand la moitié des gens de l'école avait le regard rivé sur eux, la discrétion était un peu difficile.

\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? », lui demanda-t-il, déjà énervé par les enfantillages de son partenaire de binôme.

\- « Il est... Hors. De. Question. Que nous allons manger à la table des.. Gryffondors! » Drago énonça le dernier mot de sa phrase comme s'il s'agissait là de la pire atrocité que le monde ait porté -et pour lui, c'était presque le cas.

\- « Et il est hors de question que nous allions manger à la table des Serpentards aussi alors! » , répondit aussitôt Harry en murmurant, ne voulant se faire entendre par les autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, à son grand malheur, tous et chacun écoutaient attentivement la mini-dispute du binôme.

\- « Je ne vais pas manger chez les stupides griffons! » énonça clairement Drago, le regard noir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que_ tu ne veuilles pas_ Malefoy? Si _tu _veux être avec _ta _fille, eh bien, _tu _vas être bien obligé d'être pris avec moi et les_ stupides _griffons! », énonça clairement Harry en terminant sa route vers la table de sa maison où derrière, un certain blond fulminait sans le montrer.

Indigné, Drago observa furieusement son coéquipier qui s'avançait vers la table des Gryffondors d'un pas décidé, la coquille contenant Adélaïde se balançant lentement au rythme de ses pas, sous les "Awwn" des filles de la salle qui se tordaient le cou afin d'apercevoir la nouvelle-née.

Un regard vers sa fille fit comprendre au Serpentard qu'être parent, c'était d'abord et avant tout être capable de faire des sacrifices. De plus, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule à cette table remplie d'idiots indésirables.

Rageant intérieurement, le blond n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre Harry. Gardant la tête haute -un Malefoy ne baisse jamais la tête et est supérieur en tout point de tous-, Drago s'avança tranquillement vers la table voyant plusieurs paires d'yeux grands ouverts, surpris, des élève assis proche de lui.

Harry, lui, venait de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui. Il déposa la coquille d'Adélaïde sur le banc à sa droite. Le visage plus qu'étonné d'Hermione en face de lui le fit froncer les sourcils et le "Oh! Par le fessier ferme de Merlin!" qu'elle lâcha le fit le choqua presque. Ron, lui, écarquilla les yeux si grands que l'expression "avoir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes" venait de prendre tout son sens.

Une personne prit place à la gauche d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête et, à sa plus que grande surprise, Drago Malefoy, le seul et l'unique, était assis, droit comme un piquet avec chaque muscle de son corps crispé au maximum. Son regard d'acier était fixé sur Adélaïde et il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de bouillir de rage à l'intérieur et de ravaler douloureusement sa fierté Malefoyenne.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un certain Serpentard noir, assis à la droite de sa petite amie nommée Pansy et à la gauche d'un de ses meilleurs amis appelé par le surnom de Théo, jugea que c'était le bon moment de se rendre intéressant et lâcha une phrase à son meilleur ami blond qu'il trouvait bien drôle, là, assis à côté de son ennemi griffon de l'autre côté de la salle:

\- « Heeey Dray! Dis, tu ne fais la technique de l'homme soumis là? », cria nul autre que Blaise Zabini.

Un silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. alors que le dénommé Dray se tourna tranquillement avec un regard plus que tueur vers son très cher ami qui riait tout seul ce qui fit rire ce très cher meilleur ami de plus belle. Une chance que Drago avait eu une éducation très stricte sur le fait de ne jamais montrer un signe quelconque de faiblesse devant personne sinon, il ne pense pas qu'il aurait été capable de ne pas répondre à Blaise sans crier ou de se ruer vers lui pour étrangler ce stupide serpentard merdique...

\- « Mon Blaise, si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche qui sort des mots que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler, je t'avertis, je vais dire pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie il y a deux semaines. », répliqua Drago sur un ton neutre alors que Blaise blanchissait à vu d'oeil.

\- « Attend Blaise, c'est quoi cette histoire d'infirmerie? », résonna la voix de Pansy dans la Grande Salle en disant cette phrase juste avant que Drago lui réponde:

\- « Et bien, seulement dire que ça a rapport avec l'entrejambe de ton mec, Pansy, et une bouteille d'autobronzant! », termina Drago avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir sous le regard ahuri de son meilleur ami, celui d'incompréhension de Pansy et celui de Théo qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire tandis que le reste des élèves riaient à gorges déployées du pauvre Blaise qui s'était fait trahir par son dit meilleur ami.

Puis, après quelques minutes de rires et d'un Blaise plus qu'embarrassé devant une Pansy qui riait encore aux larmes, les discutions normales reprirent une à une.

Du côté de la table des griffons, Drago s'était emmuré dans le silence de nouveau. Il ne s'en voulait en aucun cas d'avoir gêné Blaise, il en était même fier, en plus aux vues de tous les gens qui avaient ri de sa réplique cinglante. En bref, son regard de retour sur son bébé, qu'il n'allait pas lâcher une seule seconde des yeux dormait encore malgré l'agitation et les gens autour d'elle. Elle était un ange-née sur une table des plus stupides terriens sorciers. Sa fille était la seule chose magnifique à cette table -lui compris, évidemment. Il ne voulut pas prendre une assiette de nourriture car il était certain que tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette table était seulement pour les imbéciles étant donné qu'elle était mangée par des idiots à chaque jour. C'était apparemment la même nourriture qu'à sa table, mais il ne voulut quand même pas en avaler une seule miette, même pas y toucher.

Le blond pouvait entendre les bruits de mastications des gens assis à ses côtés, à son plus grand dégoût. Cela ne le déconcentra pas de son activité qu'était de regarder Adélaïde, chose beaucoup plus intéressante que toutes les autres choses qu'il pourrait faire à cette table.

\- « Alors la fouine, pas trop fâché d'être avec nous? Tu ne dois pas te sentir très à ton aise ici, sans tes admiratrices? »

\- « Bah moi, au moins, j'en ai, comparé à toi, Weasley. Déjà, si tu arrêtais de manger, ça t'aiderais un peu. » Drago délaissa pendant quelques secondes Adélaïde pour regarder de haut en bas Ron qui l'observait, intrigué et dégoûté, avant que Drago ne le lâche du regard pour le reposer sur son ange: « Ah non, laisse tomber, arrêter de manger ne changera rien pour toi, tu es un cause perdue. »

Ron fusilla du regard le blond mais celui-ci s'en contre-fichait.

\- « Harry, dis, est-ce que je peux la voir de plus près? », essaya Hermione alors que la respiration de Drago accélérait sous la rage.

Harry termina de manger sa tartine avant de répondre:

\- « Bien sûr... Mais ne la réveille pas. »

\- « T'inquiètes! », dit Hermione avec un sourire et un petit cri d'excitation avant de s'avancer vers la coquille et de retirer la couverture de l'enfant pour voir le visage angélique de la petite Adélaïde qui ne se serait réveillée pour rien au monde, trop confortable dans son lit portatif. « Awwwn! Elle est trop mignonne! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir, moi aussi, mon petit trésor et d'être maman! On dirait un rêve! »

Harry répondit avec un sourire à sa meilleure amie tout en continuant de manger.

Le regard noir de Drago se dirigea vers son coéquipier de binôme et, silencieusement, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry serait mort depuis longtemps.

\- « Quoi? », fit le Gryffondor après quelques minutes devant le regard fulminant du blond.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Harry se contenta de seulement hausser les épaules et soupirer face à l'attitude puérile de son coéquipier. Le brun continua de manger sans se soucier du Serpentard et discuta avec ses amis comme à tous les matins.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, il se leva de table et salua ses amis.

\- « Nous allons venir te voir cet après-midi lorsque nous allons avoir notre bébé-plante. », annonça Hermione à Harry, un sourire étampé sur le visage.

Il allait demander à Drago de le suivre, mais le blond s'était déjà levé, avait pris la coquille et avait commencé à marcher vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, en passant rapidement à sa table sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami, prendre un fruit quelconque. Harry envoya la main à ses amis avant de rejoindre son _très aimé_ coéquipier qui venait passer le seuil de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Le chemin jusqu'à leurs appartements se fit dans un silence complet.

\- « Demain, on va manger chez les Serpentards. » affirma clairement le blond, encore renfrogné à cause de ce qui venait de se passer dans la Grande Salle.

Les méninges d'Harry tournaient à plein régime. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'aller manger chez les Serpentards et il pouvait comprendre que son coéquipier aussi n'avait aucune envie d'aller manger à sa table. Il devait trouver une solution, sinon leur projet allait se dérouler bien péniblement.

\- « On pourrait faire un jour chez les Serpentards et un jour chez les Gryffondors... » proposa-t-il alors.

Drago se tourna vers son coéquipier et le fixa un instant. Puis, il hocha la tête.

\- « Marché conclu. »

Puis, le silence retomba entre eux, mais ils furent bien vite arrivés à leurs appartements. Drago entra en premier, suivit de près par Harry. Le silence était de retour et Harry décida de laisser Drago avec Adélaïde, après tout, elle dormait, il allait sûrement la coucher dans son berceau et il reviendrait et il y aurait encore un malaise ou une dispute. En parlant de malaise...

PDV HARRY

Une brève image de deux corps collés contre le mur d'un couloir apparut dans mon esprit et, sans le vouloir, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, repensant à ce fameux matin où je fus pris entre le torse d'un certain blond et un mur dur et froid. Non mais ce qu'il pouvait me faire de l'effet ce foutu Malefoy!

Il est... Rah! Il a un corps... des lèvres... des... Par Merlin! Cette façon qu'il a de me fusiller du regard, me couvrir d'une haine passionnée, c'est si provocateur, tellement excitant. Son corps contre le mien, m'emprisonnant comme dans une prison dorée dont il est impossible de s'échapper. Son parfum qui me fait tourner la tête. Là, contre ce mur, au début de la semaine, tout et n'importe quoi aurait pu se passer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il a voulu faire...

Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il a voulu... m'embrasser!? Je ne sais pas, comment et pourquoi, mais, j'ai aimé! _Pourquoi moi?_

C'est bien beau de s'avouer homosexuel, mais là, j'exagère! Stupide corps avec trop d'hormones surexcitées! Malefoy est mon ennemi numéro un et là, mon cerveau est trop _focusé_ sur le sexe et il prend la première personne qualifiée et dite _baisable _dans l'ensemble de l'établissement! Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Il faut absolument que j'aille me changer les idées et la seule chose qui puissent me faire penser à autre chose, c'est bien le Quidditch.

PDV EXTERNE

La journée passa affreusement lentement pour les élèves de septième année qui avaient tous hâte à leur cours de Botanique de l'après-midi où leurs bébés-plantes allaient enfin éclore.

Finalement, ce fut le moment tant attendu. Les élèves de septième année étaient émerveillés par tous ces petits bouts de choux qui pointaient leurs petits nez hors de leur monde. Tous les binômes étaient présents devant la fleur contenant leur futur enfant respectif. Ils attendaient tous la naissance de leur bébé.

Le petit garçon de Théodore et de sa coéquipière Daphnée venait tout juste de naître, se délivrant, avec l'aide de Chourave, du coeur d'une jonquille jaune. Une fois le nouveau-né nettoyé et enveloppé dans une couverture blanche, qui contrastait avec sa peau rosée, il fut remis à ses parents, légèrement malaisés mais toutefois heureux, qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire avec lui.

L'éclosion de la jonquille avait ainsi incité les autres _Flos Vitae_ à se défaire de leur enveloppe végétale. Maintenant, toutes les autres plantes commençaient à remuer, puis, ensuite, à s'ouvrir tranquillement sous les yeux des parents de l'enfant contenu dans la fleur.

À l'une des tables de la serre, Blaise et Pansy, mains dans la main, ne pouvaient lâcher du regard le gros bourgeon d'orchidée qui s'ouvrait lentement devant eux. Chourave accourra vers le couple, aidant le minuscule bébé à la peau légèrement hâlée à naître. Elle partit quelques minutes avec le nouveau-né pour le nettoyer et le remit ensuite au couple, qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils étaient maintenant parents d'un joli et en parfaite santé garçon.

De l'autre côté de la serre, Ron et Hermione pouvait déjà apercevoir de petits cheveux roux qui parsemaient la tête de leur bébé à travers les pétales de la magnifique chrysanthème rouge qui retenait le nouveau-né-plante. Le couple attendait impatiemment leur professeure ou leur infirmière, pour qu'une d'elles viennent aider leur bout-de-choux à se défaire de sa fleur.

Chourave courrait partout, aidait plusieurs bébés à voir le jour tout comme Mme Pomfresh qui se dépêchait pour être certaine que tous les nouveau-nés étaient en santé et à terme.

Les nouveaux parents, heureux, s'émerveillaient de la bouille adorable de leur nouveau-né respectif. Étant en congé après la naissance de leur bébé-plante, les binômes partirent l'un après l'autre à leurs appartements respectifs pour enfin commencer le projet-bébé.

PDV DRAGO

Potter était parti comme un coup de vent en marmonnant le mot "Quidditch" me laissant tout seul avec le bébé.

Oui je l'aime bien, mais elle draine toute mon énergie comme bon lui semble et elle n'arrête jamais!

Elle vient à peine de se réveiller et j'essaie de mon mieux de la calmer dans mes bras, mais elle continue de geindre. Même si je voudrais être fâché, dès que je pose mes yeux sur sa bouille de petit ange, je ne peux que la pardonner et faire tout pour lui redonner le sourire ou qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Je suis maintenant en train de me promener comme un con dans l'appartement en la berçant du mieux que je peux pour qu'elle s'endorme. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs cessèrent enfin.

Au moins, elle a enfin fini de pleurer comme une démenée. Ses petits yeux m'observent, grands ouverts, avec son petit air émerveillé. Ses yeux encore d'un léger bleu ciel allaient bientôt changer pour devenir, soient gris acier, froids et magnifiques, caractéristique du pur Malefoy ou vert émeraude, comme les yeux de Potter, que, malgré moi, je ne pouvais dire qu'ils étaient laids, au contraire, je souhaitais vraiment qu'Adélaïde ait les yeux de mon coéquipier griffon.

Avec Adélaïde encore couchée dans le cocon que formaient mes bras, je décidai de me diriger vers la chambre pour aller l'installer dans son berceau parce qu'elle était définitivement plus heureuse que quand elle s'était réveillée et surtout plus calme. De toute façon, les bébés dorment presque toute la journée, donc cela ne devrait pas trop la déranger si je la couche et que je la nourrisse plus tard, non?

J'allais faire un pas pour me rendre dans la chambre, mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Sûrement Potter, il était très bien capable d'entrer tout seul... Je fis quelques pas de plus vers la chambre à coucher.

Mais les coups sur la porte continuaient comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à créer une mélodie avec des coups qui était plus que désagréable. Je renonçai alors à coucher mon petit amour et alla ouvrir la porte, légèrement frustré.

L'image qui se donnait devant la porte de mon appartement me fit fermer celle-ci, aussitôt. Cette stupide belette et sa tendre Granger se trouvaient devant MON appartement avec leur nouvelle bouille rousse et joufflue. _Beurk!_ De nouveaux Weasley! Toujours et encore plus de roux! Une invasion, ils veulent dominer le monde! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin pour mériter un fléau pareil? Lorsque je refermai la porte, dès que je les aperçus, je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de leurs expressions outrées.

Élégamment, je retournai vers ma destination première -c'est-à-dire la chambre, Adélaïde dans les bras, sans même me soucier une seule seconde de la Belette et de Granger qui continuaient de cogner à la porte. Soudainement, alors que j'étais presque arrivé à la chambre, la porte des appartements se ré-ouvrit et mon fabuleux coéquipier de binôme -vive le sarcasme, ses deux stupides amis et ce qui leur servait de progéniture, entrèrent.

\- « Comment avez-vous décidés de l'appeler finalement? », entendis-je Potter demander au roux et à sa Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- « Au début, on avait pensé à Olivier, mais en le voyant, on a eu une illumination et on s'est mis d'accord pour Hugo! », répondit la brunette, avec son bébé -qui était vraiment affreux selon mon point de vue, comparé à la perfection qu'incarnait Adélaïde à mes yeux- dans les bras, sous le regard protecteur rempli d'affection de la Belette.

Je soupirai. Par Merlin qu'ils avaient l'air niais et plus stupides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà! Cette miss-je-sais qui sortait des phrases toutes simplement inutiles et bêtes et son dit copain qui riait ou souriait à ses soient disant blagues. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, juste les voir me donnait mal au coeur. Un Weasley et une née-moldue, ensemble, répandant des bébés infects et stupides dans l'univers et pire, il l'amenait dans mon appartement, proche d'Adélaïde. Jamais au grand jamais, Adélaïde irait jouer avec ce Olivier ou Hugo -personnellement, je trouvais que le prénom Olivier était certes, plus beau que celui d'Hugo.

Potter invita ses amis à s'asseoir sur le divan tandis qu'il allait prendre place dans un fauteuil, placé à côté. Je jetai un regard dégoûté au couple qui allait s'asseoir sur MON divan. Voulant éviter qu'ils mettent leurs germes de stupidité sur MON divan, je pris aussitôt place, m'allongeant de tout mon long et m'assurant qu'il ne restait aucune place pour ces deux idiots et leur progéniture. Potter me fusilla du regard tandis que Granger soupira et que son roux grogna. La Belette grogna, un autre signe qu'il était bel et bien un animal et surtout qu'il avait le même quotient intellectuel que ceux-ci. Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Potter les faire entrer, maintenant, ils influençaient négativement le développement d'Adélaïde et ne la laisserait pas atteindre son total potentiel.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un d'autre cogna à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon coéquipier, m'attendant à ce qu'il aille répondre, mais il ne fit que lever les sourcils en attendant tout bonnement que moi, je me lève. Non, mais quel con! Comme si moi, un Malefoy, j'allais me lever et aller répondre à la porte, alors que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait très bien le faire à ma place ! Je n'étais tout de même pas un elfe de maison!

\- « Draaaaay! », s'écria la personne derrière la porte dont je reconnus aussitôt la voix.

Rah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore Pansy, il fallait vraiment qu'elle vienne maintenant! Peut-être que je pourrais m'enfuir de cette infestation rousse et stupide -non, mais tout le monde savait bien que les roux étaient des démons- dans mon appartement avec elle?

Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'elle arrive ici maintenant.

\- « Ah, eh bien Malefoy, on dirait bien que c'est pour toi. Tu pourrais lever ton derrière de TON divan et aller répondre. », m'intima cet énervant Potter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon cul? », répliquai-je sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Potter ouvrit les yeux en grands avant de bafouer:

\- « Non... mais... Non! ... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire... Non, mais ce n'est pas parce que... Euh... Mais où... où tu vas chercher un truc... comme ça? »

\- « Potter, tu t'enfonces... », répondis-je avant de me lever et de me figer. _Enfoncer!?_ _Pou... Pourquoi ai-je dis ça?_

Un silence malaisant flottait maintenant dans la pièce. Mon coéquipier me lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire: As-tu fini? Oui! Maintenant, tais-toi!

Granger et la Belette nous dévisagèrent un instant, amusé pour l'un et choqué pour l'autre. Les cognements sur la porte continuèrent comme si Pansy savait clairement que j'étais là sans vraiment pouvoir m'entendre.

D'un pas presque rageur, j'allai ouvrir cette damnée porte, m'échappant de cette ambiance malaisante pour me retrouver devant Pansy, mon meilleur ami et un petit être chocolat pâle. Par Merlin! J'avais complètement oublié que Blaise et Pansy allaient eux aussi avoir leur bébé! Il était trop mignon, lui! Surtout comparé au déchet Weasley... en fait, ce n'était juste pas comparable.

\- « Hey Dray! », dit Blaise en entrant dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui avant d'arrêter de marcher et de me lâcher un petit regard. « Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux? »

\- « Ils sont en train de voler mon divan. », dis-je directement à mes amis en jetant un regard noir sur Weasley, Granger et leur bébé qui venait de prendre MA place sur MON divan.

Ils ne sont donc pas capables de comprendre qu'il est à moi, ce foutu divan?

\- « Bon d'accord, est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher des chaises de votre cuisinette pour s'asseoir nous aussi? », me demanda Pansy sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux invités de Potter.

\- « Bien sûr, vu que mon canapé est maintenant inutilisable. », lui répondis-je sous le regard énervé de Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de débuter une discussion avec ses amis.

Pansy laissa Blaise aller chercher des chaises et décida de me présenter son nouveau-né ou plutôt, je l'incitai:

\- « Alors, on dit bonjour à oncle Dray... Comment s'appelle-t-il? », demandai-je en ignorant sans honte le trio Weasley à deux pas de moi.

\- « Ah! Tu as dû deviner que c'était un garçon par la couverture bleue! », Pansy ria avant de continuer, « Nous l'avons nommé Axel parce que Blaise, un jour, avait sorti ce nom alors qu'il était saoul, disant que s'il avait un jour un enfant, un fils, ce qui ne risquerait jamais d'arriver selon lui, il le prénommerait ainsi...», m'expliqua mon amie avec un grand sourire avant de détourner ses yeux de moi et de regarder son petit Axel comme s'il était le plus parfait présent qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

C'était définitif, Pansy allait être une mère merveilleuse et Blaise... bah, il va devoir s'adapter! Enfin... j'espère...

En parlant de mon meilleur ami, celui-ci revenait avec deux chaises, une pour Pansy et une pour moi -ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami prenne place sur la chaise. Intérieurement outré, je n'en laissais néanmoins rien paraître. Blaise venait de ruiner notre amitié, n'ayant plus le choix, je m'assis par terre comme si rien ne me dérangeait. Blaise me regardait en souriant, il comprenait évidemment tout de la situation tandis que Potter, la Belette et Granger, eux me dévisageaient et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, sûrement par mon attitude qu'elle définit souvent d'enfantine même si elle ne l'est pas du tout!

Un silence pour le moins malaisant flottait dans la pièce alors que tous - moi compris- faisaient très attention de ne pas croiser le regard d'un autre. Finalement, Granger ouvrit la bouche pour demander d'autres idioties à mon coéquipier, toutefois cela brisa la glace.

\- « Dis Harry, pas trop difficile avec Adélaïde? C'est un peu dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de figure maternelle, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va grandir dans un foyer heureux avec ses deux papas. », dit cette, encore plus stupide que je pensais, née-moldue avec un regard tendre.

\- « Pas besoin de figure maternelle, Potter en fait un assez bonne, crois-moi Granger. », répondis-je aussitôt, saisissant la perche tendue par Granger.

\- « Arrête avec ça Malefoy. Si tu veux absolument que je sois, comme tu dis "la mère de notre _couple_", eh bien, Adélaïde sera beaucoup plus proche de moi que de toi. Parce que c'est connu que les enfants se sentent mieux en présence de leurs mères. Donc tu arrêtes tes conneries », répliqua durement Potter.

Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une réplique lancinante, mais Blaise prit la parole avant moi:

\- « Attends Potter, toi, mère? Vous venez de faire ma journée! », répliqua l'autre mâle Serpentard présent avant de partir à rire alors que tout le monde le regardait trouvant la situation pas si drôle que ça.

Le rire fort et résonnant de Blaise réveilla aussitôt le bébé dans les bras de Granger qui se mit à brailler de toutes ses forces. Merlin, mais quel morveux énervant!

Néanmoins, songeais-je, l'expression paniquée sur le visage de la Belette valait presque la peine d'entendre ce petit roux bouffi et laid qui hurlait comme un chat qu'on égorge. Et cela est presque méchant pour le chat mort.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture pour les tympans, Miss-je-sais-tout finit par calmer son rejeton. Mais il se remit immédiatement à geindre et ensuite, à crier, des pauvres larmes coulant sur son visage, le rendant encore plus affreux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je détournai le regard de ce spectacle dégoûtant.

\- « Je suis désolé Harry, mais je crois qu'on va devoir partir. Je crois que notre petit Hugo est assez fatigué, après tout, il a eu une grosse journée! », osa dire le roux stupide. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Potter les mena alors vers la sortie et ils partirent finalement. En fermant la porte, d'autres geignements se firent entendre, je me tournai vers Pansy - ou plutôt vers le petit Axel- et je réalisai que ce n'était pas le nouveau-né dans ses bras qui s'était réveillé, mais bien Adélaïde dans la chambre. Déjà debout, Potter partit dans la chambre la calmer.

\- « Bon, nous aussi nous devrions aller coucher Axel avant qu'il ne se réveille et qu'il nous fasse un crise comme l'autre roux. », dit Pansy à mon intention et aussi à celle de Blaise qui avait l'air de trouver que Potter étant une mère était drôle. Satané Blaise...

Pansy se leva alors avant de faire un signe à Blaise qui se leva aussitôt et la rejoignit avant de sortir, il me salua:

\- « Bref, on se voit lundi Dray! Bon dimanche avec ton Potter! », me cria presque Blaise pour être bien certain que le brun dans la chambre l'entende.

J'eus une très forte envie de lui crier d'aller se faire foutre, mais il partit avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. Quelques minutes après le départ de mes amis et des stupides Gryffondors, Potter revenue dans le salon avec, dans les bras, Adélaïde, dont les yeux papillonnaient, signe qu'elle allait bientôt retomber dans le sommeil.

PDV HARRY

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula assez rapidement. Lorsque fut venue l'heure du souper, Malefoy et moi agréèrent de ne pas aller manger dans la Grande Salle car il y avait beaucoup trop de gens. Je mangeai en premier, dans le petit espace cuisine de notre appartement, tandis que Malefoy finalisait un de ses devoirs sur parchemin et il mangea après moi. Je décidai alors de lire le fameux Manuel pour bien s'occuper d'un _Flos Vitae_, ayant, pour ma part, déjà terminé mes devoirs - ou plutôt, essayé du mieux que je le pouvais de les terminer sans l'aide d'Hermione, et tomba sur une page parlant de l'importance des bains. Les nouveaux-nés-plantes devaient prendre un bain au minimum chaque deux jours pour hydrater leur peau quasi-totalement végétale. Nous allions devoir lui faire prendre le bain ce soir.

Adélaïde venait à peine de s'éveiller et déjà, elle réclamait, au moyen de pleurs, à manger. Sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur du blond qui me servait de coéquipier, je me décidai à tenter de faire le biberon pour ma fille. Le premier que je fis fut un échec lamentable; le lait était vert-brun avec des grumeaux à la place d'être blanc.

\- « Potter! Il faut que tu écrases la vitamine, pas que tu la mettes directement dedans! », m'informa Malefoy en me voyant tenter une deuxième tentative.

Oups! C'est vrai... En plus, hier, j'avais spécifié à Malefoy qu'il se débrouillait mal et moi, je fais vraiment pire, j'oublie complètement qu'il faut la broyer et pas la laisser fondre comme je pensais soudainement. Je suivis le conseil de mon coéquipier et finalement, je réussis à faire un mélange qui avait l'air parfait.

Malefoy, jugeur, vint observer le biberon d'un oeil scrutateur avant de me donner son accord. Je nourris alors Adélaïde, profitant de ce moment père-fille, heureux de la nourrir encore une fois.

Une fois qu'elle eut engloutie tout son biberon, j'avertis le blond de mes intentions d'aller faire prendre le bain à Adélaïde pour être certain qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas, et il me suivit, voulant être certain que je n'allais rien faire de mal à notre trésor, comme si je voulais la blesser.

Dans la salle de bain, je laissai Malefoy installer une baignoire pour bébés dans le grand bain et la remplir d'une eau à une température parfaite, ni trop froide ni trop chaude. Je déshabillai doucement ma petite et l'installa alors à l'intérieur -ses yeux de bébé grands ouverts, surprise de la sensation nouvelle de l'eau sur sa peau douce- et commença à la laver avec du savon doux sans parfum. Lavant délicatement son dos, en soutenant sa tête, je remarquai de fines lignes blanchâtres très pâles dans le dos Adélaïde. Les lignes m'intriguèrent un instant et je les montrai à Malefoy, mais bien vite nous émis l'hypothèse que celles-ci étaient probablement des marques de naissances spéciales aux bébés-plantes. Elles allaient sûrement disparaître d'ici peu de temps.

Tandis que je m'occupais de laver précautionneusement la petite tête d'Ada, Malefoy alla chercher dans la chambre un petit pyjama et une couche. Puis, il sortit d'en dessous du lavabo, une huile végétale avant de me dire:

\- « Avant de la sortir, il faut l'enduire d'huile, pour être certain que sa peau reste belle et s'assurer de sa santé, c'est ce que recommande le manuel. »

Il me tendit alors l'huile et ayant fini de laver mon ange, je l'enduis totalement. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'aimer la sensation à cause de la texture visqueuse et glissante, mais bon, elle s'y fera. Puis je lui mis sa couche après avoir enduit son petit derrière de poudre et lui enfila son pyjama -un petit pyjama bleu marin avec des étoiles blanches- cette fois-ci sous le regard presque protecteur et paternel de mon coéquipier.

PDV EXTERNE

Ensuite, le trio composé d'Harry, Drago et Adélaïde se dirigea vers la chambre, passant par la porte entre la salle de bain et leur destination. Dans les bras d'Harry, la petite ne voulait pas fermer l'oeil. Ses grands yeux fixaient ses deux papas d'un regard curieux. Ceux-ci commençaient à être fatigués et malheureusement pour eux, Adélaïde avait l'air de ne pas vouloir dormir. Harry déposa la petite dans son berceau et les deux adolescents retournèrent à leurs préoccupations dans le salon, c'est-à-dire leurs devoirs.

Ils l'avaient laissé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes seules et quand ils étaient revenus dans la chambre, certains qu'elle dormait, elle était encore parfaitement réveillée. Elle s'amusait à bouger ses petites jambes et ses petits bras et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir dormir.

\- « Elle va bien finir par s'endormir. », dit d'un ton persuadé Drago en sautant et se couchant sur le lit.

Harry, lui, s'accota sur le berceau et approcha son visage du petit poupon avant de faire plein de "chut" avec sa bouche. Drago, l'observant, roula des yeux, descendit de son lit trop confortable et se plaça à côté de Harry et du berceau.

\- « Tu sais que tu t'y prends mal? Ce qu'il lui faut c'est une chanson douce pour s'endormir, une berceuse. Si tu vraiment qu'elle dorme, chante-lui en une. », dit Drago à Harry avant que le blond n'essaye de retourner à son confort, nommé lit.

Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était le soir, ou simplement car ils étaient tout deux fatigués, mais il flottait dans l'air une ambiance favorable aux confessions.

\- « Je... je ne connais aucune berceuse. », commença le brun alors que Drago s'arrêta, attentif à la suite. « Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais chanté quoique ce soit. Ce n'étaient vraiment pas le genre de personne à s'occuper vraiment d'enfants, exception faite de mon cousin Dudley...Je ne connais rien du tout en matière de berceuse... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, voulant qu'Harry s'explique. Il savait que les parents de celui-ci étaient morts alors qu'Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé, un peu plus vieux qu'Adélaïde, mais il était certain que le sauveur du monde magique avait été adopté par une famille d'aristocrates riches qui le prenaient pour leur petit chouchou gâté.

\- « Disons que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile... J'étais pratiquement l'elfe de maison de mon oncle et de ma tante...», annonça Harry en évitant le regard de son coéquipier de binôme.

Maintenant, cette pensée que Drago avait, était détruite et il en était chamboulé, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que cette déclaration l'affecte.

Drago ne savait pas que le jeune Gryffondor avait été le martyre chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il se rapprocha alors de sa petite et du griffon qui lui détournait le regard. Il prit son courage à deux mains, après tout, ce n'était pas lui le Gryffondor dans la pièce, le courage n'était pas toujours son fort.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et une mélodie parfaite, une comptine que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était enfant, en sortit:

\- « Petit oiseau d'or et d'argent,

Que nous aimons tendrement,

N'oublie pas de t'envoler,

Dans le grand ciel étoilé,

Et lorsque tu atteindras la lune,

Fais attention de ne pas perdre de plumes,

Puis, à l'abri dans ton lit,

Laisse la magie et la féerie,

Te faire oublier tous tes soucis,

Laisse-les te plonger dans le sommeil,

Et te bercer jusqu'à ton réveil. »

Dès le moment où Drago commença à chanter, Harry retenu son souffle avant de tourner lentement la tête vers son coéquipier et ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le coeur: Drago était penché au-dessus du berceau, regardant sa fille avec un regard pour son petit trésor tellement émouvant, à couper le souffle -mais celui de Harry l'était déjà.

* * *

_**Blabla des auteures:**_

(Sam, qui est très, très fatiguée) _Et bien... Voilà! BON! Oui c'était guimauve (un peu!) et un peu beaucoup citronné, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on aime ça, nous autres._ (Fred qui s'amuse) _Ouais, notre avertissement guimauve énorme aurait un-tantinet-plus-dû-être-pour-une-autre-partie-du-chapitre-plus-considée-M-comme-miam. You know? Héhé..._ (Sam, en faisant des clins d'oeil pas vraiment discrets aux lecteurs/lectrices) Menoum, menoum! Et pour citer Marisa-d'amour, viens on va faire le tour du monde ;) (Fred hochant la tête et ensuite les bras, les jambes, le torse... Ouais, c'est possible de hocher notre corps, c'est moi qui vous le dit) On va faire le tour du globe cutiepie! Be-ref. J'espère que vous, très chers lecteurs qui aiment nous reviewés, parce que oui, vous aimez cela, avez aimé ce puuurfect petit chapitre d'amour! *Chapitre, disons-le qui était supposé expliquer un mois de la vie de notre très aimé ship Drarry et qui a fini être pour seulement un jour... Ouep. La joie de la description.*

(Sam, sautant partout comme une pompom-girl) Okeeeey! Maintenant les amis c'est le temps des REVIEWS! R-E-V-I-E-W-S! REVIEWS! Allez, on laisse des commentaires, moi et Fredfred, on veut vraiment savoir si vous avez aimé! (Fred qui commence à partir, saluant les lecteurs au loin) Merci pour votre soutien! Drago et Harry apprécient eux aussi! Et maintenant, la petite Ada! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

(Sam et Fred) Byyyyyyye le peuple! Samsam votre petite auteure adorée et Fredfred, une petite auteure en herbe perdue dans les confins de !


	7. Chapitre 5

**FANFICTION COLLABORATIVE ENTRE DEUX AUTEURES DE FANFICTIONS: Samyye33 ET Fredou26**

**_Avertissement:_ ICI SAMSAM ET FREDFRED POUR VOUS AVERTIR QUE CETTE FANFICTION EST CLASSÉE DRARRY, CE QUI VEUT DIRE QU'ELLE CONCERNE LE COUPLE COMPOSÉ DE DRAGO MALEFOY ET DE HARRY POTTER! Cette fanfiction n'est aucunement adressée aux homophobes, si vous l'êtes, votre vie ne doit pas être gaie! _(Fred: Vous savez gaie, gay, joyeuse? Hahaha! ... ha... Ok, je me tais...)(Sam: Fred, je l'ai déjà faite cette blague pour Soso...)(Fred: ... Euh... C'était un rappel!) _et vous ferez bien de cliquer sur le pauvre petit "x" dans le coin droit de votre écran, bonne journée! :D _(Fred: Ah mais ça serait plutôt stupide et triste de votre part puisque notre fanfic est superbe!)_**

_**Note des auteures:**_

(Fred tout en dansant la danse des canards) _Oui, oui, c'est bien notre glorieux chapitre de notre glorieuse fanfiction!_ (Sam, enjouée) _WOOOOOUUUH!_ (Fred, en continuant de se dandiner le popotin) _Aujourd'hui, au menu, des douches, des malaises sans fin, du plaisir ;) , Pré-au-Lard et pleins d'autres choses amusantes et sexy!_ (Sam, de plus en plus enjouée) _WOUUUUH! Comme l'a si bien dit Fredfred, ça va être aussi le fun que d'avoir une orgie de crème glacée dans une piscine de Jell-o quand il fait 40°C dehors en écoutant de la musique classique!_ (Fred, qui arrête de danser et qui fixe Sam d'un façon étrange) _Ouaaaais... c'est ça... c'est ça... Chacun ses passe-temps! Mais bon, notre chapitre est super méga trop-bon-de-la-mort-qui-tue-avec-et-pour-toujours-des-sabres-laser-à-l'effigie-de-Wolverine?-Parce-qu'il-est-juste-trop-bad-ass!_ (Sam et Fred, se fixent dans les yeux une dizaines de secondes avant de commencer à faire la danse des serpents, les bras ondulant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire et faisant des espèces de mouvements saccadés de bassin très normaux, oui oui) _BONNE LECTURE LES AMIS DE L'INTERNET ET DE FANFIC . NET!_

(Sam&amp;Fred en choeur) _Aussi les amis de la vie, désolé pour le retard.. On procrastinait! Vive la procrastination, pas la prostitution :) En plus, nos deux ordinateurs ont décidé de se suicider l'un après l'autre et ça, depuis octobre, donc nous sommes vraiment vraiment désolé du temps que ça a pris pour publier ce chapitre! Nos ordis se sont maintenant ressuscités et nous sommes de retour!_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:**_

**waesley: **Hey! Les idées malsaines sont toujours en afflux dans nos cerveaux à l'allure innocente! ... Cerveaux à l'allure innocente? Ouais, nos cerveaux sont trop sexys! Ada et ses papas sont juste trop mignons, oh que oui! Et oui, à l'inverse avec Dray et les roux hahaha! Personnellement j'adore les roux, je serais prête à les vénérer... euhm, bref. Merci pour ta petite review et pour ta remarque oui, tu as raison héhé, c'est juste que griffon s'écrit avec un "i", ce qui peut être mélangeant. À la revoyure aussi cutie! FOU LOVE!

**hermoni:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'ai très hâte moi aussi de voir comment la relation Drarry va évoluer avec leur petit bébé trop trop mignon qui n'est pas vert haha! Bref, merciiiii!

**Moony-the-flower-power:** O-M-G. TA REVIEW! Ta review est juste trop mourante! HAHAHA! Toutes ces petites remarques ont fait ma journée, c'est magnifique! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter quoi, toutes nos phrases!? x) Je t'adore ma ptite patate et malheureusement, on ne t'as pas dédicacé ce chap so je te dis FOU LOVE et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer pareil héhéhé...

**SwannyMisty1:** LA SUITE EST ENFIN ICI! ... après une très longue attente... ouais... désolé, mais bon merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu liras ce merveilleux chapitre!

**sjrodgers23:** Faster updates? ... Yeaaaah... Shame on us... We'll try for 2016! It's just that 2015 wasn't a great year for our laptops so yeah, really less updates. Sorryyyyy! I hope you'll like the new chapter! Bonne lecture, enjoy!

**Et merci pour les reviews anonymes!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Comme nous sommes les cousines du coiffeur gay du voisin de la tante barbue de la marraine du grand-père de la belle-mère du dentiste de la nièce du frère de Roberto, le chauffeur de bus, du grand-oncle du livreur de pizza de l'arrière-grand-mère divorcée d'un alcoolique proche de la tante de la mère de la soeur du mari de la maquilleuse de JK Rowling, c'est comme si Harry Potter nous appartenait... Non? Même pas un peu? (Fred: Je suis certaine que si on demande à Severus si ça nous appartient, il va sûrement dire oui, après tout, il ne peut pas répondre non puisqu'il est comme-un-petit-peu-enfermé-ligoté-et-nu... (Sam, sûre d'elle: Oui, comme Fred a dit nu... OK? T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE ÇA? Les gens sont nus tout le temps parce que même si nous portons des vêtements, nous sommes nus pareil. Eh ouais! Personne ne le savait!)(Fred: Revenons à Sev' qui est nu-dans-la-cave-là-où-il-fait-froid-comme-sur-un-iceberg-festif-où-les-chameaux-fushias-se-cachent! BOOM! HAHA! ... Bref.)**

* * *

**Baby Reaction**

**CHAPITRE 5**

PDV EXTERNE

Le souffle d'Harry était prisonnier dans sa cage thoracique, tandis que son homologue blond chantait toujours de sa si belle voix une berceuse à leur petite fille.

\- « PAR LES COUILLES POILUES DE MERLIN! AÏE! MERLIN! PAR LA STUPIDE ÉPÉE À RUBIS DE GODRIC! MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL! AÏE! », cria soudainement Harry en se retenant l'orteil et en sautillant sur place sur son autre jambe et en lançant plusieurs jurons au pied de lit qui avait eu le malheur de l'attaquer selon lui.

Drago se retourna brusquement, en cessant de chanter et en jetant un regard rempli de jugement et d'exaspération à son très cher coéquipier.

\- « Je vais te le dire qu'une fois. Tais-toi. Parce que si tu la réveilles, c'est toi qui va chanter une berceuse, et par ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'en connais aucune, alors tu te débrouilleras! »

\- « Non, mais ça fait mal! », se plaignit Harry, les larmes aux yeux et son petit orteil qui tournait rapidement au rouge. Assez rouge pour être inquiétant.

Adélaïde, qui venait à peine de s'endormir suite à la berceuse chantée par son papa blond, lâcha soudainement un faible gémissement. Les yeux de ses deux pères s'écarquillèrent, ils ne voulaient absolument pas que la petite se réveille puisque la rendormir allait s'annoncer plus que difficile.

Le blond et le brun continuèrent alors leurs chamailleries en silence de peur de réveiller pour de bon Adélaïde. D'un côté, Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter la douleur et qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout en tenant sa pauvre orteil meurtrie et de l'autre, Drago, qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards meurtriers et qui chuchotait au griffon d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et que son orteil n'allait pas mourir pour si peu.

Harry réussit finalement à se calmer en faisant apparaître un sac de glace qu'il mit tout de suite sur son orteil avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Le blond roula des yeux devant l'attitude ridicule de son coéquipier et marcha en direction de l'armoire qui contenait les vêtements d'Adélaïde, alors que Harry, trop absorbé par la douleur de son orteil détruite et devenue bleue qui diminuait peu à peu, ne le remarqua point.

Drago fouilla dans les vêtements et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il se redirigea vers le lit, sa trouvaille à la main, qu'il jeta sur le matelas, aux côtés de son coéquipier qui s'était maintenant assis au bout du lit.

\- « Que veux-tu que je fasse avec une couverture pour bébé de trente centimètres? », lança Harry au Serpentard qui était en train de prendre tous les draps sans se préoccuper pour un rien du Survivant.

\- « Tu dors avec ça, au pire, tu l'agrandis avec la magie. Utilise ton cerveau... Attends... Attends, quel cerv... », le brun lui se retourna et brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs au blond, Drago se racla alors la gorge et continua ce qu'il disait, délaissant son insulte, déjà satisfait de la réaction de son coéquipier, « En tout cas, j'ai déjà fait l'effort d'aller chercher la couverture pour toi, je mérite très bien _mes _draps en soie. »

Harry se retourna encore vers le blond pour lui répliquer à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, mais celui-ci lâcha aussitôt:

\- « Non, mais! Sale pervers! À quoi tu penses? Retourne-toi, je me change! »

\- « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux être ridicule Malefoy quand tu veux, vraiment. Ce n'est pas toi, hier, qui te promenait et qui me faisais littéralement un strip-tease sur place sans aucune gêne, qu'est-ce qui a changé Malefoy? », dit Harry avec un regard de défi.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, vexé, donc Harry l'ignora, avec un sourire satisfait -c'était à son tour de s'amuser!-, et se mit en pyjama lui aussi, un pyjama qui était constitué d'un simple boxer rouge et d'un vieux t-shirt trop grand, venant de Dudley, avant de rejoindre son coéquipier dans le lit.

Soupirant devant l'attitude exaspérante du blond, Harry lança un sort sur la petite couverture bleue et elle fut aussitôt assez grande pour l'envelopper. Il y avait donc dans le grand lit, le blond avec un amas de draps en soie et de couvertures et le brun avec sa petite couverture maintenant un peu plus grande. D'un coup de baguette, Drago éteignit les lumières et, sans dire un mot, il attira son amas de couvertures vers lui, pour être certain de toutes les avoir. Harry, tant qu'à lui, déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et essaya sans succès d'envoyer ses couettes rebelles en arrière de sa tête, et ils s'endormirent dans le silence le plus profond qui fut dérangé quelques heures plus tard par les pleurs de leur bébé qui voulait encore manger et qui leur avait fait un petit cadeau dans sa couche.

PDV HARRY

Il est quelle heure? Neuf heures? Ah, il n'est que neuf heures, c'est bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin, par Merlin, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures. Les bébés sont les réveille-matins les plus performants. Une chance qu'Ada dort encore, ce ne sera pas encore à moi de m'en occuper. Un peu de répit!

Il y a encore quelque chose à côté de moi, ou quelqu'un... Ah! Le projet... C'est vrai, Malefoy dort avec moi maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de cette dernière année horrible. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y habitue. Tant qu'à y être, Malefoy dort toujours alors il serait profitable que j'aille tout de suite sous la douche si je veux de l'eau chaude et pas une salle de bain toute embuée où il ne reste plus d'oxygène avec de l'eau glacée.

Soudain, en observant le blond qui dormait si paisiblement roulé dans ses draps, une idée me vint. Je me mis à lui donner des coups de coude afin de le réveiller avec un sourire moqueur. Si moi je ne peux pas dormir, lui non plus. Et de toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille Ada, qui est réveillée dans son berceau et qui m'observe silencieusement de ses grands bleus pâles, à travers les barreaux, pendant que je serais sous la douche.

Mon coéquipier -qui bave, en passant, dans son sommeil, ce qui pourrait être à la limite du mignon s'il ne serait pas question de Drago Malefoy- poussa quelques grognements tandis que je continuais de l'assaillir de coups en pouffant, et finalement, après quelques minutes passées à meurtrir ses côtes avec mes coudes, il ouvrit grand ses yeux et me jeta un regard à la fois perdu, endormi, énervé et rempli de questions.

\- « Je vais dans la douche, occupes-toi d'Adélaïde. », lui ordonnais-je avant de prendre mes vêtements et ma petite radio portative -parce que écouter de la musique en se lavant, c'est plutôt amusant- et de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une douche chaude et longue bien méritée.

Aussitôt dans la salle de bain, j'allumai ma radio et des chansons moldues se mirent à jouer. Tandis que je fredonnais les paroles d'un classique, _Dancing Queen _d'_Abba_, je me préparai pour aller sous la douche.

\- « _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen! __Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine! Oh yeeeeeah!_ », chantais-je, en faisant semblant de tenir un micro tout en me déshabillant.

PDV DRAGO

Grognon de mon réveil brutal, je soupirai fortement et me replongeai dans mon cocon de couvertures. Maudit sois-tu, Harry Potter!

Un petit bruit me parvint, que j'associai aussitôt à mon bébé. Elle était encore réveillée? Mais elle ne dort jamais cette enfant!

Elle gémit encore, le bruit très distinct qu'elle faisait juste avant de pleurer. Je me levai de mon lit si confortable et me dirigeai vers son berceau. Elle avait encore changée pendant la nuit: sa peau était encore très légèrement rosée, mais elle tournait de plus en plus vers une teinte "normale" de peau, elle avait déjà un peu plus de cheveux sur sa petite tête et j'avais la vive impression qu'elle avait un peu grandi.

Dès que j'apparus dans son champ de vision, elle cessa aussitôt ses gémissements, comme si elle m'avait reconnue et qu'elle savait qu'elle avait attiré mon attention. Je m'approchai de son berceau et la prit délicatement contre mon torse nu. Sa peau chaude fut une douce caresse et cela me donna une montée de fierté d'être le père de cette petite fille si belle.

Ada n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim et sa couche était propre alors je décidai de retourner dans le lit avec elle. Je la couchai doucement sur l'amas de couvertures, qui étaient placées comme un petit nid, et je me couchai à ses côtés, mes yeux rivés sur elle.

Soudain, une musique, venant de la salle de bain, remplit la pièce, accompagnée de la voix virile de mon homologue qui _chantait_, ou disons plutôt, essayait fortement sans succès -il répliquait clairement le cri d'agonie qu'un animal fait lorsqu'on l'égorge-, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Je chantais beaucoup mieux que lui voyons! Et moi, je chantais réellement!

Adélaïde me fixait de ses beaux grands yeux, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées et me mettait au défi de prouver ce que je venais tout juste d'affirmer dans ma tête. Non, c'était stupide, je n'allais pas chanter une chanson probablement moldue simplement pour prouver à ma fille qui ne comprend absolument rien que je chante mieux que son autre père!

La petite continuait de me fixer, d'un regard curieux et avide. Je cédai alors à ses demandes muettes:

\- « C'est bon! Je vais chanter! », répondis-je au regard insistant de mon bébé.

Je ne sais pas du tout d'où je connais cette chanson en y repensant... Sûrement ma mère. J'écoutais alors un peu la chanson et après le premier refrain, j'attendis le prochain pour le chanter.

\- « _You are the Dancing Queen... young and sweet, only seventeen... Dancing Queen... feel the beat from the tambourine... Oh yeeeah! You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life... Ouuh-ouuh! See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen! _», chantais-je, beaucoup mieux que mon homologue.

Je pris alors les petits bras d'Adélaïde et commençai à faire des petits mouvements pour faire comme si elle dansait tout en continuant de chanter approximativement les paroles et, en l'observant, c'est alors que quelque chose de magique se produit. Les yeux de mon ange devinrent soudain lumineux, pas comme une lumière, mais avec un éclat joyeux et tout à coup, un sourire se dessina sur sa petite bouche. Son premier sourire!

PDV HARRY

Enfin prêt, bah, nu, pour entrer dans la douche, je pris une grande inspiration et serrai les dents tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur la céramique dans la douche. J'entrai en lâchant un petit cri quand mon petit orteil entra en contact avec l'eau, il brûlait le martyre. Après quelques minutes de torture, la douleur se dissipa enfin et je pus porter mon attention à laver mon corps bien entraîné et désiré d'une bonne partie de la gente féminine et masculine, à savoir des multiples expériences secrètes que j'ai eu avec quelques garçons. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils et elles peuvent me trouver, j'avoue, par contre, que mon corps est musclé -il a beaucoup changé depuis ma première année où je ressemblais à un paquet d'os sur deux jambes en spaghetti -que sans mes lunettes, mes yeux ressortent et il paraît que les yeux verts et les cheveux foncés sont un combo qui en excitent plus d'un. Mes cheveux toujours indomptables en font tomber plus d'un, ce que je ne comprends pas vu aux tentations infinies et infructueuses que je mets pour les placer, bref. Mon corps est plutôt bien dessiné. Depuis que j'en prends soin, que je me nourris et que je fais de l'exercice quotidiennement ou presque, je comprends un peu plus les regards enflammés que me portent certaines personnes dans les couloirs, qui ont le tour de m'embarrasser.

En tout cas, tout ce que je sais c'est que la musique joue toujours et c'est maintenant un des hits de _Jason Derulo_, un super chanteur moldu avec son single _Trumpets_.

\- «_ Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head. _»,chantonnais-je, en battant le rythme de la chanson avec ma tête.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais suite au premier couplet de la chanson, la seule chose que j'eue à l'esprit fut mon coéquipier et la scène de l'autre jour où il m'avait pratiquement fait un strip-tease pour se mettre en boxer.

Malgré la douleur que mon orteil me faisait sentir, je me mouvais, du plus que mon orteil me le permettait et je terminai de me laver tout en chantant et en dansant, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon dos large.

Finalement, je sortis de ma douche et m'entourai la taille d'une serviette, en continuant de mouvoir mon corps au rythme de la musique. La chanson _Im sexy and I know it _de _LMFAO_ jouait maintenant.

\- « _Show it.. __show it... show it.. I'm sexy and I know it!_ », fredonnais-je en tentant vainement de placer mes cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je sursautai, portant les mains à mon torse, échappant mon peigne et en lâchant un petit cri.

\- « Ne touche pas à mes produits petit griffon délinquant! », hurla Malefoy, encore en boxer, en tenant Adélaïde contre son torse et en me regardant comme un prédateur observe sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Malefoy cessa de crier aussitôt et me jeta un regard bizarre.

\- « ... Pourquoi caches-tu tes mamelons? T'as quelque chose d'autre à cacher? »

\- « Non, mais tu m'as fait peur sale pervers! », lui répondis-je en le dévisageant, gêné.

\- « Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu caches tes mamelons... On est deux mâles alphas ici... Euh, non en fait, moi je suis un mâle alpha et toi tu n'es qu'une merde d'omega... Un loup solitaire, quoi. En plus, je suis certain que tu ne _wopes* _pas de noix! »

\- « Attends, tu..? Non, mais arrêtes de faire des sous-entendus et références débiles Malefoy! Ada est dans la pièce! »

Malefoy se tut un instant.

\- « C'est toi, en fait, le pervers! Tu donnes un sens croche à tout! » répliqua t-il.

\- « Roh, mon imagination est juste très sexy, comme moi en passant! Tu n'es pas le seul beau gosse dans la pièce! Mâle alpha dis-tu? Regarde-le prendre sa place! » _Le petit Harry a grandi et il sait argumenter! Ça fait du bien d'affirmer son corps!, pensai-je, plutôt fier de mes répliques et de mon sang froid face à ce serpent prétentieux et égoïste._

Malefoy me fixa avec des grands yeux troublés sans rien dire. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- « La musique moldue que tu écoutes est merdique. »

Je l'ignorai royalement, intérieurement mort de rire parce que j'avais enfin réussi à faire taire, une des rares fois, Drago Malefoy, et je continuai à me préparer sans me soucier une seule seconde de sa présence.

\- « Sauf cette chanson, qui, je suis sûr m'est personnellement adressée...», affirma le blond en écoutant la chanson_ Im sexy and I know it._

\- « Vraiment? Toutes les chansons moldue sont horribles sauf cette seule et unique chanson de _LMFAO_!? », répliquai-je, scandalisé.

\- « L, M... Quoi? », me demanda Malefoy avec son petit air supérieur horripilant.

\- « Tu es inculte. Encore une fois. Pour toujours. », dis-je comme seule réponse.

\- « Non, mais tu vas arrêter de me traiter d'inculte? J'ai entièrement le droit de ne pas m'intéresser à la culture moldue qui est vraiment merdique, comme je viens de le dire. Il n'y a aucune exception, sauf bien, cette chanson! »

\- « Tu es vraiment pitoyable... »

\- « Tu ne viens pas de me traiter de pitoyable? »

\- « Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde... Oui, Malefoy, je t'ai traité de pitoyable, tu dis tout simplement n'importe quoi et tu crois que tu es le meilleur. »

\- « C'est parce que je le suis! », me coupa-t-il.

\- « Tu n'es juste pas croyable... », murmurai-je en soupirant et en le fixant.

Soudain, un silence rempli la pièce, mais ce n'était pas un silence complet puisque ma radio jouait toujours des chansons. Je portai l'oreille un instant à la musique, tentant d'oublier la présence désagréable de Malefoy, qui me fusillait toujours du regard.

_"C'est vrai que les murs ont des oreilles, que tous les voisins se réveillent,_

_Mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait l'amour quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum_

_Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème se demandent pourquoi je t'aime_

_Pour n'avoir pas besoin d'un zoom quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum"_

Je vis à l'expression figée du blond que lui aussi avait entendu la chanson qui jouait en ce moment. La joie d'entendre une chanson explicite durant un moment de malaise! Je suis certain que la radio avait tout prévu! Les objets vont dominer le monde, la table qui a essayer d'assassiner mon orteil a convaincu la radio de me mettre dans ce moment d'inconfortabilités, c'est un complot!

_"S'aimer comme ça, c'est pas vulgaire,_

_On a toujours un truc à faire, _

_les étagères font badaboum_

_Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum!"_

Un malaise régnait dans la salle de bain et tous deux évitions le regard de l'autre.

\- « Potter, ça te dirait pas de te mettre quelque chose sur le dos? », fit le blond, brisant ainsi le malaise qui réganit dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes, en dévisageant ma serviette autour de ma taille et en louchant un peu sur mon torse nu.

Brusquement, je me souvins de l'autre nuit où j'avais senti quelque chose de gros et louche contre moi dans le lit..

\- « Tu en es certain? Il me semble que ton genou avait l'air d'apprécier ça avant-hier. Mon corps, contre le tien... »

Le blond figea un instant et sortit de la salle de bain rapidement et gêné, avec un air qu'un enfant a quand il se fait surprendre lorsqu'il fait un mauvais coup, sans dire un mot, mais en me lançant tout de même un regard plus que noir et en serrant les poings. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son attitude colérique légèrement sexy et sensuelle.

Lorsque j'eue terminé de me préparer, je sortis de la salle de bain et je trouvai Ada habillée, en vert et argent encore, dans sa coque, et Malefoy, encore dans son boxer, qui déjeunait dans la mini-cuisine de notre appartement.

\- « Est-ce qu'elle a mangé? », demandais-je à mon homologue en pointant d'un coup de tête mon bébé qui fixait son paternel blond.

\- « Tu me prends pour qui? Crois-tu vraiment que je la laisserai mourir de faim? », me répondit-il bêtement sans lever les yeux de son bol de céréales.

\- « Je te prends pour un gars qui ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut et dit parce que pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, tu t'amusais à te dénuder devant moi, hier, tu étais scandalisé de te changer devant moi et maintenant, tu manges tranquillement des céréales en sous-vêtement, et de deux, une espèce d'incompétent sur qui on ne peut pas compter. Sur ce, je pars faire un tour avec Ada, je devrais revenir dans environ deux-trois heures. Tâche de ne pas faire de la merde dans le dortoir! »

À la fin de ma tirade, le blond ne fit que rouler des yeux et je partis avec ma petite fille, dans sa coquille.

PDV HERMIONE

\- « Merlin Ron, soutient sa tête! Tu veux qu'il tombe? », tentai-je alors que Ron essayait de prendre Hugo convenablement.

Ron se repositionna correctement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce tableau si touchant. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire ou de l'échapper, mais avec un peu d'aide, il était capable d'être le meilleur de tous les papas!

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte. J'embrassai la joue de mon amoureux et le front d'Hugo, et allai répondre. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai devant mon meilleur ami et la petite et trop mignonne Adélaïde.

\- « Haaaaaaarry! Où est Malefoy? », dis-je à l'intention de mon préféré à lunettes.

Celui-ci soupira tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- « Ne m'en parle même pas! Je l'endure depuis trois jours sans arrêt, je mérite un peu de répit. »

\- « Bon d'accord, je te lâche avec ça... pour l'instant! Pourquoi ne pas parler du magnifique petit être qui cogne des clous dans sa coquille en allant rejoindre mon très cher petit garçon qui est légèrement en danger dans les bras de son père? », lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'observai Harry durant un instant, ça se voyait sur son visage qu'il était fatigué. Malgré qu'il ait toujours un certain blond sur le dos et un bébé à s'occuper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il est tout de même capable de sourire et ses yeux cernés rayonnent à chaque fois qu'ils rencontrent ceux de son petit bout de choux. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi aussi, ceci dit.

J'invitai mon ami à s'installer dans le salon où Ron était concentré sur Hugo qui était déjà en train de s'endormir.

\- « Salut Ron! Pas trop difficile la paternité? », lança Harry à Ron.

\- « Chut Harry! Hugo s'endort! Avoue qu'il est trop mignon avec ses petits yeux clos, son petit nez, ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, sa petite bouche, ses petites oreilles et même ses petits sourcils! Trop mignon! »

\- « Oui Ron, c'est un peu normal qu'il soit mignon et qu'il est tout en petit, c'est d'un bébé qu'on parle. Notre bébé. », dis-je à l'intention de mon roux préféré.

\- « En tout cas, mon bébé est aussi mignon! », lâcha soudainement Harry, me faisant pouffer de rire devant sa phrase enfantine.

\- « Mais oui Harry, tout le monde sait qu'Adélaïde est juste un ange adorable et mon petit Hugo est comme... », commençai-je, ne pouvant tout simplement pas m'arrêter de parler de bébés.

\- « Une licorne.», me coupa Ron, très sérieux.

Harry et moi nous retournâmes vers Ron tranquillement, le jugeant tous les deux pendant quelques secondes de sa santé mentale.

\- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les licornes? C'est mignon, une licorne! C'est pur, magnifique et c'est innocent! », répondit alors mon idiot d'amoureux devant nos regards remplis de jugements.

Je regardai alors Harry et dès que nos yeux se rencontrèrent, nous partîmes à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que Ron se referma sur lui-même, boudant et disant des paroles intelligibles à voix basse.

Nous finîmes finalement à nous calmer. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues tant j'avais ri. Je me levai et allai me caler contre mon petit copain et mon enfant pour consoler mon grand bébé qui tentait tant bien que mal de renier mon amour.

\- « Sinon, mon petit Harry, ça se passe comment la vie avec... », je m'arrêtai sec, me rappelant que "mon petit Harry" ne voulait pas entendre parler de Malefoy. « Avec Adélaïde? », finis-je.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil affectueux vers la coquille qui contenait sa belle petite nouvelle-née avant de me répondre :

\- « C'est... différent. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour m'occuper et autant m'attacher à un petit ange comme elle, qui est littéralement la moitié de moi... Je veux dire, vous savez tous les deux que j'ai une certaine attirance pour les hommes et que c'est impossible pour deux hommes de... Ouais… Adélaïde est un petit miracle et une opportunité à saisir, que je n'aurais jamais plus tard... Et oui elle me donne du fil à retordre à chaque seconde qu'elle est réveillée et elle draine mon énergie, mais cela ne vaut-il pas la peine? Elle est adorable, et depuis le début de ce projet, elle a changé ma façon de voir les choses. », dit-il, vaguement, le regard toujours fixé sur Adélaïde qui sommeillait.

L'amour à l'égard de sa petite que je vis dans le regard de mon meilleur ami et son discours me brisa le coeur en mille morceaux. À n'importe quel moment de l'année, le projet pouvait se terminer. C'était à la merci des professeurs. C'était la première année, un test qui pouvait être annulé. Ce n'était qu'un projet…

\- « Harry...», commençai-je avec une petite voix brisée pleine de compassion.

\- « Je sais ce n'est qu'un projet, mais... Regarde-la Mione! Ce bébé possède la moitié de mes gènes, c'est ma fille. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que jamais je n'aurais d'enfants, mais elle est là... Et elle est parfaite, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé...Ça fait depuis quoi, deux jours que je l'ai et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sens ce lien que je partage avec elle. Un amour que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au futur que je n'aurai sûrement pas avec elle, si tout s'arrête, et ça me détruit à petit feu. »

\- « Mais quelle super ambiance pas du tout dépressive! », laissa échapper Ron, sarcastiquement.

Le coeur brisé par la détresse de mon meilleur ami, je proposai à tous d'aller faire des chocolats chauds, histoire de ramener un peu de joie. Ron se précipita alors vers la cuisine, ballotant légèrement un Hugo endormi de tous bords, tous côtés, en chuchotant le mot chocolat. J'ai décidément un amoureux plutôt douteux qui est trop accro à la nourriture!

\- « Ron... Fait attention à Hugo! Ce n'est pas une poupée et arrête de ne penser qu'à manger! », lui lançai-je en le rejoignant dans la cuisine pour faire les fameux chocolats chauds.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'à manger... Je pense aussi à te faire l'amour! », me dit Ron d'une voix maintenant rauque.

\- « _Beurk!_ Je.N'. . .Besoin.D'Entendre.Ça! Je ne serai jamais capable de me l'effacer de la mémoire. Et en plus, il y a des oreilles chastes et pures dans cette pièce! », fit Harry, du coin salon de l'appartement.

Ron ouvrit les yeux grands tandis que ses oreilles devenaient rouges et me chuchota rapidement:

\- « Harry n'était pas du tout sensé entendre ça! »

\- « Roh, arrête d'être aussi prude! J'aime bien quand tu me parles comme ça, tu sais? », lui répondis-je en lui volant un baiser.

\- « Mione! Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça aussi! »

\- « Harry n'était pas sensé entendre ça, non plus! », me dit Ron, avant de me voler un autre baiser.

\- « _Oups!_ », répondis-je avant de partir à rire.

Je m'affairai à la préparation des chocolats chauds tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards à mon adorable amoureux qui faisait des adorables sourires à notre adorable bébé. Puis, après avoir mis quelques guimauves (chamallow) dans chaque tasse, je me rendis de nouveau au coin salon, où Harry caressait délicatement la joue d'Adélaïde, suivi par Ron avec Hugo dans les bras et les tasses de chocolats chauds lévitant derrière nous. Puis, Ron déposa Hugo dans sa coquille et la plaça à côté de celle d'Adélaïde, qui dormait à poings fermés.

Nous discutâmes longuement tout en sirotant nos délicieux breuvages. Pris de fous rires à plusieurs reprises- le breuvage chaud ayant véritablement changé l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce précédemment, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à un moment et du lait au chocolat lui sorti par le nez!

Malgré le côté assez répugnant de l'accident, la situation était tellement drôle que je finis par terre, à rouler sur moi-même en riant.

Nos rires finirent par réveiller la petite Adélaïde qui se mit à pleurer faiblement mais Harry réussit à la rendormir assez vite, en la prenant dans ses bras, en lui murmurant une berceuse tout en la berçant doucement quelques minutes.

Hugo, tant qu'à lui, avait tout l'air d'avoir le sommeil lourd, tout comme son papa.

\- « Dis Harry, quel est le nom de la mélodie que tu chantonnes? », lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rouge.

\- « Je ne sais pas... J'ai entendu Malefoy lui chantonner cette chanson hier et... », commença Harry, tout gêné.

Je m'imaginai la scène une seconde: le Prince des Serpentards qui fait tomber son masque de pierre et fondre son coeur de glace pour sa petite fille sous le regard admiratif et rempli d'amour de mon cher Ry', qui sent peu à peu les défenses de son coeur tomber devant ce spectacle touchant et qui tombe un peu plus amoureux du blond qu'il ne l'est déjà...

_Quoi? J'ai entièrement le droit d'imaginer une scène totalement romantique entre ces deux-là... C'est certain qu'il y a de l'amour entre le blond et mon ami. Leur haine est bien trop absurde et contradictoire et la tension sexuelle dans l'air lorsque ces deux-là sont dans la même pièce est tellement élevée! Mais bon, ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et ne sont pas capables de faire face à leurs sentiments intérieurs et à leur raison qui, j'en suis certaine, leur hurle de sauter dans les bras de l'autre et de le... Oh là là! Je m'emporte!_

\- « Ça a dû être très mignon ! », émis-je, m'extasiant intérieurement sur l'adorable couple que formerait mon meilleur ami et son coéquipier blond.

La couleur des joues de mon meilleur ami m'indiqua que, effectivement, la scène avait été adorable -et mes pensées retournèrent vers celles que j'avais précédemment.

\- « Mais, je me suis détruit l'orteil. », ajouta Harry en regardant avec nostalgie son pied, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

\- « Attends... Quoi? », cria presque Ron alors que je lui jetai un regard noir pour qu'il se taise. Il allait réveiller les bébés.

Mon roux n'est pas capable de contrôler, de un, son appétit, de deux, ses sentiments et de trois, ses actions. Une cause perdue, mais attachante.

Suite à mon regard noir, Ron roula des yeux avant de reprendre:

\- « Tu t'es détruit quoi?... Je n'ai pas bien entendu la fin de ta phrase »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

\- « Mon orteil a perdu sa bataille contre le coin d'une patte d'un meuble. Mon petit orteil s'est fait attaquer. Je ne peux pas te décrire l'intensité de la douleur lorsque celle-ci est entrée en contact avec l'eau dans la douche. »

\- « Voyons Harry! Tu exagères... légèrement! Allez, sort ton courage de griffon, tu as déjà beaucoup plus souffert que cela. Je ne vais pas te rappeler que tu as vaincu Voldemort? », dis-je à l'intention du Survivant qui me donnait l'impression de ne plus en avoir autant dans le ventre qu'avant.

\- « Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que depuis qu'on nous a annoncé ce projet extravagant, je me sens... différent. Sous plusieurs angles -en y repensant... Comme tu sais, je n'ai pas de mage noir aux fesses depuis un bon moment et ma vie est vraiment tranquille, ici, à Poudlard. C'est redevenu comme avant, sauf sans la peur et le stress de son destin. En plus, avant Adélaïde, je me cherchais encore et je ne savais pas du tout où je m'en allais dans ma vie future, mais là, ma priorité est mon enfant. Mais tu as vraiment raison Mione', j'ai un manque clair d'audace, en ce moment. »

\- « Harry, ce n'est pas grave, mais maintenant, tu dois le reprendre ce courage perdu. Tu es le seul et unique Harry Potter, soit ce seul et unique Élu. »

Harry me sourit avec reconnaissance. L'équivalence d'un merci. Pourtant, je ne compris vraiment pas ce soudain manque de bravoure de sa part...

_Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce fameux matin où j'ai surpris mon Harry et Malefoy en train de s'embra... se toucher les lèvres mutuellement? Harry remet peut-être en question ses sentiments pour Malefoy! Oh Merlin! Je suis trop excitée! Mais il faut clairement que je me calme..._

Ron, visiblement exaspéré de la discussion fraternelle entre Harry et moi, et faisant trop pitié, décida d'entamer un dialogue plus à ses goûts à lui:

\- « Pas que je ne me soucie du fait qu'Harry ait étrangement perdu son courage, mais j'aime bien parler d'autres choses aussi. Donc, changement de sujet! Harry, tu es venu ici pour parler des bébés, je crois, et même si j'adore les bébés, je préfère le Quidditch. Donc, je propose de parler de Quidditch! »

\- « Quidditch tu dis? Ron, te rends-tu compte que notre année de Quiddtch va être mille fois plus difficile que les autres années? Sans parler des A.S.P.I.C.S. bien sûr. », s'exclama le seul brun à lunettes dans la pièce, en me jetant rapidement un regard.

Ron leva les bras en signe d'ignorance et en demandant à Harry de quoi il parlait.

\- « Tu sais bien Ron, avec les bébés. », la bouche de Ron forma un "O" avant qu'Harry continue, « Ils nous demandent toute notre attention! Je ne sais pas comment nous allons réussir à passer à travers cette année. En plus, si l'un de nous deux se fait nommer capitaine... »

\- « Plus si _toi_, tu te fais nommer capitaine. », coupa Ron en roulant des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon meilleur ami.

\- « En tout cas, si un septième année devient capitaine, je le plaints! »

\- « J'avoue que ce ne sera vraiment pas de tout repos. Et il faut s'entraîner pour gagner la coupe cette année pour notre dernière année! Il faut battre ces vicieux de Serpentards qui se croit tout permis! », répliqua le seul roux présent, « Ah! Ry', dis, Malefoy... », Harry grogna presque à l'entente de ce nom, « Aussi va sûrement entrer dans l'équipe de sa maison de Quidditch, vous serez donc tous les deux dans l'obligation de vous entraîner... »

\- « Je me porte volontaire pour la garde d'Ada! », criai-je alors, toute excitée, faisant sursauter mon homme et mon ami.

\- « Hermione. Tu. Es. Géniale. Merci, je t'adore. Je te contacterai lorsque j'aurais besoin d'une baby-sitter. »

Ron et Harry reprirent de plus belle leur bavardage enflammé sur leur sport sur balais préféré. J'essayai de suivre la conversation pour faire plaisir à Ron, mais c'était contre ma nature, le Quidditch et moi, nous allons jamais bien nous entendre, c'est peine perdue, au moins, j'ai essayé.

Laissant alors les garçons discuter, je tournai la tête et portai mon regard sur les deux bébés. Je remarquai alors qu'Hugo ne dormait plus. Les poings fermés au-dessus de sa petite tête recouverte de petits cheveux roux, déjà un peu frisés, il me fixait de ses grands yeux à la couleur propre aux nouveau-nés. _Au moins, il ne pleurait pas,_ me dis-je intérieurement.

Le projet à peine commencé, que je pouvais déjà affirmer que cette année allait être pleine de rebondissements et d'aventures. Hugo était vraiment adorable et surtout, ce projet permettait d'acquérir de l'expérience pour le futur.

Je jetai un coup à la petite de mon meilleur ami. Elle aussi était à croquer avec ses petites joues rondes et roses, ses longs cils, sa petite bouche, son petit nez...

Comme si elle savait que je la regardais, elle commença à bouger un peu et elle ouvrit les yeux tranquillement. Je me levai du divan et me dirigeai aux côtés des bébés.

\- « Coucou vous deux! Vous avez bien dormis? On ne vous a pas trop dérangés avec nos fous rires et nos discussions? », leurs dis-je avec une petite voix.

Les deux adorables petits bouts de choux me fixèrent de leurs regards encerclés de longs cils.

Ce projet venait de commencer et déjà, je l'adorais, malgré toutes les difficultés qui nous attendent cette année qui sera loin d'être ordinaire.

PDV HARRY

Cela faisait déjà trois heures et demie que je relaxais avec mes deux meilleurs amis et leur petit bébé. Ma petite Adélaïde était bien réveillée et elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et comme sa couche était propre, je déduis facilement qu'elle avait faim. Il était donc temps pour moi de rentrer à mes appartements où le plus que stupide autre père de mon enfant se trouvait sûrement à l'instant même à faire le lit... Évidemment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que celui-ci soit parti Merlin-seul-sait-où. Le satané blond me tapait tellement sur les nerfs. Lui et son attitude de merde supérieure, lui et ses répliques de merde, lui et son corps diablement sexy et sensuel... Euh... Bref, Malefoy la merde.

Adélaïde me sortit de mes pensées à cause d'un gémissement qui voulait dire qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle voulait manger tout de suite.

Je dis donc au revoir à mes amis et au petit Hugo avant de prendre la coquille où ma fille se plaignait sous forme de petit sons larmoyants et de sortir de leur appartement et de prendre le chemin des miens.

Mon magnifique bébé bien installé dans sa coquille que je balançais l'empêchait de crier pour sa nourriture et lui faire changer les idées le temps d'arriver à ce qui était, maintenant, sa maison.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de mes appartements, je pris un instant pour prendre de longues inspirations afin de me calmer. Puis, j'ouvris la porte, entra, j'allais enlever mes souliers avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'apercevant pas mon homologue blond, et posai Adélaïde sur la table de la cuisinette.

Ne sachant pas encore si mon coéquipier était ici ou ailleurs, je me décidai, de peur de le savoir encore ici, de l'appeler pour confirmer mes doutes:

\- « Malefoy! Je suis rentré! », criais-je dans l'appartement qui semblait vide, en me dirigeant vers le coin cuisine préparer assez rapidement malgré mon talent pour toutes les potions et mélanges une bouteille pour ma petite qui ne cessait de pleurer, réclamant sa nourriture à sa façon.

Sans peine, je fis une bouteille et je pris ensuite mon bébé dans mes bras et je la nourris. Soudain, un drôle de bruit me parvint. Un "mhhh" bien prononcé, grave, long et langoureux, résonna un instant dans l'appartement. Adélaïde toujours dans les bras, je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers la source du bruit.

\- « Malefoy? », demandais-je, m'approchant de la porte de ma chambre, alors qu'un nouveau murmure de... plaisir -une voix féminine cette fois- se fit entendre.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, espérant que c'était simplement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. J'appelai encore Malefoy, cependant, plus fort, posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte de notre chambre.

\- « Po... Potter? », dit-il, entre deux respirations, « N'entre pas... », un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. « ... Dans la chambre... », sa respiration était rapide...

C'en était trop, je tournai la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit à la volée en déclamant:

\- « Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre? Hein? Tu n'es pas mon maître Malefoy! Je fais ce que je ve... », je m'arrêtai net, à la vue de quelque chose dont je me serais bien passé...

Le deuxième père de ma fille, nu, avec une jeune Serdaigle -si j'en croyait l'uniforme qui traînait autour du lit- qu'il prenait en levrette. Cette image pour le moins traumatisante s'incrusta dans ma rétine, et je sus qu'elle allait y rester à tout jamais.

Ma première réaction devant une telle situation aurait été de me couvrir les yeux, néanmoins, puisque Adélaïde était dans mes bras, je conclus que c'était plutôt ses yeux chastes et purs que je devais cacher devant cette scène pour le moins déplaisante, choquante et vulgaire.

\- « Non mais, BORDEL DE SALOPERIE DE MERLIN, MALEFOY! Tu penses que tu fais quoi là? ,» lui hurlais-je, complètement hors de moi- une sensation étrange et nouvelle monta en moi, m'enrageant encore plus.

\- « Wow Potter je te savais stupide, mais pas à un tel point... Ça se voit un peu, non? Je fais ce que tout homme a le droit. Je m'approprie un corps. »

\- « Comment peux-tu parler des femmes comme cela! Et les... prendre comme des animaux!? Et les considérer comme! »

\- « Ça? », dit-il en pointant la fille du doigt et en se retirant... . . . . . Sans aucune gêne, me montrant alors sa grosse verge encore tendue -et encore plus grosse que je l'avais imaginée- avant de la cacher avec des draps -peine perdue étant donné que je l'avais déjà vue-, donner une petite claque sur les fesses de la fille qui alla directement se caler contre lui pour lui embrasser les pectoraux.

\- « Et dans notre lit en plus! Tu es vraiment un enculé Malefoy! », crachais-je.

\- « Non, non, non Potty! Ici celle qui s'est fait enculer, c'est Arianne, moi je ne faisais que me faire plaisir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, ça serait apprécié. », osa-t-il me lancer tout bonnement en me jetant un regard suivit d'un à son érection très voyante en dessous des draps, me lançant un sourire en coin. Des putains de draps dans lequel j'allais devoir dormir ce soir -je ne pensais jamais dire que j'étais heureux d'avoir cette couverte de bébé! Ces stupides et trop glamours drap en soie trop glissant et maintenant...

Le sentiment étrange que j'avais ressenti en les voyant refit surface, et heureusement pour ce connard de Malefoy que j'avais Adélaïde dans les bras parce que sinon j'aurais très bien été lui mettre une droite ou deux à lui et sa stupide pétasse de Serdaigle.

_Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que je vois là?_, me murmura ma petite voix intérieure, que j'envoyai aussitôt balader d'un, e_st-ce que je t'ai sonné toi, avec tes pensées abjectes?_

Je n'étais absolument, aucunement, zéro, jaloux. Non, ce pincement que j'avais au coeur était simplement et purement parce que je ne le sais pas actuellement, mais je vais trouver! De la rage! Voilà!

Cette boule coincée dans ma gorge était simplement un rhume que je commençais et cette désagréable sensation que j'avais au fond de moi était le produit de ma faim... pas de ma supposé jalousie. Je.N'.É .Jaloux. Par Merlin! Je suis juste... légèrement en manque de sexe...

J'étais peut-être aussi simplement en colère car mon imbécile de coéquipier avait baisé une claire prostitué dans le lit que nous partageons, voilà!

\- « Potter... DÉGAGE! », m'ordonna soudainement le blond, avec sa pétasse toujours lové contre lui, dont la tête descendait dangereusement vers une certaine zone cachée sous les draps.

Ne voulant pas assister à un véritable porno en direct, je sortis de la chambre, toujours autant en colère contre le connard de Serpentard et lançant, en grimaçant, un "Silencio" à la chambre.

Je retirai enfin ma main de devant les yeux de ma si petite fille.

\- « Ton autre père est un véritable trou de cul... qui fourre des trous de cul! Rah! », lui appris-je, bouillonnant de colère.

Je m'assis avec elle dans les bras sur le divan et l'observa, me calmant peu à peu.

\- « J'espère que tu ne tiens pas de lui! »

Pour seule réponse, Ada bailla et papillonna, un instant, des yeux. Je me mis à la bercer tranquillement, ce qui eut pour effet de l'endormir et de me calmer encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, je la déposai dans sa coquille et, d'un coup de baguette, fit venir à moi, un livre pour m'occuper pendant que la petite dormait et que mon stupide homologue blond terminait peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

PDV DRAGO

Stupide Gryffondor obsédé!

Il y a vraiment juste lui pour gâcher un tel moment plaisant! _Eh bien..._, pensais-je alors que la fille que je venais de baiser était occupée avec sa bouche, Arianne était loin d'arriver à la cheville de l'une de mes anciennes conquêtes... J'aurais tellement dû appeler quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un comme John -avec son cul de rêve serré et sa grosse queue- ou bien Steve -le pro des fellations... Non mais même Paul -mon pire coup d'un soir pour l'instant- aurait été capable de me faire venir plus vite...

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a prit de l'appeler _elle _pour satisfaire mon besoin de sexe. Oui, elle est mignonne avec ses longs cheveux ébène, ses grands yeux bleu-vert pâles, ses courbes harmonieuses, ses seins de bonne taille qui pointent vers le haut et son magnifique cul, mais lorsque l'acte arrive, je dois avouer qu'elle est un mauvais coup, très mauvais.

_Au moins_, me dis-je intérieurement, _c'est une vraie pute qui accepte n'importe quel fantasme tordu ou position étrange ce qui me permet facilement d'expérimenter d'autres sensations. _

Néanmoins, une pipe était une pipe, et après de longues -très longues- minutes de va-et-vient de sa jolie petite bouche sur ma verge tendue, elle réussit enfin à me faire atteindre un orgasme... Un tout petit orgasme... J'aurais vraiment, vraiment dû appeler Steve...

Arianne remonta son visage au niveau du mien, un peu de ma semence au coin des lèvres, ce qui était absolument répugnant.

\- « Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de t'entendre gémir ''Ariiii" tout à l'heure, c'était très excitant! Maintenant, je suis encore toute mouillée... », susurra la brunette, en redescendant sa main sur ma verge.

Non, mais, je rêve! Espèce de pute en chaleur! On se calme avec les attouchements sexuels... J'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant tu dégages...

\- « Eh bien chérie, tu vas devoir te lécher toute seule, désolé, tu as eu ton moment. Avant de trouver un autre pénis, pratique-toi avec des vibrateurs, tu sais, ces objets moldus ressemblant plutôt à de vrais sexes qui procurent du plaisir, simple conseil. Maintenant, dégage... »

\- « Mais... »

\- « Mais oui tu peux partir nue si tu le veux, ça ne me dérange aucunement! Les sous-vêtements des putes de l'héritier Malefoy sont des coups de coeur aux enchères à chaque année! Allez, ouste! »

\- « Ok, Monsieur grognon! Tu me rappelles quand tu veux...», dit elle avant de se mordre la lèvre du bas.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je reculai brusquement en lui jetant un regard noir. Comme si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser m'embrasser alors qu'il n'y a même pas deux minutes, mon sexe était dans sa bouche. De toute façon, je ne souille pas mes précieuses lèvres avec celles de coups d'un soir.

Elle se leva du lit en soupirant et se rhabilla en vitesse.

\- « Rappelle-moi! », me dit-elle en guise d'au-revoir ou plutôt d'adieu.

Quelle cruche!

Je me mis à penser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Avais-je vraiment hurlé "Ari" pendant l'acte? Je ne m'en rappelais pas vraiment...

C'était plutôt étrange car, habituellement, j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt silencieux, surtout avec mes coups d'un soir -même s'ils me menaient au septième ciel, je pouvais gémir et crier, tout au plus- qui se contentaient de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant de dégager... Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'hurler son affreux surnom?

Mes pensées divaguèrent vers un autre nom à la même sonorité: Harry.

Mon cerveau fit un court-circuit. Attend quoi? Quoi? QUOI?

Non, non, non... Si j'avais crié le prénom de quelqu'un pendant que je baisais mon coup d'un soir, c'était celui d'Arianne -son surnom, c'était évident alors que le prénom de Potter est une théorie tirée par les cheveux-, pas celui de mon stupide coéquipier qui me fait avoir des rêves pas très catholiques... Des cauchemars, j'ai bien dit de véritables cauchemars érotiques!

Afin de chasser ces pensées troublantes sorties de nulle part, je me levai du lit et décidai d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever cette désagréable odeur de sexe et de sueur mélangée au parfum trop sucré d'Arianne. Les parfums pour hommes sentent meilleurs, c'est incontestable!

Je pris ma douche tranquillement, me délectant de la sensation agréable de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps musclé. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette relaxation qu'entraîne une bonne trempette.

Fermant un instant les yeux, m'accotant sur le verre de la douche, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. À mon plus grand désarroi, elles revirent aussitôt sur la scène qui s'était déroulée, le matin même, dans la salle de bain, alors que j'avais surpris Potter en serviette. Son torse musclé et bien dessiné, ses cheveux encore dégoulinants de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, ses longues jambes galbées, son corps nu sous la serviette...

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, plus que troublé. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive?

Je descendis les yeux vers mon bas-ventre et je remarquai que j'avais une belle grosse érection. _ATTEND, QUOI? Ce n'est pas normal! Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi!_

_Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai une érection en pensant à ce stupide Gryffondor? _

PDV EXTERNE

Durant tout le reste de la journée du samedi, les deux coéquipiers ne se parlèrent pas, évitant le plus possible la présence de l'autre. La soirée venait de commencer et c'était plus qu'insupportable.

Le regard lourd de jugement de Harry ne quitta pas une seule seconde celui qui avait eu la _brillante_ idée d'avoir eu une aventure avec la pute de Serdaigle. Le blond, qui commençait à regretter de plus en plus la dite aventure, essayait le plus que possible d'ignorer la présence de son coéquipier qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, le critiquant. Dès le moment où Harry était entré dans la chambre, Drago savait qu'aller à la salle sur demande aurait été une meilleure option pour ne pas définitivement se mettre encore plus à dos son ennemi, mais aussi père de sa fille.

Étrangement, le blond ne supportait pas de savoir que le Gryffondor et lui étaient en froid. Ça le mettait mal-à-l'aise et il aurait donné n'importe quoi - ou presque, ses produits capillaires étaient bien trop précieux- pour retrouver l'ancien Harry -peut-être même celui, tout rouge, à la respiration haletante, qu'il avait plaqué contre le mur et celui sur qui il fantasmait la nuit... Celui avec lequel il se disputait tout le temps pour des absurdités, celui qui le détestait ardemment, celui avec lequel il était sans cesse en compétition... Drago voulait retrouver ce Harry-là.

Leur stade d'haine mutuelle qui se constituait d'insultes, de légers sorts déplaisants et allant parfois même jusqu'aux bagarres physiques avaient l'air si loin comparé à celui qu'ils entretenaient maintenant. Adélaïde avait, en quelque sorte, amené une certaine stabilité, mince, mais une stabilité quand même, dans leur fréquentation. La gaffe de Drago avait un peu ramené leur relation au point de départ, sauf sans les désastres physiques que l'un et l'autre s'infligeaient.

Le Serpentard ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour arranger cette situation. En plus d'offrir à Adélaïde un environnement inadéquat pour sa croissance, le regard jugeur du brun amenait une quantité phénoménale de stress chez le blond, ce qui était très mauvais puisque le stress lui faisait faire des boutons, ce qu'il répétait presque tout le temps.

Le blond aurait pu jurer que depuis qu'Arianne était repartie, la température dans l'appartement avait chutée. Drago n'était plus capable d'endurer plus longtemps cette situation où le brun semblait si dégoûté de lui.

Une idée lui vint alors en tête. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais envisagé cette solution, mais la situation était critique. _C'est pour le bien d'Ada_, se dit-il intérieurement en prenant une grande respiration.

Effectivement, le bébé semblait avoir remarqué la tension qui régnait entre ses deux parents et elle avait plus pleuré qu'habituellement, rendant la situation encore plus pénible. _C'est pour Ada que je fais ça, je ne ferais JAMAIS ça si Ada n'était pas là, jamais au grand jamais de jamais lui-même,_ songea Drago.

Le Serpentard se calma intérieurement, chassant toutes ses pensées avant de lâcher un:

\- « Potter... Je suis... désolé pour tout à l'heure... C'était inapproprié et inadéquat dans la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je dois maintenant faire d'Ada ma priorité numéro un et... calmer mes ardeurs...»

Harry se tourna vers le serpent dans la pièce avant de l'examiner de haut en bas pour bien s'assurer qu'il était bien lui-même.

\- « Attend... Quoi!? Répète, j'ai mal entendu... j'ai trop mal entendu, c'est impossible... »

\- « Je ne répèterai pas. Tu as très, très bien entendu! », le coupa le blond sèchement.

\- « Sérieux? Malefoy, tu t'excuses? Je sais, tu ne vas pas le répéter, c'est juste... Pas croyable, vraiment, je ne sais même pas si je devrais te croire. », répliqua Harry alors que le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention à Adélaïde qui commençait tranquillement à s'endormir.

\- « Crois ce que tu veux Potter... » murmura le blond, en allant porter Adélaïde qui s'était endormie dans son berceau, dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre avec pour seule autre présence que sa fille, le Serpentard jeta un regard au lit et secoua la tête. Il n'avait besoin de se sentir coupable. Ce qu'il avait fait était parfaitement normal : un homme a ses besoins. Ce petit griffon a sûrement compris ce qu'il faisait, mais il est quand même entré... Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant! C'était de a faute de toute façon, il s'était excusé que pour réussir à se supporter sans tous ses regards de dégoût lancés par l'Élu.

Finalement, Drago soupira. Cette histoire menait vraiment à n'importe quoi!

La sensation de légère culpabilité qui prenait place en lui lui fit sortir sa baguette et il lança un sort de nettoyage sur les draps et sur le lit.

Harry entra dans la chambre sans un mot, pris quelque chose dans les tiroirs et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama. De son côté à lui, le brun se changea et prit un instant juste à lui pour réfléchir. Durant toute la journée, il n'avait pu réussir à chasser le sentiment étrange et froid qui torturait ses entrailles lorsqu'Il repensait à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté plus tôt. Dire que son coéquipier avait baisé quelqu'un dans le lit dans lequel il allait dormir!

Les pensées d'Harry dévièrent un instant sur une toute autre situation dans laquelle ceux qui auraient forniqué entre ces draps auraient été le blond et lui-même...

Il devait se l'avouer, le blond était tout de même baisable -il l'était clairement- et il avait un corps digne d'un dieu grec, musclé et fort, des bras dont l'étreinte devait être si chaude et protectrice, des yeux capables d'ensorceler n'importe qui, des lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées...

_QUOI?!_ Mais à quoi il pensait?_ Malefoy, baisable?_ Hum... Harry passait bien son tour sur ce coup-ci. Néanmoins, l'afflux de sang vers une certaine partie de son anatomie lui prouvait le contraire. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, troublé. Il était véritable un adolescent avec beaucoup trop d'hormones, et en plus, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé des petits plaisirs avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa main droite.

Chassant ses pensées de débauche, il se brossa les dents et se concentra plutôt vers la sensation étrange qui l'embarrassait depuis cet après-midi. Comment pouvait-il éliminer ce froid au fond de son ventre qui le mettait tant en colère pour presque rien? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, tout comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette sensation était vraiment.

_Tu sais très bien ce que c'est!, lui chantonna gaiement sa petite voix intérieure, Oui, oui, tu le saaaais!_

Harry secoua la tête, nargué par sa petite voix intérieure. Néanmoins, sa petite voix insistait de plus en plus et une ébauche de réponse s'écrit dans la tête d'Harry.

_Non... Ce n'était pas de la jalousie! C'est ridicule! J'ai juste vraiment un trop grand besoin de sexe._

Pour sa part, Drago décida lui aussi de se préparer pour dormir, il irait se brosser les dents lorsque son coéquipier sortirait de la salle de bain et il sera fin prêt à se laisser au sommeil.

Avoir un enfant n'était pas de tout repos et il méritait entièrement une bonne nuit.

Tout en enlevant ses vêtements, le Serpentard pensa encore à son matin mouvementé et au brun qui l'avait surpris en train de baiser cette Serdaigle dans le lit où ils allaient, tous les deux, dormir. Il sourit à cette pensée tout en regardant le lit et se débarrassant du dernier morceau de vêtement, autrement dit, son boxer. Nu, il se dirigea, aucunement gêné de la présence de son ennemi dans la pièce adjacente, vers la commode, où il chercha tranquillement un nouveau boxer. Même si Harry entrait, ça ne dérangerait pas le moins du monde Drago qui s'en foutait à présent car son homologue l'avait déjà vu tout entier lorsqu'il était rentré trop tôt ce matin... Il trouva enfin l'objet de ses recherches et l'enfila en quelques secondes avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler. Il était définitivement fatigué. Le blond regarda ses biceps durs et pensa, en passant la main dans ses cheveux parfaits: _Je suis en manque de Quidditch, la saison est sur le point de commencer et je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver à MA place de capitaine dans la meilleure équipe, les Serpentards, évidemment! Qui l'aurait cru? Le sarcasme, beauté divine dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer. Bref, je me demande si Potter aussi aura le poste de capitaine... Ça fera une belle année et je pourrai détruire ces détritus de griffons mal élevés!_

Le blondinet, attendant la sortie du Survivant de la salle de bain se pencha au-dessus du berceau de son ange et observa le petit bébé parfait qu'elle était. Il alla caresser doucement sa joue douce avant de lui embrasser le front, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Au même moment, Harry sortit de la salle de bain en enfilant son chandail de pyjama de couleur bleu marin ligné, tandis que le blond portait, tant qu'à lui, un boxer noir avec un coeur rouge sur la fesse droite, mettant en valeur son joli cul. Lorsque le brun entra dans la pièce en mettant son chandail de pyjama, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur les muscles du torse du brun et de la fine ligne de duvet brun sur le bas-ventre musclé de celui-ci, ce que Drago, s'étant retourné en ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ne put s'empêcher de trouver sexy avant de secouer la tête, et enfin, Harry annonça:

\- « Tu peux y aller Malefoy... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour dormir dans ce lit, sachant et ayant vu une partie de ce qui s'est passé... »

L'appelé marcha, ignorant la remarque du brun et non sans jeter un léger coup d'oeil au Gryffondor qui s'installait avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage qui fit rire intérieurement Drago qui s'enferma dans la salle que venait de quitter son coéquipier.

Drago ressortit peu de temps après, prêt à aller dormir.

Il s'installa aux côtés de son homologue, qui avait toujours un visage imprimé de dégoût. Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire et se retourna enfin pour profiter de sa nuit de sommeil méritée. Le blond avait vraiment besoin d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur, pour garder son teint frais et parfait. Toutes les activités pour le moins physiques qu'il avait faites en charmante compagnie plus tôt dans la journée l'avaient vraiment vidé de son énergie. Ça ne lui pris presque pas de temps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée tandis que de l'autre côté du lit, Harry essayait de retenir ses haut-le-cœur et de s'endormir enrobé dans sa couverte de bébé.

Les heures passèrent, tandis que les deux coéquipiers profitaient des bienfaits du sommeil jusqu'à ce que soudainement un cri aigu et strident se fasse entendre, réveillant simultanément le blond et le brun en sursaut. En se redressant, le Serpentard, surpris de se faire réveiller ainsi, chercha la source de ce bruit désagréable qui l'avait dérangé dans ses heures de sommeil indispensables à tout son corps. Se frottant les yeux, Drago parvint à voir, à travers les barreaux du berceau, une petite masse mouvante et hurlante. Il soupira avant de se déloger de son manteau de couvertures et draps et de se lever, ne laissant pas la chance au brun à ses côtés -actuellement un peu trop proche de lui- d'y aller, après tout, c'était lui le meilleur papa. Dès que le projet avait été annoncé, Drago avait su qu'il allait comporter plusieurs moment difficiles, et celui-ci en était un.

Le blond s'approcha d'un pas endormi du berceau dans lequel sa fille hurlait si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller les morts -et il n'exagérait pas du tout. Les cris de la petite diminuèrent d'intensité alors qu'elle aperçue qu'elle avait maintenant l'attention d'un de ses papas. Drago posa sa main sur la joue potelée du bébé, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

\- « Chut... chut, ma belle. » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et vérifia si sa couche était pleine, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond s'imagina alors que la raison des larmes de la petite était probablement due à sa faim. Alors, aussi fatigué qu'il était, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui prépara en vitesse un biberon. Plus vite la petite se rendormait, plus vite il pourrait retourner se coucher.

Une fois le biberon prêt, Adélaïde avait les yeux qui papillonnaient, lourds de sommeil, à la plus grande joie de son papa blond.

\- « Ça va avec Ada? », lança Harry avant de bailler, n'ayant toujours pas réussit à se rendormir.

\- « T'inquiètes, mais tais-toi sinon, elle ne va jamais finir par se rendormir. Prochain tour, c'est à toi. »

Le brun soupira avant de faire une énième tentative pour se rendormir, sans oublier l'activité passionnante qu'avait pratiquée le Serpentard dans ce lit où il devra dormir l'année entière. Le blond, tant qu'à lui, resta quelques minutes à observer son ange qui dormait maintenant paisiblement, avant de retourner se coucher, tout en espérant que sa petite fille n'allait plus se réveiller.

Pas même deux heures après le premier réveil d'Adélaïde, celle-ci recommença à pleurer, attendant d'avoir l'attention de ses pères.

Drago lâcha un grognement.

\- « Potter... Potter... c'est ton tour! », commença-t-il en donnant des coups de coudes à l'idiot qui lui servait de partenaire dans ce projet qui l'empêchait de bien dormir.

En une fraction de seconde, un bras sortit de nul part frappa Drago directement sur le nez.

\- « Par Salazar! C'est quoi ton problème espèce de griffon sans éducation! Tes parents t'ont jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien de frapper les gens!? », cria presque Drago avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh non... Euh, je voulais juste dire qu'on t'a juste rien appris... », tenta-t-il pour se reprendre, tout en se maudissant intérieurement.

\- « T'es pas bien Malefoy ou quoi? Tu sais très bien que mes parents sont morts, et j'étais endormi quand je-ne-sais-quoi-que-tu-me-reproches-est-arrivé! Sérieux, tu n'es pas croyable! », répliqua Harry en postillonnant de rage sur le Serpentard.

\- « Tu es un con, voilà! » lui répondit aussitôt le blond.

Pendant cet échange pour le moins colérique pour une heure si tardive de la nuit -ou plutôt tôt du matin- la petite Adélaïde, dans son berceau, continuait ses hurlements.

Finalement, le brun prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, et alla chercher sa fille, qui se calma dès que son papa Gryffondor la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques secondes. Néanmoins, la petite, ayant cessé de pleurer, ne voulait plus fermer l'oeil. Harry se tourna vers le blond, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- « Elle ne veut pas dormir... Et je veux dormir... Je ne comprends pas... Elle a mangé i peine deux heures et sa couche est propre... » se plaint-il au blond

\- « C'est un petit démon qui se joue de nous. »

\- « Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon! »

\- « Hey Potty, calme! Le sarcasme tu connais? »

\- « Fais juste te taire si tu n'as rien à me proposer. », coupa sec Harry, de plus en plus énervé par son stupide de colocataire.

Le blond soupira.

\- « Amène-la par ici, j'ai peut-être une idée. », proposa-t-il à son coéquipier qui avait l'air désemparé devant la situation.

Le Gryffondor fit ce que lui demandait le blond et s'approcha du lit avec le bébé dans les bras, mais il resta debout aux côtés du blond qui s'était redressé en poussant les draps qui le couvrait précédemment, exposant son ventre dur et plat et parfait.

\- « Viens plus près Potter. N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger...»

_Quoi que...,_ songea pendant une seconde le blond en fixant le visage droit et le corps musclé de son coéquipier.

\- « Ce que tu peux être con! », répliqua le brun en s'assoyant aux côté de Drago.

D'un mouvement qui fit sursauter le brun, Drago leva le bras et passa les doigts sur le ventre de son bébé, qui fixa aussitôt son regard sur son autre papa.

\- « Allez ma belle... Endors-toi s'il-te-plaît... Papa veut dormir... _Tes _papas veulent dormir... », se mit-il à murmurer doucement à l'enfant qui le regardait curieusement.

La sensibilité et la douceur dont faisait preuve le Serpentard fit battre un peu plus vite le coeur d'Harry. Il adorait voir le blond se conduire de la sorte. Ça lui prouvait que celui-ci avait un coeur, caché sous cette montagne de miroirs et de façades que se donnait le blond.

Les yeux d'émeraude du Survivant s'attachèrent aux traits fins et délicats du blond, qui avait tant d'amour dans le regard lorsqu'il parlait à leur bébé. Il retourna son regard à sa fille et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était lentement en train de fermer ses paupières, s'endormant sur la voix douce de son papa blond qui commençait tranquillement à chanter une nouvelle berceuse dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas. _Sûrement en latin..._, pensa le Survivant.

Enfin rendormie, Adélaïde faisait vraiment la joie de ses parents qui, eux-aussi, allaient pouvoir retourner à leurs rêves.

Ils espéraient tous deux qu'elle n'allait plus se réveiller. Toutefois, ce réveil n'était pas le dernier...

Jusqu'au matin, le sommeil bien mérité n'avait jamais pointé son nez. Le binôme était mort de fatigue. Adélaïde s'était réveillée quatre fois en une nuit. Harry et Drago en avaient déjà assez. Leur ange pouvait être vraiment mignonne, mais quand quelque chose ne faisait pas son affaire, elle savait comment l'avoir et sa seule technique s'appelait crier. Au plus grand dam de ses papounets chéris.

PDV POMONA CHOURAVE

Après avoir observé toutes mes informations sur les _Flos Vitae_ que j'avais minutieusement annotées à chacune de leurs naissances, un cas particulier - qui m'était complètement sortit de la tête, me sauta aux yeux.

Le_ Flos Vitae _du binôme composé de Drago Malefoy et de Harry Potter. Il n'était pas comme celui de tous les autres binômes.

Première remarque évidente, ce petit enfant était clairement une fille, et non un garçon comme tous les autres bourgeons éclos. La recette spécifiait pourtant, en petits caractères, que tous les _Flos Vitae_ mis en terre le même jour allaient tous être de même sexe. Ce qui veut donc dire, masculin, dans cette situation, vu la totalité -excluant la petite Adélaïde du groupe- des nouveau-nés.

Deuxième remarque évidente, leur _Flos Vitae_ était née une journée entière avant tous les autres, ce qui n'était pas normal. Les plants étaient supposés grandir durant dix journées entière pour pouvoir éclore et être, généralement, en parfaite santé. Si un Flos Vitae éclot avant ce terme, il n'est pas supposé être viable... Adélaïde, le nom du _Flos Vitae_ du binôme Potter/Malefoy, était véritablement un petit miracle.

De plus, afin de créer ces bébés-plantes, les deux personnes fabriquant la graine devaient entretenir entre eux de l'amour ou une profonde amitié inégalée et, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas du Gryffondor et du Serpentard.

La petite pousse qu'est le bébé des Malefoy-Potter a l'air d'être en très bonne santé. Mais je veux tout de même vérifier ses signes vitaux et prendre un échantillon de son sang pour pouvoir faire des tests supplémentaires car je dois avouer que c'est plutôt étrange comme situation et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur ce cas unique.

Il ne me resta qu'un couloir à traverser avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle où tout le monde était en train de manger actuellement. Je pourrai alors facilement contacter Malefoy et Potter. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Dumbledore a mis ces deux chenapans ensemble, ça va sûrement tourner au drame...

Je passai à travers les immenses portes de la Grande Salle déjà ouvertes et ça ne me prit que quelques secondes pour repérer les fameux parents du bébé-plante qui m'intriguait tant. Je m'approchai d'eux.

\- « Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, vous viendrez me voir aux serres après avoir fini de manger, amenez votre petite! », leur ordonnais-je.

PDV HARRY

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Hermione se tenait la tête entre ses mains, en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute, si?

\- « Harry... », dit-elle dans un soupir, relevant sa tête en même temps avec un air des plus exaspéré, « On dirait que depuis la rentrée, ton cerveau ramollit. Tu n'es pas foutu d'écouter un seul mot de ce que Dumbledore dit! »

Malefoy, assit à côté de moi, berçant tranquillement Ada qui venait de boire la totalité de son biberon, ricana. Je lui lançai un regard noir pour le faire taire, mais, évidemment, il fit comme si de rien était et continua à se moquer de moi.

Ça m'énervait...'Mione n'avait pas à me dire tout ça devant ce petit blond trop con pour sa propre personne puisse profiter du spectacle.

_Attendez... Quelle personne?_, pensai-je en souriant. Ce serpent n'est qu'un trop plein de narcissisme et de beauté. Une bombe Malefoyenne est lancée et c'est moi qui est pris avec et qui ne peux arrêter la minuterie de cet infernal séjour quotidien. Rah! Ce qu'il peut me taper sur les nerfs! Même en ne faisant rien, juste sa présence est étouffante, il m'énerve!

Bon, revenons à ce que Hermione se bat à me dire depuis le début du repas.

J'étais sûrement perdu dans mes pensées quand mon très cher directeur avait dit qu'il y aurait une sortie d'organisée cet après-midi. Ça m'étonne vraiment de ne point me souvenir de cette sortie, car je ne ratais jamais de pouvoir aller passer du bon temps à nul autre que Pré-Au-Lard.

\- « 'Mione, ça va aller, ce n'est pas grave si j'ai oublié... Je vais quand même y aller, nous n'avons plus l'obligation d'avoir une autorisation signée par une autorité parentale ou autre puisque nous sommes en septième année. Je suis juste surpris et heureux, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller acheter toutes sortes de babioles et de cadeaux pour ma petite », dis-je à l'intention de ma meilleure amie qui semblait se calmer peu à peu, tout en regardant Adélaïde bien emmitouflée et calée dans les bras de son papa blond.

Mon petit ange étant maintenant endormi, Malefoy la décolla tranquillement de lui et la plaça délicatement dans sa coquille avant que Hermione reprenne la parole:

\- « Vous avez vraiment l'air fatigués, vous deux... La petite vous a tenu éveillés toute la nuit? Ron et moi sommes plutôt chanceux, Hugo a le sommeil lourd et on dirait qu'il ne fait que dormir. Mais bon, vous êtes tout de même mignons. Une vraie petite famille... », lâcha soudainement Mione, après un instant de silence.

Le commentaire d'Hermione me fit tourner la tête vers mon coéquipier, assis à ma gauche, avec, devant lui, la coquille contenant Adélaïde. Malefoy, comme d'habitude, paraissait loin de tout, un visage teinté de dégoût, dû au fait qu'il était entouré de Gryffondors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir revoir son sourire, chaleureux et rempli d'amour, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à Ada. Il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait, et on pouvait s'apercevoir tout de suite de qui Adélaïde tenait son charme. Lorsqu'il souriait pour de vrai, je veux dire, pas lors de ses petits rires méchants qu'il me lançait à moi seul avec ses insultes.

Soudain, j'aperçu Mme Chourave qui venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la table où j'étais assis. _Oh Merlin... Mais qu'ai-je encore fait? _

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de nous, je me mis à m'imaginer les pires scénarios et je repensai à toutes les bêtises que j'avais bien pu commettre.

_Arrête Harry... _me dis-je à moi-même_, Elle ne vient probablement pas pour toi! Et si c'est vraiment toi qu'elle vient voir, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça... Oh Merlin! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas découvert que j'ai copié les devoirs de Neville depuis le début de l'année... Non mais quand même, est-elle vraiment obligée de venir me voir, comme ça, devant toute la Grande Salle... C'est trop la honte!_

Pourtant inquiet, je ne pipai mot à mes amis et à Malefoy. Je tentai d'attirer mon attention sur autre chose. Mon regard passa sur ma petite fille, dans sa coquille, qui venait de s'endormir paisiblement malgré tous les bruits dans la Grande Salle. Elle grandissait tellement vite et devenait de plus en plus mignonne à chaque jour. Ada commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à Malefoy, avec ses petits cheveux blond, son petit nez retroussé, ses adorables petites oreilles rondes, ses longs cils. Toutefois, ses yeux, toujours de la couleur bleue-grise typique des nourrissons, semblaient osciller vers la même couleur que les miens, un joli vert émeraude.

Je jurai intérieurement alors que ma professeure de Botanique se rapprochait de nous.

\- « Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, vous viendrez me voir aux serres après avoir fini de manger, amenez votre petite! », nous annonça-t-elle, à Malefoy et moi, avant de rebrousser chemin et de partir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Intrigués, mon partenaire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Y-avait-il quelque chose d'anormal avec Ada?

Je remarquai que tous les regards, ou presque, de la Grande Salle étaient rivés sur nous. Encore une fois. Tout le monde avait entendu, bien sûr... Personne ne manquait un évènement de l'épopée Malefoy-Potter... _Les gens allaient-ils un jour apprendre à se mêler de ce qui les regardait?_

Un silence malaisant régnait dans la salle, vite brisé par Blaise Zabini, à la table des Serpentard qui était mort de rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce Zabini n'est juste pas possible... Il est un accro au sexe et aux blagues salaces et surtout à la supposée relation ou plutôt aversion entre Malefoy et moi, il ne se gêne de rien et apprécie particulièrement être le centre de l'attention

Je portai mon attention sur une autre personne de ma connaissance qui s'imaginait qu'il y avait une ''romance'' entre mon coéquipier et moi : Hermione.

Les yeux noisette de mon amie pétillaient. _Par Merlin tout-puissant..._

\- « Je suis certaine qu'elle va vous annoncer quelque chose de super... Ah, oui... quelque chose de super... Peut-être êtes-vous des âmes soeurs, destinées à vous aimer malgré votre haine... »

\- « Non, mais Hermione! Tu vas arrêter avec tes stupides théories de couple sorties de nulle part, c'est complètement ridicule! Je commence à en avoir marre! », lui répliquai-je le plus calmement possible, mais tout de même plus qu'énervé de son répugnant fantasme.

Comme pour appuyer mes mots, Malefoy lui jeta un regard des plus meurtriers. Elle se tue pendant un instant.

\- « ... Sinon... C'est peut-être en rapport avec Ada et le fait que ce soit la seule fille de nos enfants-fleurs? », laissa-t-elle supposer, en jetant un regard curieux vers mon petit ange qui dormait.

Mais non, ce n'est pas poss..., pensa-je. Fonçant les sourcils je me tournai pour observer le reste des enfants, des garçons, des garçons et encore des garçons, la seule fille présente dans la portée des enfants-fleurs était bel et bien Adélaïde. Je reçus cette nouvelle comme un choc. Ce n'était pas normal, si tous les autres bébés étaient des mâles, notre petite fille, qui en était clairement une, n'était alors pas supposée en être une.

_Une multitude d'évènements pouvaient être la raison de ce résultat,_ songeais-je. En commençant par ces foutues feuilles d'hélonias que je-ne-sais-trop-pourquoi j'ai mis dans la potion. Le fait aussi qu'elle ait éclot une journée plus tôt que la date prévue que tous les autres Flos Vitae. Peut-être était-ce aussi car Malefoy et moi étions le seul binôme composé de deux personnes du même sexe? Ou était-ce que le plus important ingrédient était l'amour et c'était celui qu'on avait définitivement le moins dans notre binôme?

Je n'en savais trop rien. La seule chose dont j'étais réellement certain, c'était que cette situation, qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux bien avant, m'inquiétait comme pas possible et qu'elle avait l'air de faire le même effet chez Malefoy. Protecteur, il caressa le dessus de la main de notre fille.

L'estomac noué, je ne touchai plus à mon assiette, et je remarquai que Malefoy fit de même. Hermione, remarquant le malaise et notre angoisse, se préoccupa alors de son petit Hugo et de Ron. Je me tournai vers mon coéquipier.

\- « Veux-tu qu'on y aille tout de suite?», lui demandais-je, d'une voix rendue un peu faible à cause de l'inquiétude qui envahissait tout mon être.

Le blond me fit signe de la tête que oui, et il se leva aussitôt, prenant la coquille d'Ada. Je le suivi aussitôt. Je crois que tout deux avions bien hâte de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Nous marchâmes plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, comme si le fait d'arriver plus vite à destination pourrait changer les mauvaises nouvelles en bonnes. Il fallait tout de même espérerez encore que tout allait bien. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Adélaïde par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Jamais.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle était dans ma vie mais elle m'avait déjà ensorcelé et jamais elle n'allait s'effacer de mon coeur. De plus, c'était ma seule chance d'être parent autre que l'adoption, et je ne voulais pas la gâcher à cause de mon imbécilité légendaire.

Rapidement, nous fûmes arrivés aux serres. Comme Malefoy avait dans les mains la coquille d'Ada, je cognai à la porte.

\- « Entrez! », cria presque notre professeure qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Nous fîmes ce qu'elle nous demanda. La professeure nous regarda quelques secondes et dû sûrement voir le stress qui régnait car elle nous sourit avant de s'exclamer:

\- « Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement les garçons? Ce n'est qu'une rencontre de routine. Évidemment, Adélaïde est assez différente des autres, par le clair fait qu'elle est de sexe féminin et d'autres petits trucs insignifiants. Mais bon, puisqu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, j'aimerais juste m'assurer à cent pourcent que tout est parfait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la première fois que je l'ai examiné, lors de sa naissance, tout roulait comme sur les roulettes, ça ne devrait pas avoir changé! »

J'espère que Chourave a raison. Son ton entrainant et son sourire a tout de même réussit à nous calmer, Malefoy et moi, mais nous restons alertes pour la suite.

\- « Nous allons simplement commencer par quelques petits test de routine, histoire de vérifier si votre petite est en santé... Si vous voulez bien la réveiller, je vous pries...» nous annonçant-elle.

Avec un regard rempli de tendresse, Malefoy déposa la coquille sur une table et entreprit de réveiller avec douceur notre petite fille. Après quelques minutes, elle se réveilla en couinant un peu, mais elle cessa aussitôt en voyant le sourire de son papa blond. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'amena à Chourave, qui nous proposa deux sièges, où nous priment place, tandis que notre professeure préparait sa trousse.

Le premier test était une prise de sang. Alors que Chourave entrait la fine aiguille dans la peau de mon bébé, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Malefoy était devenu pâle comme un drap. _Le Grand Drago Malefoy avait-il peur des aiguilles? _

Ensuite, la professeure coucha Adélaïde sur le dos et prit sa petite lampe de poche pour observer ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa bouche, afin de voir si tout était bien dans l'ordre et surtout, du côté des oreilles, pour s'assurer que ma petite n'était pas victime d'une otite, qui était souvent fréquente à cet âge-là. Ce fut assez rapide et n'eut pas l'air de déranger plus que ça mon poupon.

Puis, elle demanda à Malefoy, qui tenait Ada, de soulever sa petite robe afin qu'elle puisse observer les lignes anormales, qu'elle avait pu apercevoir à la naissance de notre fille. Tout en observant, notre professeure prenait de nombreuses notes.

Enfin, pour terminer, elle nous posa de nombreuses questions sur Ada telles que: C_ombien d'heures dort-elle par nuit? Mange-t-elle correctement? À quelle fréquence remplit-elle sa couche? Ses selles sont-elles régulières ou diffèrent-elles?_ et ainsi de suite.

Au total, la rencontre, qui nous avait tant stressé au début, ne prit qu'une trentaine de minutes. Nous pouvions déjà partir, à une condition, de revenir dans deux semaines pour un nouveau rendez-vous.

Revenus dans l'école, marchant sans dire un mot dans le couloir, nous nous trouvâmes tous les trois, Malefoy avec Adélaïde dans sa coquille dans les bras et moi, dans un silence étouffant. La situation précédente nous avait bien fait peur.

\- « Comme j'ai bien entendu ce matin, tu n'as pas de plans pour cet après-midi... », commença-t-il.

_Attendez, Malefoy ne va pas m'inviter à un rendez-vous? Non, ce n'est pas possible! C'est une vraie blague!, songeais-je, alors._ Il continua:

\- « Personnellement, j'avais prévu passer tout mon temps avec Adélaïde pour la gâter et lui acheter une tonne de vêtements à la valeur de sa perfection... Parce que malgré tous ces tests, je ne suis pas encore convaincu de sa santé et je veux lui donner le plus d'amour possible pour réparer _ton _erreur avec les hélonias, qui est probablement la raison de tous ces problèmes. Si tu veux toi aussi te rattraper, il serait envisageable que tu nous accompagnes… Donc, veux-tu venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, Potter? Et arrêtes de me lancer ce regard scandalisé, on dirait que tu viens de te faire pétrifier par un Basilic! »

Je soupirai intérieurement. Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça, Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler mon erreur avec les hélonias. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il n'allait rien arriver de grave à Adélaïde.

Le blond me fixait étrangement, et je réalisai que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question.

\- « Hum... ok? Je vais venir avec vous... », dis-je alors, encore un peu troublé de la proposition de mon coéquipier de binôme

\- « Nous partons dans une demi-heure. », m'annonça Malefoy, en entrant dans nos appartements avec la coquille d'Adélaïde.

PDV DRAGO

Le vent froid qui soufflait décoiffait mes cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Les feuilles virevoltaient sous ce souffle frais d'automne et tombaient une par une sur les petites rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Les élèves se ruaient dans les pubs, la grande majorité aux Trois Balais et d'autres à la Tête de Sanglier, pour aller se réchauffer devant un breuvage chaud et réconfortant.

Je marchai rapidement, évitant avec finesse les dizaines de hordes de filles qui se pâmaient devant mon bébé en hurlant comme des sauvages, la coquille d'Ada se balançait doucement au rythme de mes pas, et Potter me suivait avec misère.

Mon regard se déposa sur ma petite puce, toute bien emmitouflée, enroulée dans une couverture, qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle était tellement, tellement adorable!

Je m'étais promis aujourd'hui de la gâter comme pas possible -autant que je l'avais été lorsque j'étais enfant. J'allais refaire sa garde-robe de A à Z. _Non mais, sérieusement, qui habille son bébé avec des vieilles fringues moches -et surtout de piètre qualité et d'aucune marque- offertes par l'école? _

Le seul bémol était que Potter se trouvait avec moi et, le connaissant, il allait commencer à critiquer tout ce que j'allais payer à ma princesse. J'avais bien le droit d'acheter ce qui me plaisait pour Ada! Après tout, c'est mon enfant, et c'est moi qui ai invité Potter alors il est mieux de se taire et de s'occuper d'Ada sans rouspéter. Il n'est pas là pour rien, il est là pour qu'Ada garde son équilibre quotidien, qui est constitué de ses deux pères -malheureusement-, et pour choisir le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ada, car celui-ci approche à grands pas à cause qu'elle grandit trois fois plus vite que les enfants normaux.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçu un magasin à l'air prometteur pour les achats que je désirais faire. Des minuscules peluches et vêtements prenaient place derrière la vitrine.

\- « Potter, ramène tes fesses, on va _Aux Petis Pas!_ »

Je l'entendis camoufler un éclat de rire. Je l'ignorai et nous allâmes dans la boutique.

Une odeur de délicat parfum de rose et de poudre pour bébés assaillit nos narines dès notre entrée.

C'était le paradis des poupons. Cet endroit regorgeait d'objets indispensables pour les bébés. Les étagères sur les murs couleur pastel en étaient recouvertes de mille et une choses.

Des minuscules pyjamas, chandails, pantalons, robes, souliers, de toutes les couleurs et styles, prenaient place sur des tablettes et des présentoirs. Tout était tellement petit!

Une employée vint nous voir et nous remit un sac à l'effigie de la boutique afin que nous déposions nos achats à l'intérieur.

Passant Ada à Potter, je me dirigeai, excité comme une puce devant tous ces vêtements, vers un présentoir d'une-pièce trop mignon.

\- « Potter, regarde ce petit pyjama trop adorable avec les empreintes de chat en imprimé! En plus, cette teinte de bleu fera ressortir ses yeux! »

Je le mis de côté et continuai ma fouille pour découvrir les pièces de vêtements les plus belles et adaptées pour ma petite princesse. Après quelques minutes à m'entendre lâcher des "Woah, c'est trop mignon!" et des "Ça, ça mettrait tellement son teint en valeur!", Potter vint se joindre à moi. Oui, bon, je sais que mon masque de dur à cuire avait totalement disparu, mais qui peut rester de glace devant, premièrement, une séance magasinage et deuxièmement, des vêtements de bébés...

\- « Oh Merlin! Imagine Adélaïde là-dedans! », me lâcha Potter en me montrant un pyjama rose pâle, presque blanc, recouvert de points d'un rose plus foncé.

Je devais avouer, il avait fait un bon choix. Potter avait du... un léger goût pour la mode. À la fin, nous quittâmes le présentoir des pyjamas avec cinq pièces de différents modèles et motifs, toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres.

Je suivis Potter jusqu'au présentoir des _Bodies. _

\- « C'est clair que je lui achète celui-là ! », m'exclamais-je, en désignant un _body _vert sur lequel il était inscrit _Daddy's little princess_.

Un sourire illumina le visage de mon coéquipier. Nous nous mirent ensuite à la recherche de _bodies_ aux slogans les plus amusants, sous le regard curieux des employés du magasin et de notre bébé qui venait de s'éveiller.

Dans notre récolte, nous décidâmes d'en acheter une bonne quinzaine. Dont un body blanc qui annonçait '' I'm sorry boys... My dad says I can't date until I'm 30" , un rouge qui disait "FREE HUGS", un vert où il était écrit "WORLD'S CUTEST ALARM CLOCK", un rose qui annonçait "IF YOU THINK IM CUTE, YOU SHOULD SEE MY DADDY", un autre rose qui disait "Sassy daddy, sassy baby" et finalement un bleu où il était inscrit "A smile is the best accessory".

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre des chapeaux, des sucettes de toutes les couleurs et modèles et des petits bas pour chaque ensemble. Adélaïde sera vraiment la princesse de la mode à Poudlard -étant donné que je suis le roi. Non, mais, il faut se l'avouer, je suis la personne qui agence le mieux l'uniforme scolaire et mon style, c'est irréprochable.

Nous étions en train de complètement dévaliser le petit magasin, heureusement pour nous, le sac que l'employée nous avait remis était ensorcelé et était plus grand à l'intérieur. Je laissai Potter avec Ada acheter les articles nécessaires au bien-être de celle-ci et je me promenai dans la boutique, dénichant ici et là des pièces de vêtements adorables. Quelques robes, quelques paires de chaussures, quelques autres bas, quelques chandails, à manches longues et à manches courtes, quelques vestes, un minuscule manteau et quelques pantalons se rajoutèrent dans le sac.

Même si le sac était censé contenir nos achats à l'infini, celui-ci semblait commencer à être un peu plein. Mais "un peu plein" n'est pas assez pour un Malefoy, un Malefoy en veuttoujours plus et en a toujours plus. Ce n'est pas surprenant que je reviendrai dans une semaine ou deux acheter de nouveaux habits pour ma petite - _la collection hivernale sera bientôt en vente, ce sera le paradis, pensai-je_-, en plus qu'elle pousse à vue d'oeil, nous pourrons faire agrandir certains vêtements. Mais la plupart des ensembles que nous venions d'acheter, c'était certain que j'allais les remplacer éventuellement.

Ayant finalement fini notre tournée générale et ayant une bonne partie de la boutique en mains, nous étions prêts à payer... Petit bémol, Potter voulait payer.

Non mais, il se prend pour qui celui-là? Non... plutôt, il_ me_ prend pour qui!?

Je suis Drago Malefoy, le riche héritier de la famille des sang-purs la plus reconnue, ayant une richesse impensable, comme j'aime bien le répéter tout le temps, ce qui signifie clairement que_ je_ paye et personne d'autre. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses pour Ada.

Je poussai Potter de devant la caisse et déposai une centaine de gallions pour payer nos achats sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Potter ne fit que soupirer avant de prendre la coquille contenant Ada et de sortir, me disant de prendre les sacs contenants nos nombreux achats.

J'avais si hâte de voir Ada vêtue ces adorables vêtements!

Soudain, j'en vins à réfléchir sur la question des produits pour bébés. Un bébé a beaucoup de besoins, c'est fragile et il faut en prendre soin. Je veux dire, il leur faut de la poudre à bébé, un shampoing spécial, un savon pour bébé, des crèmes et pleins d'autres trucs. Et il était hors de question qu'Adélaïde ait autre chose que de la qualité lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces choses. Il ne fallait aussi pas de passer chercher un cadeau pour son premier anniversaire…

\- « Potter, il faudrait passer à la phar-magie! Ada a besoin de crèmes et de produits pour le bain de qualité! »

L'interpellé me jeta un regard déroutant.

\- « Sérieusement? L'école nous fournit déjà tout Malefoy. »

Ce que l'école nous fournissait n'était pas de la plus haute qualité et il était parfaitement hors de question que j'utilise ces abominations sur mon bébé. Elle vaut beaucoup plus que ça!

\- « Une Malefoy n'a que de la qualité, Potter. Et les produits que nous fournit l'école ne sont pas de la qualité. »

Potter roula des yeux. Je jetai un regard à ma petite princesse dans sa coquille, qui semblait totalement se foutre de tout. Elle allait me remercier plus tard pour sa peau éternellement douce et ses cheveux parfaits.

Je commençai à marcher sans laisser le temps à Potter de rouspéter et il fut obligé de me suivre avec un air des plus exaspérés, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

Toutefois, je ne pus même pas faire une vingtaine de pas que Potter me stoppa.

\- « Malefoy, il faut absolument rentrer dans cette boutique!», me dit-il lentement.

Cette boutique? Celle à l'allure un peu miteuse?

\- « Allez, Malefoy... C'est toi qui as dit, plus tôt, qu'il fallait absolument qu'on trouve un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ada comme elle grandit tellement vite et que c'est notre seul temps pour vraiment chercher dans les boutiques pour lui trouver le meilleur cadeau. En plus, je suis certain qu'on va trouver quelque chose d'adorable dans ce magasin. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Je jetai un regard à la boutique. Le nom,_ Les Trouvailles de Merlin_, ne me semblait pas prometteur, mais si Potter pensait qu'on allait trouver le cadeau idéal pour Adélaïde dans cette boutique, je pouvais bien lui donner une chance. Après tout, tout à l'heure, il avait bien réussit à trouver quelques ensembles mignons pour Ada.

En entrant, ce fut toute une surprise. Malgré l'odeur de renfermé, je devais avouer que le petit magasin avait un certain charme. Des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond étaient pleines de trucs dont la majorité m'étaient inconnus. Je me tournai vers Potter qui souriait et d'un coup, je compris pourquoi. Ce n'était pas pour rien que je ne reconnaissais rien, tous ces bidules étaient moldus. J'eus soudain un froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ici alors? Je n'allais certainement pas acheter des objets moldus à ma fille! C'est sûrement compliqué et dangereux. De plus, tout ce qui est magique est bien plus amusant!

J'observai mon coéquipier alors qu'il se déplaçait à travers la boutique, la coquille d'Ada à sa main. Je restai figé un instant, observant autour de moi tous ces objets que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et qui me semblaient si bizarres, avant que ma curiosité ne prenne le dessus et que je me décide de partir à la découverte de ces choses inconnues.

Des statuettes inanimées, des vases de toutes sortes, des boîtes, des coffres, des affiches de bois et de métal aux écritures étranges, des vieux trophées presque rouillés et des tasses colorées prenaient place sur les nombreuses tablettes. De vieux livres et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout et les étagères étaient pleines d'objets en métal et en plastique qui ne ressemblait à rien que je connaissais.

C'était un tout autre monde. Plus j'avançais dans la boutique et plus je découvrais de choses, plus j'appréciais ces nouveautés aussi incroyables les unes que les autres. Des choses qui paraissent si insignifiantes pour les moldus, mais tellement insensées pour nous, les sorciers.

J'arrivai dans une rangée vraiment étrange, c'était comme si plein de yeux me regardaient. Une bonne vingtaine de ces objets majoritairement de couleur noir aux multiples boutons avaient l'air de me fixer. J'observai les espèces de machines longuement avant de me décider à en prendre une: celle au fond qui avait l'air en meilleur état que le reste.

Je pris l'objet dans mes mains et l'observai de tous ses angles et ses côtés. C'était moins lourd que ce qu'il m'avait premièrement paru plus tôt. Trop concentré sur cet objet étrange que j'avais entre les mains, je n'entendis pas le vendeur jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse sursauter :

\- « Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? », me demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter si fort que l'appareil étrange me glissa d'entre les mains.

Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à un fort bruit lorsque l'appareil allait heurter le sol et probablement se briser en mille morceaux. Bruit qui ne vint jamais.

Je m'autorisai alors à entrouvrir les paupières.

Mon coéquipier se tenait à mes côtés, penché par avant, la ganse de l'engin noir entre les mains. Malgré que la saison de Quidditch n'ait pas commencé et que ça faisait sûrement un petit bout de temps que Potter n'avait pas joué, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu sa main d'attrapeur.

Mon regard lâcha Potter, attiré vers quelque chose sur le sol. Je m'approchai et réalisai que c'était une peluche. Plus particulièrement un petit ours d'un rose très pâle à l'apparence très douce qui avait un ruban de soie d'un rose saumon autour du cou. Je pris la peluche dans mes mains et secoua la poussière qui s'était déposée dessus lorsqu'elle était tombée de son étagère.

\- « Potter... Ada a vraiment besoin d'une peluche pour l'aider dans son développement et celle-ci est vraiment adorable... En plus, ça lui ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, non? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je m'approchai de lui, la peluche à la main, et me baissai pour être au niveau d'Ada, dans sa coquille, qui observait les alentours avec autant de curiosité dans les yeux que moi-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Je brandis doucement l'ours devant elle.

\- « Ada, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir cette peluche? », lui demandais-je, avec un grand sourire.

Bien entendu, elle ne répondit pas, mais je pris ses bulles de bave qu'elle s'amusait à faire avec sa bouche comme un oui.

\- « Je crois que c'est un oui, ça! », se moqua gentiment Potter lorsque je me relevai.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous dirigeâmes à la caisse, Potter avec la coquille d'Ada dans une main et l'appareil bizarre dans l'autre et moi, avec l'ourson. Il me dit qu'il prévoyait l'acheter et que ça s'appelait une caméra.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant la caisse, je laissai -pour une fois- Potter payer, car le commerçant n'acceptait que de l'argent moldu.

Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder sous le comptoir, qui était en verre. Encore une fois, une panoplie d'objets moldus se dressait devant moi, cette fois, c'était une tonne de bijoux. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la beauté de tous ces petits colliers, bracelets, bagues, boucles d'oreilles, broches et autres, bien placés sur du velours rouge. Je me sentais presque chez un bijoutier sorcier tant la marchandise brillait.

J'allai pour regarder les bijoux en argent, mais en tournant la tête, un petit reflet attira mon attention dans la section des bijoux en or.

Un lot de bracelets trônait sur leur présentoir et je trouvai celui qui créait un arc-en-ciel de couleurs sur la vitre. Sur une petite et mince chaîne se trouvait un joli petit diamant taillé incrusté dans une bille d'or. Ce bracelet représentait parfaitement Adélaïde. À l'allure mince et innocente, mais en son milieu se trouve une princesse au coeur en or et au caractère fort forgé comme un diamant.

Je demandai au commis s'il pouvait me sortir le bracelet et en me le donnant, il m'expliqua qu'il était possible de graver des initiales ou un petit mot sur la bille.

Voilà, c'était la fin, sans aucune hésitation je lui dis que je l'achetais. Par contre, avant de payer, il fallait que je lui dise ce que je voulais graver sur l'or. C'était certain que je voulais mettre un "A" pour Adélaïde, mais pas que ça...

\- « Vous demanderez à... », je pris une grande respiration qui avait tout de même l'air naturelle, « Mon copain de payer. », avant de terminer avec un sourire faux qui se valait vrai.

Potter paya en me lançant un drôle de regard, mais celui-ci s'adoucit lorsqu'il prit le bracelet entre ses mains pour l'observer avant de le ranger dans un petit sac en organza rose. Il s'avança vers moi avec un sourire en coin et avant de sortir il me dit en me fixant de ses yeux émeraude transperçants :

\- « "A. M. P." Bien pensé Malefoy. »

Je pris nos sacs, Potter ayant déjà la coquille en mains, je le suivis dehors avec un sourire sur les lèvres, vrai cette fois-ci.

\- « Je suis plutôt content de nos achats. Ada va être le bébé le plus beau de Poudlard. En même temps, avec un père comme moi, elle ne peut qu'être la plus belle. », dis-je au Gryffondor.

Potter roula des yeux, mais je vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Nous continuâmes à marcher, recherchant d'autres boutiques pour acheter tout ce qui allait être nécessaire pour Ada.

Un ''Awwwww'' me fit sursauter et je m'arrêtai pour fixer d'un regard noir la source de ce bruit plus que désagréable. Je me retrouvai face à un trio de vieilles dames souriantes toutes trois ayant une chevelure complètement blanche et habillées dans des couleurs pastel. Leurs regards étaient posés sur la coquille, ou plus précisément sur Ada qui les regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- « Euhm, bonjour, est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous? », demanda Potter poliment avant de se faire couper par la dame habillée toute en bleu poudre.

\- « Oh! Bonjour! Félicitations pour cette magnifique petite fille! Entre vous et moi, je trouve que vous formez un des plus beaux couples que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est beau de voir que malgré votre jeune âge vous avez déjà pensé à votre futur. »

Les deux autres vieilles acquiescèrent en coeur, des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

Potter et moi nous figeâmes, sous le choc. Ces vieilles étaient vraiment séniles... Jamais de la vie je ne vivrais avec ce... ce... Gryffondor. Quoique j'habite dans le même appartement... Enfin bref, je ne vais pas passer toute mon existence avec ce stupide type qu'est Potter.

\- « Vous formez vraiment une belle famille épanouie. Ça se voit dans vos yeux. C'est si beau, l'amour! Avez-vous eu recours à une mère porteuse pour votre petite puce? C'était quelqu'un de votre famille, une amie? La petite vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup... », enchérit une autre, en fixant Ada. Le rouge monta aux joues de mon partenaire et moi-même.

N'ayant même pas le temps de répondre, la troisième femme se mêla à la conversation:

\- « Elle est une mignonne petite ange, avec sa petite bouille! Dites, elle a quel âge? Elle devrait avoir quoi, quelques semaines? Je me rappelle quand mon petit Hubert avait cet âge. Il était bien plus énervé que celle-là. En plus, il avait un pauvre problème de selles car il ne supportait pas le lait. Ses selles étaient liquides comme de l'eau, je me rappelle... Pauvre enfant, j'ai dû le nourrir au sein jusqu'à ses quatre ans, pour finalement apprendre qu'il avait une intolérance sévère au lactose. »

\- « Oh oui, pauvre petit! Comme les miens, quand ils étaient malades, ce n'était pas beau à voir... et à nettoyer! Le nombre de morceaux de carottes pas digérées que j'ai vu! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop à vivre cela! Les miens étaient tous en pleine forme sauf ma petite Angélique qui s'est déchirée l'anus! Par Merlin, pendant un petit bout de temps je me suis vraiment inquiétée parce qu'il y avait du sang dans sa couche pour finalement que le médicomage me dise que ma fille pétait trop fort! », termina-t-elle avant de se prendre un fou rire avec ses amies.

Oh par Salazar et par tous les grands mages qui ont existés! Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cela! Et Potter non plus je crois. Juste à regarder son visage pour voir qu'il est traumatisé. J'avale difficilement ma salive face en essayant d'oublier ce que je viens d'apprendre.

C'en est assez, je voulais partir tout de suite, mais évidemment, les trois demeurées continuèrent leurs monologues... Je préfèrerais mourir que d'en entendre plus.

\- « Haha! Au moins elle s'en est remise! Revenons aux beaux parents de cet amour. Je me pose cette question depuis toujours. Je n'ai aucun ami homosexuel... »

\- « Je peux l'être pour toi Ricoletta si tu veux! Hihihi! Je me suis aussi toujours demandé comment ils faisaient l'amour. »

_Quoi!? _Elles recommencèrent à rire et je réalisai sur le même coup que c'était une blague de très mauvais goût qui était aucunement drôle. L'autre qui ne s'appelait pas Ricoletta et qui ne portait pas d'ensemble bleu poudre recommença à parler en riant.

Elles ne remarquent pas que Potter et moi ne leur répondons pas et que nous sommes clairement malaisés et plus que troublés par leurs propos?

\- « Eh bien, comme je disais, je me demandais quelle était votre préférence sur les positions. Vous savez, celui qui domine et celui qui se fait défoncer, oh pardon! Qui est soumis? »

Mais pour qui se prennent-elles celles-là? En plus d'utiliser le verbe défoncer! Ça rend l'acte plus vulgaire et... NON! Ces femmes sont complètement débiles!

Potter rougit violemment et marmonna un « Euuh..en fait...euh..», mais se fit interrompre par la vieille:

\- « Oooh! Je comprends! Vous inversez les rôles, c'est ça! »

Je n'avais jamais autant été malaisé de ma vie. Ces vieilles étaient vraiment complètement séniles. Potter et moi? Coucher ensemble? Oh Merlin, jamais!

\- « Oh! Mais quelle impolie je fais! Je ne vous ai même pas demandé quel était son prénom. Oh, ça doit être vraiment mignon, vu son magnifique visage poupin. »

La vieille nous fixait intensément, attendant une réponse.

La situation était si malaisante que je me faisais un plaisir à éviter le regard de Potter et des vieilles. Un silence flotta dans l'air une seconde, les regards de la vieille et de ses deux amies se faisant de plus en plus insistants.

\- « Ad... Adélaïde... », je dis finalement, en même temps que Potter. Mes joues se colorèrent encore plus de rouge -comme si c'était possible.

\- « Aww! Un prénom trop mignon pour une petite puce trop mignonne! Ça signifie noblesse si je ne me trompe. Une vraie petite princesse que vous avez là! », lâcha l'une des vieille en approchant sa main de maprincesse à moi pour lui pincer une joue.

Potter recula la coquille contenant Ada, empêchant la vieille sénile de toucher notre bébé.

Je repris mes esprits, tentant d'oublier le moment plus que horrible qui venait de se produire.

\- « Elle n'aime pas les contacts avec les inconnues. », répondis-je du tac au tac d'un ton qui se voulait froid. La vielle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de répondre:

\- « Mon petit Bernard était pareil! Il pleurait à chaque fois qu'un inconnu le touchait et la seule façon de le calmer était que je le berce. Un petit truc avec ce problème pour vous, les garçons, frottez-lui le dos, ça calme instantanément. »

Potter hocha la tête tandis que je pris mentalement note de ce conseil. Ces vielles étaient peut-être folles, mais elles avaient de l'expérience, ou du moins elles semblaient en avoir, avec les enfants.

\- « Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer les garçons, nous vous souhaitons le meilleur possible. Il faut prendre soin de ses petits êtres, ils grandissent si vite et après, ils nous laissent et profitent de la vie de leur côté. C'est là que vous voyez que vous avez vraiment réussi dans sa jeunesse. Attendez d'arriver là, vous allez penser aux beaux moments de son enfance, nostalgiques, mais il y aura toujours du bon dans le futur, en tout cas, je vous le souhaite. »

Nous hochâmes la tête en synchronisation et sans avoir répondu ou même remercié ces personnes âgées pour cette discussion très éducative -je suis plus que sarcastique- que nous partîmes en vitesse de là. Au point où j'en étais, je voulais simplement oublier ce qui venait de se passer et me changer les idées.

Je suivis le pas de course de Potter qui entra en trombe dans la « Phar-magie » et nous n'avons fait que prendre les produits sans dire un mot avant de sortir et en quelques minutes nous étions attablés aux Trois Balais, la coquille d'Ada sur la table entre nos deux Bières-Au-Beurre. D'un accord commun visuel, nous avions décidés d'aller nous changer les idées.

\- « C'était plutôt malaisant... », fit soudainement Potter, tentant de débuter une conversation, en levant les yeux et en me regardant pour la première fois depuis l'épisode avec les vieilles.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge à mon plus grand désarroi -un Malefoy se devait d'être toujours maître de lui-même dans chaque situation- mais ce qui venait de se passer m'avait réellement déstabilisé.

\- « Plutôt malaisant? Plus comme au-delà du malaise! Sérieusement, elles sont complètement séniles! Qui va voir des gens avec des enfants pour leur parler de merde et de positions de sexes? »

\- « Ouais, c'était tellement intrusif comme conversation. Comme si on allait leur dire qui dom... Qui... Enfin, tout leur dire sur Adélaïde. », dit-il avec un sourire, cachant du mieux possible son malaise.

Je pris une gorgée de Bière-au-beurre en souriant, acquiesçant aux paroles de Potter, appréciant ses joues légèrement rouges de celui-ci qui avait failli discuter de positions de sexe nous concernant. Comme si lui et moi allions un jour coucher ensemble. C'était impossible!

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant une seconde, c'était certain que si -je précise bien "si"- Potter et moi nous adonnons à des activités de nature sexuelles, ce sera, sans aucuns doutes, moi qui dominera... Je secouai ma tête, chassant ces pensées impures.

Comment est-ce que je peux, pour une seule seconde, penser à cette infime possibilité qui impliquerait des quelconques attouchements avec mon coéquipier?

Avant de me poser plus de questions, quelqu'un me poussa dans le fond de la banquette où j'étais assis. Je me tournai pour insulter la personne qui avait osée me toucher pour me retrouver face à face avec un Blaise souriant et une Pansy, toujours debout, avec Axel, endormi, dans les bras. Elle le mit tranquillement dans leur coquille avant de s'installer au bout de la banquette avec Blase et moi, laissant Potter seul de son côté de la banquette et me coinçant dans le fond par la même occasion.

\- « Alors, les tourtereaux? On passe une belle journée? », demanda Blaise.

Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard noir.

\- « En tout cas, j'en connais un qui est frustré sexuellement. », fit-il suite à ma réaction, ce qui lui valu un autre regard.

\- « Blaise, tu pourrais arrêter de parler de sexe une seconde? », Pansy répondit, faisant faire la moue à son petit-ami, « En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous nous sommes aller acheter plein de petites choses bien utiles pour notre petit Axel. »

\- « Oui! Nous avons acheté de la "Vaseline"! », cria presque Blaise avec un grand sourire.

De la _Vase-quoi_? De quoi parle-t-il?

Potter avait pourtant l'air de comprendre cette référence car ses sourcils se froncèrent et il regardait Blaise avec confusion. Ce devait être un truc de moldu.

\- « Tu sais Dray, la gelée de pétrole que tu ne peux pas utiliser pour lubrifier pour baiser si tu portes cette stupide invention moldue qui se nomme le condom. On s'entend que les sorts sont bien plus sûrs et plus plaisants pour plus de sensations... Bref, nous avons acheté la "Vaseline Baby" pour Axel pour ses petites fesses irritées... Ça pourrait sonner drôlement sexuel si on ne savait pas que nous parlions d'un bébé! », termina Blaise en riant.

Wow, très drôle. Dire qu'il parle de son bébé comme ça. La seule chose qui pourrait me faire rire est le visage de découragement de Pansy.

\- « Vous savez, vous allez peut-être en avoir besoin! Pour le bébé, mais surtout pour vous... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! », ajouta-t-il, en rigolant comme si c'était la blague du siècle.

Il était le seul à rire.

\- « C'est une blague! C'est drôle, non? Allez! », le silence en disait long, « Bah, au moins il y a Ada qui trouve ça drôle. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un seul coup vers la petite. Un sourire qui nous montrait ses gencives roses prenait place sur son visage poupin. Elle était trop mignonne. Son sourire fut contagieux et Potter et moi sourîmes à notre tour.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans d'autres malaises et étonnamment Potter et mes deux amis de Serpentard s'entendirent assez bien, à ma plus grande surprise.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à Poudlard, ce fût déjà l'heure du souper. Nous mangeâmes rapidement, à la table des Serpentards cette fois. Puis, Potter et moi rentrèrent dans nos appartements, ayant très envie de dormir après cette journée rocambolesque.

Adélaïde s'était réveillée pour manger, puis était tout de suite retombée dans un sommeil lourd dans sa coquille. Il ne restait plus qu'à la coucher dans son berceau.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait dormir toute la nuit. J'étais terriblement fatigué. Cette tournée shopping avait brûlé toute mon énergie. Au moins, nos achats en valait réellement la peine

Chacun notre tour, Potter et moi, allâmes nous préparer à dormir. Passant l'un après l'autre à la salle de bain. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, dents brossés et crème de nuit appliquée, Potter me jeta un regard bizarre, presque rempli d'une certaine avidité.

Je me déshabillai dos à Potter dans la chambre alors que celui-ci était déjà installé dans le lit dans son chandail trop grand et délavé de ce que je crois avoir pu lire "Mario Bros" avec des étoiles tout autour. Je ne sais pas qui est ce _Mario Bros_ et je m'en contrefiche. Une autre référence moldue que je ne connais pas.

Potter me fixait étrangement alors que j'allais le rejoindre dans le lit. Son regard était rivé sur mon boxer. Je baissai les yeux, j'avais un boxer noir bien ordinaire... Ah non, c'est vrai, celui-ci avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le derrière...

\- « "Save a broomstick, ride a Quidditch player"? Vraiment Malefoy? », dit-il en déglutissant, essayant de ne pas rire en se mordant la lèvre -ce qui était inexplicablement attirant.

Je lâchai un petit rire et embarquai dans le lit, aux côtés de Potter et tirai la couverture vers moi.

Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et jeta un sort pour éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Il se tourna dans le lit vers moi et me fixa un instant de ses yeux légèrement verts à cause du clair de lune qui se faufilait dans la chambre et ses pupilles dilatées à cause de la noirceur dans la pièce.

\- « Quoi...?», lâchais-je soudainement, me sentant bien trop pénétré par son regard.

\- « Finalement, on a réussi à s'endurer encore une journée de plus. Si on continue comme cela, ça ne devrait pas être trop mal pour le reste de l'année. »

Même si ça me faisait presque mal de l'admettre, il avait raison.

\- « ... Bonne nuit, Potter. », dis-je avant de me retourner et de m'endormir.

Malheureusement pour nous, Ada avait bien décidé que la nuit n'était pas faite pour dormir et elle se réveilla au moins quatre fois, nous obligeant à la changer, la nourrir et la bercer presque toute la nuit. Le lendemain, nous avions des cours et je sentais que la journée à venir allait littéralement être l'enfer.

* * *

_**Blablabla des Auteures :**_

(Sam, qui fait l'otarie attardée) _Feeels! Feeels! BY-LUCIFER-FLAMING-HOT-ASS! Ceci était raaaarw! Je suis incapable d'exprimer tout mon fangirling!_ (Fred qui fait un cri de ptérodactyle) _FANGIRL!_

(Sam, trop heureuse pour vivre) _J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Paaaaarce queeee moi, ouuuuui! Alalala! Les feeels! On vous l'avait bien dit au début!_ (Fred, faisant la vague avec tout son corps) _Sam, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Tu sais Harry, quand il était dans la boutique où ils ont trouvé l'ourson et le bracelet? Eh bien notre Gryffondor préféré de un, transportait Ada, de deux, a attrapé un appareil photo en plein vol, de trois, a fait tomber l'ourson-de-la-vie pour que Drago le prenne, de quatre, il a payé avec tout ça dans les mains(ou presque), donc au final, Harry peut faire plusieurs tâches en même temps, ce qui est plutôt impossible pour les hommes..._ (Sam, se questionnant) _Et?... Non attend ne me le dis pas... Harry est...une femme? COMPLOT? AVEC LE CHAPITRE 2 JE CROIS? Dray l'avait déjà devinéééé! _(Fred acquiesçant) _Oui, je pense que Drago avait raison. SAPERLIPOPETTE! Bref, nous vous laissons réfléchir à cette découverte pas comme les autres. _(Sam, se frottant les mains) _Enfin... moi j'ai bien hâte de voir d'autres...types... de multitâches que Ry' est capable de faire en compagnie de Dray... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ;) __(Fred en souriant malicieuseme_nt) Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire... Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le découvrir!

**(Sam et Fred, essuyant des larmes, voyant leur fier chapitre 5 partir seul dans les nimbes des fanfictions) _Bref, on espère que vous avez aimé et dites-nous tout tout tout ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre dans une jolie review! Preeeecious... Preciooous reviewwwws! Samsam &amp; Fredfred aiment bien les precioouuus revieeews._**

**_Bref, on se revoit dans pas trop trop longtemps -où du moins on l'espère,_**

**_Fou Love._**

**Fredfred (votre auteure en herbe) &amp; ****Samsam (votre Cutiepie)****, les deux petites auteures que vous adorez. (Vous nous aimez, hein? Hein?)**

* * *

Informations:

*****wope des noix : Cette référence est tirée d'une vidéo particulièrement drôle et bizarre de Miro Belzil qui s'intitule ''Comment devenir un mâle alpha'' - À aller visionner! XD

******Chanson des années 2000: Pour les besoins de cette fanfiction, nous ne tenons pas compte des années de sortie des chansons utilisées. _Dancing Queen_, _Trumpets_, _I'm sexy and I know it_ et_ Boum Boum Boum_ sont des chansons que nous nous devions d'utiliser dans notre chapitre afin de rendre les choses plus... disons-le ainsi... intéressantes ;)


End file.
